Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon
by Mom Blocked Account
Summary: Jenny Wakemen, Killer Keemstar, Tigre Uno, Frieza, Ben Tennyson, Sam Manson, Tobias, Johnny Bravo, Man-Bat, Montana Max, Samurai Jack, Tank Evans, Phillip DeFranco, Whis, Siri, Lola Bunny, the dopehead Katz, Leafy, and Richard Spencer compete for four million in the Amazon
1. Welcome to the Amazon

**Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon**

The Amazon Jungle Friday, April 7th 2017

 **~Some EPIC music begins playing in the background. A pair of helicopters are cruising over the Amazon. The side doors are open or unattached, we don't really know…we have no experience in this stuff. It just looks cool. We zoom in on one of the choppers to find Leafyishere sitting nearest the opening, looking down with a pair of shades. Katz is nose deep in cocaine.**

 **Next to him is Tobias who is looking extremely Tobiaslious. On his left is DJ Killer Keemstar. He looks out with a distinguished presence over the amazon. Behind them, on a bench facing the other direction sits Sam Manson.** **She appears cramped. Next to her is a cramped Tank Evans…he's alright though. His eyes are half open as he looks sleepy…or drugged. Man-Bat is next, appearing cramped as well. Then, at the end of the bench is Ben Tennyson. He's sprawled out, taking more than his allotted amount of space. He smiles, eager for the game to being~**

Chris McLean: Hello everyone and welcome to Cartoon Crossover Survivor…as you can see, we have two tribes flying overhead aboard functioning helicopters. It's pretty cool. The tribe you've just seen is the SAVAGE tribe. They will be competing against this tribe…the Paradigm Tribe…

 **~We find the second chopper as it dangerously swoops in front of the first. Leafyishere flips them the bird in anger. We zoom in to see the painted face of Leafy. He is emotionless. He might be a statue…but then he blinks, proving that he is alive. Next to him is Montana Max. Max seems eager as he looks around at the scenery. An elbow jabs Max in the shoulder. It was delivered by the person on his left, Manny Rivera. Manny Rivera starts to lecture Max about something. Max just ignores him. Lola Bunny in on Manny Rivera's left and near the other opening. Her thick, blonde hair flies around uncontrollably as she's given up all hope of keeping it in place. She winces and looks down at the Amazon. Behind her is Johnny Bravo! He's staring menacingly down at the green landscape wondering if it is worthy. Richard Spencer is next to Bravo. He pulls out a flask of southern hospitality and takes a pull. He reaches over and pokies Siri the Leopard in the arm, offering her a taste. She politely declines, looking down at the Amazon from her side, eager to begin. We zoom back in on Chris McLean~**

Chris McLean: We have a lot of good people her with dreams and hopes…but out here, none of that matters. Out here we have two tribes with ultimately ONE survivor.

 **~As the theme plays we watch the choppers begin to separate. They are taking each tribe to the vicinity of their specific location. We follow the Savage chopper. After a few minutes the man riding shot gun unstraps and begins handing parachutes out. Max grabs his first, strapping it on. He gets a quick tutorial on how to use it and leaps out, instantly releasing the chute. It's got a few holes in it…CLASSIC Cartoon Crossover, BABY…so he kind of sputters and drops lopsided…but safely. Bravo grabs his next and leaps out, following a similar trajectory. Manny Rivera bitches about the quality of the chutes for a few seconds before taking his. Leafy is next. Bunny starts to grab hers but Spencer snares it away and leaps out. The Leopard apologizes to Bunny allowing her to go next with Siri bringing up the rear…one by one they float, crookedly toward the ground. The Leopard is the last to land as they all unstrap~**

Manny Rivera: Fuck, what took you guys so long?

Johnny Bravo: Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?

Richard Spencer: Fuck off, boys. I don't want to hear any bitching.

Siri Bunny: Do we have to be so crude to each other?

Richard Spencer: Would you like a taste?

Siri the Leopard: Ugh, I already said no three times on the way over here.

 **~Spencer downs some more of his flask, wiping spillage away from the side of his mouth~**

Montana Max: They gave me this map, we should probably…

 **~Max removes a map from his back pocket. Manny Rivera rips it away~**

Manny Rivera: Why did they give YOU a map? Ridiculous…let's see…I think we head this way

Lola Bunny: Wait, aren't there more of us? I thought there'd be at least eight out here

Richard Spencer: I count eight

Johnny Bravo: Only seven, genius

Richard Spencer: Man I will knock the fuck out of you right now, I don't give a shit

Leafy: Relax, Richard

 **~Leafy places a tender hand around Richard's shoulders. He pulls away. The Leopard rolls her eyes~**

Siri the Leopard: Can we just follow the map before it gets dark out here?

 **~Reluctantly they agree and, even more reluctantly, they let Manny Rivera lead the way~**

 **~The Savage tribe circles around another section of the jungle. They are handed chutes like the Paradigm Tribe. Leafyishere, Tennyson and DJ stand back, making the others go first. Tank almost jumps without his chute. Man-Bat sniffs his chute, perhaps checking for blood. He puts it on and leaps out. Their chutes are very much like the Paradigm tribe's chutes, full of holes. Tobias jumps out recklessly with his chute. That leaves Ben and Sam. DJ rips the chute away from the co pilot and hands it to Sam with a hint of charm. Sam rolls her eyes and puts it on. DJ puts his on and makes small talk with Sam. Together they leap out. Sam's has a GIANT FUCKING HOLE in the middle and she starts to plummet…luckily, DJ's quick reflexes enable him to grab her chute and hold on so she doesn't die. Leafyishere takes his chute, puts it on and jumps out. Finally, it's Ben Tennyson. He reaches for the lone chute but is stopped~**

Co-Pilot: No sir! A man of your worth isn't jumping out of here with one of those crappy chutes. Here, use this!

 **~Tennyson is handed a jet pack! He straps it on and leaps out, zooming around, happily and without any sense of danger. The rest of his tribe lands as he continues to zoom over the trees~**

Leafyishere: Fucking flimsy ass chutes, I think I cut my knee

DJ Killler Keemstar: Sam, are you okay?

Sam Manson: YES! I'm fine, geez. Fucking Cartoon Crossover…I don't know why I keep agreeing to do things for them.

 **~Sam looks rough, her fall was worse than the others. A snore is heard. Tank is sleeping in the dirt. Tobias kicks him gently, Tank sits up and rubs his eyes~**

Tank Evans: Huh?

Tobias: Get up.

Katz (to Tank Evans): Sleeping on the team already?

 **~Tank stands realizing they are in the jungle. His eyes are blood shot. Man-Bat steps through some bushes with blood all over his face~**

Leafyishere: Holy shit...did you fall on your face?

Man-Bat: No, I just fed.

 **~There is an awkward pause. The sound of a jet pack is heard as Tennyson hovers down, just above everyone's heads. Leafyishere looks up~**

Leafyishere: What the fuck!

Ben Tennyson: Don't ask me…it was offered and I accepted.

 **~Tobias pulls out a map and shows it to everyone. DJ takes it~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: Follow me everybody

 **~DJ Killer Keemstar leads the way as everyone walks along aside from Tennyson who hovers above the ground~**

THE TRIBES MEET

 **~It's growing late. Chris McLean is seated near the Amazon with a look of frustration. There isn't much daylight left. The Savage Tribe has assembled. Tennyson is on the ground as his jetpack appears to have run out of fuel. Some Cartoon Crossover employees rush into view and haul it away. The Paradigm Tribe is nowhere to be found~**

Chris McLean: How long have we been waiting here?

DJ Killler Keemstar: Nearly four hours

Chris McLean: I hope they didn't die

 **~It sounds like something is approaching through the wilderness. They all turn and see a masked figure emerge. It's Manny Rivera! as Tigre Uno He's arguing with every other member of his tribe~**

Manny Rivera: Fuck all of you, okay! That wrong left would have happened to anyone

Richard Spencer: The first or the fifth?

 **~Manny Rivera tries to fight Spencer but Johnny Bravo and Leafy keep them spread apart. The Leopard sighs~**

Siri the Leopard: Guys, just let it go…at least we're here.

 **~Chris stands up, looking relieved. Both tribes are on their mats. They turn their attentions to the host~**

Chris McLean: Alright…glad you all could make it.

Manny Rivera: Whoever drew these maps sucks and needs to be fired!

Chris McLean: Okay. Now, before we get started…I'm sure you noticed that maybe a few people were missing…and, that's because they were! Allow me to introduce the rest of your tribes!

 **~A loud trumpet plays as a giant boat cruises along the amazon. It's got New Contestants written on the side. Samurai Jack stands at the apex looking out with his fists atop his waist. They reach the edge of the river and a staircase is lowered. Samurai Jack is the first one off. He looks at the buff in his hand and heads for the Paradigm Tribe. Phillip DeFranco is next, he follows Samurai Jack. Jenny Wakemen is next, she goes Savage. Aladdin aka Prince Ali does a somersault for some reason and leaps to a standing position. He jogs to the Savage tribe. Universal 7 Angel Whis exits next and goes Paradigm. Finally, Frieza steps down and calmly makes his way toward the Savage Tribe. All the tribes clap for the Hall of Fame members…some more sarcastically than others as the full enrollment of members have assembled~**

Chris McLean: Alright! Welcome everybody to season one of Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon! You guys beat out Dashie, DaddyoFive, Laci Green, Tammy, Amy, Helena, and even Derrick Blackman in a basketball tournament to get on.

 **~They all clap. The idea of being on the first season of Cartoon Crossover Survivor finally hits them and a sense of excitement smothers out all frustration. Chris places something electronic in the dirt and points it away from the tribes~**

Chris McLean: Cartoon Crossover owner Daniel Coyote would like to say a few quick words.

Tobias: Daniel Coyote is here?

Katz: Can I get him to spare me a new pair of pants?

Johnny Bravo (to Katz): Why?

Siri the Leopard (to Katz): You tinkle in your big boy pants.

Katz: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _Katz confessional_

 **Katz sighs depressed holding up shorts with a yellow line down the front.**

Katz: Yes...I did.

 _end confessional_

 **The rest of the contestants laugh at the possibility of Katz peeing down his leg..**

Richard Spencer: Good, maybe I can get a refill.

Samurai Jack: Danny my man!

 **~Sadly, there is no REAL Daniel Coyote. Instead a hologram is projected in front of the tribes. An audible sigh of disappointment fills the air~**

Daniel Coyote: Hello! It's great to see you all. So many familiar faces…so many people I have fond memories of. I'd love to mention a few of you by name but sadly we don't have time. Let me just say that we went with the best, the brightest, and the most cringy…

 **~Leafy throws his hair back at the word cringy~**

Daniel Coyote: to compete! I know you'll all do a great job and make me, Daniel Coyote proud. Now, before I depart…I want to leave you with something very special and spiritual…a true source of inspiration to hold onto when those nights turn dark and cold. It's saved me and it'll save you…ready?

 **~They lean in, ready for some wisdom~**

Daniel Coyote: HEY NOW YOU-

 **~Danny starts to sing Smashmouth's most famous song. Unfortunately, the hologram is cut off before he can go any further. Chris retrieves the projector and speaks~**

Chris McLean: So there you have it…now I'm going to give you a second map that will lead each tribe to their campsite. You will have two days to set up, get to know one another and, you know, survive. On the third day you are to assemble here for our first challenge. Paradigm Tribe…I'd recommend you guys mark the trail with stakes or something so you can find your way back easier.

Richard Spencer: Yea or let someone who isn't wearing a mask carry the map

Manny Rivera: Fuck you, redneck!

 **~Spencer and Manny Rivera try to scuffle but, again, are kept apart. DeFranco steps up and retrieves his tribe's new map. Killler Keemstar steps forward and snares his tribe's map. The two tribes depart toward their campsite~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 1

 **~The tribe members reach their campsite far quicker under DeFranco's guidance than Manny Rivera's. Manny Rivera doesn't seem happy. He starts bitching about everyone, openly~**

Samurai Jack: Maybe you should remove that mask. The added heat might be pissing you off.

Manny Rivera: No! The mask stays on…fuck you all.

Samurai Jack: Whatever…so where's the ice chest? I was promised beer.

 **~The lack of response leads Samurai Jack to the realization there will be no beer~**

Samurai Jack: Fucking agent is worthless

 **~DeFranco gives Spencer a pat on the back~**

Phillip DeFranco: Did you see that guy over there? I can't wait to vote his ass out.

Richard Spencer: I hear that. Fucking pusses over on the Savage Tribe have no idea what's coming.

Johnny Bravo: He goes by the name Idiot. That's what I call him anyway.

Manny Rivera: Shut up!

Phillip DeFranco: What is wrong with you? Do you even know how this game is played? We're supposed to GET ALONG

 **~Manny Rivera pauses and thinks. He walks away. Cartoon Crossover's very own angel Whis steps up and drops an armful of branches on the ground~**

Whis: Gentlemen…ladies…let's all focus on making this tribe stronger. I think we need to get a shelter built before it gets dark or begins to rain.

Richard Spencer: How the hell did you gather those so fast?

Whis: You guys were arguing for quite awhile

Montana Max: I'm with Whis. We need to focus. This tribe has everything…brain, brawn and, well, all you guys!

 **~Everyone rolls their eyes and more arguing ensues with Whis, Siri the Leopard and Lola Bunny staying out of it, mostly~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 1

 **~Epic, hardworking music plays. Frieza is gathering supplies. Man-Bat is gathering supplies. DJ Killer Keemstar is hopping around trees and cutting down bananas. Leafyishere is being incredibly cringy recording a roast on some kid. They are getting SHIT DONE. Jenny and Tennyson prepare to fish. Tobias approaches with some firewood. Aladdin aka Prince Ali is talking about monkeys. It's truly harmonious…this is a tribe to be proud of~**

Aladdin aka Prince Ali: So, that monkey idea? What do you guys think?

Man-Bat: I might have…

 **~Man-Bat looks down at the monkey he recently captured. He looks at it like it's a cheeseburger. Aladdin aka Prince Ali looks at it like it's a companion. Man-Bat sighs and hands it over~**

Man-Bat: Here, you can have him…I'll go catch something else

Aladdin aka Prince Ali: Yes!

 **~ Aladdin aka Prince Ali grabs the monkey and gives it a big hug. We're not entirely sure if the Monkey is okay with this display of affection. With everyone watching the strange scenario play out…Leafyishere takes it upon himself to disappear into the woods. A huge cloud of smoke emerges from some foliage off screen. We turn and see a lethargic Tank Evans emerge…he smiles and collapses onto the ground, falling asleep. DJ Killer Keemstar leaps down from a tree and lands in some bushes. He looks at Evans~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: Is he okay?

Jenny Wakemen: Yea, that's just Man-Bat.

Katz: That's actually Tank Evans.

 **~DJ Killer Keemstar looks around, suspiciously~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: Is this…poison ivy?

Man-Bat: I'm NO BOTANIST. But I'm gonna say YES.

 **~Everyone seems okay with taking the botanical advice from someone who openly admitted they are not a botanist. DJ Killer Keemstar steps out of the bushes, scratching a bit~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: Damnit…where is Sam?

 **~Nobody knows. Jenny and Tennyson finish with their fishing equipment and head toward the Amazon River. Aladdin aka Prince Ali is talking to his monkey, trying to teach it English. Leafyishere re-emerges from the bushes looking relieved and, well, more energetic~**

Leafyishere aka Calvin: Alright! Let's build this fucking shelter!

PARADIGM – DAY 2

 **~The sun rises. The Paradigm Tribe is scattered around the dirt and grass, unprotected from nature. Whis is laying near a bunch of wood and vines he gathered the day before. Manny Rivera is sleeping alone, having alienated his entire tribe. Leafy somehow managed to build a shelter fit for two. Unfortunately, Spencer did not join him overnight. The Leopard and Lola Bunny, the two females, are near one another for warmth. Spencer is up early, filling his flask up with Amazon river water. Johnny Bravo begins to stir with Max a few feet away. DeFranco emerges from the jungle carrying more wood~**

Phillip DeFranco: Johnny Bravo, Spencer…you guys mind helping me gather some wood. I don't want to endure another night like last night.

 **~Spencer takes a sip from his flask~**

Richard Spencer: Tangy

 **~He pulls a small fish from his mouth and inspects it. He then eats it. Johnny Bravo nods his head toward Spencer with approval while DeFranco appears disgusted. Whis sits up, scratching the back of his head~**

Whis: Did somebody say work? Let's get to it!

 **~Whis, DeFranco, Johnny Bravo and Spencer head into the woods. Manny Rivera wakes up and heads to the river for a drink. Siri the Leopard and Lola Bunny stir…he looks over his shoulder and through his mask greets them~**

Manny Rivera: Good morning, ladies

Leafy: Someone sure sounds thirsty

Manny Rivera: Well, I was until I drank some of this funky water

Lola Bunny: He's not quenching his thirst over here

 **~Siri the Leopard agrees with Lola's statement. The masked Manny Rivera seems confused~**

Manny Rivera: What are you talking about? The river is right here? Where else would I quench my thirst?

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 2

 **~The Savage Tribe is already up and moving. A string of dead animals is situated in the back of camp…it's called "Bat's Corner". The dead animals are drained of blood. A cheer sounds from the river. Everyone turns and sees Jenny Wakemen with a fish at the end of her spear. Man-Bat walks over and reaches out, hungrily~**

Man-Bat: May I have a moment alone with the catch of the day Miss Wakemen?

Jenny Wakemen: Uhh no, sorry. I'm going to cook this.

 **~The burnt, torn apart carcass of what used to be a fully fleshed fish hangs above a crackling fire. The members of the Savage Tribe sit around, licking their dirty fingers. Man-Bat is in his corner, with his dead animals. Aladdin aka Prince Ali hands one last bite to Abu, his monkey. Abu screams out and slaps Aladdin aka Prince Ali in the face, hating the taste of fish~**

Aladdin aka Prince Ali: I guess he's not much of a fish eater

Frieza: That was delicious, thanks for the offering, Jenny.

DJ Killler Keemstar: Has anybody seen Sam? And what about Bob?

Aladdin aka Prince Ali: GREAT MOVIE

Leafyishere: He's still passed out. Don't worry, he'll be ready for the challenge.

 **~Tobias stands and kicks some dirt into the fire…a slightly Tobiaslious action. He turns and heads into the woods. Jenny begins to clean up the tribe's breakfast mess. Leafyishere stands and looks around, suspiciously~**

Leafyishere: I'm going to head into the woods for some…self-ranting about HeyWatchYourMouth

 **~He scurries off like an addict in search of substance. DJ Killer Keemstar pats Tennyson on the back, who remains seated near the fire~**

DJ Killler Keemstarl: Great catch, expert fisherman!

 **~Tennyson ignores the comment~**

DAY 3 – IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

 **~Both tribes arrive around the same time. Chris McLean gives the Paradigm Tribe a nice ovation~**

Chris McLean: Alright, you guys are on time!

Phillip DeFranco: Yea, I'm handling the maps from here on out. Nothing against Manny Rivera…I think the mask probably got in his way.

Manny Rivera: IT STAYS ON

Chris McLean: Terrific…so, is everybody ready to compete in today's challenge?

 **~Both tribes cheer. Tank Evan collapses to the ground, falling asleep. Leafyishere tries to pick him up~**

Chris McLean: Alright! As you can see, about one hundred and fifty feet into the water on your left are two rafts. You are going to swim out to those rafts and surround them. Each tribe member must put their hand on the raft and KEEP their hand on that raft…they cannot move ahead or fall behind. In the middle of that raft is a pit of fire. There will be four torches on the raft that you can light. While bringing the raft back to shore you will set a series of posts on fire. Each post must be lit before you can reach the shore…once on shore you will carry your raft to the platform you're currently standing on…along the way will be another series of posts to light. They must all be lit before you can reach this platform. Once you've reached this platform you will light the guitar of this giant Daniel Coyote statue. The first person to light his guitar WINS immunity. The losers will see me at Tribal Council tonight…sound good?

Manny Rivera: I do have one question…

Chris McLean: Alllright, let's get started!

 **~The two tribes are in the water and around their raft. Leafyishere, Tennyson, Tobias, and Man-Bat hold the torches for the Savage Trible. Whis, DeFranco, Johnny Bravo, and Spencer man the torches for the Paradigm Tribe. Aladdin aka Prince Ali looks out at Chris from the back of his team's raft with fear in his eyes. Chris is holding Abu. DJ and Frieza struggle keeping an unconscious Evans afloat~**

Chris McLean: Survivors ready? GO!

 **~The Paradigm tribe gets off to a fast start. Samurai Jack and Leafy are pushing from behind with The Leopard and Lola Bunny at their sides. Manny Rivera and Max push along the side of the raft, keeping it steady. DeFranco lights the first post as they glide through the water. The Savage Tribe struggles from the start. DJ Killer Keemstar and Frieza are leading the raft but struggling with Evans…he raft keeps bumping into them~**

DJ Killler Keemstarl: Damnit…STOP PUSHING

Frieza: We can't carry him, this isn't going to work.

DJ Killler Keemstar: Will he fit on top of the raft?

 **~They lift Evans up and mange to wedge him on the edge of the raft. Frieza places his hands on Evans's back to ensure he doesn't fall into the river and drown. DJ Killer Keemstar nods to Leafyishere and Tennyson in the back…they push forward. Jenny and Sam are at their sides pushing along with Man-Bat and Tobias controlling the side. Aladdin aka Prince Ali is cheering everybody on while keeping an eye on Abu~**

Chris McLean: Paradigm with a pretty big lead…but Savage looks to be closing the gap!

 **~Paradigm Tribe lights all of their water posts and hits the shore. As they do, The Savage Tribe finishes lighting their final post, a few feet behind. DeFranco looks over~**

Phillip DeFranco: They're catching up…c'mon guys, we've gotta push it!

 **~The Paradigm Tribe lifts the raft up…it nearly falls over…they manage to steady it. The Savage Tribe hits the shore and they quickly try to lift their raft…it's lopsided. They've forgotten about Tank! He falls off the edge and lands in the shallow water~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: Fuckin hell!

 **~DJ pulls Tank out of the water and hoists him over his shoulder. By the time their raft is up, the Paradigm Tribe is down the beach, halfway through their posts~**

Frieza: We're still in this, let's go!

Jenny Wakemen: Yea guys, c'mon!

 **~They push ahead, giving it their all. The Paradigm Tribe lights the final post and places their raft on the platform. Spencer hands his torch to Siri The Leopard and motions for her to add the finishing flame. She steps forward and touches Daniel Coyote's guitar…it goes up in a tremendous FLAME! Coyote's eyes light up…it's kind of scary looking…but the Paradigm Tribe is euphoric. They jump up and down in celebration~**

Chris McLean: Paradigm Tribe WINS IMMUNITY!

 **~Abu screams and bites Chris. He jumps down and hustles for Aladdin aka Prince Ali. Aladdin aka Prince Ali picks him up. DJ Killer Keemstar dumps Tank on the ground…the rest of the Savage tribe tosses their raft into the sand with disgust~**

Chris McLean: Here is your immunity idol…you all may head back to camp…oh, before I get, here's a lighter for some fire.

 **~They all cheer. Manny Rivera is extremely excited~**

Manny Rivera: Yea, fuck the Savage Tribe! Woo!

Chris McLean: Savage Tribe…

~He addresses a dejected group of Cartoon Crossover survivors~

Chris McLean: I've got nothing for ya. I will see you tonight at tribal council where one of you will be voted out.

PARADIGM TRIBE – POST CHALLENGE

 **~Manny Rivera is singing a horrible rendition of WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS. The rest of the tribe is in good spirits, looking at their immunity idol which is a smaller version of the Daniel Coyote statue they lit on fire earlier. Samurai Jack pats Leafy on the back~**

Samurai Jack: Great job out there, Leafy! And look…your face is still intact, amazing!

Whis: Great effort by everyone…if we can get a decent shelter built and find some food, we should be unstoppable.

Phillip DeFranco: Hopefully they vote that punk out.

Manny Rivera: I don't care! We're the winners…we're going all the way!

Johnny Bravo: To the Paradigm Tribe!

 **~They continue celebrating. Siri the Leopard locates a snake and kills it. She offers it to everyone for dinner. Bunny takes the lighter and starts a fire~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – POST CHALLENGE

 **~The dejected tribe mates sulk around their campsite. We assume Frieza is dejected. His mask makes it hard to tell. DJ sits on a log looking like a bottle ready to explode. He stands up and heads toward the forest. Ben Tennyson drops Tank's unconscious body onto a patch of grass~**

Jenny Wakemen: Should he go to the hospital?

Leafyishere: He just has a really good supplier. Strong stuff.

Ben Tennyson: Yea, well DJ Killer Keemstar is pissed.

Leafyishere: He hates to lose.

 **~We catch DJ Killer Keemstar in the forest. He's alone…his hair is drenched with humidity related sweat. He's disgusted~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: That was an embarrassment. We are the stronger, smarter tribe and to lose like that…humiliating. We've got to fix some things in this tribe or its going to happen again.

 **~Man-Bat is sucking what blood remains out of an animal hanging in his corner. It's reminiscent of a kid trying to get the last ounce of juice out of a Capri Sun. Aladdin aka Prince Ali walks up with Abu hanging over his shoulder~**

Aladdin aka Prince Ali: Tough one, huh?

Man-Bat: It was what it was. Appears as though we have some fat to trim.

 **~Aladdin aka Prince Ali looks down at his waist. He's still in good shape for a man his age. He shrugs and moves along. Tobias is discussing things with Leafyishere, Tennyson and Jenny~**

Tobias: I agree, it's the move to make.

Jenny Wakemen: What about Sam?

Leafyishere: I haven't seen her since the challenge…in fact, I didn't see her much before the challenge.

Tobias: Wonder if her head's in the game

 **~Frieza walks up and drops some wood near their small fire. He rotates his tightened shoulders~**

Frieza: So, what's the plan?

 **~There is a bit of communication through eye contact. Frieza nods~**

Frieza: Alright, makes sense to me.

TRIBAL COUNCIL

 **~The Savage Tribe filters in, slowly. They are still reeling from defeat. Man-Bat is carrying Bob. He keeps sniffing his neck. Abu screams every time Man-Bat comes too close…at which point Aladdin aka Prince Ali smacks him in the arm, preventing him from sucking Tank's blood. Man-Bat drops Tank on the floor, next to a stump. Every other member of the tribe takes a seat. Chris is seated across from them…there is a fire in the middle and a voting area several hundred feet away. Chris starts to speak but is interrupted by DJ Killer Keemstar~**

 **~DJ Killer Keemstar stands and begins to pace back and forth and just as Chris McLean is about to go through the opening DJ Killer Keemstar cuts him off~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: "Sorry Chris but I am going to have to cut you off."

 **~Chris looks at DJ Killer Keemstar like are you serious but Killler Keemstarl continues to speak~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: "This is some pure fucking bullshit. We lost. Are you fucking kidding me?"

 **~DJ Killer Keemstar walks in front of his tribe mates and just shakes his head~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: "We have champions. We have legends on this team. No reason we should have lost that. As I look up and down the tribe I see some that want to be here and I see others who are putting on a good fucking act. I mean Aladdin aka Prince Ali was busy playing with his monkey all week but he showed up to the challenge. Leafyishere, Tennyson, Frieza, Wakemen gave it there all also. Even Sam Manson who was busy in the fucking poison ivy with a banana as a dildo competed. But..."

 **~DJ Killer Keemstar points at Tobias and Man-Bat who are sitting next to each other~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: "Man-Bat and Tobias I expected more from you two. Tobias, you are supposed to be this tough son of a bitch biker but you had you finger up your ass. Man-Bat, if you would stop staring at Jenny Wakemen and wondering if you have a chance to get in her fucking panties just maybe the true monster would show up. But what the fuck happened to you?"

 **~DJ Killer Keemstar then points to the sleeping Tank Evans**

DJ Killler Keemstar: "You are the one who cost us this challenge. You should have stopped fucking puffing on the magic dragon and actually did something, Tank. For a Surfing Champion, you were not only pathetic but I would have preferred the monkey helping us on the challenge. So Chris don't even fucking hand me the piece of the paper. My vote is for Tank Now you can smoke all the fucking weed you want. Tank Evans, I hope you have your bags packed as your ass is going home tonight."

 **~DJ Killer Keemstar finally looks for an empty seat and takes it with a pissed off look on his face. Chris sits back and exhales deeply with wide eyes~**

Chris McLean: Okay then…anybody else with anything to add?

 **~Everyone looks around...there's really nothing left to say. So Chris slaps his knees with his hands and makes the declaration we've all been waiting for~**

Chris McLean: Alright then, it's time to vote…Abu and Aladdin…

 **~Abu SCREAMS angrily. Chris remembers the bite and rubs his sore arm~**

Chris McLean: Abu…sorry, I won't forget it again. You guys are up…

 **~Aladdin stands up with Abu the monkey walking beside him on a makeshift leash and heads over to the voting booth~**

Aladdin aka Prince Ali: "Tonight I am voting for Tank Evans."

 **~Aladdin sends a perplexed look over to Abu who is now sitting on his shoulder much like a parrot would a pirate. After a few seconds of staring Aladdin looks away.~**

Aladdin aka Prince Ali: " Abu informs me that Tank beating me is not a valid reason to vote him off, so what I meant to say was that he um...

 **~Aladdin tilts his head to the left and looks up to the starlight Amazonian sky deep in thought~**

Aladdin aka Prince Ali: "Tank didn't help us set up stuff and things this week...so he should go do nothing at home instead of here.

 **~Aladdin aka Prince Ali and Abu head back to their seat. A montage showing Man-Bat, Tobias, Tennyson, Sam, Jenny, and Frieza heading to the voting area follows with the final shot of Leafyishere getting up from his seat and walking beside the fire to where you cast the votes. He picks up the black marker and writes the name down he is voting for. He picks up his piece of parchment and speaks into the camera, revealing his vote is against Tank Evans.**

Leafyishere: You are without a doubt, the worst Surfer ever. Later.

 **~Everyone waits for Tank to get up. But, he's begun to snore loudly. Chris tries to wake him up~**

DJ Killler Keemstar: It's not gonna do any good, trust me.

 **~Tank scratches under his beaks and rolls over…his hand sort of touches the leg of Sam. Chris's eyes widen~**

Chris McLean: I gotcha, Tank…I gotcha.

 **~Chris heads to grab the container of votes. He returns and stands, ready to read the vote tally~**

Chris McLean: Alright I'm about to read the votes. Once these votes are read the person with the most votes is eliminated and the decision is final. If there is anyone with a HIDDEN IMMUNITY idol and they'd like to play that idol…now would be the time to do so.

 **~Dramatic music plays as we focus on Leafyishere, Ben Tennyson, DJ, Tobias, Sam, aka Prince Ali and finally we ZOOM EXTRA CLOSE IN on Abu! He looks around, suspiciously. The dramatic music stops~**

Chris McLean: Alright then, I'll read the votes…first vote, via verbal declaration from DJ is for Tank Evans.

2st Vote – Sam Manson  
3rd Vote – Tank Evans  
4th Vote – Sam Manson

That's two votes Bob, two votes Sam…I'll continue reading.

5th Vote – Tank Evans  
6th Vote – Tank Evans  
7th Vote – Tank Evans  
8th Vote – the first person voted out of The Savage Tribe and Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon…. ** _Tank Evans_**. That's enough, no need in reading the rest of the votes. Security can we, umm, help Tankout of here?

 **~Cartoon Crossover Security appears and picks up Tank. They usher him across the bridge from Tribal Council and to a nice, warm bed. Chris addresses the Savage Tribe~**

Chris McLean: Tough challenge, tough first three days…tough night. Head back to camp and see if you guys can't get your shit together.

 **~A few contestants are surprised by Chris's swearing…but it is STARZ so, hey, no harm, no foul. The Cartoon Crossover Survivor Theme plays as we slowly fade out~**

NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: Manny Rivera threatens to take off his mask! Abu pushes Aladdin aka Prince Ali toward an unlikely alliance. Ben Tennyson catches a fish. Samurai Jack learns how to ferment his own beer. Lola Bunny wonders if she made the right decision coming out to the Amazon. DeFranco creates a Leafyishere dart board. Whis recounts to Spencer and Johnny Bravo the stories of him with Beerus and OWNED the Saiyan Prince. Siri The Leopard shows her tribe the many different ways snake can be eaten. The Savage Tribe wonders what's up with Leafyishere's mood swings every time he heads in and out of the jungle. DJ Killer Keemstar tightens up the work ethic around camp. And, Leafy' face remains intact. Tune in next Friday for another edition of Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon!

 **~We cut to Tank's final words~**

Tank Evans: Zzzzzzzzz

 **~We fade to black~**


	2. Eat Worms

The Amazon Jungle Friday, April 14th 2017

 **We get to see the contestants talk about their favorite past or current contestant to the camera during a confessional. We get Ben's confessional as "One For The Money" plays.**

 _Ben Tennyson confessional_

Ben Tennyson: My favorite is Vkad Masters because he played Le Quack like a fiddle and got him eliminated with Mad Dog, dude was ruthless.

 _end confessional_

 _Daniel Keem confessional_

Daniel Keem: If it isn't me, then I got to say. I like anyone that isn't Samurai Jack.

 _end confessional_

 _Prince Ali confessional_

Prince Ali: A very early elimination but it has to be one of the Warners.

 _end confessional_

 _Richard Spencer_

Richard Spencer: Zira, Eustace, and The Miz

 _end confessional_

Previously on **Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon**!

 **~A shot of the tribes parachuting into the Amazonian jungle is shown~**

 **The two tribes were delivered safely into the Amazonian jungle without any tribe member receiving preferential treatment.**

 **~Tennyson zooms by on his jetpack. We watch the tribes go over the maps with DJ Killer and Manny taking the lead for their respective groups~**

 **Some individuals stepped into the leadership role with mixed results**  
 **~We see Manny and the Paradigm tribe arriving four hours late…that's like half of the lord of the rings trilogy. The Hall of Fame boat appears with the Cartoon Crossover Survivor legends hitting the Amazonian turf~**

 **The first twist of the game revealed itself in the form of several Cartoon Crossover Survivor Hall of Famers arriving via alternate means of transportation**  
Phillip DeFranco: It was great, they flew us into Rio and we saw the sights. Stayed in five star hotels and were each paid, for this show, the equivalent of one year's salary for…let's just say a guy like Manny.

 **Whis speaks with his effeminate voice.**

Whis: I concur, it was a perfect introduction made even better.

 **The tribes were then given a map to their campsite. With DeFranco leading the way, the Paradigm tribe found the jungle much more manageable to navigate**  
Manny : I was set up  
 **~Manny says through his mask~**

 **The tribes were forced to get along. Some tribes, like the Savage Tribe, found this an easier transition than others~**  
 **~We see Manny fighting with everyone. Spencer drinking whiskey, Samurai Jack complaining about beer and Phillip DeFranco plotting to vote out someone on the other tribe. MASS HYSTERIA~**

 **With the dynamics in place and the living situation under way, the tribes soon did battle for a Daniel Coyote immunity idol**  
 **~Highlights of the Paradigm's Immunity victory air. The only highlights of the Savage Tribe are those of Tank Evans napping in the water, on top of the raft, in the sand…across Tennyson's shoulder~**

 **One tribe left victorious, the other had a date with me at Tribal Council. And I would not be picking up the tab.**  
 **~We ooohh at Chris's lame metaphor. We then see a near unanimous voting block for Tank Evans. Evans is carried away from staff as he sleeps in a way every adult should feel envy towards~**

 **One Survivor, a former Cartoon Crossover Survivor Champion, has been sent home. Nineteen castaways remain with another going home tonight. Settle in, grab your bowl of microwavable popcorn and a Mountain Dew Code Red because Cartoon Crossover Survivor starts…NOW!**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 3 – POST TRIBAL

~ **The tribe returns to their camp. It's late, they are dejected. They all want to go to sleep. However, given Tank's attitude and ouster, each member appears hesitant to be the first to lay down. That is until Sam and her booty shorts plop down. Soon, people begin to follow. DJ Killer remains standing…he motions toward the camera and heads to the side~**  
DJ Killer Keemstar: Fucking ridiculous…I'm still disgusted. We just had to vote out an Cartoon Crossover Survivor Champion due to a lack of passion and effort. Tank could have been a real asset. I'm furious. We need to get our shit together or those vets over there…even if they are old…are going to build an insurmountable lead.  
 **~DJ Killer is talking really loud. Most of the tribe can probably hear him. Katz comes into view and ushers him deeper into the jungle. The two have a spirited discussion~**  
Katz: You need to calm the fuck down. This isn't boot camp. You've got to be nice to these people, DJ Killer Keemstar.  
DJ Killer Keemstar: Fuck that, I'm an asshole. I'm not going to change just because I'm in some South American jungle. Tank got what he deserved and that should be a lesson to everyone else in the tribe. Pull your weight or go the fuck home.  
Katz: I don't disagree with what you're saying. I'm just advising to dial it back a little.  
 **~It appears that DJ Killer's asshole scale goes up to 11~**  
Katz: Alright? Good. Now I'm going to get some sleep.  
 **~DJ Killer follows Katz out of the jungle. Frieza face is looking in their direction~**  
Katz: Had to take a piss. Jungle is fucking scary. Black panthers at night, yikes…talk about sneaking up on you. Thanks for keeping watch, DJ Killer!  
 **~Katz and DJ Killer find a place to get comfortable~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 4

 **~The Savage Tribe begins to stir. DJ Killer is already up. He heads toward the water to take a piss. Sam is pretty much right next to his legs. DJ Killer doesn't 'notice' her. Langstrom sits up and looks into the sky, shaking his fist at the sun~**  
Man-Bat Langstrom: Confounded burning sphere in the sky!  
 **~A number of dead animals fall in front of Langstrom. His attention instantly diverts~**  
Man-Bat aka Langstrom: Mmmmmm  
Tobias: I thought you might, you know, want to drain these for us  
Man-Bat Langstrom: Why yes, it is about time that I fed. Thank you, Tobias.  
 **~Langstrom dives in. We turn away. DJ Killer finishes ruining some fish's morning. He pulls his pants up and steps over Sam. Sam groans, DJ Killer looks down~**  
DJ Killer Keemstar: Oh, Sam, hey, I didn't know you were down there. You need to be more careful…could have been the accidental recipient of a golden shower.  
Sam Manson: What time is it?  
 **~Sam looks to the east and sees the sun barely over the horizon. She gets nervous~**  
Sam Manson: What the hell is the sun doing over THERE? Is the world ending?  
DJ Killer Keemstar: It's just after daybreak…that's where the sun rises.  
Sam Manson: Ughhhhh…I hate this game  
 **~In an overt act of frustration, Sam falls to her side. Tennyson walks by with something that, we guess could be used for fishing in his hands~**  
Ben Tennyson: I'm catching a big fish today.  
DJ Killer Keemstar: Good luck with that  
Ben Tennyson: In that POOL over there…looks kind of deep…a potential spot for DROWNING.  
DJ Killer Keemstar: LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOOOOOR  
 **~Tennyson gives DJ Killer and strange look. Sam slaps her forehead~**  
Ben Tennyson: No fish for this man.  
 **~Tennyson heads to the drowning pool. DJ Killer walks back toward the fire. Frieza is stoking it a bit. His focus is unrivaled~**  
Frieza: We haven't discussed last night's voting. Someone went against the agreed upon block and wrote Sam's name down.  
 **~Sam yells from the distance while hopelessly trying to fall back asleep~**  
Sam Manson: YEA! WHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES DID THAT?!  
Katz: That's an excellent point…we all agreed to vote Tank out but someone went against that agreement.  
 **~Aladdin emerges from a shelter that we've yet to see for some reason. He stretches with a smile on his face. He spots Tennyson in the distance, heading to the DROWNING POOL~**  
Prince Ali Aladdin: GOOD LUCK FISHING Ben!  
 **~Tennyson, with his back turned, raises an arm in the air in acknowledgement. Aladdin reaches the rest of the tribe and stands around with his hands on his hips. He nods his head anxiously~**  
Prince Ali Aladdin: Soooo…what are we talking about?  
DJ Killer Keemstar: Trying to figure out who voted for Sam  
Prince Ali Aladdin: It was Tank, remember? His arm was all like…  
~Aladdin mimes Tank's arm hitting Sam's leg. In doing so, he hits Langstrom in the back. Langstrom turns around with blood all over his face. Aladdin jumps back~  
Prince Ali Aladdin: YIKES  
Katz: Hey, wait a minute…where is Abu…you don't think HE voted for Sam, do you?  
 **~A shrilling scream tears through the jungle. Abu flies into view, landing on Aladdin's shoulder. He shakes his fist angrily at Katz while sticking out his tongue. Katz holds his hands up~**  
Katz: Sorry, Abu…I meant no offense.  
 **~Abu nods, leans forward and gives Katz a high five. Jenny Wakemen appears, taking a seat. She's tired and a bit cranky~**  
Jenny Wakemen: Whoever did it probably noticed Sam didn't help one bit when we built the shelter.  
 **~Jenny rubs her tired eyes as Sam sits up and gives Jenny that "Bitch, please" look. Jenny realizes she's got the morning blues and corrects her error~**  
Jenny Wakemen: Sorry, Sam…you wanna help me grab some water?  
 **~Sam agrees and Jenny stands. DJ Killer starts to discern some scandalous behavior~**  
DJ Killer Keemstar: You ever notice when they have to get water Tennyson is always fishing?  
 **~Most of the guys around the campfire snicker, including Abu. Jenny rolls her eyes~**  
Jenny Wakemen: Gross, DJ Killer. Not everything is about sex. Plus, I have a boyfriend.  
 **~Sam stands and accompanies Jenny . DJ Killer looks at everyone~**  
DJ Killer Keemstar: Boyfriend is just code for hard to get.  
 **~Frieza stirs the fire a bit more~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 4

 **~It's mid-morning. Manny is bathing in the river with his mask still on. He's singing WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS. We hope he stopped at some point during the evening. Lola is washing her feet while seated in the sand. She looks at Manny as an annoyed older sister would look at their psycho little brother. The Leopard enters the picture, reaching into the water to splash some fresh, cool liquid on her hot face~**  
Lola Bunny: I wish that mask came with a muzzle.  
 **~Siri spots a crab in the water and snatches it quickly~**  
Siri The Leopard: I think he sounds quite nice.  
 **~She just bites right into the living creature. Bits of shell fall into Lola's hair. Lola sighs and knocks the crab out of her hair and starts to walk off. Siri looks her way with crab around her mouth~**  
Siri The Leopard: Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. Look, crab works GREAT in your hair.  
 **~Siri puts some crab in her hair. It doesn't look great. But she's so nice we pretend that it does. Bunny shrugs~**  
Lola Bunny: I'm not mad at you…it's just THAT guy over there. He's so annoying.  
 **~She points at Manny who is still singing in the river with his mask on. Samurai Jack steps into the frame looking like a champion~**  
Samurai Jack: Morning, ladies…feels great to be victorious, right? I've been a champion since birth. Just comes naturally to me…now, if only we could get some beer out here…  
 **~Bravo is leaning against a tree. DeFranco is nearby messing with the fire. They both overhear the slight bickering going on between The Leopard and Bunny. DeFranco raises an eyebrow in Bravo's direction~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Should we dig a mud pit for the two ladies to hash out their differences?  
Bravo: It's only logical, right? I'll grab a shovel.  
 **~Bravo realizes they are in the jungle and have no shovel. So he starts digging with his hands. DeFranco hustles over and helps out, digging into the sand. Spencer stands over, taking a sip of whatever the heck is in his flask~**  
Richard Spencer: What the hell are you guys doing?  
 **~DeFranco and Bravo continue to dig furiously. DeFranco answers without looking up~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Digging a mud pit so Lola Bunny and The Leopard can wrestle  
 **~Spencer throws his flask to the side and drops to his knees. He digs alongside. In the background we see Whis performing a morning routine of yoga far away from where the girls were arguing. Lola Bunny walks up with her arms folded~**  
Lola Bunny: GUYS! We weren't bickering…we were just talking.  
 **~All three men sit up, on their knees, breathing heavily. Sweat slides down their foreheads and cheeks. You have to give it to them…the hole is pretty damn deep given the amount of time they had been digging~**  
Bravo: Yea? Well I have no interest in watching you two. I want to see a mask versus Leafy's face match inside the pit.  
 **~Spencer frowns and stands up~**  
Richard Spencer: Fuck that shit. You can dig this hole your fucking self.  
 **~DeFranco stands up as well~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Uh, yea, I'm with Spencer on this one...darn. I'm on douchebag Nazi scum Richard Spencer's team.  
 **~Bravo shrugs and gets up with Phillip. They sit next to the fire. Spencer joins them, gathering his flask. Whis appears, looking relaxed and centered~**  
Richard Spencer: Fucking mud pit

 **Whis speaks in his effeminate voice**  
Whis: all these years later, still bringing victory to the team. Perfect. The Perfect One is proud to be a part of this tribe. You all saw how the Savages fell apart when it came to crunch time. We cannot and will not do the same. Let's get to training.

 **~He pats Bravo and Spencer on the back as DeFranco smiles, remembering the victories in their past. Whis is about to continue when he notices everyone looking toward the mud pit. Leafy is looking down into it as Manny has finally finished bathing, heading their way~**  
Whis: OR…we can see what's beneath that mask. Then train!  
 **~Leafy looks at Manny ~**  
Manny : What are you looking at you FREAK  
 **~Leafy nods, quietly and looks over at the group~**  
Leafy: Yea, let's do it.  
 **~It's later in the afternoon and all the members of the Paradigm Tribe seem extremely anxious and slightly bored. Spencer struggles running back from the river with a flask full of water. He's huffing and puffing…covered in sweat…very fatigued. He reaches the pit and pours his flask into it. He looks over at DeFranco with hope~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Yea, that looks good to me…Angel?  
Whis: Perfect  
Richard Spencer: About fucking time…you assholes better not fucking vote me off. I didn't even wanna watch this shit.  
 **~Leafy and Manny position in the mud pit. Lola Bunny sits next to Bravo. Samurai Jack yells "FIGHT!" and they begin to wrestle. The Leopard sits down enjoying more raw crab. The fight goes on for a bit until Leafy wins. Everybody cheers~**  
Samurai Jack: Alright! Remove that fucking mask! I want to make sure that Tigre Uno and Manny Rivera is the same person.

Lola Bunny: Five bucks says it isn't.

Richard Spencer: Ladies, you might want to turn your heads. This won't be pretty…  
 **~Manny sighs. He's covered in mud. He emerges from the put and reaches back. He unties his mask, lowers his head and rips it off. The tribe gasps~**  
Richard Spencer: Son of a bitch  
Phillip DeFranco: Seriously?  
Samurai Jack: Are you fucking kidding me?  
Whis: Hmm, smart  
Leafy: Haha  
 **~Manny lifts his head to reveal…ANOTHER MASK. Lola Bunny stands up~**  
Lola Bunny: Yea, I've had enough of this  
Bravo: I'm going to grab some bananas, you want to accompany me?  
Lola Bunny: Sure  
 **~Bunny and Bravo walk off together. Leafy eyes them and yells out~**  
Leafy: Consumption of too many bananas (potassium) can lead to hyperkalemia..be careful.. Lola Bunny look like she is showing symptoms . Signs are, feeling nauseated...  
 **~Leafy' voice trails off. Lola Bunny shoots him the finger. He shrugs and looks at everyone else~**  
Leafy: Alright then…strip poker in my hut. No women allowed. Plenty of grub worms for everyone.  
 **~He turns and walks toward his wild and crazy hut. Nobody follows~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 5  
 **~Some inspirational music is playing. The type of stuff you'd listen to before hitting the gridiron. Ben Tennyson's slapdash fishing pole is broken in half, floating away. Tennyson has fashioned a spear and has his sights set on a very haughty, arrogant fish. The fucker is swimming right next to him. The fish is almost mocking him. Tennyson will not STAND for this. He throws the spear…everything pauses. The music stops. It's a moment of HIGH drama. TRUMPETS play as the fat fish goes belly up~**  
Ben Tennyson: YES!  
 **~Tennyson snares the fish out of the water and gives it a good inspection~**  
Ben Tennyson: Hell yea, that's big enough for possibly TWO Tennyson meals.  
 **~He packs up and makes his way back to camp. He walks by Jenny , Sam and Aladdin. Aladdin and Sam are chatting about wine. It's a conversation Tennyson has little interest in. Katz spots the fish and rushes over~**  
Katz: DAMN! Good job, man! The tribe is gonna be so…  
 **~Tennyson's expression drops. Katz turns around. DJ Killer is carrying a crate of seafood into the campsite. Tennyson shakes his head~**  
Katz: Fuck it, we'll go build our own fire and eat this fish  
 **~They head out of view. Sam is growing fond of Abu. Jenny is snaring some water. Abu hears another monkey scream. He rolls his eyes and hops of Aladdin's shoulders. He greets another monkey at the edge of the jungle. It looks like they are arguing. Abu rolls his eyes and waves his monkey arms around furiously~**  
Sam Manson: What are they saying?  
Prince Ali Aladdin: That's Aba, his more successful older brother.  
Sam Manson: Sounds like a prick  
 **~Aladdin nods, continuing to listen~**  
Prince Ali Aladdin: Apparently Aba is jealous that Abu has a human companion and he doesn't. It sounds like Abu is…oh my…I think I'll just keep that bit of information to myself.  
 **~Aba screams happily and scurries toward the campsite. Abu smiles and rubs his monkey hands together before hopping onto Aladdin's shoulder. Jenny turns around with some water~**  
Sam Manson: Good job, Jenny ! Hey, Abu….you think you can find us some fruit to make wine with?  
 **~Abu leaps off of Aladdin's shoulder and disappears into the jungle. He's in a very good mood all of a sudden. After a while they re-enter camp with water and fruit. Sam talks some feminine nonsense about making wine. She bites into something that resembles a kiwi. Some chopping and banging grab everyone's attention. Langstrom is fastening the shelter. A dead monkey is lying next to his body, drained of blood. It's Aba. Sam looks at Aladdin with a mouth full of fruit~**  
Sam Manson: Is that…  
Prince Ali Aladdin: Law of the jungle, I guess  
DJ Killer Keemstar: You look like you're REALLY enjoying sucking on that kiwi  
 **~Sam rolls her eyes~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 5

 **~Leafy emerges from his hut with an empty bowl that was once full of grub worms. He tosses it at Manny ~**  
Leafy: I need some more grub worms  
Manny : FUCK YOU  
 **~Manny throws the bowl at Leafy. He catches it and calmly sets it back down by his hut. DeFranco appears to be extremely bored and somewhat famished. He places some foreign object to his ear and makes a phone call. Suddenly a parachute falls into camp holding a shark cage and spear. Phillip looks around with an over the top, surprised expression~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Where did THIS come from?  
~Whis spots his legendary tag partner Beerus and, more importantly, his newly acquired toys. Phillip points the spear at Whis. Whis stands up and politely excuses himself. He snares the spear and they carry the cage into the jungle~  
Richard Spencer: The hell was that?  
Samurai Jack: If it doesn't have to do with alcohol or a guaranteed Cartoon Wrestling title shot I really don't give a shit.  
Siri The Leopard: Would either one of you like crabs?  
 **~Samurai Jack and Spencer lean back like 'wtf!' We turn our attention to Lola Bunny and Bravo who are off in the jungle, enjoying each other's company. They have found common ground…their hatred for Leafy and Manny ~**  
 **~A few hours pass. Leafy is asleep in the dirt. Lola Bunny is back, avoiding Leafy and Manny . She's quietly, by the river, trying a piece of crab in her hair…hoping to get a clear enough reflection to make a determination. Siri The Leopard munches on a snake, crab mixture. This woman is something. Whis and DeFranco emerge from the jungle and toss a 400lb Bull Shark carcass near the fire. Spencer and Samurai Jack jump back. Montana Max, who's been quiet this entire time is startled. Whis drives the stake through the shark, getting ready to roast it~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Dinner is served, boys  
 **~Manny has some kind of sparkler. We're not sure how or why, but he's playing with them. Leafy begins to squirm in his sleep. He mumbled, swats his hands. He sits up, his eyes shoot open. He yells~**  
Leafy: NUKE THE FRIDGE  
 **~There is an awkward moment of silence before everyone goes back to doing their previous tasks. Suddenly, an unnerved Bravo leaps out of the jungle~**  
Bravo: DO NOT go that way…there is a giant tribal orgy about two miles in that direction.  
 **~Leafy LEAPS to his feet and heads in that direction while whistling. He disappears into the foliage. Bravo spots Lola Bunny…he feels his hair. He snaps his fingers and rushes into the jungle. We follow, he digs up a bottle of "~" Cartoon Crossover Survivor hair gel! The hair gel made famous by Johnny… ! Bravo squirts some into his hand, it is thick, white and opaque. He rubs it into his hair~**  
Bravo: Need to look my best.  
 **~Bravo buries the bottle back into the dirt and looks down~**  
 **~He emerges from the jungle. His hair is ridiculous looking. It's Bened down and incredibly hard. Samurai Jack looks up~**  
Samurai Jack: The fuck did you do to your hair? Is it frozen?  
Richard Spencer: Looks like you blew a giant load in there, man. It's only been a few days…potent mother fucker.  
 **~Bravo reaches up and feels around. He becomes furious. He immediately knows where to place the blame saying, "Leafy!" He runs toward the river. Lola tries to stop him~**  
Bravo: Not right now!  
 **~He shields his hair and dives into the river. Lola shrugs and heads back to camp~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 6

 **~It's Immunity Challenge Day. The Savage tribe awakens with determination. Frieza is on his feet, ready to go~**  
Frieza: Alright, this is our shot at redemption. We cannot lose the first two challenges.  
Tobias: We're going to give them some payback, for sure  
 **~The rest of the tribe stands around, ready for the challenge. DJ Killer stands on a nearby log so that he is above them all~**  
DJ Killer Keemstar: Alright everyone…in a few minutes we will head to the next challenge. This is one we HAVE to win. So I want everyone to give it everything they've got, NO excuses. We all saw what happened to Tank.  
 **~DJ Killer hops down and begins walking toward the challenge. Tennyson shrugs at Katz and they follow with everyone else filing in behind~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 6

 **~It's early, early in the morning. The sun has yet to rise. Leafy emerges from the jungle, disappointed. Max, asleep by the fire, rolls over and spots Leafy~**  
Leafy: I've seen better orgies on a night club dance floor. That was a joke. Oh well, I'm going to get a few hours of sleep. Care to join me? Clothing optional, of course.  
 **~Max groans and rolls back over, perfectly fine where he is. Leafy heads to his hut and enters. We see his shirt and then shorts fly out. It's obvious he's getting comfortable~**  
 **~A few hours pass. Everyone is awake. Bravo's hair appears to have been thoroughly, thoroughly washed. Leafy emerges from his hut, dressed. They stand around, preparing for the challenge~**  
Manny : Let's fucking kick their asses!  
Lola Bunny: You are SO annoying  
Manny : Yea? Well you're a stupid bitch!  
Phillip DeFranco: People! Let's all relax…we need to work as a team today. Now, before we head to the challenge…would anybody like some extra shark?  
 **~A few people reach in and rip apart some meat. Spencer hands The Leopard a piece, she gladly accepts. He makes some conversation~**  
Richard Spencer: May I inquire toward the name of that haunting aroma radiating from your neckline?  
Siri The Leopard: It's called Midnight Rose, it's made by  
 **~Spencer has already lost interest. I mean, come on, we're talking about women's perfume here. The Leopard doesn't seem to care…more flattered than anything. She finishes her shark and notices a break in the conversations and weird behavior~**  
Siri The Leopard: Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I hope the other team is ready to get destroyed again.  
Manny : Let's do thissssssssssssssss!  
 **~Manny takes off running into the jungle. Whis pulls out the map and points to the challenge location. DeFranco shakes his head and shows Samurai Jack~**  
Samurai Jack: Mother FUCKER. Will somebody go and catch that guy…he's running in the opposite direction!

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

 **~Both tribes are assembled. Chris McLean stands before them with an angry look on his face. His arms are crossed…the toe of his right foot taps against the ground. He turns to the Savage Tribe~**  
Chris McLean: You all think you're so clever, don't you? You think you can just SNEAK stuff by ole Chris and Daniel Coyote. Well, let me tell you something…you're…NOT…clever, that is. Savage Tribe, I know about you having Red Lobster deliver a crate of seafood to your camp.  
 **~The Savage Tribe begins to murmur and look around. They avoid eye contact with DJ Killer Keemstar~**  
Chris McLean: Because of your reckless actions Daniel has pulled Landshark beer from ALL Red Lobster locations. I hope you're happy…you need to stop and think about your actions next time.  
~The Paradigm Tribe, feeling high off their victory, laughs with Manny leading the arrogant brigade~  
Manny : Haha, fucking losers! Red Lobster sucks, anyway!  
Chris McLean: Oh, you think I'm finished? Not even close! Paradigm Tribe…I'm DOUBLY mad at you all.  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe members all look at the ground, sheepishly. Aside from Manny who flashes gang signs at Chris. Chris is too suburban to have any idea what he's doing~**  
Chris McLean: Bringing a CELLULAR telephone onto the island to order a special delivery of survival items. I…I don't even know where to begin. So, I'm just gonna ask that the culprit come clean…whoever brought a cell phone onto this island, toss it into the dirt right now…  
 **~Nobody budges~**  
Chris McLean: Okay, fine…if that cell phone doesn't hit the dirt in TEN seconds, I'm giving Manny unlimited immunity.  
 **~INSTANTLY ten cell phones hit the ground. Chris is at a loss for words~**  
Chris McLean: You ALL had cell phones? Each and every one of you? Geezus…even YOU, Manny ? Why would you throw yours out?  
Manny : Wait…you said I'd get immunity if I did, right?  
Richard Spencer: It was the exact opposite, dipshit  
Manny : FUCK! Can we do this again?  
Chris McLean: Nope…I'm confiscating these cellular telephones. And then, we will begin the challenge. I hope you all think long and hard about your acKatzns in the meantime.  
 **~The phones have been gathered. Two tables are set up. Atop each table is an object covered with a blanket. The tribes are situated in a line. Chris stands in between the two tables~**  
Chris McLean: Okay, this is a challenge that will test your mental strength. In those bowls, which are covered by cloth, are giant, fat, oily, disgusting looking grub worms  
 **~Spencer pukes~**  
Samurai Jack: Thanks, Chris  
Richard Spencer: Nah, we're good…withdrawals are just kicking in…continue Chris!  
Chris McLean: One by one, a member from each tribe will approach the bowl, remove the cloth and eat the two grubworms within. The first participant who is unable to perform the task costs their team the challenge and immunity. Clear enough? Okay, great…Paradigm Tribe, I'll take that idol back and you'll need to sit someone out…who's it gonna be?  
 **~Before anybody can pick, Samurai Jack yells out~**  
Samurai Jack: That would be me. I ain't eating that shit.  
Chris McLean: Alright then, let's have the first two competitors step up  
 **~Richard Spencer and Tobias step up. They remove their cloth. The grub worms are every bit as disgusting as they imagined. Spencer swallows hard while Tobias looks squeamish~**  
Ben Tennyson: Nothing more Tobiaslious than eating a worm!  
 **~Tennyson's words of encouragement seem to comfort Tobias~**  
Chris McLean: GO!  
 **~Spencer and Tobias grab their worms and throw them into their mouth. They chew and chew and chew. Tobias opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Chris nods and the Savage Tribe cheers. Richard struggles a bit, his eyes water…he heaves. He finally swallows and opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue. Chris confirms. The Paradigm Tribe cheers~**  
Samurai Jack: Good job, Spencer!  
Richard Spencer: Fuck that was tough on a dry stomach  
 **~Next up we see Jenny Wakemen and Leafy. Jenny looks at Leafy…he smiles and waves. She rolls her eyes and focuses on the squirmy worms in front of her~**  
Chris McLean: GO!  
 **~Jenny has trouble picking them up, finding them totally disgusting. Leafy just watches and laughs. Finally she's able to pick them up and throw them into her mouth. She nearly spits them out. Her tribe cheers her on. She starts to chew and gets out a "oh my gosh…" while keeping the contents from spilling…she's totally disgusted. Leafy reaches in and grabs one. He's staring at Jenny . She looks over and he calmly bites one in half. She nearly pukes~**  
Katz (to Jenny): Come on! Jenny!  
Aladdin: Oh, okay...COME ON, Jenny!  
 **~Leafy finishes the second half of his first worm. He grabs the other and twirls in in the air like you would when feeding a kid. Jenny places her hand to the side of her face, shielding Leafy. She continues to struggle. She rushes to the side of the table and leans over a trash can. Why there is a trash can for puking when they are in the jungle is BEYOND ME. But it's there. She holds it in and returns to her position. She finally swallows. Tears are streaming down her face from the struggle….she opens her mouth and shows. Chris confirms. She looks at Leafy who is casually chewing the second worm. He opens his mouth and plays with the mush. She PUKES all over him~**  
Leafy: Hey! I got her…she loses, right?  
Chris McLean: Nope, I'm sorry…but I cleared her before she vomited  
Manny : I CALL COLLUSION…CHEATING!  
 **~Leafy just shrugs. The vomit all over his body doesn't really faze him. He heads to the log where Samurai Jack and Spencer are sitting. They scoot WAYYYY down. Jenny makes her way back to the Savage Tribe…they give her words of encouragement…she says things like "I hate that guy." Next up steps Angel Whis and DJ Killer Keemstar. They stare each other down, both looking very serious~**  
Chris McLean: GO!  
 **~Both men dive in. It's as though they are in direct competion. Whis throws his in first, DJ Killer is right behind. DJ Killer chews faster. They keep an eye on one another. They finish at the exact same time, sticking their tongues out~**  
Chris McLean: I'd say it was a tie  
Whis: I know you're being nice, Chris. We all know I pulverized this punk.  
DJ Killer Keemstar: Keep being delusional. We all know why you guys never come back…you can't compete in this era. And, for those keeping score, I finished first.

 **Whis speaks in his effeminate voice**  
Whis: Right, scurry on back to that losing tribe of yours.  
 **~DJ Killer grows angry and looks like he wants to punch Whis. Katz and Tennyson drag him back into the pack~**  
Chris McLean: NEXT  
 **~DeFranco steps up. Katz steps ahead for the Savage Tribe~**  
Chris McLean: Whoa, whoa! We are NOT having this  
 **~Tennyson and Tobias pull him back into the Tribe. Tennyson takes his spot. He stands next to DeFranco…the two size one another up~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Marvelous Phillip DeFranco…you might have heard of me  
Ben Tennyson: Marvelous, huh? I thought about using that moniker years ago when I was breaking in…but realized it sounded like over compensation.  
Phillip DeFranco: Ohhh, I'm so going to kick your ass  
Chris McLean: GO!  
 **~Like Whis and DJ Killer before them…they dive right in and eat like it's a race. And, like their predecessors, they finish in a tie. Tennyson, arrogantly throws his arms in the air as Chris clears them both. He turns his back to DeFranco and heads to the Savage Tribe, looking victorious. DeFranco shakes his head and heads back to the Paradigm Tribe~**  
Phillip DeFranco: I want to kick that guy's ass  
Chris McLean: NEXT!  
 **~Katz and Manny step up~**  
Katz: They get Whis and DeFranco…and I get…you  
Manny : Haha, Katz the druggie  
Katz: Durrr, good one  
Manny : The Dope Head.  
 **~The Savage Tribe laughs, along with Katz. Manny nods, thinking his put downs are creating the laughter…which, they are, just not in the way he thinks~**  
Chris McLean: GO!  
 **~Katz snares the two worms and throws them into his mouth. Manny grabs his two worms and moves them toward his mouth…but the mask blocks them. He tries again and again, but he can't get them in. Katz finishes and sticks out his tongue. Chris clears him. Manny continues to ram the worms into the cloth of his mask~**  
Samurai Jack: Take off the FUCKING MASK YOU WEIRDO  
Richard Spencer: For fucks sake, man! Take it off!  
Leafy: Yea, take it all off  
 **~Lola Bunny rolls her eyes at Leafy. Chris shakes his head~**  
Chris McLean: I think you need to remove that mask  
Manny : How about I cut them up into teeny, tiny pieces and I can squish them in through the microscopic air holes? Does ANYBODY have a Knife?  
 **~A giant knife flies through the air and bites into the table, right in front of Manny . It's a perfect throw. We look from where it came and see Blossom the cat standing amidst the bushes holding his giant knife. Everyone shrieks. She jumps with fright and runs into the foliage like a frightened animal. Chris grabs the knife and tosses it over his shoulder. A crew member yells in pain~**  
Chris McLean: No, we are not doing that. And sorry about Blossom, everyone…she's here in case someone gets injured…or a camera breaks…she is our medic SLASH mechanic, after all. Manny …you HAVE to remove that mask or else this challenge is over.  
Phillip DeFranco: DUDE, REMOVE THE MASK  
Bravo: Remove it or I will be forced to fucking annihilate you  
Lola Bunny: This is so retarded…just remove the mask, nobody cares!  
Richard Spencer: REMOVE THE FUCKING MASK  
Leafy: Or, ya know, don't.  
Manny : The mask stays on, Chris!  
Chris McLean: The Savage Tribe WINS immunity!  
 **~The entire Savage Tribe jumps with joy. Abu is especially excited…so much so that he pisses all over Prince Ali's shoulder. But it's okay, because they are winners. DJ Killer walks up and snatches the Daniel Coyote immunity idol and leads his tribe away. The Paradigm Tribe glares at Manny. They might murder him~**  
Chris McLean: Paradigm Tribe, I've got nothing for you. I'll see you all tonight at tribal council.  
 **~Sad music plays as the Paradigm Tribe sulks off with Manny trailing far behind~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – PRE TRIBAL COUNCIL

 **~The Paradigm Tribe sits around the fire. Manny is singing 'Loser' by Beck. He's standing by himself. Bravo looks over~**  
Bravo: It's got to be him  
Richard Spencer: I've got no fucking problem with that  
Samurai Jack: Yea, guy's a moron.  
Phillip DeFranco: Alright then, easy breezy…we'll all vote Manny .  
 **~The afternoon wanes. Max is shown sitting off to himself. Spencer and Samurai Jack are watching his behavior~**  
Samurai Jack: Who is that guy, anyway?  
Richard Spencer: Some fucker from Mexico I think. All filthy immigrants, why can't we make America white again.  
Samurai Jack: He run around with any of the guys over on the Savage Tribe?  
Richard Spencer: Yup  
Samurai Jack: Fuck…I don't trust any of that shit.  
 **~Samurai Jack approaches DeFranco later~**  
Samurai Jack: Hear me out…what IF we vote Max instead of Manny  
Phillip DeFranco: You serious? Why?  
Samurai Jack: He might have alliances on the other tribe…I know for a FACT he's worked with some of those douche bags over there.  
Phillip DeFranco: Even if that's the case, we can get rid of him later  
Samurai Jack: Maybe…maybe not…I know Manny is fucking retarded…but at least he's just one guy.  
 **~DeFranco thinks. We cut to a confessional~**  
Phillip DeFranco: I thought at least THIS vote would be easy…but now we're talking about Max…uggghhhh  
 **~Phillip runs his fingers through his hair. Spencer heads up to Bravo~**  
Richard Spencer: Yo, Bravo…looks like it might be Max  
Bravo: Are you kidding me?  
Richard Spencer: Nah man, but don't worry…we'll get rid of that piece of shit mask wearing freak soon enough. This is more for strategy  
 **~Bravo is not happy. He tosses a stick he was handling into the dirt. We cut to a later scene. Bravo is walking through the jungle with Lola~**  
Lola Bunny: I can't help feeling nervous. This tribal council stuff is kind of scary.  
Bravo: Relax. It's going to be fine.  
Lola Bunny: Yea, I know. We'll vote Manny off, thank goodness. Now if we can get rid of Leafy next…  
Bravo: Yea, about that…looks like it might be Max  
Lola Bunny: What?!  
 **~We cut to Bunny storming past Leafy. Leafy is standing naked in the doorway of his hut. His lower half is blurred out. His face looks great. Lola looks at him and rolls her eyes~**  
Lola Bunny: GROSS. I have to deal with YOU and Manny for another few days? My life sucks.  
 **~She continues storming off. Leafy looks confused. We cut to Leafy talking with Spencer~**  
Leafy: Hey…I don't know what's going on…but I may have heard that we're NOT voting for Manny .  
Richard Spencer: My bad man, I was gonna tell ya. But, yea, looks like Max. Who told you?  
Leafy: Lola Bunny  
Richard Spencer: Lola fucking Bunny? How the FUCK did she know?  
Leafy: She didn't say…but I did see…  
 **~We cut to an irate Spencer ranting and raving to Samurai Jack and DeFranco~**  
Richard Spencer: We've got a mother fucking leak. That fucking stupid ass bitch Lola fucking Bunny knew about our Max plans. And you know she just can't wait until the merge so she can continue sucking that cock bag DJ Killer Keemstar off...  
Phillip DeFranco: Easy, Richard…you're gonna have a stroke.  
Richard Spencer: I'd like to give someone a stroke right about now…FUCK  
Phillip DeFranco: Samurai Jack?  
 **~The Godfather's theme begins to play~**  
Samurai Jack: We can't have people in our tribe that are untrusthWorthy.  
Phillip DeFranco: It's not personal, it's just business…  
 **~In the background we see Whis talking with Bunny, giving her a pat on the shoulder~**

TRIBAL COUNCIL

 **~We cut to tribal council. The ten members are all seated with a happy Chris McLean~**  
Chris McLean: You all might be wondering why I'm in such a good mood  
 **~Silence~**  
Chris McLean: I sold all of your phones on Craigs List and made a very nice profit  
Richard Spencer: Nobody cares you wanna be disc Chrisey  
Chris McLean: I hate you  
 **~Chris composes and moves forward. He starts with questions~**  
Chris McLean: Tough challenge today. Manny …would you like to maybe expound or, at the very least, explain the reason behind your apparent sabotage? Did it have something to do with the pride and heritage that comes with wearing a mask…the mystique and history that is embodied with each and every lucha mask? Was it simply TOO emotional for you to remove?  
Manny : Nah. I just didn't fucking want to  
 **~Samurai Jack tries to kick Manny, but Bravo stops him~**  
Chris McLean: Alright then. Samurai Jack, you seem pretty angry…is it safe to assume that Manny is the target tonight?  
Samurai Jack: I'd say so. It's pretty simple…you've got to win these challenges otherwise you're fucked at the merge.  
Chris McLean: Montana…you're new…people don't know much about you…you've been pretty quiet thus far…a mystery, if you will. Do you think that might put a target on your back?  
Montana Max: It could. But I'd hope they'd give me a chance. Just because I'm new doesn't mean I can't be trusted. I don't care who's on that other tribe, this is an individual game and I signed up to win.  
 **~Leafy looks at Siri the Leopard and says "good answer." The Leopard nods~**

Lola Bunny (to Samurai Jack): You do seem pretty tight with Coyote  
Samurai Jack: And WHO the fuck are you?  
Lola Bunny: I meant no disrespect, I'm just saying  
Manny : I'm with you, Samurai Jack!  
 **~Manny extends his fist for a bump. Samurai Jack leaves him hanging~**  
Samurai Jack: Don't fucking touch me  
Chris McLean: Hidden Immunity Idol…we all know it's out there. Odds are, someone has already found it…Phillip, you seem to be pretty knowledgeable about this game…does the hidden immunity idol concern you?  
Phillip DeFranco: Absolutely…I think we've all looked for it at times. It's a huge weapon.  
Angel Whis: He's right. A weapon that, if concealed can do tremendous damage.  
 **~A few members look at Whis~**  
Chris McLean: What if people KNOW you have that idol…  
Richard Spencer: Big fucking threat, especially if the person holding it can't be trusted.  
Chris McLean: Richard, it sounds like you're unhappy about something  
Richard Spencer: It's not that I'm unhappy, Chris. It's that I don't fuck around. You give me your word, you stick by it. You start flirting with other douche bags, then we have issues.  
Chris McLean: Has someone on this tribe been flirting with others…showing a lack of loyalty?  
Richard Spencer: Fuck YES they have and I hope we can do something about it…TONIGHT.  
 **~Phillip breathes in heavily, obviously anxious. Everyone grows quiet. Chris doesn't have anything left to say~**  
Chris McLean: Well, alright then…on that note, it is time to vote.  
 **~Dramatic music plays as they begin to head to the voting area. Richard stuffs his vote. DeFranco stuffs his. The Leopard displays great penWOmanship and writes Manny 's name down with a heart in the upper left corner~**  
Siri The Leopard: Sorry. You seem quite young and a little over eager but we really need to win challenges. Best of luck to you, seriously.  
 **~The Leopard stuffs her vote. Whis stuffs his. Samurai Jack stuffs his. Max stuffs his. Manny grabs the marker and slovenly writes something that resembles Samurai Jack~**  
Manny : This is for trying to kick me at tribal council. No other reason.  
 **~He stuffs his vote. Bravo stuffs his. Leafy stuffs his vote. The final member, Lola Bunny approaches. She writes Max down~**  
Lola Bunny: You seem nice and I'd like to get to know you outside the game. But, for now, this has to be done. I'm sorry.  
 **~She stuffs the tenth and final vote and heads toward the seated area. Nerves consume all the participants. Chris retrieves the basket and heads to his place in front of them. He pauses and looks over the competitors~**  
Chris McLean; Alright…if anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it…now would be the time to do so.  
 **~We scan the various tribe members. Phillip wipes some sweat from his forehead. Samurai Jack scratches his neck. Whis stares at the ground. Manny squashes a bug with his foot. Max clutches his bag. Bravo reaches for his bag and grabs the zipper…the music rises…the tension builds…he lets go of the zipper and looks at Chris~**  
Chris McLean: Well, alright then…once the votes are read the decision is final and the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes…  
First vote…Manny  
Manny : FUCK YOU ALL  
Second vote…Montana Max  
Third Vote…Samurai Jack  
Fourth Vote…Richard Spencer  
Fifth Vote…Montana Max  
~Chris pauses with half the votes read~  
Chris McLean: That's two votes Max, one vote Samurai Jack, one vote Manny , and one vote Richard Spencer. I'll continue…  
Sixth Vote…Bravo  
~A look of confusion crosses Bravo's face~  
Seventh Vote…Bravo  
Eighth Vote…Bravo  
Chris McLean: That's three votes Bravo, two votes Max, one vote Samurai Jack, one vote Manny and one vote Spencer.  
Ninth vote and the second person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor Suvivor…Bravo  
 **~Bravo stands up. Bunny looks toward him with confusion and a hint of sadness. He grabs his torch and places it in front of Chris~**  
Chris McLean: Bravo, the tribe has spoken.  
Bravo: Fuck you all  
 **~Bravo exits the voting area. Max looks pleasantly surprised. Manny is, well, being Manny . His mask hides his features. Bunny shakes her head and stares at the ground~**  
Chris McLean: Second vote in the game and it appears as though we have our first blindside. You guys can head back to your camp, I'll see you in a few days.  
~The Paradigm tribe members stand and exit~  
NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover Survivor SURVIVOR: The Savage Tribe realizes there was no liquor in their wine…they were fooled into thinking they were drunk. Sam's booty shorts get shorter. Jenny Wakemen develops a craving for GRUB WORMS. DJ Killer Keemstar lets someone else touch the idol. Katz revisits the moment when his mere presence scared Manny into submission at their latest challenge. Tennyson catches TWO fish. Langstrom receives some bad news when his application to join the red cross has been denied. Tobias does something Tobiaslious. Lola Bunny feels like an outcast. Siri The Leopard promises to never eat cooked crab again. Leafy continues inviting people to his hut. Montana Max realizes he needs to make a move. Richard Spencer curses Johnny Bravo. Angel Whis looks to unify a slightly fractured tribe by telling them stories of how unity will them much success. DeFranco feels stress from the game. Samurai Jack and Manny have it out. And, Frieza gives the eulogy for Aba' funeral. Aladdin weeps…join us next week for Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~The votes are shown. We see Spencer holding "Bravo". He gives his reason~**  
Richard Spencer: If I can't trust you - I can't trust you. Bros before joes (Lola) I'm sorry champ.  
 **~The rest of the votes are shown. We then see Bravo, post vote~**  
Bravo: Fucking stupid. I had that damn hidden immunity idol and didn't play it. Fucking STUPID. They keep Manny ? FUCKING STUPID. They are going to lose all the challenges. The Paradigm Tribe is NOT Worthy. Lola, good luck. Everyone else, fuck off.  
 **~We fade out~**


	3. An Injury, An Addict, And Keemstar

The Amazon Jungle Friday, April 21st 2017

Previously on Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon!  
 **~An angry Keemstar is shown berating his tribe for their lackluster challenge~**

The Savage Tribe saw the makings of a split early on in the game.  
 **~Manny Riveria is singing, everyone on the Paradigm Tribe is happy~**

It was quite the opposite on the Paradigm Tribe as spirits and voices were high.  
 **~We relive Ben Tennyson catching his fish. Keemstar supplies seafood. Sam Manson wakes up~**

But, a renewed interest began to emerge on the Savage Tribe as the game seemed to click for certain members.  
 **~Footage of Leafy and bothering Lola airs. Siri spilling crab in Lola's hair is shown. Spencer being the Confederate Icon airs. Manny Riveria breathing airs~**

A myriad of personalities began to clash over at the Paradigm Tribe. Being stuck on an island without any sort of escape with strong willed individuals began to take its toll  
 **~We see the challenge. The show downs between Tennyson/DeFranco and Whis/O'Donnell are highlighted. It is followed immediately by Manny Riveria refusing to take off his mask thus costing his team immunity~**

The loudest mouth of the group refused to open to save his own tribe mates from tribal council.  
 **~Chris's pun is not appreciated as we see several images of the cast members rolling their eyes from stocked island footage. We travel back to campsite where the wheeling and dealing begins. Manny Riveria's name is uttered unanimously~**

It appeared clear who should go home. Manny Riveria was the number one target – a decision that made sense to everyone  
 **~Bravo and Lola are off in the jungle, talking. Leafy is getting comfortable outside his hut. Samurai Jack and DeFranco watch Max~**

But, in typical SURVIVOR fashion, the decision was far from easy. Bradly Max began to emerge as the leading candidate for elimination. His potential ties to the Savage Tribe appeared to be of utmost concern  
 **~Bravo mentions Max to Lola. Lola complains about it in front of a very naked and unafraid Leafy. This gets back to Spencer who feels a breach in loyalty~**

Richard Spencer approached members of the tribe voicing his concerns about Bravo. The shift in voting bothered several of the members  
 **~We see all tribemates at tribal council answering questions from Chris. Bravo appears confident. Manny Riveria is totally unaware. Montana Max looks like a man ready to bounce. The votes are read and Bravo is stunned~**

In the end, loyalty proved to be the deciding factor. Members of the Paradigm Tribe came to the conclusion that they couldn't trust Bravo and he was sent home holding his Hidden Immunity Idol  
 **~Bravo takes the unexpected, lonely walk of shame. He is angry, dejected and filled with revenge. The rest of the Paradigm Tribe stands and heads back to camp. Max looks relieved while Lola appears upset~**

One week after our first blindside, how will the Paradigm Tribe react? Is this the start of an immunity run for the Savage Tribe? And, will Langstrom get a tan? We're about to find out as Survivor starts…NOW!  
 **~We cut to the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon music and intro~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 6 – POST TRIBAL COUNCIL

 **~We cut to the Paradigm Tribe camp. It's late at night so we've got that creepy night vision going on. Everyone's eyes look super weird. Well, aside from Manny Riveria's. Leafy is leaning near his freaky hut, rubbing his nonexistent chin~**  
Leafy: Hmm, the math doesn't seem to add up  
Lola Bunny: What do you mean?  
Leafy: The math…the votes, something doesn't add up…  
Lola Bunny: Of course it does…four for Bravo, one vote remaining…Montana only had two. He couldn't be caught so there was no sense in reading the last vote.  
Leafy: Hmm, alright. Would you care to join me in my hut?  
Lola Bunny: NO  
Leafy: Well, now that Bravo is gone…Manny Riveria is over there if you need a shoulder OR lap to rest your head in.  
Lola Bunny: That will not be happening  
Manny Riveria: Still here, baby! Woo!  
 **~We cut to Richard Spencer who's off in the woods, alone~**  
Richard Spencer: Tonight's vote was brutal. But shit had to be done. Fucking guy was running around talking to everyone...maybe we will meet up again...in my White Ethnostate...  
 **~Spencer looks down, obviously bothered that he had to betray his friend, Bravo. But he shrugs and walks away…that's the game of Survivor~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 7

 **~Keemstar is stretching in the early morning. Prince Ali walks by, scratching his dirty hair. The early morning appears to have taken a rougher toll on Aladdin than Keemstar~**  
Aladdin: Ugh  
Keemstar : Well, go back to sleep. I need to be well rested if I'm going to take out Samurai Jack.  
Aladdin: I can't…Abu woke up early and he gets mad if I sleep without him. He ran off into the jungle somewhere without me…but, I guess THAT'S okay  
 **~Abu sprints out of the jungle. He screams and leaps onto Prince Ali' shoulder. He whispers into Prince Ali's ear. Prince Ali's eyes widen~**  
Aladdin: What's that? They voted Bravo out? Holy Moses Malone!  
 **~Keemstar perks up. Prince Ali with the news~**  
Keemstar : Damn shame to see Bravo go so early. That Paradigm tribe has some serious issues.  
 **~Keemstar returns to camp and informs every one of the shocking news. Jenny shakes her head and stares at the ground~**  
Jenny Wakemen: I need a drink…s'all I'm gonna say.  
Keemstar: No doubt Phillip DaF*ckboi or of course Samurai Jack was behind this. He's heading a group over there and they are going to start picking people off one by one. He probably thinks he's marvelous or something.  
Tobias: How did we even hear about this?  
Aladdin: It was delivered to me by…AHHH!  
 **~Prince Ali spots Langstrom feeding on a monkey that looks exactly like Abu. Langstrom looks up and smiles with primate blood all over his mouth and fangs. Abu SCREAMS and lands on Prince Ali's shoulder. Prince Ali is relieved~**  
Prince Ali: I didn't know you had other relatives, Abu? Oh, yea, I guess that makes sense that you would have parents. I'm sorry for your loss. Oh, cool, you inherited a bunch of bananas so it's okay? I like your attitude!  
 **~The rest of the tribe pauses. Evaluates…decides it isn't worth it and moves on aside from Jenny who has a witty comment~**  
Jenny Wakemen: Nothing like a man and his monkey  
 **~She scavenges some meat from a piece of fish while speaking her mind about the more important issue~**  
Jenny Wakemen: We should probably worry less about what's going on over there and more about what we're doing over here. We have to stay strong and win challenges, otherwise there won't be any of us left for them to pick off.  
 **~Sam tosses what's left of her fish into the fire. It's like she was raised in a barn, ya know? She stretches, her booty shorts are almost rendered useless. She yawns and speaks~**  
Sam Manson: Can we do something fun today? I'm tired of just sitting around. How about we see some sights?  
 **~Abu whistles at Sam's ass~**  
Sam Manson: Am I crazy or was Abu making a bunch of noises all night? If so, it kept waking me up.  
Prince Ali: Maybe…I know he said he had a date in the trees last night. He said it went really well.  
Sam Manson: Eww, gross.  
 **~A tremendous force comes barreling through the jungle. A very energized and enthused Katz leaps from the foliage. He rubs his nose a bit, staring at Sam~**  
Katz: See the sights? Yea, I can see the sights. Let's go see the sights. Who wants to see the sights? I want to see the sights. The sights we will see. Yes, let's go! We might find some MOUNTAINS!  
Keemstar : Mountains, huh? Alright.  
 **~Keemstar, Katz and Sam head off to explore. Right as they walk away, Frieza emerges with a bunch of fruit. He dumps the gathering near the fire. Frieza has a sweet tooth…a previously unknown fact. He grabs a mango and bites into it/ Frieza has already shown himself to be smarter than Manny Riveria. He spots the dead monkey~**  
Frieza: How big of a family does Abu have?  
 **~Abu does the 'wide' gesture with his hands~**  
Frieza: I'm wondering if we shouldn't do a eulogy or something for all these dead members of the Abu family.  
 **~Frieza pulls out a mini Bible from his pocket~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 7

 **~Montana Max is carefully constructing a pile of IGNEOUS rocks. We think, anyway. We, the narrator, didn't really give a shit during Geology. Anyway, he's got the rocks all set up with a pair of sticks, he starts to drum. People around the tribe begin to wake up. DeFranco gives Max a 'wtf' look. Max shrugs and stops beating on the rocks~**  
Montana Max: Sounded like I wasn't making enough noise around camp. So, I decided to get louder.  
 **~Spencer stands up and heads over. He grabs one of Max's sticks and throws it into the jungle. It quietly flies through some trees and leaves, disappearing forever. The entire act is far more quiet and calm than he most likely imagined. It leaves everyone feeling somewhat awkward~**  
Richard Spencer: Fuck! Can't you see we're trying to get some sleep? Damnit!  
 **~Spencer turns around, noticing everyone is awake, aside from Leafy who is concealed inside his hut~**  
Richard Spencer: Alright, before we go any further...who the FUCK wrote my name down?  
 **~Manny Riveria's mask is looking at Spencer. Richard's eyes narrow~**  
Richard Spencer: It was YOU, wasn't it?  
Manny Riveria: No, I voted off Samurai Jack. But I'm confused, why is he still here?  
 **~Lola rolls her eyes~**  
Lola Bunny: You voted FOR Samurai Jack…you didn't vote him off. Wow. It takes more than one vote to send someone home.  
Manny Riveria: A vote from Manny Riveria should count for at least three!  
 **~Samurai Jack stands up and looks at Manny Riveria~**  
Samurai Jack: Did you really just admit you voted for me?  
Manny Riveria: Yes  
Samurai Jack: Biggest mistake of your life. Aside from wearing that mask, of course.  
 **~Manny Riveria has no argument. Spencer shakes his head at the young, mask covered lucha star~**  
Richard Spencer: Wasted vote, son. You have no idea what's going on around here, just like Max and his drums. Why don't you sit next to him…both your days are numbered.  
 **~Manny Riveria sits next to Max and tries to take his remaining drum stick away. Max fights him off. Manny Riveria returns to his feet~**  
Manny Riveria: Nah, that's no fun. I'll just do whatever you guys tell me.  
 **~Leafy emerges from his hut holding three nuts. The tail end of a grub worm squirms between his lips. He sucks it in and swallows~**  
Leafy: Okay. I had five nuts in my hut before we left. Now I only have four, see?  
 **~Leafy impressively juggles the four nuts. He stops~**  
Leafy: So, who's been playing with my nuts?  
Manny Riveria: That was me, I took your nut. Took it right into my mouth.  
Lola Bunny: That's disgusting  
Richard Spencer: This is going nowhere…who wants to go on a hunt?  
Manny Riveria: Me, oohhh! Pick Me!  
Richard Spencer: Sure  
 **~Spencer drops Manny Riveria with the his beer bottle. Manny Riveria is out, sleeping like a masked baby. Bunny smiles~**  
Lola Bunny: Thanks, Richard. I wouldn't mind accompanying you into the woods.  
Richard Spencer: Well then, let's go, beautiful.  
 **~Richard winks at Lola and gives her a pat on the lower back as she smiles and heads into the woods with the Confederate Icon as he places his arm around her. DeFranco rubs his stomach~**  
DeFranco: Any shark left?  
Siri the Leopard: Probably, you guys brought back 400lbs.  
DeFranco: True and it's not like we're living with Bifford.  
~Phillip reaches into the Shark carcass and yanks a chunk of beef out. He smells it and looks at Whis, who drops some more firewood~  
DeFranco: Does this look bad to you?  
Whis: Perfectly fine to me.  
 **~Phillip rips off a mouthful and shrugs as if to say, "I'll live." Max stands up, after discovering another stick~**  
Montana Max: Well, if they are going to go hunt. I may as well fish.  
 **~Max heads toward the river with the rest of the tribe staring at the obviously rotting Shark carcass and DeFranco diving in for seconds. We hope he's going to be okay. We watch a snake slither across some tree limbs. This must take a few hours because we cut back to camp several hours later. Whis sits reflectively on the riverbank. He shakes his head and pops to his feet.**  
Whis: Perhaps our pride superseded our willingness to win, or maybe our opponents were just willing to pull out more stops than we were. But one thing needs to be made perfectly clear, Paradigm brothers and sisters- the Perfect One will not tolerate losing any challenge to an ignoramus like Keemstar  
 **~He spots Spencer and Lola Bunny sharing an intimate conversation in the jungle. He spots a machete and flings it at a tree. He narrowly misses a bloody collision with the head of Max, who is kneeled, cleaning a tiny fish he caught. Max look at Whis like "what the hell?"~**  
Whis: Sorry, I thought Manny Riveria was standing over there.  
 **~Whis takes a seat next to the fire. Bunny and Spencer emerge from the jungle laughing and smiling. They head their separate ways. Phillip stands up and approaches Bunny~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Miss Bunny…is there anything I can get you?  
Lola Bunny: I could answer that in many ways…  
Phillip DeFranco: Well then…  
 **~Some obvious flirtation takes place. Phillip promises to keep the shark cage handy in case Bunny receives her fill of Leafy and/or Manny Riveria~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 8

 **~Several members of the tribe are gathered around. Tobias, Langstrom, Prince Ali, Abu, Jenny, and Tennyson. Frieza stands in front, giving a eulogy to a hole with several dead monkey carcasses. Abu is asleep atop Prince Ali's shoulders. Frieza is looking over the final body to be dumped into the pit~**  
Frieza: We are here to show respect for this dead monkey, who bravely gave his... his? *looks closer* Yep, definitely his... life in service to the great Savage Tribe. He surely had a full life, leaping through the trees, eating bananas, throwing shit at tourists. I don't know if he had a family or not, but if he did, they lived because of him, so, yeah, we remember you, monkey, thanks for giving your blood to Langstrom.  
 **~Langstrom nods and flashes his teeth. They are still stained red from the blood of Abu ancestors. Frieza is about to finish up when a thought runs across his masked mind~**  
Frieza: Wait... do we need to start beheading these carcasses or leaving crosses on them or something? Are we about to have a Vampire Monkey Army attacking us? Actually, that could be pretty cool, but I need some time to prepare...  
 **~Frieza shrugs and Tobias kicks the final monkey carcass into the pit. Tennyson sighs with relief~**  
Ben Tennyson: Okay, so do we eat them now or what?  
Frieza: That wasn't my intention  
Dr. Kirk Langstrom: Dine if you dare my friend, muwahaha  
Ben Tennyson: I'll take that as the weirdest 'no' I've ever received. Can't believe I wasted my time standing here through a million eulogies. I thought we were going to get fed!  
Dr. Kirk Langstrom: You all have unveiled my secret plan. An army of vampire monkeys sent to decimate the Paradigm Tribe. It's wonderful, isn't it?  
 **~Apparently it isn't. Everyone turns and walks away, leaving Langstrom behind. He kneels next to the burial~**  
Dr. Kirk Langstrom: Soon, my children. Soon.  
 **~Langstrom stands and heads back to the central hub of their tribe. Prince AliPrince AliPrince Ali thanks Moribdus for murdering Chess…the overbearing older brother of Abu. We zoom in on the burial ground…the sand atop the dead monkeys. It shakes, ever so slightly~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 8

 **~We cut to the top of a tree. Siri the Leopard is seated, crossed legged. She hums a song…we'll say it's "Wrecking Ball" because, why not? She unearths some leftover worms from the challenge. One by one she starts to eat them as though they were gummy worms. A bird flies in out of nowhere, snatching the remaining worms from her hand. She leaps out of the tree to yell at it…for some reason. She pauses and considers the notion she might be losing her mind~**  
Richard Spencer: Alright!  
 **~The Alt-Right Icon's voice booms through the jungle. He dumps a ruined warthog down near the fire. He wipes a mixture of blood and hair from his bare shoulder. Lola rubs his chest. He smiles~**  
Richard Spencer: There we go…some fresh food. Where the hell is Manny Riveria? Maybe he can help get rid of this nasty ass shark. It's starting to smell like Francesca Ramsay.  
 **~A few people laugh at Spencer referencing the MTV Decoded host. Leafy is one of them. He laughs while slowly entering the group around the fire. They stop and look at him, strangely~**  
Leafy: Ah, good one. So, hey, listen up. The hut has been expanded to fit FIVE people…got some dried leaves and coconuts…if anybody wants to smoke. Clothing, as always, is optional.  
 **~This sort of kills the mood. Leafy walks back into his hut, removing his shorts before he disappears inside. Whis stokes the fire which is hot and healthy. A look of approval covers his face. The tribe seems to be coming together…in its own, unique way~**  
Angel Whis: Today, we feast. Tomorrow, we slaughter the Savage Tribe and take back what us rightfully ours.  
 **~The rest of the tribe nods in agreement. Whis shoves the shark carcass aside to make room for the newly acquired warthog. Siri the Leopard walks up with a bucket full of fresh river water. She takes a sip. Samurai Jack frowns~**  
Samurai Jack: We could, ya know, boil that for you…  
 **~Siri doesn't seem to mind, she enjoys a hearty gulp before dropping the bucket next to the fire~**  
Siri the Leopard: Is there anything else I can gather? I haven't gotten much sleep and need to stay busy  
Richard Spencer: Siri the Leopard, you are probably the hardest worker I've had the privilege to lay my hat next too.  
 **~Spencer knows immediately after he said that it came out wrong. He smiles working his way out of his stupid comment.~**  
Richard Spencer: I mean, our huts are next to one another. Let's feast tonight and get our rest so we can sit back, enjoy ourselves and watch as the Savage tribe sends one of theirs home this week!  
 **~Manny Riveria leaps into view~**  
Manny Riveria: Let's eat some pig, mother fuckers! Unless you're Jewish, of course!

Richard Spencer: Those Jews are the ones who own the banks.  
 **~Nobody is sure why Manny Riveria yelled that and jumped in like a maniac. But, he's Manny Riveria~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 9 PRE-IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

 **~Keemstar has the troops rallied as they prepare to win two in a row~**  
Keemstar : Alright everybody…time for another challenge. We can really gain the upper hand with a win today. I want to seem those fools vote off Samurai Jack  
Frieza: Yea…I'm a little concerned. It's been quiet around here.  
Prince Ali: Yea, a little TOO quiet  
Frieza: Thank you, Aladdin.  
Keemstar: Simply the calm before the storm. I have no doubt we'll be more than ready.  
 **~Tennyson is rubbing his disheveled face~**  
Ben Tennyson: So, how does this facial hair look, huh? Huh?  
Dr. Kirk Langstrom: I am not impressed with your unkempt facial hair, Ben. But, I do have to ask…is that hair real? I'm seeing a lot of bald patches.  
Ben Tennyson: Can vampires even grow facial hair?  
 **~Langstrom summons some type of energy. A goatee instantly emerges. Prince Ali and Abu give him a standing ovation~**  
Ben Tennyson: Never mind  
Keemstar: Alright Savage Tribe…let's do this!  
 **~With Keemstar leading the way the Savage Tribe heads to the Immunity Challenge~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 9 PRE-IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

 **~The camp has been unusually quiet these past three days. Was Bravo the problem? Or did losing provide a bit of focus? Lola Bunny emerges from an area where she had been hanging with Richard Spencer. She's smiling. Most of the group is standing around, talking.**  
Lola Bunny: I hope everyone is ready for the challenge today…I don't want to vote anyone out today.  
Manny Riveria: Well if YOU don't want to vote anyone out, then I guess we have to win, right?  
 **~Manny Riveria's sarcasm is not appreciated. Spencer steps in~**  
Richard Spencer: Lay off the pretty lady you masked psycho. Lola, stick next to me, I'll protect you with my southern arms.  
 **~Lola smiles at the Alt-Right Icon. Manny Riveria throws his arms up~**  
Manny Riveria: You stupid Bi…err, woman, trying to tell us what to do.  
Lola Bunny: Don't stop, go ahead…say it…call me what you want.  
Manny Riveria: Everyone out here hates you. They won't say it, but they do…if we lose, we'll all vote for you.  
Lola Bunny: Well, if that's the case I might as well throw the damn challenge and you can get rid of me. Is that what you all want?  
 **~The rest of the tribe looks around like "how the fuck did this happen?" "That escalated quickly." Lola storms off, furious~**  
Manny Riveria: COME ON Lola, WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER. STOP BEING A BITCH AND I'LL APOLOGIZE. WE NEED TO WIN THIS WEEK! COME ON! I'M NOT JOKING! FUCK YOU! FUCK IT! I BETTER NOT GET VOTED OFF BECAUSE OF YOU!  
Phillip DeFranco: Manny Riveria, shut the hell up. We have a challenge to win and everyone has to work together.  
 **~A giant HORN sounds, for some reason. It grabs their attention. Manny Riveria runs around like a lunatic…he rushes up to Phillip~**  
Manny Riveria: I don't want to go home this week, we need Lola even if she is a B-i-t-c-h. We need to unite the team. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE  
 **~Nobody responds to the masked man. Instead, they all head in the direction they usually do for the challenges. Richard walks over to Lola and gives her a hug. She calms down and walks alongside Spencer as they catch up with the tribe~**

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

 **~Both tribes emerge from the jungle, ready for the challenge. Keemstar has the immunity idol in his hands. Chris McLean is standing on a platform, arms folded, looking very reasonable. Once both tribes have reached their mat, Chris speaks~**  
Chris McLean: Savage Tribe, I'll be taking that immunity idol back.  
 **~Keemstar reluctantly hands it over. Chris has to almost wrestle it from him. Chris places it atop a platform and gets ready to issue the challenge rules. Suddenly the FACELESS men appear and drag Chris away. He is dragged into the jungle, disappearing forever. In his place steps a much older, much uglier, much lamer man~**  
New Guy: Sorry about that…didn't mean to frighten you all. But that was an IMPOSTER. He was Chris McLean…and he had me abducted days before the show. I am the REAL host Chris McLame. And I am the hippest, coolest guy you know. Just check out my clothes, aren't they FLEX?

 **~The guy is dressed like a middle aged man who wants to be young. He's got an AFFLICTION shirt over his skinny, fat body. He's got tight jeans and a designer belt. His hair is ridiculous…almost a rip off of the southern hair style you see college kids wear. He looks like a creep. He smiles and winks at Jenny~**  
Chris McLame: Yep, that's right…the real Chris is here and that means it's time to get flex!  
Phillip DeFranco: What the hell is flex?  
Chris McLame: I know you're kind of an old man there, Phillip and aren't up to the hip lingo. But flex means cool. If you need any more tips, just ask ole Chris.  
Phillip DeFranco: I'm fine, thanks.  
Chris McLame: Alright my Survivor fam. It's time to get crunk. That means we're gonna have a challenge. Jenny, good to see ya girl. You're looking fly  
 **~Jenny rolls her eyes~**  
Chris McLean: Girl don't be throwin shade my way. C'mon now, it's all flex. Anyway…so one member of your tribe is going to head into the jungle and hide in a tree. The rest of the tribe is going to construct a stretcher. Once the stretcher is built you are going to carry that stretcher into the jungle, locate that tribe member…rescue them from the tree and carry them back out here, dropping them off in the first aid tent with your tribe's logo on it. Everybody got good vibes? Alright, let's hit it  
 **~The tribes go over who to select. Jenny Wakemen and Manny Riveria emerge. A few Cartoon Crossover Survivor employees lead them into the jungle. The remained of their tribes hang back as the utensils and pieces necessary to build a suitable stretcher are delivered~**  
Chris McLean: Survivors ready? GO!  
 **~Both tribes hurry to build a stretcher. Katz feels the sun beating down. He's starting to sweat. It appears a hangover of sorts is kicking in. He looks around and reaches into his pants. Chris is too busy staring at Sam's ass. Katz removes a vile, drops some white power onto the edge of his hand and he snorts it back. His eyes widen a smile runs across his face~**  
Keemstar: Katz? What the hell…c'mon!  
Katz: You got it!  
 **~Katz barrels in, knocking people over. He crashes through what they'd already built. Keemstar shoves him back~**  
Keemstar: What the fuck? Calm down! Just hand me some tools  
 **~The Savage Tribe is forced to start over. Meanwhile, the Paradigm Tribe seems to be moving along smoothly. Spencer and Lola are working side by side. Samurai Jack and Leafy try not to get in the way. DeFranco and Whis take the initiative, placing most of the pieces together. the Leopard finds a crab and eats it. Max plays some stone drums for moral support~**  
Leafy: You know, I'm THIS close to finishing a Jacuzzi.  
Samurai Jack: Really? Well then why the fuck aren't you helping them build?  
Leafy: I'm terrible at stretchers.  
Samurai Jack: Right  
 **~Whis stands up, wiping the sweat from his brow. He looks at Max~**  
Angel Whis: Excuse me, Keith Moon. Could you lay off the drums and come over here?  
 **~Max may or may not get the reference. But he does quit drumming. Whis instructs him to lay atop the stretcher, testing it for strength. We zoom back to the Savage Tribe Keemstar is keeping a close watch on their competition~**  
Keemstar: Damnit…they're almost done. Come everyone, move your asses! Let's go!  
 **~Frieza and Tennyson apply a couple final screws and stand~**  
Frieza: I think that should do it  
Keemstar: Finally. Okay, we need someone to test it out.  
 **~Abu leaps into the stretcher and spreads out. He looks very comfortable. A few members laugh. Keemstar becomes irate. The Paradigm Tribe takes off running into the jungle with their stretcher~**  
Keemstar: Enough with the monkey business, this is serious! Sam, get in there!  
 **~More laughter follows after his inadvertent pun. Abu can barely contain his laughter as he stumbles out of the stretcher and into Prince Ali's arms. Sam lies down. They lift the stretcher up. It seems a bit wobbly~**  
Frieza: It might need a few more screws…  
 **~CRASH! They turn and see that a very fucked up Katz has tossed their tools into the river for some reason~**  
Keemstar: What the fuck?!  
Katz: I wanted to see a splash!  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe has vanished inside the jungle. Keemstar realizes they can't waste any more time~**  
Keemstar: Fuck it, this will have to do. Let's go!  
 **~The Savage Tribe hoists their stretcher and run into the jungle. Katz sprints WAY ahead, leading the way. Everyone else remains bunched together with Tennyson, Frieza, and Langstrom doing most of the heavy lifting. They enter into the jungle. We cut to the Paradigm Tribe who has yet to locate Manny Riveria~**  
Samurai Jack: Where the fuck is he?  
Phillip DeFranco: He better not screw us again  
Lola Bunny: It's kind of scary in here  
Richard Spencer: Stick with me, sweetie. You'll be alright.  
Montana Max: You guys hear that?  
 **~Everyone quiets down. A voice coming from high up is heard cursing at various animals. Whis looks at DeFranco who looks at Samurai Jack who looks at Max who looks at the Leopard who looks at Leafy who looks at Bunny who looks at Spencer~**  
Richard Spencer: Yep, that's the masked fucker alright  
~They head in the direction of the angry voice. They reach a tree and look up. Manny Riveria is yelling at a ugly bird. Everyone stars at the bird for a moment~  
Angel Whis: Ah that's Nigel. That bird is from Rio.  
DeFranco: How do you know that?  
Manny Riveria: GUYS! WHAT THE FUCK IS UP?!  
Phillip DeFranco: Manny Riveria! RELAX! WE'RE SENDING SOMEONE UP THERE  
Siri the Leopard: I can do it. I climb trees all the time.  
 **~The decisions is immediately made to send the Leopard up. Manny Riveria yells back down~**  
Manny Riveria: WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG? FUCK. YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET IT, I'LL DO IT MYSELF!  
Phillip DeFranco: NO! Manny Riveria, RELAX! Siri IS ON HER WAY!  
Manny Riveria: HERE I COME!  
 **~The body of Manny Riveria leaps out of the tree performing a SHOOTING STAR PRESS. He rotates several times around…it's a long fall. He is about to land on the stretcher. Whis calmly looks at Spencer~**  
Angel Whis: A perfectly put together stretcher can withstand many things…but not that.  
Richard Spencer: No shit  
 **~They move the stretcher out of the way. Manny Riveria lands face first into the ground with a loud THUD. The entire Paradigm Tribe watches, waiting for something - anything. We cut to the Savage Tribe~**  
Keemstar: Where the hell is Katz?  
Ben Tennyson: Running, getting some cardio in  
~Keemstar is covered in sweat, as are the rest of his tribemates given the Amazonian humidity. They look into the trees. One of them spots a BRIGHT white ball. Ali points~  
Aladdin: There she is! I'd recognize that hair anywhere!  
Keemstar: Great…now somebody needs…  
~Abu SHRIEKS and jumps onto the tree. He begins climbing~  
Keemstar: No! A human! Quit monkeying around!  
 **~Everyone laughs…Keemstar ignores it. Tobias steps up~**  
Tobias: I've got this  
Keemstar: Okay…and, because our tribe is completely fucked up…we need someone to go and find The Cokehead  
Dr. Kirk Langstrom: I am an excellent tracker. Once, back in Romania I hunted down…  
Keemstar: Insignificant details…find him, go!  
~Langstrom goes looking for Katz while Tobias climbs the tree. His athleticism is impressive. We cut back to the Paradigm Tribe. They have placed Manny Riveria's lifeless body on top of the stretcher. Whis grabs his neck~  
Angel Whis: He's still breathing  
Samurai Jack: Well that's a thing, I guess  
Richard Spencer: Shit is working out great…we won't have to hear his fucking mouth on the way back.  
Lola Bunny: Umm…shouldn't we, you know, head back?  
Siri the Leopard: Lola's right…we need to get back before the other tribe!  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe lift the stretcher. It's a perfect stretcher, obviously. They hustle back. As they do, they run past the Savage Tribe. Keemstar and Tennyson spot them. Frieza's face turns in that direction as well~**  
Frieza: There they go  
Keemstar: Tobias! HURRY THE FUCK UP!  
 **~Tobias is carefully aiding Jenny to the ground. He spots Manny Riveria being carried away~**  
Tobias: How did he get down so fast. He must have jumped…  
Jenny Wakemen: Oh no...we are not doing that.  
Tobias: Relax, I can do this.  
 **~Tobias jumps from the tree. We hear a WILHELM SCREAM as he plummets to the ground. He lands roughly. Jenny is fine as Tobias positioned his body to absorb most of the fall. He grabs his ankle and winces in pain~**  
Keemstar: Damnit Tobias, get up!  
 **~Tennyson and Frieza place Jenny on the stretcher~**  
Keemstar O'Donnell: Shit…we need Langstrom and Katz…where the hell are they?  
Dr. Kirk Langstrom: Right here  
 **~Keemstar jumps and turns around. Langstrom stands behind him with Katz over his shoulder, unconscious~**  
Ben Tennyson: Whoa. You didn't…you know…  
 **~Tennyson mimes biting someone's neck~**  
Dr. Kirk Langstrom: Of course not. I fed earlier today. Besides, I wouldn't want to contaminate my system with whatever is in his blood stream.  
Keemstar: Fine, you carry him.  
 **~Tobias tries to stand but falls back to the ground. Keemstar grows increasingly irritated~**  
Keemstar: What did Chris say? Can we leave him?  
Ben Tennyson: Nope, we all have to return.  
Keemstar : What about the stretcher? Will he fit?  
 **~Prince Ali and Frieza look at how the stretcher is handling Jenny's weight~**  
Frieza: Doubtful.  
 **~Keemstar looks at Tennyson~**  
Ben Tennyson: Fine.  
 **~We cut to an exterior shot of the jungle. Chris is singing "Uptown Funk". He's dancing and acting like he's 21 or something. Suddenly the PARADIGM TRIBE emerges. They sprint toward their tent. Chris perks up. The Paradigm Tribe reaches their tent and they drop Manny Riveria off. Chris raises his arms~**  
Chris McLean: Paradigm Tribe WINS Immunity!  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe celebrates…aside from Manny Riveria. Chris hands over the Daniel Coyote Immunity Idol~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Can we head back to camp or do we have to wait?  
Chris McLame: You guys are free to leave. And, if I must say…that performance was LIT  
Samurai Jack: Riiiiight  
 **~Spencer points at the stretcher with an unconscious Manny Riveria atop it~**  
Richard Spencer: Can we just take this back with us?  
Chris McLame: Hey bro, it's all Gucci.  
Richard Spencer: Let's get the fuck out of here  
 **~The Paradigm rushes away with the stretcher…they've had their fill of Chris. The SAVAGE Tribe finally emerges. Frieza, Keemstar and Prince Ali and struggling to keep the stretcher from falling apart. Jenny looks around nervously. Tobias has his arm around Tennyson who is helping him limp back. Langstrom calmly follows behind with Katz over his shoulder. The rest of the tribe is in tow. Keemstar's eyes perk up~**  
Keemstar : I don't see anyone…c'mon, guys! We're in the lead!  
 **~The entire tribe picks up their pace. They sprint like their lives depend on it. They reach the tent and drop the stretcher. It breaks apart with Jenny taking a painful fall. Keemstar throws his arm up as the rest of the tribe celebrates. Everyone but Abu…he seems concerned~**  
Chris McLame: Great finish, Savage Tribe! I love the spirit. Even with the Paradigm Tribe already having won immunity and halfway back to their camp you guys still gave it your all. Now that's LIT  
Keemstar: Why didn't you tell us you stupid, creepy mother fucker!  
 **~Keemstar tries to attack Chris but Tennyson and Frieza hold him back. Chris, at first, looks frozen with fear. Once he realizes Keemstar won't get to him, he gets confident~**  
Chris McLame: Whoa bro…WHOA. That is so not Flex. Anyway…yea, I've got nothing for you guys. Don't be salty, bruhs. It's all good. You're still my BAEs. Better skurt on outta here though…we've got tribal council in a few hours.  
 **~The Savage Tribe only picked up about half of what Chris said. But they understood the most important portion. They slowly exit, angry over their defeat~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 9 – POST CHALLENGE

 **~The party RAGES over at camp Paradigm. Max has an entire orchestra of instruments set up…comprised of rocks, shells, wood, etc. He begins to play a tune very familiar to but not exactly like FREEBIRD. Manny Riveria sits up~**  
Manny Riveria: If I leave here tomorrow  
Would you still remember me?  
For I must be traveling on, now  
'Cause there's too many places I've got to see  
But, if I stayed here with you, girl  
Things just couldn't be the same  
'Cause I'm as free as a bird now  
 **~Max keeps pace with his instruments. Spencer looks at Samurai Jack~**  
Richard Spencer: Damn, guess I owe you a hundred bucks  
Samurai Jack: Told you he wasn't in a fucking coma  
Richard Spencer: Yea, I think Lola's wishful thinking persuaded me.  
 **~The entire tribe seems incredibly pleased. Whis steps forward~**  
Angel Whis: You guys make an old Perfect One proud. Max, keep the music going. Samurai Jack, fire up some booze. Ladies, let's dance. Let us celebrate the night away, friends, Paradigm style. And let's watch a Savage member cease to exist  
 **~Everyone cheers to this. Lola asks an interesting question~**  
Lola Bunny: Who do you guys hope they vote off?  
 **~Before anyone can respond, Leafy walks up in a pair of DEREK MOBLEY boxers~**  
Leafy: Jacuzzi is ready. Anybody who wants to join in is more than welcome. As always, clothing…optional.  
 **~The only person who follows Leafy is Manny Riveria. He continues singing the lyrics to Freebird while hopping into the hot, bubbling water. Most of the tribe eyes the Jacuzzi with lust filled eyes. However, Leafy is in there. So that's a major deterrent~**  
DeFranco: Tobias, to answer your question, Lola.  
Richard Spencer: Yea, it'll be somebody like that. They are too big of pussies to make a move.  
 **~We zoom in on Manny Riveria who continues to sing~**  
Manny Riveria: Lord I can't change,  
Won't you fly, high  
Freeeeee bird…yeaaaahhh!  
 **~On cue Max barrels right into the epic instrumental that everyone has heard and, if they haven't, SHOULD. As it picks up, the DEREK MOBLEY boxers float to the top of the Jacuzzi. Leafy smiles. Manny Riveria looks at the camera. We cut away~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 9 – PRE TRIBAL COUNCIL

 **~A dejected Savage Tribe lingers around camp. Katz is awake but covered in layers and layers of clothing. He shakes and sweats. Tobias has his leg propped up, it's swollen pretty severely. Jenny sulks near the fire. Langstrom finishes the last ounce of blood from his most recent catch. Keemstar eyes the four members of the tribe. He can't contain his emotions any longer~**  
Keemstar: The gloves are coming off! Langstrom, Katz, Tobias and Jenny…what was with that piss poor performance tonight?  
Jenny Wakemen: Are we going to fist fight? I was in a tree you retard.  
Keemstar: You could have given us a hint…we looked in that jungle forever. You could have climbed down faster…anything. And Tobias…injuring your ankle, unbelievable.  
 **~Keemstar looks at Sam. Sam shrugs~**  
Sam Manson: I tried to make sure we were in tip top shape. But nobody wanted to listen to me. Now look at us.  
Keemstar: Its simple you either want to be here or you don't. If you don't then pack up your shit and leave. We do not need anyone slowing us down.  
 **~Jenny rises from her seat and gets in Keemstar's face~**  
Jenny Wakemen: I suggest you shut the fuck up.  
 **~A few tense moments pass by. Abu hurries over and taps Jenny on the foot. She looks down and he waves her away. Jenny gives Keemstar one last look...we start to think she might hit him. But she takes the high road and exits with Abu. Keemstar remains quiet. Frieza speaks up~**  
Frieza: Clearly we've got four choices, two of whom have been on the chopping block before. If we want to survive and not go into the merger as easy pickings for an extremely strong Paradigm tribe, we badly need to get rid of the weak links. I'm still waiting to hear some explanations, as I'm definitely pissed to have wasted some hard work and energy at the challenge...  
 **~Sam sits next to Jenny, Prince Ali and Abu. Abu is recanting his favorite episode of Curious George~**  
Sam Manson: Hey girl, how are you holding up?  
Jenny Wakemen: I'm fine. I just can't stand him. Can we just vote him out, tonight?  
~Prince Ali looks at Jenny and then at Sam. He doesn't say anything. Sam mulls the idea over~  
Sam Manson: He has been strong in the challenges. That's what's killing us…strength. We need to remove the weak links.  
Jenny Wakemen: Whatever. So Tobias or Langstrom, then?  
Sam Manson: It's for the best.  
 **~Keemstar is talking with Frieza~**  
Keemstar O'Donnell: Yea, I'm thinking Tobias. He's injured…he's blown two out of three challenges.  
Frieza: Exactly. At this rate none of us will have a shot at the merge.  
 **~Tennyson is fishing with Katz shivering near the water. He pulls out some weird, giant Amazonian fish~**  
Ben Tennyson: Here you go, pal! Soak up some of that drug residue. Sober you up a bit.  
Katz: Th-th-th-thanks. I-I-I-I'm not a bad guy anymore.  
 **~Langstrom crouches near Tobias~**  
Dr. Kirk Langstrom: How's the leg?  
Tobias: It's fine!  
 **~Given Langstrom' inclination to feast on living things, he's rather emphatic about the status of his leg~**  
Dr. Kirk Langstrom: Well, alright then…any idea who you're voting for?  
Tobias: Keemstar, maybe. He's a dick.  
 **~Langstrom nods and heads off. Katz is seated near the fire as the rest of the camp gets ready to head to tribal council. A voice speaks to him~**  
Voice: I woke up this morning with a terrible rash on my testicles.  
Katz: What the…Dad?…is that you?  
Keemstar: Come on, let's go  
Katz: But my dad…I heard my dad Morrison!  
Keemstar: I thought you said you gave him some fish to eat? He sounds more fucked up than ever  
 **~Tennyson shrugs. They help Katz up. Frieza hands Tobias a crutch he made out of sticks which he uses to walk. They exit, heading to vote someone off~**

TRIBAL COUNCIL

 **~The entire Savage Tribe takes their seat at Tribal Council. Chris McLame is all smiles. He throws another wink Jenny's way. She acts like she doesn't see it~**  
Chris McLame: What up my Survivor CREW…how we doin tonight?  
Keemstar: Can we just get to it?  
Chris McLame: Easy there, silver back. Let's do some Q & A first. Tobias, first of all, how's the leg, bruh. Looks bad.  
Tobias: I'll live  
Chris McLame: Alright, bruh…but if it gets any worse, we're going to have to pull you from the game. We're gonna have some crew members peep in on that thing after the vote, aight?  
 **~Tobias snarls. Chris looks at Katz~**  
Chris McLame: Katz, my man! You were all high key earlier today…now, you look, well, kind of down. Everything cool, bruh?  
Katz: I think I had the worse trip of my three years doing LSD or something. But, I did hear dad's voice earlier today. Morrison Katz, that is. my dad!  
Chris McLame: Oh man that is so flex. I can't wait to chill with your dad when this is over…we're gonna head on down to this chill location and mack on some hunnies…ya hear?  
 **~Several members groan~**  
Chris McLame: Tennyson! My man! Who ya got tonight?  
Ben Tennyson: Thanks, Chris. It's a tough vote and I'm honestly kind of nervous. But I'm gonna vote with the people I said I'd vote with and hope it all works out.  
 **~Abu screams and leaps out of Ali's lap. He heads towards the voting area~**  
Chris McLame: Yo, where's sweet ass little broski headin?  
Prince Ali: He didn't really say…so I'm gonna guess the bathroom  
Chris McLame: Right on. So Flex. Sam…wassup, girl. You got a vote in mind?  
Sam Manson: Umm yea, but I'm not going to discuss it with you.  
Chris McLame: Damn, girl! Throwin some serious shade my way! It's alright, BAE. I got ya. Keemstar…what you got, bruh.  
Keemstar: It's pretty simple. Four people didn't perform up to par and we're going to remedy that one by one, if we have to. It starts tonight.  
 **~Tobias swallows hard. Katz looks over at Keemstar like "What the fuck?" Langstrom shows his teeth. Jenny rolls her eyes~**  
Chris McLame: Well then, enough with the conversation…let's get to voting.  
 **~Abu springs across the view, hopping in Ali's lap. He whispers into Ali's ear. Aladdin laughs~**  
Chris McLame: Yo, what did little man have to say?  
Aladdin/Prince Ali: Oh he, umm, he said he saw two kangaroos getting it on  
Chris McLame: Sweet action! Alright, let's vote!  
 **~Tense music plays. One by one the Savage Tribe heads up to the parchment. They each write a name down. Frieza shows his, it reads "Tobias"~**  
Frieza: For this week, I'm voting for Tobias. The man has failed to carry his weight through the majority of the challenges. He's been dragging the rest of the team down, and it's time to cut him out of Savage.  
 **~The rest of the tribe cast their votes and take a seat. Everyone is anxious. Chris retrieves the container and resumes his position. He looks at the tribe…throwing another wink at Jenny. Again, she turns her head~**  
Chris McLame: Alright so I'm gonna read these votes. The person with the most votes is eliminated and will be asked to leave the tribal area council immediately. Now, before I read these votes…if anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it…now would be the time to do so.  
 **~The dramatic music picks up. We look at Katz, Keemstar, Sam, Jenny, Langstrom, Tobias, Tennyson and, Ali. Aladdint urns his pockets inside out and shrugs. The music dies down~**  
Chris McLame: Good enough for me, I'm straight. Let's get down to business!  
First Vote…Tobias  
Second Vote…Tobias  
Third Vote…Keemstar  
 **~Chris looks at the vote. It's horribly written and there are some monkey hairs on it. Abu wails with laughter and slaps his knee. Prince AliPrince AliPrince Ali laughs along with him. Chris looks up and points at Abu~**  
Chris McLame: Abu!  
 **~A nice laugh is had. Chris rips the vote up~**  
Chris McLean: Got to admit, you got me weak there, Abu! Good one! That vote will not count.  
 **~Keemstar scowls in the direction of Aladdin and Abu. They quiet down~**  
Chris McLame: And, let's continue…  
Third Vote…Jenny Wakemen  
Fourth Vote…Jenny Wakemen  
Fifth Vote…I…I can't read this…  
 **~Chris holds the parchment up. It's totally unreadable. Tobias raises his hand~**  
Chris McLam: Bruh, I hate to be a dick. But if I can't read it, it doesn't count. If this happens again, you will be disqualified from the game. Sorry, bruh.  
 **~Chris tosses the parchment aside and continues~**  
Chris McLame: Okay, so we've got two votes for Tobias and two votes for Jenny Wakemen…let's continue…  
Fifth Vote…Jenny Wakemen  
Sixth Vote…Tobias  
Chris McLame: That's three votes Jenny Wakemen, three votes Tobias…two votes remaining…  
Seventh Vote…Jenny Wakemen  
Eight Vote and the third person voted out of Cartoon Crossover SurvivorAmazon…Jenny Wakemen  
 **~Jenny shakes her head in disbelief and disgust. She grabs her torch and looks down at Keemstar. She almost spits on him. Instead, she takes in a deep breath and heads for Chris~**  
Chris McLame: Sorry, BAE…but that vote is Hundo P…it's enough. Time to bounce, sweetness.  
 **~He snuffs out her torch~**  
Chris McLame: So, umm, you wouldn't be interested in grabbing a few drinks later on, now that your schedule has cleared up…  
 **~SMACK! Jenny slaps Chris across the face and exits the voting area. Chris rubs his cheek and smiles~**  
Chris McLame: I like a feisty woman! Anyway…that's it…good job, catch you players on the flip side!  
 **~Everyone stands and exits~**  
NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: Keemstar confronts Abu about his vote. Langstrom realizes Abu family isn't as big as he hoped. Frieza's fear about the undead monkeys grows. Katz copes without drugs...hopefully. Tennyson catches THREE fish. Sam finds a mountain. Tobias's leg continues to give him trouble, threatening his life in the game. Samurai Jack teaches Manny Riveria that there are three r's in his name, not two. Leafy continues to add onto his estate…making it surprisingly impressive. DeFranco develops a craving for day old shark. Whis' confidence strengthens in his tribe's ability. Lola and Richard continue to bond. Suspicion arises, due to her ability to eat raw crab and climb various trees, that Siri the Leopard may or may not be the female version of Mowgli. Montana Max receives several offers to join a Lynyrd Skynyrd cover band once he returns to the states. All of that AND more next time on OCW Survivor!  
 **~We cut to Jenny's final words~**  
Jenny Wakemen: Keemstar needs to go. I hope the rest of the tribe sees that. He's disgusting and rude. And this new Chris? Awful. What a terrible experience. I can't wait to get home and see Brad. To my friends in the game, good luck.  
 **~We fade to black~**


	4. Sneezing Blood

The Amazon Jungle Friday, April 28th 2017

 **~The Cartoon Survivor logo fades out. That's right…it's time for another episode of Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon~**

Previously on a SUPER FLEX edition of Survivor Amazon…  
 **~Richard Spencer demands to know who wrote his name down. Manny Riveria admits to writing Samurai Jack's name down without any coercion whatsoever…for, some reason. Whis, again works to keep the tribe united~**

My BRAHS from the Paradigm Tribe were split. It was so NOT Flex.  
 **~We see the Savage Tribe mourning the loss of several members of Abu' family. Frieza offers up a eulogy to most of the tribe~**

Daniel and Katz split with their BAE Sam to find them mountains. Meanwhile, the brahs gathered to mourn the loss of the flexest monkey family in the past 16 years. It was Hundo P legit, yo.  
 **~Both tribes arrive for the challenge. The Savage Tribe looks barbaric. The Paradigm Tribe looks virtuous. The challenge unfolds with Manny Riveria sacrificing life and limb for his team while Tobias attempts to do the same and, well, pretty much loses one. Spoiler alert, it wasn't his life~**

Tobias tribe lost. It was a flex performance by my peeps over at the Paradigm Tribe but a downer for my brahs and BAEs over at the Savage Tribe~  
 **~We're about to see more when the screen is eroded away by static. We cut to black and white footage. There is a kitchen counter inside a standard home. A plate covered with brownies sets on the table top's central location. A door opens. We hear a voice~**  
Voice: Yo, Chels? Total flex house ya got here. You around? My car is chillin out front, thought we could maybe take a ride, ya know? Then perhaps watch some Netflix and chill?  
 **~NEW Chris McLean enters. He's got a plastic bag in his right hand. He looks around nervously. He sets the back on the kitchen table. He starts to head toward the back of the house when Ruff-Ruffman steps out of fucking nowhere~**  
Ruff-Ruffman: C'mon, Chris, why don't you take a seat  
Chris McLean: OH NO!  
 **~Chris takes off running, in the process he knocks his bag over. Alcohol, condoms, weed, and Cliff Notes for Catcher in the Rye spill out. Our view cuts to Chris being tackled outside the home. He's screaming about how this is SO NOT FLEX. We cut to a black screen~**

Due to these unfortunate events we were forced to remove NEW Chris as host of Survivor. We apologize for placing a sex offender as host of a nationally aired television show. Shit happens. We will now resume Survivor with the return of OLD Chris. We are sorry for the trauma New Chris's involvement has caused any viewers  
 **~We return to the broadcast to see Jenny Wakemen's torch being snuffed out by a blurred figure~**

And, at the end of a heated vote, Jenny Wakemen was sent packing. Who will go home this week? Tune in for another edition of OCW Survivor!  
 **~We cut to the intro~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 9 - POST TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~The Savage Tribe has returned to camp. The mood is somewhat somber. Jenny Wakemen was a source of entertainment and energy. With her gone, it's dampened the spirits of most the tribemates. Sam Manson looks down at some water Jenny had collected earlier in the day~**  
Sam Manson: Well, that was kind of shitty. I was beginning to like Jenny.  
 **~Daniel barrels past Sam and kicks the bucket of water over~**  
Daniel Keem: I'm not sorry. She napped too damn much. How do you all feel about that wave, huh?  
 **~Sam watches the water rushing through the dirt, finding the nearest low point to settle~**  
Sam Manson: Are you talking about the wave you just made by kicking over that bucket or, like, a metaphorical wave?  
Daniel Keem: Neither! I'm referring to me waving goodbye to that bitch who thought she was a dime but turned out to only be a penny.  
 **~Katz laughs facetiously at Daniel's attempt at humor~**  
Katz: Ha Ha Ha…good one, pal! You should really quit YouTube and become a stand-up comedian!  
 **~Katz sits down and watches the last bit of patient water finally rushing away~**  
Katz: But, yea, that tribal council was fantastic.  
 **~A moment of silence passes. Abu is heard in the background talking to Prince. This reminds Daniel of a terrible moment from tribal council. He turns around and points at Prince and Abu~**  
Daniel Keem: Prince! Keep that animal away from me or I'm going to give it to Langstrom!  
Prince Ali: Awww Daniel are you salty because Abu played a joke? Everyone else at council thought it was hilarious. You should really lighten up a little, some of us are gonna be on this Island together for a long while and I can't speak for everyone but your attitude is starting to suck  
Daniel Keem: I'm glad Abu has jokes. Let's see how funny it is when I skin him. Where is the machete?  
Prince Ali: Ha! there is the sense of humour I knew you had, doesn't it feel good to not be so serious all the time?  
 **~Members of the tribe look around like "I don't really think he was joking"~**  
Daniel Keem: Who said I was kidding?  
 **~Daniel begins searching for the machete. We zoom in on Abu who swallows HARD.**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 10  
 **~Richard Spencer is whistling some southern tunes while catching a fish with his bare hands. A patch platinum flowers are near him. He looks down and smiles, saying "Jenny Wakemen is such a nice lady." The flowers suddenly wilt and die. His eyes widen~**  
Richard Spencer: Holy shit! They voted Jenny off!  
 **~Richard hurries back to camp. He guts and cleans the fish while running. By the time he gets to camp the fish is ready to be cooked. He tosses it to Whis. He catches the fish and puts it over the fire. Spencer stops, breathing heavily. The tribe looks his way~**  
Phillip DeFranco: What the hell?  
Richard Spencer: They voted Jenny off.  
Samurai Jack: How do you know that? You do realize we are on separate tribes, far away from one another and aren't previed to that kind of information. It would be IMPOSSIBLE for us to know who was voted off before a challenge…unless you know we had a pet monkey named Abu.  
Richard Spencer: It's hard for me to explain but, trust me, she's gone. They think they are making waves over there…  
Leafy: Maybe one of them kicked a bucket of water over  
Richard Spencer: METAPHORICAL waves and, fuck man, put some damn pants on!  
 **~A blurred Leafy heads back into his hut. Lola and Manny Riveria are arguing~**  
Lola Bunny: Just don't do that again…  
Manny Riveria: So you're concerned about my safety? I KNEW IT  
Lola Bunny: No! I'm more concerned that you'll cost us a challenge.  
Manny Riveria: Yea, yea…sure sure…just hands off, okay? Keep your pants on….  
 **~Lola rolls her eyes and walks off. DeFranco grabs her tenderly by the arm~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Forget about him. Just stick with me.  
 **~Lola smiles and gives Phillip a hug who responds with a tender embrace. Phillip looks at Richard. Richard looks at Phillip. They both nod. The hug ends and Lola heads to the lake~**  
Lola Bunny: We're gonna need more than one fish…so I guess I'll catch some. Anybody want to come with me?  
Phillip DeFranco: I would love to.  
Manny Riveria: ME TOO!  
 **~DeFranco and Lola head to the water with Manny Riveria following closely behind. Leafy emerges with nothing on~**  
Richard Spencer: WHAT did I just say?  
 **~Siri the Leopard suddenly appears, jumping out of a tree. She's made some clothing for the tribe. She hands Leafy several pairs of shorts~**  
Siri the Leopard: I made some clothes for the tribe and…Leafy, especially.  
Leafy: Hmm, they don't look like they'll  
Siri the Leopard: Trust me, they will fit  
 **~Begrudgingly, Leafy slides them on. He is suddenly clear on our screen. He looks over at the fish Richard brought and the decaying shark carcass that, for some reason, wasn't disposed of as properly as we thought. He sniffs~**  
Leafy: They voted Jenny Wakemen out, huh? Something smells fishy…  
Richard Spencer: Yea, well I know JUST who is behind this…and they are going to pay.  
Samurai Jack: If we keep winning challenges business will take care of itself.  
 **~Nobody within the tribe can argue that. It's a great moment of unity until Spencer speaks~**  
Richard Spencer: Great advice, Samurai Jack. But, hey, Leafy, I found some peyote…you want to indulge?  
Leafy: Step into my hut…

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 10  
 **~The tribe is up and moving about. Frieza has kept to himself mostly since the previous tribal council. But, like any man with frustration weighing on his mental filter, eventually…shit's gotta be said. It seems the tipping point is when Tobias tries to stand, but falls back down due to his injured leg.~**  
Frieza: Well, at least my prediction came true. Why should we get rid of the people who keep costing us challenges, when we can continue to lose? This is the reason I usually prefer to work alone...  
 **~Not one to hold silent, Daniel responds~**  
Daniel Keem: Maybe if you worked together with us rather than against us we wouldn't keep losing these challenges. Right now this is still a team competition it is not individual competition.  
 **~Ali, minus Abu, spits out some fish bones and chimes in~**  
Prince Ali: Lay off Daniel, Frieza has a point. You and the rest of your cronies had a personal vendetta against Jenny meanwhile Tobias is always MIA and couldn't even get it together to make a logical vote. Since this is still a team game like you say why don't you start realizing that the savage tribe is more than just you...and in other news, don't threaten my monkey!  
 **~Daniel smiles and shrugs~**  
Daniel Keem: I don't know who else voted for Jenny but I will admit I voted for her. We have never seen eye to eye but that is no secret. She weighed what 96 pounds and couldn't even carry her own weight. Anyway in other news ..  
 **~Abu appears, taking Ali's leftover fish. He munches on some aquatic carcass as Daniel slowly pulls out the machete. Abu SCREAMS and hurries into the jungle with his food. Sam finishes her food and stands~**  
Sam Manson: Boys, what's done is done. And Daniel, leave Abu alone.  
 **~Frieza, increasing with frustration and disinterested in the Abu tomfoolery stands~**  
Frieza: CU, do you remember this:

"It's very simple you wanna play as an individual then wait to the merger. This is a team game until then. So get your fucking head out of your asses and show that you want to fucking be here."  
Frieza: I remember you saying that, myself, and I fully agreed with it. Still do, as a matter of fact. So when I starting hearing you and your friends saying you wanted to 'make waves', I got concerned. Then, nobody wants to talk about the vote, not like last time. So I talked to several people, myself, trying to get the vote for the dead weight known as Tobias…  
 **~Tobias looks around angrily. He tries to stand, but his leg gives out. Frieza continues~**  
Frieza: …a guy who has barely shown up to this competition. Hell, he couldn't even get his vote right. But I guess that didn't matter to you guys, you had a personal vendetta to settle. It was never about a blindside. Did you see any votes for Katz? For Ben? For you? Well, other than that damn monkey, but I don't care about that...  
 **~Abu starts to emerge from the jungle to take umbrage with Frieza's dismissal of his highly impactful vote – but he sees that life ending blade and slides back into the foliage~**  
Frieza: So we will see what happens this week. Maybe Tobias will reward you by finally getting off his ass and doing some work. Hell, I'd love for him to prove himself and actually just say something. Anything. Because I hate to lose, and I'm still pissed to have a losing record so far. I want him to show up this week. I want Langstrom and Katz to recover and get involved again as well. But at this time, I'm bracing myself for another loss. Damn, I hope I'm wrong.  
 **~Ali stands up, ready to cap off Frieza's speech with the slow clap. However, Daniel isn't done~**  
Daniel Keem: Yeah i did say those words but what has Jenny done? Say a word here and there or a phrase. Was she pulling her weight? The way I see it I asked who everyone was voting for but no one wanted to give me an answer. Jenny has half assed it the whole time she was in this island. So you want to talk about Tennyson, Katz and myself. So I mean this with the upmost respect but you are only here to get ratings for the little guy. Do you actually believe you have a shot at winning survivor?  
 **~Abu' face is visible through some branches. He brings his balled fist to his mouth, his eyes widen and he goes "ooohhhh, dissssss". Frieza responds~**  
Frieza: The funny thing is, Daniel, at this point, it's not about winning Survivor. My only goal currently is to get as many of my tribemates as possible into the merge. At first, I was confident, since Paradigm looked so disorganized and voted out Bravo of all people. But now they're focused, and we're the ones falling apart.. At this point, I talked to three people (left), and two of them voted with you. So at this point, all I can do is openly plead with people that it makes no sense to leave someone in who isn't involved. Maybe Jenny wasn't as active around camp as you or me, but you can't honestly argue she was less active than Tobias. Has anyone seen him? Serious question there, someone go and talk with him. I don't know the guy, but unless we've already given up on this week's challenge, we need him.  
 **~Tobias is passing out from the pain in his leg. He tries to wave his hand in the air to get their attention. But, they fail to notice it. He collapses fully into the grass, unconscious. The noise from his fall does the job. Everyone turns and looks at the potentially dead body of Tobias. Frieza and Daniel stop bickering. We fade out~**  
 **~We fade back into their campsite a few hours later. Tobias is being rolled out on a stretcher. Chris McLean is shaking his head, arms folded~**  
Chris McLean: It's a tough game. Unfortunately for Tobias his body betrayed him. Are you all okay? Does anyone need some extra time to think about things?  
Daniel Keem: Does this mean there is no tribal council after the challenge?  
Chris McLean: He's got an injured leg, he isn't fucking dead. Yes, there will be a tribal council.  
 **~Daniel glares at Frieza. Frieza shakes his head as if to say "Could this get any worse?"~**  
Chris McLean: Alright, well I'm going to head back to my five star accommodations. See you guys tomorrow for the challenge.  
 **~A Porsche zooms into view near a clearing. Chris tosses some slick shades on and hops into the passenger's side. We see a smoking hot brunette behind the wheel. Some James Bondesque music plays as the ridiculously expensive car speeds away. The Savage Tribe is left to their own machinations…mainly scheming for survival. A long awkward pause follows. They don't really know what to say. Are they supposed to be sad? Happy? What's the appropriate protocol? Finally, the MARVEL himself steps forward~**  
Ben Tennyson: Well, then. I'm going fishing. Something tells me I'm catching two, maybe even three fish today! You're all welcome to come witness greatness!  
 **~Tennyson grabs his soon to be legendary fishing pole. He struts off with confidence. Abu hops down from some arbitrary tree and chases after Tennyson. Ali runs close behind…one by one the tribe follows The Marvel for a fishing CLINIC! Daniel hangs behind~**  
Daniel Keem: Ben I love you like a brother but you suck at fishing. Can you try your luck at something else please?  
 **~Tennyson doesn't turn around, he keeps walking…he raises his hand and points behind him…it's directed somewhere in Daniel's vicinity~**  
Ben Tennyson: That wasn't very brotherly at all. No fish for you!

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 11  
 **~Whis finishes his morning yoga on the riverbank and grabs a canteen full of water to boil back at camp. When he reaches his team, he looks around like a proud papa at all they've accomplished... well, apart from the 24 hour peyote bender being shared by Spencer and Leafy... Whis shrugs and lets that happen like a particularly bad papa. Parenting was never his strong suit. He walks over to where Lola, Manny Riveria, and the Leopard have been chatting. He studiously looks Manny Riveria up and down, then does the same to Bunny.**  
Angel Whis: Well Manny Riveria, perhaps you're on to something. I can officially confirm that Lola has 1003.47 percent more charm than you. Approximately.  
 **~Whis glances over to where DeFranco and Samurai Jack are sitting by the fire. Phillip visibly mouths "dammit" and hands a $20 bill over to a smug Samurai Jack. How or why Phillip has money in the Amazon is not explained and isn't particularly important to the episode. Whis nonchalantly turns to the Leopard~**  
Angel Whis: Now then... Ms. Siri, as an ardent paramour of creativity, I couldn't help but hear that you have been busy getting the creative juices flowing. What do you have in mind?  
Siri the Leopard: I'm trying to decide the finishing touches to your piece, Angel, but can't figure out what I want to do. Hmm.  
Angel Whis: I've always been partial to anything blue, white, and black, personally.  
 **~Manny Riveria starts to shadow box~**  
Manny Riveria: I can give you black and blue! Plus, you're already white, so…  
 **~Whis ignores Manny Riveria's lunacy. Manny Riveria continues to box imaginary opponents. DeFranco takes a seat next to Lola Bunny. They chat it up, becoming quite chummy. Samurai Jack stands around, he spots Max. Max is doing a quick inventory of his rock, drum set. Samurai Jack shrugs~**  
Samurai Jack: Slow day  
 **~He takes a seat on the ground and leans back for a nap~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 11  
 **~The entire Savage tribe is asleep. The machete is near Katz's leg. Slowly, it disappears from view…we zoom in and see Abu dragging it toward the sleeping Daniel. He stands over Daniel with the machete. Daniel senses something afoot and begins to open his eyes~**  
Daniel Keem: AHHHH ... What the fuck?  
 **~Daniel stumbles backwards on his back as Abu is just making monkey noise~**  
Daniel Keem: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING CRAZY MONKEY! EVERYBODY WAKE UP!  
 **~Prince is the first to appear~**  
Prince Ali: Daniel man, whats up? Whats going on? I was having the best dream. There were rainbows, and unicorns, me and Syren were at an all you can eat corndog buffet... It was wild. Why did ya have to wake me up  
 **~ Frieza jumps to his feet at the sound of shouting. He watches Abu drop the machete and run away~**  
Frieza: Okay, that's not something I expected to wake up and see. So much for Abu being a lovable mascot.  
 **~Frieza pulls a piece of lumber closer to him, just in case. Daniel's frenzied expression turns to Ali~**  
Daniel Keem: Your monkey just tried to kill me. Tell me you didn't see that?  
 **~ Sam is still rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she makes it to the group~**  
Sam Manson: Really guys?! What's going on? Why can we not get through one 24 hour period without some crazy going on?  
Prince Ali: What? No way! That is impossible. I do not beleive it. You ruined a perfectly good dream for this blasphemy. Abu would never. Did anyone else see this?  
Daniel Keem: Sam sorry but Abu tried to kill me. I'm gonna have to sit down with Chris and tell him Abu needs to go.  
Sam Manson: Are you really fighting with a monkey?.. or have you been sniffing some of that magic white powder that Katz is packing?  
Daniel Keem: Nope not my style. I was trying to sleep and next thing I know Abu is over me about to stab me. Not cool at all.  
Prince Ali: Ugh, this is not good, not good at all. I have barely seen Abu since tribal council and now he is trying to kill people. We have a challenge later, after that win or lose Im going to find Abu and get to the bottom of this. We should all get our heads in the game. Just stay close to me Daniel, Abu would never put me in harm's way... I think  
Sam Manson: I think that dealing with a crazy monkey is the least of our worries today. Let's all get our heads out of our asses and get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow. I don't want a repeat of last week.

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 12 – PRE CHALLENGE  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe gathers, preparing for a challenge. Manny Riveria is going on and on about food~**  
Manny Riveria: I'm STARVING  
Lola Bunny: Why didn't you eat any of that shark?  
Manny Riveria: Ew.  
Siri the Leopard: We all are starving, but we must make the most of what we got.  
 **~Spencer and Leafy emerge from their peyote induced sabbatical. They appear to be functioning, in the words of some great, wise man "Pretty okay". Whis sees everyone is gathered around, even the tribal drummer Max and nods his head with approval~**  
Angel Whis: Ready for war tonight.  
 **~The rest of the tribe nods, getting into 'challenge' mode. Manny Riveria mimes shooting a gun in the air~**  
Manny Riveria: Take THAT you cokehead, screw Katz! PEW PEW PEW!  
Montana Max: Preparing for war is giving the other tribe too much credit  
 **~Whis nods in approval of that statement. The rest of the tribe couldn't agree more. And, with that, they head off to the challenge. Manny Riveria does a back flip for some reason. Nobody really reacts because, well, he's Manny Riveria~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 12 - PRE CHALLENGE  
 **~The Savage Tribe is tired. They didn't get much sleep after MACHETE GATE. The only person in the tribe who doesn't look tired is Frieza. And, well, I guess Langstrom because he's nocturnal. Daniel looks at Langstrom~**  
Daniel Keem: Hey yea…speaking of last night, you're nocturnal, where were you when that monkey tried to murder me?  
Langstrom: Feeding  
Daniel Keem: You're always feeding! Is that normal or are you a gluttonous vampire?  
 **~Langstrom flashes his incisors at Daniel. Frieza speaks up~**  
Frieza: C'mon, guys! Big challenge today…let's wake up and work together. We can't afford to lose another one. So what do you say? LETS WIN THIS!  
 **~A very lackluster, fatigued 'yeeeaaa…' pushes through their tired, yawning mouths~**

DAY 12 – IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~The two tribes appear with OLD Chris McLean ready to greet them. A few groans of "Damnit, I loved new Chris" are heard…but, most people seem relieved. Especially the females. Manny Riveria is holding the immunity idol~**  
Chris McLean: Welcome to todays' immunity challenge. Glad you all could make it. As you can see New Chris is no longer here…I won't get into WHY he isn't here…let's just say the man likes his steak rare.  
Leafy: Well, to be fair, that does preserve most of the flavor.  
Richard Spencer: That's what ketchup is for!  
Samurai Jack: You put ketchup on your steak?  
Chris McLean: IMMATERIAL! It was a metaphor…geez. Anyway…let's have that immunity idol…Manny Riveria!  
 **~Manny Riveria is grinding his pelvic region against the idol. He instantly stops~**  
Manny Riveria: Sorry, Chris…but I just really love winning.  
Chris McLean: That is a caricature of Daniel Coyote. How dare you! Give it over.  
 **~Manny Riveria tosses the idol like a football. Chris's eyes widen…he stumbles, staggers, trying to get into position. A giant hand reaches out and snares the idol. It's Tennyson. He hands it to Chris~**  
Chris McLean: Thank you, Mr. Tennyson. You are a gentleman.  
Ben Tennyson: Does that bit of good will guarantee us victory?  
Chris McLean: I'm sorry, but that's not how this works.  
Ben Tennyson: A head start, then?  
Chris McLean: I think you need to re-familiarize yourself with the meaning of the word charity. Anyway…onto today's challenge!  
 **~We overlook the entire area…the water, the bank, the jungle…it's apparently all going to be in use. Chris goes into explanation mode~**  
Chris McLean: Alright everyone…this is a FIVE part relay race. The first leg will require a tribe member to swim out to a buoy. They will then have to dive down and retrieve a bottle that contains a message. A second tribe member will be standing on a platform near the buoy. They will receive the bottle and run across a floating bridge. At the end of the bridge will be a boat with the third participating member. The second and third members will paddle the boat to shore. A fourth and fifth member will be waiting. They will take the bottle, smash it and read a map that's inside. They will then sprint into the jungle and locate a rope ladder and key. Once they have the key they will need to locate the buried treasure and dig it up. The first tribe to retrieve the buried treasure with the key inside the lock to the starting position will win immunity.  
 **~Everyone looks around like "Holy crap that was a mouthful."~**  
Chris McLean: Savage Tribe, you have 8 members, you will need two to sit out. Paradigm, you will need to sit 4 out.  
 **~The tribes begin to discuss their strategy on who to sit and who to play. Langstrom seems very adamant in a Transylvanian way. Finally, the two tribes have reached a decision~**  
Daniel Keem: Chris, we are going to sit out Sam and Ali.  
Chris McLean: Alright…Paradigm?  
Angel Whis: We'll be sitting out Siri, Samurai Jack, Leafy, and Spencer.  
Chris McLean: Sounds great, let's get started!  
 **~We zoom forward. Daniel is starting the challenge out for the Savage Tribe. Lola is starting the challenge out for her tribe~**  
Chris McLean: Survivors ready…GO!  
 **~Daniel and Lola dive head first into the river. Lola is up first, free styling as fast as she can. Daniel emerges ahead of her, having covered quite a bit of distance underwater. Daniel swims quickly and reaches his buoy before Lola. He takes in a breath and goes underwater. We watch him underwater…the bottle is tied via a knot. Daniel works on the knot but comes back up for air. As he does, Lola reaches her buoy. She inhales and goes under…Daniel, feeling the rush of competitions, goes back under with her. Both work on their knots. Daniel's is half undone…he finishes and the bottle releases to the surface. He looks over at Lola…she unties her knot! It floats to the surface. Daniel pops up and grabs his bottle…the outstretched arm of Katz waits anxiously. Daniel hands it over. Lola grabs her bottle and she swims to DeFranco, handing it over. DeFranco takes it. Daniel climbs onto the platform, out of the water…Lola does the same. Daniel runs his hands through his wet hair, slicking it back…he yells out to the beach~**  
Daniel Keem: See that? I can swim you fucking idiot!  
Richard Spencer: FUCK OFF  
 **~Spencer yells back. Katz takes off down the bridge with a slight lead. It wobbles…but he's able to maintain his balance. He's far more focused this challenge. He reaches the end of his bridge as DeFranco begins his journey. DeFranco lumbers across the bridge showing that he's a bit younger than Katz and carrying more muscle mass. Katz snorts a bit of coke and hops into the boat with Tennyson. They start to paddle. DeFranco reaches his boat which contains Manny Riveria~**  
Manny Riveria: What's up, Phillip?! Where should we go?  
Phillip DeFranco: PADDLE! NOW!  
 **~Manny Riveria laughs and begins to paddle with DeFranco alongside. Katz and Tennyson reach land first. Katz tosses the bottle to Frieza shatters it against the boat. He winces, there's a cut in his hand~**  
Katz: Might I take a look?  
Frieza: I'm fine.  
 **~Frieza keeps his hand away from Langstrom. Perhaps he wonders why he wears a mask and not gloves? We don't know…all we know is that they are looking over the map, holding a slight lead. The Paradigm Boat reaches the shore. Manny Riveria pulls the bottle out of the way and he turns his back to shore~**  
Phillip DeFranco: What are you doing?!  
Manny Riveria: Shooting Star Press to the shore!  
Phillip DeFranco: Just hand them the damn bottle!  
 **~Whis and Max are yelling at Manny Riveria to give them the bottle. Instead, he performs a shooting star press off the boat, into the water. Unfortunately, it's about 3-4 inches of water so he just SPLATS into mud. Whis grabs the bottle and smashes it, taking the map. He and Montana Max look it over~**  
Chris McLean: Savage Tribe had a bit of a lead but it appears to be evaporating  
Frieza: Alright, I think I've got my bearings…let's head in there!  
 **~Frieza and Langstrom sprint into the jungle. Whis and Max meticulously dissect the map. After awhile, they look at one another and nod~**  
Angel Whis: Perfect.  
 **~They sprint into the jungle. The rest of the participants are back on land, anxiously waiting to see who emerges first. Langstrom and Frieza find the rope ladder. Frieza leaps up and climbs it in record speed. He snatches the key and drops down~**  
Frieza: Okay, now we just have to find that buried treasure  
 **~Whis and Max reach their rope ladder~**  
Angel Whis: Up you go, rookie.  
 **~Max climbs the ladder, snares the key and climbs back down. They stare at the map pensively~**  
Angel Whis: Right here, wouldn't you say, Max?  
Montana Max: According to my calculations…  
 **~He does some mental math and geometry~**  
Montana Max: It should be slightly to the left of that location.  
 **~Whis looks closer~**  
Angel Whis: Ah, I see. Good show, Max!  
 **~Whis and Max reach the location they picked out and begin digging. We cut to Frieza and Langstrom. They are about three feet deep with nothing but sand and sweat to show for their efforts~**  
Frieza: Okay, it's obviously not here…so  
 **~Frieza slaps his face~**  
Frieza: You're holding the map upside down!  
Langstrom: My sincerest apologies…ACHOO!  
 **~Langstrom sneezes blood all over the map. Frieza shakes his head as the map is totally unreadable. Back to the Whis and Max. Whis reaches in and pulls out the treasure chest! It's got Coyote's face all over it. They insert the key~**  
Angel Whis: Excellent work, Montana.  
Montana Max: No, it was Perfect.  
 **~The duo nods, shakes hands and make their way through the jungle. Meanwhile, Frieza is able to scrape away some of the blood…enough to locate the treasure chest on the map. Langstrom has an animal of some kind in his hand, he's draining it's blood. Frieza begins to dig~**  
Frieza: I'VE GOT IT!  
 **~Frieza pulls the chest out. He inserts the key and heaves it over his shoulder. He rushes through the jungle with Langstrom following behind. We cut to an exterior shot of both tribes watching, impatiently~**  
Daniel Keem: C'mon, c'mon! We had a lead, they should already be out here!  
Phillip DeFranco: If Whis loses this I'm never going to let him live it down  
Manny Riveria: DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO RUN IN THERE AND HELPS?  
 **~A caked in mud Manny Riveria asks~**  
Phillip DeFranco: NO! You just stay right here and try not to injure yourself.  
Manny Riveria: Will do!  
 **~Abu SCREAMS from the sidelines. Whis and Max emerge! The Paradigm tribe goes wild! Together the intellectual duo lug the chest to the starting position and drop it onto the mat~**  
Chris McLean: PARADIGM TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe jumps to their feet in cheers. The Savage Tribe lowers their heads. Daniel kicks at the sand in frustration. Tennyson looks into the river wondering how many fish he could catch. Katz looks up as his face is snow white covered in coke~**  
Chris McLean: Paradigm Tribe, here's the immunity idol that is beginning to make itself comfortable within the confines of your tribe. You can all head back and celebrate.  
Manny Riveria: CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!  
 **~A jovial Paradigm Tribe paces through the jungle, leaving the Savage Tribe behind. The sun begins to set, several hours pass. Finally, Frieza and Langstrom emerge. Frieza drops the chest onto the mat and shakes his head, he's fully aware they did not win~**  
Chris McLean: Frieza, Langstrom…great job in finishing the challenge. Unfortunately, I've got nothing for you. I'll see your tribe in…holy shit, in like an hour for tribal council!  
 **~Chris suddenly realizes it's almost night. He ushers the Savage Tribe away, to their camp so they can make it to Tribal Council on time~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 12 - PRE TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~The Savage Tribe isn't very happy. They've lost two in a row, three of four. This is becoming habitual. Daniel doesn't have much to say, he's disgusted. Tennyson and Katz are listening to Frieza~**  
Frieza: Yea, he just sneezed blood all over the map. I mean, I like the guy…you know, for being a vampire and all…but he keeps costing us challenges.  
Ben Tennyson: Vampires sneeze blood?  
Katz: Yea, that's news to me

 **Katz buries his face in coke**

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: DARN, this isn't working out. I need to put down the drugs.

 _end confessional_  
Frieza: I didn't know that either until it happened. But, that's beside the point…I get there are moves that need to be made…but if we don't fix this tribe and fix it now, there won't be any of us left by the time we merge.  
Ben Tennyson: Frieza, for a man wearing a mask, you make a lot of sense.  
 **~Sam Manson is looking at her booty. It's in great shape. She nods with approval. Langstrom walks up~**  
Langstrom: Sam, no offense, but I'm voting you tonight. As a vampire, I wanted to make sure you knew that.  
Sam Manson: Uhh, okay  
 **~Sam is talking with Ali and Daniel. Abu is WAY off in the background~**  
Sam Manson: Yea, he just came up and told me that. So, I just want to know that if you're voting me out tonight…be a man and tell me.  
 **~We cut to a shot of Daniel~**  
Daniel Keem: There's a lot going on tonight. People are growing paranoid. This tribe is broken and it needs to be fixed. Tonight's vote will hopefully do that.  
 **~We get one final shot of the Savage Tribe heading to Tribal Council~**

TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~The Savage Tribe takes a seat. Chris sits across from them~**  
Chris McLean: Another tough challenge today. You guys always seem to be right in there…even with a lead at some points…only to fall at the end and lose. Daniel, why is that?  
Daniel Keem: We can't close, Chris. That's something that has to be fixed. It's great to take a lead but if you can't finish, there's no point in even starting.  
Chris McLean: Prince…last week Abu made a vote for Daniel. Daniel didn't seem too pleased, from what I heard. Did that cause any friction?  
Prince Ali: I don't think so. I mean it was just a rambunctious monkey having some fun…if people see anything beyond that then, well, they need to reevaluation how they look at things.  
Chris McLean: Do you see Abu as positive or negative in regards to your game?  
Prince Ali: Abu is my best friend. He's there for me in the good times and the bad. Without Abu, you might not be seeing Prince Ali here today.  
Chris McLean: Katz…you were having some…withdrawl issues last week, we'll call them. Do you think your inability to cope with your addiction will cost you in this game?  
Katz: I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I had ONE bad trip.  
Chris McLean: Alright then, fair enough. Ben Tennyson…I've heard tale of your legendary fishing escapades. Rumor has it you caught three fish the other day. If you are fortunate enough to make it beyond tonight's vote could we see…potentially FOUR fish next time?  
Ben Tennyson: I don't want to get ahead of myself, Chris. But you never know.  
Chris McLean: Langstrom…you're a vampire. How does being a vampire affect your gameplay in Survivor?  
Langstrom: It's tough, Chris. The sun is painful. The nights are long and boring. But there is plenty of food out here…even if the blood is a bit gamey. I think my game should be an inspiration to vampires all over the globe.  
Chris McLean: And how many are there because, to be quite honest, before I met you I didn't think there were any.  
Langstrom: Oh, we are around, Chris. We are around.  
Chris McLean: Well, that's kind of creepy. Sam! You're sort of the oddball around here. Your main Sam connection was former winner Danny Phantom. Have you been able to make any friends out here or are you still an outsider looking in?  
Sam Manson: I don't know anything about that. But I do know this. Whoever votes for me tonight will get cut. That, I can guarantee. I will cut you.  
Frieza: Chris, if I may…  
Chris McLean: Oh, sure Frieza…the floor is yours  
Frieza: I know people can get caught up into this game. I know it's easy to start thinking long term. But I feel these aforementioned issues have severely crippled our tribe. We are getting our asses kicked yet we do nothing about at tribal council. Now, I don't know how the majority of you are going to vote. All I know is that if we don't start weeding out the people who are costing us challenges…well, we'll keep losing and NONE of us will have a shot at winning this game.  
 **~Everybody nods…Daniel looks at the ground. Sam glares at Langstrom. We cut back to Chris~**  
Chris McLean: And, on that note…it's time to vote. Annie, you're up first.  
 **~Sam heads to the voting area. One by one her tribemates follow her. We zoom in on Ali who writes a name down. He shows it. It reads "Langstrom"~**  
Prince Ali: , I feel like you and I have come a long way since we first landed on the beach.. I mean you caught Abu for me, but that is why I have to vote for you. Abu maybe going a little nuts as of late but before that he told me that you ate his cousins Abo and Aby.. He was cool with you taking out Aba, but he draws the line at the rest of his family  
 **~Ali stuffs the vote into the container. A few more members vote with Langstrom being the final one. Chris grabs the container and he looks out over the Savage Tribe~**  
Chris McLean: Alright…if anybody has a hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it…now would be the time to do so.  
 **~We zoom in on several of the Savage Tribe members. Nobody moves~**  
Chris McLean: Okay. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.  
First vote – Langstrom  
Second vote – Langstrom  
Third vote – Sam  
Fourth vote – Langstrom  
Chris McLean: That's three votes Langstrom, one vote Sam.  
Fifth vote…and the fourth person voted out of survivor….  
Chris McLean: Langstrom, that's enough, time to bring me your torch.  
 **~Langstrom snarls and looks angry. He stands and grabs his torch~**  
Chris McLean: Langstrom…the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go.  
 **~Chris snuffs 's torch out. away in defeat~**  
Chris McLean: Well, this certainly sounded like a pivotal moment for this tribe. Hopefully the vote leads to improved results. Only time will tell. Alright, back to your campsite, I'll see you all at the next challenge.  
 **~The Savage Tribe stands up and exits~**  
NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: Sam Manson makes a knife. With Langstrom gone, Abu' family starts to grow at an alarming rate. Daniel Keem questions the game. Ben Tennyson catches FOUR fish. Katz feels the ITCH for some recreational drug use. Frieza breathes a sigh of relief…after removing his mask for a few seconds. Richard Spencer wonders when Leafy will offer HIM some peyote. Leafy receives a letter from the DIY network, offering him a job at the show's conclusion. Lola Bunny and DeFranco grow closer. Angel Whis and Montana Max create a chess board which sparks a heated rivalry. Samurai Jack becomes paranoid when he forgets the name of his sixteenth favorite beer. Siri the Leopard receives a letter the day after Leafy offering her a deal for a Just Siri clothing line. Manny Riveria finds more useful ways to bust out his Shooting Star Press.  
 **~Sad music plays as we see the votes. We cut to Langstrom~**  
Man-Bat: I feel being a vampire hurt me. They just don't get my culture and where I come from. A bit prejudiced, I believe. Hopefully my appearance on this show can raise awareness for vampires everywhere…giving them the confidence to step into the light.  
 **~Langstrom snares a cute looking animal and rips it's head off. We fade out~**


	5. Loyalty is Everything, Money is Not

The Amazon Jungle Friday, May 5th 2017

Previously on Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~We shown a split Savage Tribe returning from tribal council after having voted Jenny off. Frieza voices his concern that the tribe's priorities are out of whack. Daniel combats his accusations~**

A struggling Savage Tribe continues to splinter. Two of its key members reach a boiling point over voting strategies.  
 **~Tobias's injury is shown. We see him avoid tribal council only to be evacuated from the jungle for medical reasons, removing him from the game~**

Things get worse when the member Frieza wanted to vote out was removed from the game due to a worsening leg injury. This dwindled an already suffering Savage Tribe  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe on the other hand appears to be fairly content. The only issues that can be found are the constant bickering between Lola Bunny and Manny Rivera~**

While the Savage Tribe threatened to break, the Paradigm Tribe appeared to flourish. Based on the outside looking in momentum appeared ready to topple the Savage tribe in favor of their Paradigm counterparts  
 **~The immunity challenge is shown. It resembles two of the previous three. A good start for the Savage Tribe followed by a lack luster, costly finish. The Paradigm Tribe wins immunity again sending a dejected Savage Tribe to tribal council~**

Needing a win to re-establish their base the Savage Tribe came up empty handed yet again – making it three losses in four challenges.  
 **~The Savage Tribe discusses who should receive the most votes. It's up in the air. Nobody is entirely sure how the vote is going to go down~**

The Savage Tribe faced their biggest decision of the game so far. With no margin for error they headed to tribal council with a lot weighing on their minds  
 **~Highlights of the Q & A with Chris are shown followed by Man-Bat standing up and having his torch snuffed out~**

Ultimately the tribe went with unity, voting Dr. Kirk Man-Bat out of the game. Will the new unified Savage Tribe find more success or is it too late? Are they doomed to be wiped completely out by the Paradigm Tribe? It's time to find out on this week's episode of Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~We cut to the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Intro~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 12 - POST TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~A somber Savage Tribe returns. A campsite once full of life and energy has suddenly turned sullen and somber. Ten personalities ran rampant a short while ago – now…now those ten have been reduced to six. Nearly have the original tribe has been eliminated through consistent failure. Daniel continues to appear disgusted – the man is a winner and winners hate losing. Tennyson considers slowing down on his progress as a fisherman. Katz appears thoughtful. They take a seat around the campfire each person waiting for the other to speak. Katz takes the lead~**  
Katz: This fucking sucks. No way around that – however, there's always a silver lining. The six of us…the last remaining members of the Savage Tribe are a strong six. If we stick together, I think we can get back in this game.

 **Katz dives his face into a powder of whiteness he calls "Hail, Sleet, Tornadoes, Snow, Jellybeans, Speedballs, and Spaceballs"**  
 **~Frieza nods. He reaches over and grabs some fruit, peeling the dirty, disgusting skin and revealed the desired center~**  
Frieza: No more Tobias. No more Man-Bat. Only the strong survive. About time we got us down to the guys who can dominate. The next challenge can't come soon enough...  
 **~In a show of unity, Frieza tosses the peeled pieces of fruit to his remaining tribe members for nourishment at the end of a trying day. Daniel's Irish pride and fighting spirit bubbles to the surface~**  
Daniel Keem: Damn right it can't. No need to wait to Tuesday. Let's do it tonight. Come on Chris show your face. The Savage Tribe is ready to fight now.  
 **~The night deepens. They enjoy their fruit and prepare for a peaceful evening without a vampire wandering around in the moonlight. Despite their struggles team spirit seems to be on the mend. There is a sense that The Savage Tribe is going to be okay~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 13  
 **~The dominant Paradigm Tribe sits around camp, basking in the gilded glow of victory. Lola is hanging some clothes up on a tree branch, drying them out~**  
Lola Bunny: Any guesses as to who they sent home?  
Manny Rivera: The Incredible Cokehead, Katz!  
 **~A Nigel lands on Manny Rivera's shoulder. Nigel speaks to him.**  
Nigel: They voted out Man-Bat!  
Manny Rivera: Why thank you Mr. Nigel. Say…you wouldn't happen to have any fruit loops, would you?  
Nigel: Fuck off!  
 **~Nigel flies away~**  
Manny Rivera: My friend says they voted off the one who sucks  
Spencer: Holy shit they voted DJ Killer Keemstar off?  
Manny Rivera: NO! LITERALLY! LITERALLY SUCKS.  
Lola Bunny: Oh, Man-Bat  
Manny Rivera: If THAT's what you call it.  
Lola Bunny: Well that IS his name. Oh, by the way, I thought we said no more dangerous shooting star presses?  
Manny Rivera: I thought you guys meant to stop doing those out of trees…  
 **~Manny Rivera waits for ten seconds…he decides eleven seconds is too long~**  
Manny Rivera: Oh, I guess it was just for challenges then. Cool, check this out  
 **~Manny Rivera winds up in the top of the tree and jumps off with a Shooting Star Press. He lands with a harsh thud near Lola. She rolls her eyes~**  
Lola Bunny: Would you STOP that? Regardless of how I feel about you personally we do need you in challenges.  
 **~Manny Rivera is face down. He isn't moving...his voice groans out from between his mouth and the ground~**  
Manny Rivera: Nooo….  
Lola Bunny: Just please don't hurt yourself…  
 **~Manny Rivera suddenly climbs to his feet. He seems to be okay~**  
Manny Rivera: Thanks for looking out for me, sweet cheeks.  
Lola Bunny: Ugh, trust me…I wouldn't if I didn't have to  
 **~Leafy' hair blows in the wind. The piece of cloth covering his nether regions blows around as well. It's loosely fashioned and, well, not doing that great of a job. He has apparently overheard Manny Rivera and Bunny~**  
Leafy: You two should really get a room. Say, that reminds me, I'm leasing out my hut mansion. It's got functioning toilets...they flush right into the river the Savage Tribe is using for water.  
Spencer: Well that would explain their shitty performance...ha ha ha ha  
Manny Rivera: HAHAHAHAHA  
 **~While Spencer was merely pretending to laugh at his lame pun…Manny Rivera found the joke so funny that he fell over into the dirt from laughing so hard. Lola is disgusted~**

 **~Dramatic music plays as we fade out~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 13  
 **~The sun rises on a new morning in the Amazon. You hear a loud yawn. And then see Prince Ali emerge from the Savage Tribes fortress of Strength. He looks around and notices the rest of the tribe still sleeping, he assumes everyone is feeling exhausted and mentally defeated from their string of losses. After a brief moment of contemplations he decides he will make the tribe breakfast to help rebuild trust and unity within his tribe something that should have been done weeks ago. He walks over to the lightly burning embers of last night's fire and throw so more wood on it to get it going again. He then heads to the towering pile of fish that Ben has collected and grabs a handful.(the towering pile consist of 4.5 fish, no one knows how Ben caught half a fish.) He then grabs fruit from the storehouse near Frieza's part of the Fortress.. He takes these ingredients over to the fire and starts to make the best breakfast this side of the Amazon~**  
Prince Ali: This is gonna be great, it is going to be the best meal this tribe has had since the start of this strange little adventure. We are gonna finally come together and be friends and win challenges and all of us will get to the merger, everyone will live happily ever after.  
 **~As Prince continues to cook hethen starts to rethink his last statement~**  
Prince Ali: Daniel can be a real douche most the time, I have no idea why Ben and Katz hangout with him... This meal looks great, I should wake the tribe up.  
 **~Prince stands up from the fire steps closer to the Fortress of Strength and screams as loud as he can~**  
Prince Ali: Hey everybody... BBBBREEEAKKKKFASSSSSTTTTTTT! Is ready.  
 **~Frieza comes out, yawning, which just looks weird as it stretches out. The yelling was impossible to ignore. He sees what Prince has done, and as strange as it is to think about having fish and fruit for breakfast... it actually smells pretty good. He walks over~**  
Frieza: Good morning. How'd you and Abu sleep?  
Prince Ali: Oh hey buddy and a wonderful morning to you. I slept great for once in this damn jungle. Abu on the other hand has been acting super weird since those tried to kill Daniel with a machete allegations. He barley slept and snuck off in the middle of the night, I'm getting worried, but let's not dwell on the negative.. Here eat.  
 **~Prince hands some food over to Frieza~**  
Prince Ali: It is time to reset ourselves and to show we the Paradigm tribe just how Savage we can be  
Frieza: Yeah, I know we've had some Savage stress going on in the last few weeks, and I know I've been part of it. But I have to say, I'm feeling pretty good right now about us pulling things together. The Paradicks still have the dead weight that we've shed, so I'm betting we're running circles around them soon enough.  
 **~The food is soon devoured off of Frieza's plate. Daniel Keem walks up after eavesdropping a bit~**  
Daniel Keem: Would you believe me if I said I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and get along with everyone now?  
Frieza: I believe that you're a fierce competitor, someone who wants to win at all costs. I can respect that.  
 **~Frieza extends his hand to Daniel, putting it out there~**  
Frieza: From now on, we're watching all of them go home.  
 **~Daniel looks down and shakes Frieza's~**  
Daniel Keem: You are a great competitor as well and it is time to dwindle down those Parafools.  
 **~Sam rolls her eyes at Daniel and Frieza. Something about their new found friendship just reeks of fake~**  
Sam Manson: When ya'll are done jacking each other off, can you guys give me a hand with this?  
 **~Sam is trying to fix one end of the shelter that was knocked down overnight. She wonders if it was an animal chasing after Abu through the camp, which worried her because she has no idea what kind of crazy things could be living out here~**  
Sam Manson: And someone get Katz up, he's over here snoring like a hibernating bear!  
Ben Tennyson: Here, let me help!  
 **~Ben walks over to Sam with a coconut in his hand. He launches it toward Katz~**  
Ben Tennyson: Who's been getting rough with the shelter?!  
 **~Sam laughs to herself because she thought Ben was offering to help Frieza and Daniel jack off ~**  
Sam Manson: Whoa.. that wasn't what I was expecting. Ha. It's been a long morning. But I think something was running through here last night. Hopefully once we do the merger we can get a better base camp.  
 **~The coconut rolls against Katz's head. He stops snoring and turns…he spots the round object. He grabs it and sits up. The rest of the tribe watches with curiosity. He splits it open using his bare hands, drinks what's inside, smacks his lips, yawns and lays back down. The snoring continues. Tennyson shrugs as if to say "Hey, I tried" while Sam rolls her eyes~** true or not. Besides maybe I don't want a masked man, maybe I rather yeah never mind...

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 14  
 **~ Cowering in the trees above the Fortress of Strength aka: Savage Tribes encampment sits Abu. He wants to go down and join his friends, but after last night he can't move. He has lived in the Amazon his whole life and thought that Daniel was the most dangerous thing in the rainforest. From high above he is watching Prince cook the tribe breakfast, he sees Frieza extend his hand to Daniel and Daniel grab it in an act of solidarity. He starts to wish he never went after him with a machete, there are more dangerous things out there and he will need all of the tribes help. He swallows hard and starts to slowly make his way down the tree, determined to get back to Ali and the rest of his human family. Daniel sees Abu coming down from the trees~**  
Daniel Keem: I am sorry Abu I was so hard on you. Alright I think we need water anyone want to help?  
 **~Ali sits up and motions for Abu. Abu hops onto his shoulders. The duo share an intimate conversation. Abu finally nods…Ali looks at Daniel~**  
Prince Ali: Abu and I would be glad to help!  
 **~Daniel, Prince, and Abu embark on a water gathering mission. Sam watches, shaking her head~**  
Sam Manson: What the hell? This tribe is full of women, I swear  
Frieza: Whatever you want to call it…it's nice to see fences on the mend. We need it for our next challenge.  
Sam Manson: I guess  
Katz: SNORE!  
Sam Manson: UGH! I'm going to gather water with the other three  
Ben Tennyson: Hold on! I've got some fishing to do!  
 **~Tennyson and Sam head off in pursuit of the river. Frieza is left alone with a snoring Katz. He scratches his face…he tries to block the noise out. He starts to work on a few tedious tasks…but the noise is too much~**  
Frieza: Nope…I can't take it. To the river I go.  
 **~Katz is left to rest in peace as his entire tribe heads for the river~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 15 – PRE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~Lola Bunny is wandering around the tribe. Everyone seems to be gone. She sees Manny Rivera crawling out of Leafy' hut for some weird reason. Off in the distance she spots a shirtless Angel Whis explaining certain features of the Amazonian foliage to Samurai Jack and DeFranco. Both have that look on their face like "Wow, we wouldn't have asked this if we thought the answer would turn into a ten minute lecture." Lola bites her bottom lip while eying The Perfect One~**  
Lola Bunny: He is just so…perfect. I'm going to keep my eye on him.  
 **~We cut to a shot of Siri the Leopard. She's in a meditative state all by herself. It's clearly a method of preparation for the challenge later that afternoon. Richard Spencer is shown staring into the sky~**  
Richard Spencer: I'm coming for you Daniel Keem. Fuck you.  
 **~We cut to Max. He's stretching out – limbering up for whatever ridiculously convoluted challenge awaits them. And, finally, we spot Leafy. He emerges from his hut and steps over the crawling Manny Rivera~**  
Leafy: Stop acting like such a baby  
 **~We fade out~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 15 – PRE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~All six Savage Tribe members stand around the fire. Tennyson's FOUR fish are stacked, neatly. It seems as though a seafood dinner awaits the members when they return. The members appear focused…~**  
Daniel Keem: Okay…this is the big one. This is a must win for us. If any of us want a shot at winning this game we've got to start winning now.  
Katz: Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I feel well rested and ready to go.  
Sam Manson: Yes, we know.  
Prince Ali: Abu said he envisioned us winning in a dream last night.  
Ben Tennyson: Sounds good to me!  
Frieza: Looking around, I see six motivated, competent and focused individuals. This challenge should be ours.  
Daniel Keem: Alright, let's go kick some ass!  
 **~They head off in the direction of the immunity challenge~**

DAY 15 – IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~Both tribes have assembled. Chris stands in front as usual…we see a couple of boats along with five buoys floating out in the river. Chris looks at DeFranco, who is holding the immunity idol or Baby Daniel Coyote as some people (okay, one person) has coined it~**  
Chris McLean: Welcome to today's immunity challenge! Paradigm Tribe, I'll take that from you guys…  
 **~Manny Rivera rips the immunity idol from an unsuspecting DeFranco. He throws it into the air. Chris freaks out and dives to catch it. He manages to snare the idol before it smashes into the ground. He returns to his feet, angrily~**  
Chris McLean: How dare you! This statue embodies survival…it embodies the will to live, it embodies the spirit of the Amazon and, more importantly, it represents Daniel Coyote.  
 **~Manny Rivera shrugs and steps back into line. Chris places the idol on a platform near him…he composes and speask~**  
Chris McLean: Alright…today's challenge is pretty straight forward. One person will row a boat…there will be five buoy stations. At each station will be a tribe mate. Your task is to rescue all five tribe mates and then head back to shore. The first tribe to complete the task wins immunity. Paradigm Tribe, you…  
Samurai Jack: Already ahead of ya Chris!  
 **~Samurai Jack, DeFranco and Spencer all take a seat on a nearby log. They begin to throw dice. Chris wonders where they found the dice. Daniel clears his throat. Chris's attention turns back to the participating players~**  
Chris McLean: Well, alright then…you guys figure out who's starting where and we will get started.  
 **~We see Daniel Keem starting things off for the Savage Tribe. Whis has taken the lead for the Paradigm Tribe…both men are standing on a platform. Six oars reside on each platform~**  
Chris McLean: Survivors ready….GO!  
 **~Whis hugs all six oars and charges for his boat. Daniel struggles a bit with his. He manages to grab four. He gets to his boat quicker than Whis, depositing four. He has to run back for the remaining two. Whis, the larger of the two, reaches his boat and deposits all six. He hops into the boat and grabs an oar…he pushes off and begins to paddle~**  
Chris McLean: Paradigm Tribe with a bit of a lead…  
 **~Daniel reaches his boat with the final two oars. He leaps in and kicks the front of the boat, his packs enough force to break the boat free from shore, saving Daniel some time. He grabs an oar and begins to paddle. Whis reaches his first buoy station. Lola is floating. He reaches in and helps her out of the water. Lola blushes and giggles…Whis smiles and possibly winks. Lola picks up and oar and gets behind Whis. She helps him row~**  
Chris McLean: Alright…Lola is in the boat, Paradigm maintaining their slight lead  
 **~Daniel reaches Sam. Sam and Daniel struggle getting in the boat. She curses him a bit…Daniel curses back. She finally gets into the boat and grabs an oar…the row on. Whis and Lola reach their second buoy…Leafy is casually floating in the water. He calmly swims to the boat. Lola reaches in to help but discovers his loin cloth must have floated away. She hesitates…Leafy struggles a bit but finally gets in. He sits behind Lola…she scoots up further into Angel's back. Leafy starts to move up…Lola yells back~**  
Lola Bunny: That is CLOSE enough  
 **~They continue rowing…meanwhile, we see Katz climbing into the Savage boat. He does so with relative ease…they've made up some ground, moving ahead to their third buoy. The Paradigm Tribe gets there first…Max is floating…he crawls in, with a sense of urgency…it's a fluid, easy motion. On the other side Ali tumbles into his team's boat. Both teams move on to their fourth buoy~**  
Chris McLean: It's a dead heat! Two members left to pick up and then a race to the finish!  
 **~Siri the Leopard is helped into the boat by the core strength of Max. Frieza has no trouble getting in either. The teams are still tied heading into their final buoy. Tennyson reaches his arm out of the water~**  
Ben Tennyson: Look what I got!  
 **~Somehow, Tennyson caught three fish while floating in the water. It's amazing. He tosses them into the boat and tumbles in, manning the rear. The Paradigm Tribe can't find their final tribemate~**  
Siri the Leopard: Umm..  
Lola Bunny: Where is he? This is SO frustrating  
Leafy: Maybe he's in the trees  
 **~Concerned about an unexpected fall from the sky, the Paradigm members look to the trees. A giant SPLASH sounds as there's a break in the water. Manny Rivera's mask emerges…with his head inside~**  
Manny Rivera: WOOO!  
Angel Whis: Where were you?  
Manny Rivera: New record! Held my breath for three minutes! Isn't that GREAT?  
Entire Paradigm Tribe: GET IN THE DAMN BOAT!  
 **~Calmly, Manny Rivera swims to the boat and climbs in. They make the turn. The Savage Tribe is halfway back to shore~**  
Chris McLean: Savage Tribe with a sizable lead…it's going to take quite the rally for The Paradigm Tribe to catch them at this point!  
 **~The Paradigm Members row as hard as they can. Manny Rivera is splashing his oar around like an untrained maniac. Sadly, it's to no avail. The Savage Tribe hits shore…they empty out of the boat and return to their platform~**  
Chris McLean: Savage Tribe WINS IMMUNITY!  
 **~The six remaining members go wild with celebration. Tennyson holds his fish in the air. Abu moonwalks into view before climbing up the side of Ali's body and resting on his shoulder. Katz gives all his tribemates a pat on the back before he dives head first into** **"Hail, Sleet, Tornadoes, Snow, Jellybeans, Speedballs, and Spaceballs"** **. The Paradigm Tribe reaches shore and trudges toward their mat. DeFranco laughs as he wins the game of dice, taking Richard's flask for payment. Samurai Jack asks for an IOU when they get back to camp. They see that the challenge is over and join their tribemates on the platform~**  
Chris McLean: Savage Tribe, great effort out there today. Here you go…treat it with RESPECT  
 **~Chris glares at Manny Rivera as he says this. He hands the idol to Keemstar. Keemstar nods~**  
Daniel Keem: Absolutely  
Chris McLean: Savage Tribe, you may head back and enjoy the rest of your evening. Paradigm Tribe…I've got nothing for you. I'll see you all tonight at tribal council.  
 **~Some sad song begins to play as The Paradigm Tribe sulks back to camp. An uplifting starts to play as we see The Savage Tribe celebrating~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 15 – PRE TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~With half the tribe seemingly imploding, Angel Whis sits by the fire and quietly observes his tribemates battling each other, showing more passion than they did in the challenge by far. The perfect Angel of Universe 7 sighs a perfectly deep sigh and stands up, grabbing one of the fish off the fire and trudging over to where Max and Manny Rivera are arguing. ~**  
Manny Rivera: You've lost us one too many challenges, Montana! I bet you can't even Shooting Star Press!  
Montana Max: YOU lost us our first challenge, need I remind you? You're reckless and dense as a brick!  
Manny Rivera: Dense? Who are you calling…  
 **~THWACK!~**  
 **~Manny Rivera's mask nearly does a full rotation around his head as he is smacked upside his face with a partially-cooked Amazonian bass in the hands of Angel Whis. Manny Rivera stumbles around, unable to see for a moment and dazed from the head-on-fish collision. The Millionaire Max looks on, stunned and mildly amused. Whis remains silent, coolly walking back to the fire and putting the tribe's dinner back on its coals. Manny Rivera finally regains his bearings and adjusts his mask so he can see again. He turns toward the Perfect One.~**  
Manny Rivera: HEY! What was…  
 **~Manny Rivera quiets down when he sees Whis raise a hand for the whole tribe to see.~**  
Angel Whis: Everyone. Riverbank. Now.  
Manny Rivera: You're not the boss of me! Why should we...  
Angel Whis(interrupting): It's time for an intervention.  
 **~Ten minutes later, on the banks of the Amazon River, nine figures stand at attention, arms raised toward the waning afternoon sun. At the front of the group stands 'Perfect' Angel Whis, demonstrating perfect yoga technique with one foot back and his balance placed on his front leg.~**  
Angel Whis: All right, tribe. Now, exhale slowly and bring your arms down, creating your own resistance. Next, we inhale and reach out in front. Imagine you are trying to strangle Daniel Keem with both hands. Create resistance as you feel his throat closing in your grip, unable to spew his insipid nonsense every five minutes. Take a deep breath.  
 **~To either side of Whis, the other eight Paradigm tribe members seem to be having varying degrees of difficulty with YogaSpencer, in particular, seems to be enjoying choking out the invisible aura of Daniel, while Samurai Jack appears to be inebriated and losing his balance.~**  
Angel Whis: Now, bring back one fist and extend the other while staying in warrior position. We're going to do six quick punches with resistance to raise your heart rate. Picture each member of the Savage Tribe with every punch. Broken jaws. Bleeding lips. Busted eyes. So very soothing, just like the Zen masters of Yoga once taught. READY?  
Richard Spencer: Damn ready!  
Montana Max: Fascinating idea. Ready!  
Lola Bunny: Sure, I guess…  
Phillip DeFranco: Yep. Born ready.  
Siri the Leopard: Fine.  
Manny Rivera: WOO! Kill 'em all!  
Angel Whis: That's the spirit! Go!  
 **~The tribe counts down the punches as Whis observes their form, nodding his head in approval. Even for just a moment, the tribe was unified, even if it couldn't last the entire evening with Tribal Council looming. Whis steps back into his place.~**  
Angel Whis: All right, arms back to the sky, and now it's time for one of the Perfect One's favorite moves of the day. I call this the North Star Nightcap. Now, close your eyes, keep your position, and I want everyone to imagine the most beautiful woman in the world. Picture her sultry curves… her flawless skin… her lips that appear how she wants you and you alone. Ladies, you too. Go on.  
 **~Lola Bunny appears somewhat uncomfortable at the Angel's proposition and looks for support from Siri, while the Leopard's attention seems to have strayed to a small lizard weaving its way through the river grass. She darts after it, leaving the yoga session abruptly. DeFranco clears his throat loudly, nudging Whis in the ribs and motioning to his right.~**  
Angel Whis: Ahem… Mr. Vail, dare I ask… where are your pants?  
Leafy: Are pants required in yoga?  
Angel Whis: They are if you're imagining the most beautiful woman in the world.  
 **~Leafy, wearing only his flawless face, looks down below his waist and back up.~**  
Leafy: Point taken. I'll be in my hut, still thinking about my future wife...she looks like Manny's mom.  
 **~The naked Leafy walks back toward camp. Manny Rivera, seemingly in a trance from the yoga, suddenly startles awake.~**  
Manny Rivera: Hey, me too. Wait, WHAT DID HE SAY?!  
 **~The masked daredevil charges after Leafy. DeFranco bursts out laughing. Samurai Jack finally falls over completely, landing with a thud in a flowering bush and promptly falling asleep in his stupor. A perturbed Whis shakes his head and crosses his arms.~**  
Angel Whis: All right, forget it. Yoga is done for the day. This tribe is as together as it is getting. Let's go vote someone off.  
Richard Spencer: Shoot. But what about the rest of the North Star Nightcap?  
Montana Max: And why were we imagining a beautiful woman?  
 **~Whis shrugs.~**  
Angel Whis: It's just a few lunges. Nobody likes lunges. Lunges suck. But everyone likes a beautiful woman.  
Lola Bunny: I don't really like…  
Angel Whis: EVERYONE likes a beautiful woman.  
 **~Nobody can argue that…well, aside from blind people, maybe. We fade out as the Paradigm Tribe is set for Tribal Council~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 15 – TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~Dramatic music plays. The Paradigm Tribe enters Tribal Council. They each take a seat. Chris obviously scrambled to add a few more seats to the collection. Six normal sized stumps along with three ice chests. Manny Rivera, Leafy and Samurai Jack sit on the ice chests. Samurai Jack opens each one, making Manny Rivera and Leafy stand for a moment. His eyes widen when he opens the third and final chest~**  
Samurai Jack: Oh yes!  
 **~His joy eviscerates. He holds up a bottle of O'Douls~**  
Samurai Jack: WHAT THE FUCK  
Chris McLean: Ah, a refreshing O'Douls! I'll take that if you don't mind  
 **~Samurai Jack hurls the bottle into the jungle. It SMASHES…something SCREAMS. Was it Abu? Is he SPYING on Tribal Council?~**  
Chris McLean: Hey, what did you do that for?  
Samurai Jack: Nobody will EVER drink an O'Douls in front of me  
Chris McLean: What's wrong with O'Douls? It's got the great taste of beer without any alcohol  
Samurai Jack: Yea? So why fucking drink it? You LIKE the taste of cheap beer? Fuck man, the only reason I drink that shit is for a buzz. In short, O'Douls are fucking worthless and an embarrassment. At least NEW Chris knew how to party  
 **~Nobody on the Paradigm Tribe can argue that statement. Some might say New Chris knew how to party a little TOO well. Old Chris shakes his head and sits down, he clears his throat before speaking~**  
Chris McLean: Sorry, but my throat is a little dry. It would be NICE if I had some liquid refreshment.  
Samurai Jack: Oh for fuck's sake!  
 **~Samurai Jack stands and shoves Manny Rivera off the ice chest containing O'Douls. Chris smiles. Samurai Jack HURLS the chest into the jungle. Chris frowns. Manny Rivera is forced to sit on the ground as Samurai Jack reclaims his seat. There is an awkward moment of silence.~**  
Chris McLean: Well…that was unnecessary.  
Samurai Jack: Blow me  
 **~Manny Rivera snickers. Chris rolls his eyes…he clears his throat again and focuses on the task at hand~**  
Chris McLean: Sorry about that…let's get down to business. Tough loss at the challenge earlier today…after winning three of the first four challenges it appeared as though you guys were going to run away with this…but now, the momentum has shifted. Spencer…do you think it's fair to say that this win has given new life to the Savage Tribe?  
Richard Spencer: Fuck no. Those pussies got lucky. We'll kick their ass next week…besides, this gives us the opportunity to strengthen things…you know, the old addition by subtraction thing  
 **~Manny Rivera crawls forward, where he can be seen. He has a statement~**  
Manny Rivera: See you later Max, good knowing you...not  
 **~Max scoffs and responds~**  
Montana Max: Bold words from someone who has cost us a challenge in the past, I on the other hand have done nothing of the sort.  
Manny Rivera: Montana, we here care about loyalty. You're are a threat. Threats will be flossed out, when it comes time for the council...I trust my fellow Paradigm teammates can see this.  
 **~Montana Max can hold his tongue no longer. He stands and delivers a strong statement~**  
Montana Max: Alright, I finally have something to say! I keep hearing my name getting mentioned. I've been accused of being disloyal by the masked moron over there. But I've got a question for you all, if I'm not loyal to the Paradigm tribe, as Manny Rivera suggests, why have I pulled my weight and had your backs since day one? How many challenges have I cost us? That would be zero. But I'm the one on thin ice, because I'm quiet or some damn thing? Whis, Phillip, you two have more or less carried us since this competition started, you must be tired from carrying dead weight. Why not get rid of someone like Spencer, who hurt us in this challenge, instead of someone like me who is contributing something. The point is, I'm voting for Spencer, and anyone who wants to survive should do the same. Unless you're ok with the idea of the Savage tribe picking you off one by one, because without the contributors that's what will happen, then by all means get rid of the productive members of this tribe.  
 **~Richard's face becomes flushed. He turns and glares at the side of Max's face, who returned to his seat. Max turns his head. He stares right back at Richard. Manny Rivera continues to speak~**  
Manny Rivera: Both you and Lola can't be trusted. . I know how helpful you are but how DAMAGING you could be if a little birdie from the other tribe was whispering in your ear this whole time. I have no beef with you Max, just I am not going to sit still and not let you and Lola know that I don't trust you. You can either hate me or respect me for my decision. To your point, Spencer did not check in. Despite this we all know that Richard Spencer isn't the kind of guy to be manipulative or hang with the enemy. Richard and I are cool, I have no beef with anyone. I just see conflicts of interest. One named Lola Bunny and the other has guilt on his face named Montana Max.  
 **~Lola becomes angry. He looks down at the masked man on all fours and fights back~**  
Lola Bunny: Funny nobody is whispering in my ear Manny Rivera. Let me put it this way, I want to make it to the merge, I want to make it with everyone here that can. Once merge, I want to vote off Daniel. Maybe instead of assuming things, actually ask yourself something, if I really had him whispering in my ear, would I of really voted for Max the first time?  
Manny Rivera: I wasn't aware. You know what happens, when you vote against Max. When you try to eliminate Max from Cartoon Crossover Survivor on Starz? YOU JUST UNMADE MY LIST!  
 **~Manny Rivera draws an imaginary line through an imaginary name on an imaginary list in the air. Lola sighs and quits paying attention to the masked man. Spencer and Max, meanwhile, continue to glare at one another~**  
Richard Spencer: Go ahead and put my name down Millionaire Max. Aint ever said one word to me but your over there running your mouth. Thanks for the laugh though, punk  
 **~Max responds that he'll do just that. Spencer keeps telling him to go ahead. They are boiling over…it's about to escalate into a brawl. Whis steps in~**  
Angel Whis: Gentlemen! It's just a game, no need for this type of anger. Relax…remember the yoga teachings.  
Phillip DeFranco: OR…better yet, how about we re-arrange the seating.  
 **~We cut to a new arrangement. Spencer and Max are now on opposite ends. Chris smiles, looking far more at ease~**  
Chris McLean: Wow…glad that's settled down. This tribe seems far more dysfunctional than I imagined. Anyway, it's time to vote…let's see how this turns out. Spencer, you're first…  
 **~Spencer grabs the parchment and angrily writes a long name down. He stuffs the parchment into the jug and heads back to his seat. Samurai Jack votes, Manny Rivera votes, Siri the Leopard votes, Lola Bunny votes…we follow Whis. He writes his vote and raises a perfectly-written "Millionaire Max Max" to the camera~**  
Angel Whis: Apologies, dear friend. I've truly appreciated our talks and hope to see you at the Plato symposium in September. Fare thee well.  
 **~DeFranco is next, followed by Max and, finally Leafy casts his vote. They have all returned. Chris stands and heads over, grabbing the jug of votes. He sets it down and clears his throat again. Samurai Jack rolls his eyes. Chris removes the lid~**  
Chris McLean: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it…now would be the time to do so.  
 **~Nobody budges~**  
Chris McLean: Alright then…once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council are immediately. I'll read the votes.  
Chris McLean: First vote…Max  
Second vote…Max  
Third vote…Spencer  
Fourth vote…DeFranco  
That's two votes Max, one vote Spencer and one vote DeFranco. I'll continue reading the votes.  
Fifth vote…Max  
Sixth vote…Max  
Seventh vote and the sixth person eliminated from Cartoon Crossover Survivor….Montana Max  
Mr. Max, that's enough. Please bring me your torch.  
 **~Max appears over the entire process. He stands, grabs his torch and heads to Chris~**  
Chris McLean: Montana Max…the tribe has spoken.  
 **~Chris snuffs out Montana's torch~**  
Chris McLean: It's time for you to go  
 **~Max shakes his head. He doesn't bother looking back at any of the members. He marches on, vacating the area~**  
Chris McLean: Well, I guess things aren't as happy as they appeared. A strong, reliable member was just sent home…we'll see how that works out. You all can head back to camp, I'll see you in a few days.  
 **~The remaining members of the Paradigm Tribe stand and exit~**  
NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: Daniel Keem continues to find strength within the game. Katz considers sleep therapy upon returning home due to his intense snoring. Sam's booty shorts go missing but nobody notices. Prince Ali reads Bram Stoker's Dracula to Abu…he develops a new found respect for Dr. Kirk aka Man-Bat. Samurai Jack conjures a campaign against non-alcoholic beer for when he returns home. Leafy adds another floor to his hut mansion. Lola and Whis continue to get to know one another. the Leopard becomes the most feared beast within the Amazon…at least when it comes to the jungle critters. DeFranco is determined to find out who wrote his name down. Manny Rivera reveals that his wife is, in fact, not dead…or is she? Richard Spencer throws Max's 'drum set' into the river. And…Ben Tennyson catches FIVE fish…all next week on Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~We cut to a shot of a dejected, annoyed Max~**  
Montana Max: Stupid vote. I helped around camp. I contributed in challenges. What more could I have done? It doesn't make any sense. I did all I could do….they just didn't want me around for whatever reason they conjured up in their minds. Oh well, their loss. They can suffer while I enjoy those five star accommodations Chris was telling us about.  
 **~Max, still frustrated over his departure, looks into the camera and half shrugs. He'll live. We fade out~**


	6. A Bulleye

The Amazon Jungle Friday, May 12th 2017

Previously on Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~We see the six remaining members of The Savage Tribe discussing their recent tribal council. Man-Bat is gone and they are down to six. They seem to realize there is no room left for error~**

A crestfallen Savage Tribe returned from Tribal Council with the knowledge that if they wanted to have any shot at winning this game they'd have to start winning some challenges. That meant, working together.  
 **~Nigel sits on Manny Riveria's shoulder, informing him of the vampire's ouster. The Paradigm tribe shares a good over the Savage Tribe's struggles. They then turn their attention toward Manny Riveria's wife and whether or not she remains among the living~**

As with any form of one sided competition, the Paradigm Tribe reveled in their superiority finding a certain level of comfort and ease in the game that is usually unattainable  
 **~The following day we see a resurgence of energy among the Savage Tribe. Despite their struggles they appear to realize the game isn't over. They re-focus their energies toward the challenges that remain ahead~**

As long as life remains in this game there is hope for a turnaround. A good night's sleep accompanied by a hearty breakfast developed by the loving hands of Prince Ali seemed to stir renewed optimism within the hearts and minds of the depleted Savage Tribe  
 **~Lola and Whis are shown growing close during the game. Lola, being pushed to her limits by Manny Riveria and, to an extent, Leafyishere seems to have found comfort in the stoic, steadfast leadership that exudes from Perfect Angel Whis~**

Being stranded on an island with limited food, water, and comfort can energize the materialization of relationships to a speed rarely seen in normal, everyday life.  
 **~Both tribes unite for the challenge. The Paradigm Tribe appears confident and ready to further diminish the meager hopes of their Savage counter parts. The Savage Tribe, on the other hand, approaches the challenge with a brash, nothing to lose attitude. In the end, The Savage Tribe emerges victorious~**

Down but not out, The Savage Tribe showed that a competitive fire continued to burn. They disrupted the Paradigm Tribe's momentum by sending them to tribal council, forcing the somewhat harmonious tribe to vote a member out  
 **~Infighting takes place on camp Paradigm. Members blame each other for the loss…suspicion runs rampant~**

The once frivolous group of vacationers have suddenly embodied the name of their adversaries…they have morphed into savages  
 **~At tribal council we see friction between Spencer and Max. Max makes a plea to be kept. Unfortunately for The Millionaire, it's not enough. Montana Max is voted off, thus ending his Cartoon Crossover Survivor experience~**

There's no telling the impact one vote can have on the psyche and dynamic of a once successful tribe. The Paradigm Tribe had their reasons for voting a seemingly productive member out. Will those reasons be justified? Or will this be the start of a descent into depletion? Stay tuned as we find out this week on Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~We get a shot of the Paradigm Tribe exiting Tribal Council. It slowly fades and the Cartoon Crossover Survivor intro begins to play~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 15 – POST TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~The tribe returns to camp. They try to act upbeat but their body language tells a different story. They are defensive, angry and, most worrisome…confused. All but Manny Riveria. Manny Riveria seems to be genuinely happy. He jumps into the air and grabs a branch…he uses it much like a gymnast would use one of the uneven bars…he gains momentum and flips through the air. While in the air he yells~**  
Manny Riveria: Wooooooooooooooooo! No more smart-alek Millionaires! Like I said would happen. Thanks all the loyal members of Paradigm for that.  
Phillip DeFranco: Shut up, Manny Riveria  
 **~Manny Riveria crashes through the roof of Leafy's hut mansion. We zoom in to find that he made a perfect landing, of sorts. He's seated comfortably within the confines of Leafy' hot tub. Manny Riveria sits back and chills. His mask stares through the hole in the roof. The rest of the tribe congregates near the hub of camp…the fire. Spencer, not one for keeping quiet, speaks his mind~**  
Richard Spencer: I don't understand why the fuck we can't vote unified? Didn't we go over this? Who pissed in the wind this week and voted against DeFranco?  
Lola Bunny: Wasn't me. I kept my word again for the second time.  
 **~Whis walks up and places an arm around a defensive Lola. His action produces a sense of warmth and security inside the relative newcomer to Cartoon Crossover. Spencer eyes everyone down, trying to find a hint – a tell that will give the wayward voter away. DeFranco senses the unease~**  
Phillip DeFranco: I didn't perform last week, I understand. No need for a witch hunt. We need to focus on winning our next challenge so we don't have to lose another tribe mate.  
Lola Bunny: Exactly. We need to make sure we can get back on the winning track. We all need to work together.  
 **~Leafy heads toward his hut. He looks at the hole in the roof and shakes his head. The rest of the tribe continues to act as though the voting doesn't bother them as the night runs dark and deep~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 16  
 **~It's a peaceful morning around camp Savage. The previous night offered no stress and an early slumber. They awake well rested and somewhat harmonious…as harmonious as a person can be on Cartoon Crossover Survivor. Daniel's mind is clearly on the game, as always. He's looking into the fire with Frieza nearby~**  
Daniel Keem: That tribe on the other side of the island is just odd. I don't understand who is running the circus over there but they need an new ring leader. It should be interesting who goes home as they didn't seem to happy with Manny Riveria performance again.  
 **~In the background we see a tiny plane fly by. It drops what looks to be a TV from its midsection. The TV falls far away from camp, evidently missing its mark. It disappears amongst the tall trees…a minor explosion is heard with smoke filtering through the trees shortly thereafter. Nobody on the Savage Tribe notices. Frieza dusts off his favorite seat, a piece of ancient tree that's fossilized over, and sits down~**  
Frieza: That guy is going to die someday. It's so annoying, why can't he be like Tobias and get sent out via an injury?  
Either way, though, it doesn't matter who's gone from Paragliders, because we're just going to add one more this week, and one more, and one more, until the merge finally grants them 'mercy'.  
 **~Frieza looks around, wondering what the next thing is that needs to be done. The camp won't tend for itself, after all. Katz wakes up from his slumber. It was nice to sleep in for a change instead of having to go back to tribal council. He gets out of the makeshift bed, where the rest of them sleep, to see Daniel and Frieza speaking~**  
Katz: If they're smart, they'll vote someone off who doesn't do shit around there. But, they aren't smart, so they'll probably did the fucking opposite. Manny Riveria is a fool and I wouldn't be surprised to see him gone. If not now, soon. We're going to keep winning and eventually you have to think he's low enough in the ranks that they'll vote him out.  
 **~Katz sighs, heading over to the fire, but realises there isn't any wood~**  
Katz: Shit, we need more firewood. Anyone up to help?  
Daniel Keem: I'll help brother.  
 **~Daniel stands up and stretches a bit.~**  
Daniel Keem: All we have to do is keep winning. I would love to get my hands around the neck of ..  
 **~Daniel pauses and stares off into the forest~**  
Daniel Keem: We have gotten rid of the weak so let's start a winning streak like those Boston Red Sox.  
 **~Overhearing the conversation between Katz and Daniel, Prince and Abu stare at each other confusingly~**  
Prince Ali: Well I like winning too, but how am I supposed to know what wearing red socks in Boston have to do with streaks?  
 **~Daniel looks at Ali ...~**  
Daniel Keem: Really you don't know of the famous pitcher from the Boston Red Sox Prince Schilling incident at Fenway Park.  
 **~Daniel reaches into his pocket for his phone but realizes it is gone~**  
Daniel Keem: Son of a bitch Chris took my phone. Well when you get home google it then Prince.  
Prince Ali: Pssshhh aint no one got time for that goolge crap, In my household we use Bing... Bitch!  
 **~In the corner of the TV screen we see a man with a BING shirt on appear giving a thumbs up. He vanishes just as quickly~**  
Ben Tennyson: You're one of a kind, Prince.  
Prince Ali: Awww Ben, thats the nicest thing anyone has said to me on this island... Bring it in.  
 **~Prince opens his arms and takes a step towards Ben. He waits for Ben to accept his embrace. Frieza returns from the forest to see Prince looking for an embrace from Ben. He shakes his head.~**  
Frieza: You see something new every day around here...  
 **~He adds what he's collected to the stack of firewood~**  
Daniel Keem: That you do Frieza. I feel like Paradigm tribe is about to kill someone if you say the wrong thing. Only two more days until the next challenge. Everyone ready?  
 **~People nod…it's two days away so no need in getting THAT excited. Tennyson spots Ali standing there like a geek with his arms extended~**  
Ben Tennyson: Aww, come here!  
 **~Ben accepts Prince's hug! The crowd goes wild…and by crowd, we mean all the monkeys in the jungle~**  
Prince Ali: Hell yeah! After that marvel of a hug, I am more then ready to kick Paradargims ass. Abu, hurry to the Fortress of Strength!  
Daniel Keem: Interesting name you have for our cannon Prince  
 **~Daniel pauses for a moment, realizing he misspoke~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 16  
 **~DeFranco has a mischievous grin on his face. Lola is seated near him as Whis has gone to fetch some food for their next meal. Phillip catches Lola looking at him with a puzzled expression~**  
Phillip DeFranco: I wonder if my present was delivered to the Savage tribe?  
Lola Bunny: Why would you give them any presents for? More so that jackass Daniel?  
Phillip DeFranco: Oh don't worry. It's nothing that could be all that useful. More so a practical joke.  
 **~Spencer approaches. He's had all night to reflect on Tribal Council. He can't let it go. He's still fuming over who went against the Max vote~**  
Richard Spencer: If you don't mind, i'd like to continue the witch hunt. As I told Manny Riveria when he voted for Samurai Jack the first week and when the Artist formally Known As Montana Max voted for me the week after, I don't appreciate people not going with the plan. It shows dissension within the ranks and we all need to remain unified going into the merge. And, pissing in the wind never works. You always end up pissed on.  
 **~We spot Leafy taking a piss toward the river. A gust of wind picks up….he quickly turns the other way. He nods and says to himself~**  
Leafy: Much easier.  
 **~Manny Riveria jumps into screen with some kind of retarded looking karate kick. It doesn't hit anything…it's all for show. He composes and takes a seat. He points at Richard~**  
Manny Riveria: Sorry about the first week, didn't know there was a plan. Yeah, I want to win this next challenge. Helps the chances of us getting to the merge and winning the whole show.  
Lola Bunny: Which reminds me... Manny Riveria we'll win if you stop with your goofing around in the challenges.  
 **~Manny Riveria stares into the trees…perhaps contemplating a new height record on a future Shooting Star Press. Lola shakes her head and turns her focus to Richard~**  
Lola Bunny: Alright since Spencer wants to know, why don't someone just come out and say it. People not voting with the rest of us when it was agreed on, is just making us look disorganized, and not all on the same page.  
Manny Riveria: I can prove I voted off Max, proof is me and Richard are chill while I despised Montana.  
 **~Manny Riveria hops up and jumps across the fire. He sits next to Richard and puts his arm around Spencer. Spencer elbows Manny Riveria roughly in the ribs. Manny Riveria removes his arm and falls off the log, groaning in pain. Lola chuckles, finding humor in Manny Riveria's pain~**  
Lola Bunny: Manny Riveria I think everyone knows you vote for Max given your little he's going home talk.  
Manny Riveria: Yeaaa….  
 **~Manny Riveria continues to groan feeling a sharp form of discomfort in his side~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 17  
 **~Camp life is moving along as usual. Ali is discussing astrophysics with Abu when suddenly an idea based upon a misspoken phrase pops into his head~**  
Prince Ali: We have a CANNON!  
 **~Prince sprints toward Daniel who is toying with what looks like a sheet of paper~**  
Prince: Daniel! Daniel! You said yesterday we have a cannon…where is it?!  
Daniel Keem: Shhhhh ... It is our secret weapon just in case shit gets crazy. Do you want to know where it is hidden?  
Prince Ali: If a bear shits in the woods and nobody is around to hear it does a bear really shit?...KnowhatImSayin?!"  
Daniel Keem: Can you keep a secret?  
Prince Ali: Come one, come on... Tell me tell me tell me... I promise I probably will not tell anybody. I cannot speak for Abu though  
Daniel Keem: I don't know man. This is some top secret stuff right here.  
 **~Daniel pulls out a paper from his back pocket and hands it to Prince~**  
Daniel Keem: X marks the spot buddy.  
 **~Prince looks over the map Daniel gave him and a look of disappointment comes across his face~**  
Prince Ali: Awww man, I don't know how to read Amazonian. This map is worthless.  
 **~Prince crumbles the map up into a ball and tosses it over his shoulder. He walks over to the fire and sits on a log. He angrily folds his arms across his chest~**  
Daniel Keem: Dude..  
 **~Daniel goes to grab the crumbled up paper but the river takes it~**  
Daniel Keem: Son of a bitch that was the map to the hidden immunity idol I stole it off Chris last challenge.  
 **~Prince dives into the river after the map. Tennyson is fishing nearby. He hooks something big. He reels Prince back to shore. Luckily the hook only snared his shoe. Tennyson nods~**  
Ben Tennyson: Biggest catch yet

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 17  
 **~A tired, woozy Samurai Jack emerges from the jungle. He stretches and looks around, almost bewildered~**  
Samurai Jack: What day are we on? Starting to see things... could of swore it was St. Patrick's Day and I was at my nearby Irish Pub O'Malley's working on my 10th pint sealing the deal with some Blake Lively lookalike...god I just want a beer that's all I want...oh yeah and let's try to win this week...Manny Riveria can still Fuck off for voting me in the first week...we need fish or wood or water anything? I need to walk off these fucking visions I am having.  
 **~Manny Riveria flies into view. The guy is everywhere~**  
Manny Riveria: Sorry about that Samurai Jack. All is made up? See I'll get food.  
 **~Manny Riveria sprints off, looking for food. Lola thinks for a moment. She realizes she's lost track of the time as well~**  
Lola Bunny: Sorry Samurai Jack, not sure what day it is anymore. Lost track of days. We could use some firewood I am sure.  
 **~Manny Riveria's voice yells from the distance as we hear a lot of stumbling~**  
Manny Riveria: I'll get some wood too!  
 **~Leafy is situated on the roof of his hut, patching the hole. He breaks for a moment to contribute to the conversation~**  
Leafy: Im too busy re-building the roof of my hut to pay attention to this nonsense. Are the 3 women in our tribe still bickering?  
Lola Bunny: I'm not bickering with anyone. If I feel like I'm going to argue, I'll just go to some of Whis' yoga.  
 **~The Hennepin County Headliner, Angel Whis, sits uncomfortably on a log at camp, a piercing stare directed at the makeshift drum set formerly created by one Professor Montana Max. His head darts up at the mention of He smirks at Lola Bunny~**  
Angel Whis: That's what the Perfect One has been talking about! The spirit you must have to achieve a perfect life... the spirit to survive is in every one of you. But we can't merely survive, as Max's plight has taught us. No...we must also adapt and innovate.  
 **~Whis stands up and places a calm, welcoming, perfect hand on Lola's shoulder...lingering for a moment before lightly pushing past her to walk to Leafy' glorious hut. He knocks on the door and glances in~**  
Angel Whis: Mr. Vail, the Perfect One has some ideas for new construction projects that will better daily tribe life, should you be interested.  
 **~Lola blushes a bit as she feels his hand linger on her shoulder, as she nods her head. She watches as he walks away towards Leafy' hut, as she couldn't help but to keep her eyes on him. Maybe even for a bit too long, as she bites her bottom lip. She soon snaps out of it, as she looks around to see who is watching. Leafy looks down at Whis through the hole in his hut…there's a direct line of sight from the hole to the door~**  
Leafy: Mi casa es su casa!  
 **~Leafy turns and notices Lola's hungry eyes~**  
Leafy: Your boner is showing Lola.. compose yourself.  
Lola Bunny: Dude will you seriously stop that... go work on whatever ideas Whis has for your hut and think about Manny Riveria's dead wife.  
 **~Whis ignores the offhand remark and looks around the hut. He takes a step out and views the hut's exterior~**  
Angel Whis: Tremendous. I'll draw up some blueprints, and we'll get to work after tomorrow's challenge.  
 **~Whis grabs the machete and begins scraping lines in the sand with the utmost precision. He glances back up to Leafy and then over toward Lola~**  
Angel Whis: And, if you would, try not to kill one another, friends. It gets blood all over the buffs, and then Siri the Leopard has to wash them again. Speaking of which, has anyone seen her?  
 **~As if on cue Siri comes back into the picture exhausted and breathing heavily for air~**  
Siri the Leopard: I've been running and exploring other parts of the Amazon. The only thing I saw was a young couple touring around. I think I scared them off as I was jumping down from the tree to grab a banana.  
Leafy: Speaking of bananas!  
 **~Leafy bites his bottom lip and throws his head in the direction of Lola. In a huff, Lola storms off and yells~**  
Lola Bunny: I don't know who is more immature you or Manny!  
 **~Siri doesn't really get what's going on. She unpeels her banana and eats it. Leafy goes back to working on his roof. Manny Riveria emerges from the woods without food or wood~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 18 – PRE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~Tennyson tosses five fish down. Everyone looks up~**  
Katz: I think we might be eating a little TOO much fish...and as a cat, I love fish...  
Ben Tennyson: Impossible!  
Prince Ali: That's okay, Abu just takes the leftovers to his family. What's left of them anyway…  
 **~Frieza looks to get the tribe focused~**  
Frieza: Time to get fired up again, Savage. Another challenge, another opportunity for us to send a loser home from the Whisol tribe...  
Daniel Keem: Damn skippy Frieza. Let's continue this winning streak we have.  
 **~Nobody can argue that…they all stand and head to the challenge. We zoom in on Sam's booty shorts because what would be a season of Survivor if we didn't get some gratuitous close up of a girl's ass or crotch~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 18 – PRE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~Whis emerges from the river after a successful yoga session. The rest of the Paradigm Tribe stands around camp. It's challenge day…so they are working on their game faces. Manny Riveria's mask even appears a bit more 'gamey' than usual. Lola sees Whis and speaks out, feeling an urge to motivate in his presence~**  
Lola Bunny: Alright guys let's go get them tonight. We need to work together and win. Manny Riveria no stupid bullshit that can cause us to lose.  
Manny: Sure, I just ate a bad Taco and it affected my performance last time.  
 **~Samurai Jack, Spencer, and DeFranco could care less. Whis shows a bit of concern as Lola, surprisingly, is the only one to inquire further about the health and wellbeing of Manny Riveria's gut~**  
Lola Bunny: Everyone better just keep it together this time.  
 **~Manny Riveria's head lowers. Whis steps up and pats him on the back. Manny Riveria lifts his head up and nods. It's no time to get down. Samurai Jack speaks out~**  
Samurai Jack: Well enough of this meaningless shit. Let's go kick the other tribe's ass!  
 **~Everyone agrees, even Manny Riveria~**

DAY 18 – IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~The two tribes show up. Daniel hands the idol over to Chris. Chris is looking very reasonable. He takes the idol back and points over at a couple of giant bullseye stands. The tribe oohs and aahs. Manny Riveria tries to run, but his tribe holds him back~**  
Chris McLean: What are you doing?  
Manny Riveria: I'm going to jump through that bullseye!  
Chris McLean: Uh, no, that's not how this works. You guys hold onto him while I explain this.  
 **~DeFranco and Spencer keep Manny Riveria restrained. He tries to break through…he really wants to jump through that bullseye. Chris does his best to ignore the masked individual~**  
Chris McLean: Okay, as you can see, there are two giant bullseyes. You will be given three devices. A blow gun, a slingshot, and a spear will be offered. You will be two team members to fire each object. A member from each tribe will fire their weapon. The person who gets the closest to a bullseye scores a point for their tribe. The tribe with the most points after all six members have gone, wins. Paradigm Tribe, since you have eight you'll be sitting two people out.  
Samurai Jack: Sounds good to me!  
Phillip DeFranco: Yea, this challenge sucks  
Chris McLean: This challenge does NOT suck.  
 **~Samurai Jack and DeFranco shrug and take a seat~**  
Chris McLean: Sort out who's using what and take your positions.  
 **~The tribes begin to talk. Manny Riveria calms down upon discovering that he's going to get to throw something at the bullseye. We fast forward several moments later…both tribes are ready~**  
Chris McLean: Okay, first up we've got Sam Manson and Siri the Leopard operating the blow guns. Ladies, whenever you're ready.  
 **~Both the Leopard and Sam blow into the gun. A dart shoots out. Sam's falls short. Siri the Leopard's dart hits a direct bullseye! The Paradigm Tribe cheers~**  
Chris McLean: Direct hit for Siri the Leopard! The Paradigm Tribe leads 1-0!  
 **~Lola Bunny and Prince Ali step up. Ali does this elongated stretch routine. Bunny doesn't seem impressed~**  
Chris McLean: WHENEVER you're ready, Prince.  
 **~Prince stops stretching and grabs his gun. He blows…the dart shoots OVER the target. Lola Bunny blows into hers…it hits near the bullseye! The Paradigm Tribe again cheers~**  
Chris McLean: Wow! Another great shot…the Paradigm Tribe leads 2-0!  
Leafy: Interesting that all the girls used the device you blow  
 **~Everyone but the women enjoys a hearty chuckle. Leafy picks up a slingshot. Katz snags one for his tribe~**  
Chris McLean: Alright, alright, enough with the locker room talk, guys! I'm sure it was merely a coincidence. Besides, Sam had the worst shot of anyone  
Sam Manson: And what does THAT mean, exactly?  
Chris McLean: Nothing! I am sure whatever fine partner you have is completely satisfied with your…umm…you know what, let's get back to this challenge. Gentlemen, whenever you're ready!  
 **~Katz and Leafy both release. Katz hits near the target. Leafy misses wildly but does take out a bird~**  
Chris McLean: That's a point for the Savage Tribe! Paradigm Tribe leads 2-1!

 **Katz smiles proudly as he grabs a bag of "Hail, Sleet, Tornadoes, Snow, Jellybeans,** **California Sunshine, Purple Heart, Blaze,** **Speedballs, and Spaceballs"**

Leafy: Can we take that bird back with us?  
Chris McLean: Uhh, sure.  
Leafy: Great. Woman, I'd like to have my dinner ready before sundown.  
 **~Leafy barked this order in the direction of Lola Bunny. She returns with a glare. Frieza and Spencer step up. Spencer shoots first~**  
Chris McLean: Wow, nice shot Richard.  
 **~Frieza fires and hits the second bullseye of the competition. The Savage Tribe cheers~**  
Chris McLean: Great shot, Frieza! We are all tied up at two apiece. Time for the final portion…the spear throw!  
 **~Keemstar and Whis step up. They exchange competitive glares. It's pretty obvious Whis doesn't think much of Daniel whereas Daniel feels an overwhelming desire to defeat the Perfect One. Daniel throws his spear. It's a bullseye! The Savage tribe goes wild. Daniel looks at Whis~**  
Daniel Keem: Follow that!  
 **~Calmly, Whis creates a stance…he shifts his balance. He positions the spear and he throws the damn thing as though he's been doing it all his life. It has perfect trajectory and even better aim. It's a bullseye! The Paradigm Tribe goes wild. Killer Keemstar glares at Whis who doesn't bother to look his way. Instead, he heads back to his tribe. Frustrated, Killer Keemstar looks at Chris~**  
Daniel Keem: So?  
Chris McLean: We'll call that a tie! It's going to come down to the final throw!  
Daniel Keem: That's fucking bullshit!  
 **~An angry Daniel heads back to his tribe. Tennyson emerges. He grabs a spear. Manny Riveria stands with his tribe…they talk to him, they try to calm him down and get him to focus~**  
Chris McLean: Guys! Enough with the pep talk, Manny Riveria needs to be out here or he will be disqualified!  
 **~They release the wild, masked man. They are probably wondering how and why he was selected to be the final thrower. None of that matters…what's done is done. Tennyson looks at his spear and gets into position~**  
Prince Ali: Look! It's just like how he fishes!  
 **~Tennyson 'casts' the spear into the air. It isn't quite a bullseye, but pretty damn close. His tribe goes wild! Whis stands out and shouts to Manny Riveria~**  
Angel Whis: It's okay, Manny Riveria. You can get inside of his shot. Just stay calm. You can do this.  
 **~Manny Riveria nods. There is a sense that he is going to actually pull this off. He faces the target and reaches back with his spear~**  
Angel Whis: Come on, Manny Riveria…I know you have it in you.  
Richard Spencer: C'mon you masked fucker  
Leafy: That's a fat looking bird…a ton of meat  
Siri the Leopard: He can do this. I know he can.  
Lola Bunny: I know he's wild, but he wants to win. He looks serious. I think he's going to make up for all his screw ups in the past.  
 **~Tension is in the air. It all hinges on this unpredictable force of nature~**  
Manny Riveria: Ahhhh!  
 **~Manny Riveria lets out a loud scream as he charges with the spear. He continues running off the platform, past the line. He runs across the sand, toward the bullseye. Manny Riveria leaps through the air with the spear in hand and he dives head first through the bullseye! It's a direct hit. A tribe goes WILD…the Savage tribe. The Paradigm Tribe groans and lowers their heads~**  
Chris McLean: Well, that's one way to get a bullseye, I suppose. Too bad it's completely illegal…Savage Tribe wins immunity!  
 **~We cut to a shot of the tribes standing on their mats. DJ Killer Keemstar steps forward and collects the idol~**  
Chris McLean: Savage Tribe, congratulations on your win…you guys are safe from tribal council. Paradigm Tribe, unfortunately, that's your second loss in a row which means another visit with me a tribal council tonight where you will send someone home. I'll see you all later this evening…you guys can head back to camp.  
 **~Music plays as we watch both tribes disperse~**

SAVAGE TRIBE - DAY 18 – POST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~A jovial Savage tribe returns to camp. Everyone is happy…even Keemstar is rumored to have smiled one and a half times. Tennyson observes the upbeat vibe~**  
Ben Tennyson: Man, we're like one big happy family now! We're going to win out!  
 **~Ben grabs a spear and heads for the water~**  
Ben Tennyson: We need to eat like winners!  
 **~Tennyson, so caught up in the winning spirit forgets there are five semi fresh fish already sitting by the fire~**  
Daniel Keem: Very impressive gentlemen and lady. Manny Riveria was talking so much shit I hope they send his sorry ass home. I was actually hoping I'd connect with some Knowledge when he tries one of his insane Shooting Star Press from wherever.  
Prince Ali: Knowledge, well if that isnt the biggest oxymoron of them all I don't know what is...

 **~With that we do a transitional fade to a shot of the Paradigm Tribe~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 18 – PRE TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~Whis is shown getting an abbreviated yoga session in during sundown. It's apparent that he's clearing his mind before the big vote. Back at camp, DeFranco seems displeased with the performance~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Well that was terrible  
Lola Bunny: Yeah it was... Seriously guys we need get our acts together  
Richard Spencer: It's shameful we dropped two straight. This vote is simply a business decision. I am looking forward to heading into the merge with my brothers.  
 **~The Man With More Nicknames than Many People Actually Named Nick, Angel Whis, returns from his abbreviated yoga session. A perfect amount of sweat gleams off his fit, muscular frame in the sun as his eyes catch those of Lola Bunny, who is stretched out by the fire nearby, cussing out Daniel Keem like a boss. He approvingly flashes his signature smirk and turns to Spencer, offering him a swig of water (and who knows what else, with Samurai Jack on the tribe) from the tribal canteen.**  
Angel Whis: Shame is temporary and fleeting, my Confederate friend. But passion will always catch up and win the race. We may have dropped two in a row, but try as they may, the Savages cannot beat us in a game of who wants it more. Killer Keemstar only wants himself. Tennyson and Katz only want Daniel Keem. And it remains to be seen if the rest know what they want, like so many teenagers wandering the mall of this game for fellow jailbait, but it will be too late if they don't know soon.  
 **~Whis shields his eyes from the sun with his hand and looks over the camp with a surgical eye, as he often does. He sees most of the tribe discussing next week's challenge already (apart from Leafy, who is still building, and Manny Riveria, who appears to be sitting in a tree, talking to Nigel... To each their own). The Perfect One nods slightly and turns back to Spencer and Bunny~**  
Angel Whis: I want to win. That's the only reason I'm here. I know you want the same. So, after tribal tonight, in the spirit of the great Amazonian conquerors of the past... let us stop wandering... and let us start taking what we want.  
 **~The tribe members all nod in agreeance~**

DAY 18 – TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~It's late in the evening. The Paradigm Tribe emerges from a walkway carved through the unpredictable Amazonian jungle. He assume their positions, discovering that they have become far too familiar with Tribal Council and its ambiance. Chris is seated in his usual spot, looking very inquisitive~**  
Chris McLean: Alright…another loss, another tribal council. Samurai Jack…do you feel somewhat responsible for these losses? I mean you have chosen to sit out the last two or three.  
Samurai Jack: No.  
Chris McLean: Okay…Spencer, there's no secret as to how you feel about the Savage Tribe. What has losing done to you, personally?  
Richard Spencer: I hate losing. I can only take so much of it. I especially hate losing to those fuckers on the Savage tribe.  
Chris McLean: Phillip…rumors of an electronic device being mysteriously dumped into the Amazonian jungle have spread amongst the locals. Do you have any idea as to what they are referencing?  
Phillip DeFranco: Not a clue, Chris. But if someone did have a television…  
Chris McLean: Television?  
Phillip DeFranco: OR a radio, computer, Playstation 4…whatever, I'm just spit balling…but if someone did have one of those delivered, I'm sure it was for a very good reason. No doubt a message was delivered.  
Chris McLean: Apparently not. Word I received was this device was dropped into a desolate portion of the jungle where it exploded upon impact.  
Phillip DeFranco: Son of a bitch  
Chris McLean: You seem angry  
Phillip DeFranco: I just hate to see a good piece of electronic equipment go to waste.  
Chris McLean: Right. Manny Riveria…some might say you cost your team this week's challenge by your impetuous behavior.  
Manny Riveria: I made a bullseye.  
Chris McLean: Yes but you were supposed to throw a spear…not your entire body.  
Manny Riveria: I made. A bullseye.  
Chris McLean: Okay, fine. Lola, I see you rolling your eyes…does Manny Riveria's antics get on your nerves?  
Lola Bunny: They do. It's nothing personal, Chris. He's got a lot of energy and passion for this game…I just wish he'd learn to harness it. That way he could channel all that energy in the proper direction. He's got the ability to be a great player. I guess that's why I get so frustrated.  
 **~Whis nods and gives Lola a slight back rub of approval~**  
Chris McLean: Whis…you seem quite content for a man who's used to being successful at, well, everything. Why aren't these losses affecting you?  
Angel Whis: Nobody said they weren't affecting me, Chris. A person can choose to look at struggles one of two ways. They can take the conflict personally and get angry or they can view the adversity as an opportunity to ascend. That's what we're doing. We are going to rise above these struggles and emerge a stronger, better tribe.  
Chris McLean: Siri, you've been awfully quiet tonight…what's your opinion on the tribe's struggles?  
Siri the Leopard: Well the Savage Tribe looked like they were beaten and once they eliminated a few members they became this challenge monster, apparently. There's no reason we can't do the same…if we vote off the right people.  
Chris McLean: Leafy…there have been rumors that your hut is about to grow beyond Amazonian building restrictions. What do you have to say about that?  
Leafy: Nobody is going to put my hut in a corner.  
Chris McLean: And, on that note, it's time to vote.  
 **~One by one the Paradigm Members head to the voting area and cast their votes. It starts with Manny Riveria and ends with Bunny. We don't get any voting reveals this time as the entire procedure is kept confidential. Chris returns with the votes~**  
Chris McLean: If anybody would like to play a hidden immunity idol now would be the time to do so…  
 **~Suspenseful music plays. It doesn't appear as though anyone is going to…wait a minute! Manny Riveria reaches into his pants and pulls something out. The entire tribe holds their breath~**  
Manny Riveria: Does this count?  
 **~Chris looks down at what he's handed. It's a pretty unimpressive looking wooden item~**  
Chris McLean: This? It's a fucking stick, Manny Riveria! Sit your ass back down! This is NOT a hidden immunity idol.  
 **~Manny Riveria shrugs and takes a seat. The rest of the tribe breathes a sigh of relief~**  
Chris McLean: With that out of the way let's get to the actual votes. The person with the most votes will be voted out and be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes…  
First vote….Siri the Leopard  
Second vote….Siri the Leopard  
Third vote…Samurai Jack  
Fourth vote…Manny Riveria  
That's two votes Siri the Leopard, one vote Samurai Jack, and one vote Manny Riveria.  
Manny Riveria: Are you SURE that wasn't an idol  
Lola Bunny: Oh my gosh, shut up and let him finish!  
 **~The rest of the tribe agrees as they are on the edge of their stumps~**  
Chris McLean: I'll continue if that's okay with Manny Riveria  
 **~Manny Riveria doesn't pick up on Chris's sarcasm~**  
Manny Riveria: That's just fine with me, Chris  
Chris McLean: Right…where were we? Fifth vote…okay, here we go…  
Fifth vote…Siri the Leopard  
Sixth vote and the seventh person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor….Siri the Leopard  
That's enough, Siri. Please bring me your torch.  
 **~With a grace, Siri doesn't take her departure personal. She stands...Bunny gives her a hug as the rest of the tribe smiles and nods. It appears the Leopard was well liked. She acquires her torch and heads Chris's way~**  
Chris McLean: Siri…the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go.  
 **~Chris extinguishes her torch. Siri turns around and wishes her tribe luck. She then vacates the premises~**  
Chris McLean: Another strong competitor sent home. It will be interesting to see how this impacts the tribe moving forward. That's all I've got for you tonight…you can head back to camp.  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe stands and grabs their torches, leaving the tribal council area~**  
NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: Lola Bunny takes a chance with Angel Whis. Leafyishere discovers he has TERMITES in the foundation of his hut. Manny Riveria views Frieza as his personal hero. Samurai Jack's legs develop atrophy due to their lack of usage in the challenges. Richard Spencer loses his flask. Phillip DeFranco contacts Best Buy about a refund. Katz has an incredible encounter with who or what?...drugs...his dad? Daniel and Prince Ali continue to develop a strange friendship. Sam Manson speaks! Frieza develops a hatred for Manny Riveria. The fishing population in the Amazon takes a massive hit…the prime suspect – Ben Tennyson.  
 **~We cut to a shot of Siri the Leopard moments after being voted off~**  
Siri the Leopard: Yes, it's disappointing. I really hate that we lost both those challenges in a row. I did my best. I wanted to last longer but I'm glad I played. This was fun!  
 **~The always upbeat Siri the Leopard smiles at the camera as we fade out~**


	7. Going Fishing

The Amazon Jungle Friday, May 19th 2017

Previously on Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~Manny Riveria, Spencer and others are shown pleased with their effort to vote Montana Max off the tribe. Manny Riveria, in particular, is voicing his excitement over the vote~**

The Paradigm Tribe returned to camp on a high after voting out a member they deemed untrustworthy. Most in the tribe seemed enthused about the vote – others, however, couldn't help but wonder if it was the correct vote  
 **~Spencer continues to press the issue on who voted for DeFranco. The fact someone strayed from the voting block has him more than annoyed~**

Cracks within the Paradigm continued to show as Spencer seemed intent on discovering who wrote Phillip DeFranco's name down. Phillip, on the other hand, appeared to let the issue pass.  
 **~The Savage tribe is shown joking around, debating who the Paradigm Tribe may have voted off and doling out hugs~**

Meanwhile, the Savage Tribe showed that the adage 'Winning Cures All' remains very true. The once toxic members of the group went about camp life in total harmony  
 **~We see Manny Riveria and Lola Bunny bickering – a common theme throughout the show on the Paradigm Tribe. Angel Whis tries his best to keep harmony and focus within his group during these troubled times~**

Attention turned to Lola Bunny and Manny Riveria – in a negative way as the two members continued to clash. Bunny growing increasingly tired of Manny Riveria's immature behavior and Manny Riveria enjoying the negative effect his actions were having on Lola  
 **~We see Ben Tennyson catching fish~**

And, of course, Ben continued his fishing dominance by further depleting the Amazon's stock. People began to wonder if Tennyson might endanger the species of FISH within the Amazon  
 **~The challenge is shown. Each participant uses a device to hit the bullseye. It comes down to Manny Riveria and Tennyson. Tennyson hits a bullseye for his team while Manny Riveria decides to blatantly cheat by sprinting across the throwing line and diving head first through the target, eliminating the bullseye entirely~**

Once again Manny Riveria's antics seem to prevent the Paradigm Tribe from capturing the much needed immunity idol. His fate, one would guess, all but certain following his latest and biggest challenge debacle  
 **~At tribal council we see the Paradigm Tribe weigh in on the latest issues within the game…including their recent struggles. They appear to realize they have to start winning…the cushion they once enjoyed is about to be completely negated. So, they vote and eliminate Siri~**

In another interesting move the Paradigm Tribe decided that the best way to cure their ills was to vote out Siri the Leopard. Once again, against all odds Manny Riveria's life in the game had been spared.  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe stands and exits the tribal council area immediately. We see Manny Riveria dancing like a fool~**

How much longer can Manny Riveria survive? Will the Paradigm Tribe get back on the winning track? All of these answers and more will be revealed up next on this week's edition of Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~We cut to the Cartoon Crossover Survivor intro~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 18 – POST TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe returns to camp. Manny Riveria sprints through the camp for no apparent reason, heading toward the water. Before he hits the water, he takes an immediate left and sprints down the water line, out of view. Lola ignores his strange behavior – her focus lies on something far more disturbing~**  
Lola Bunny: I thought we were all in the same page to vote off the Leopard? Who voted Lurr and Manny Riveria?  
 **~There isn't much of a response. The tribe appears weary. Losing isn't something the members of the tribe are used to. It's taking a toll. Whis places his arm around Lola's bare shoulders. Nobody responded to her question which has left her feeling somewhat self-conscious~**  
Angel Whis: It's late. We can discuss tribal council in the morning. For now, we need rest.  
 **~Lola nods. Nobody on the tribe has any objections. Leafy trudges into his hut and slams his door. Somewhere, out in the jungle we can hear Manny Riveria's wild feet racing against the Amazonian dirt…his breath pounding heavily against the humid atmosphere and his wild eyes shifting back and forth~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 19  
 **~The Savage Tribe sits around the fire a bit concerned. A giant stack of dead fish resides a few feet away. Tennyson approaches with his arms full of more dead fish. Katz leans forward looking at Daniel and Frieza~**  
Katz: Do you think we should tell him…  
Frieza: You two would know him better than I do.  
Daniel Keem: He seems happy, so fuck it. If he is happy, he is productive. If everyone is productive we can see Samurai Jack head home.  
 **~A large, wet SPLAT is heard as Tennyson deposits his recent load of catches. He breathes out and places his hands on his hips, looking around like a very successful fisherman~**  
Ben Tennyson: So, what are we talking about?  
Daniel Keem: Nothing, really  
Ben Tennyson: Awesome!  
 **~Tennyson stands around for a few moments. The campsite is engulfed with an awkward silence. He shrugs and removes his hands from his hips~**  
Ben Tennyson: Alright then! I'm gonna go get some fishing done! If anybody needs me, I'll be right over there!  
 **~Tennyson heads back to the river. Sam approaches, rubbing her throat. She eyes the pile of fish~**  
Sam Manson: Geezus  
Daniel Keem: How's the throat?  
Sam Manson: Getting better…I should be able to fully talk again soon.  
 **~Sam coughs after saying this. Daniel finally expresses what's on his mind~**  
Daniel Keem: So who do you think went home for that tribe? You think the legends are still running the show on that side of the island?  
 **~Prince pokes his head out of the jungle…he's a few feet behind the campsite. Daniel's back is to him. Daniel looks over his shoulder~**  
Prince Ali: Legends? I mean if you wanna call a bunch of old men past their prime trying to relive their glory days legends then yeah sure... They are probably still running the show and the only way they go away is when we merge and take them out ourselves.  
 **~Abu appears on Prince's shoulders. He pulls up a pair of freshly made monkey shorts. Prince looks at Abu…Abu nods. They emerge from the jungle and take a seat next to Daniel~**  
Frieza: Manny Riveria clearly cost them the challenge with his recklessness. He should be gone. But the Paradildo tribe has been stupid before. Who knows what they're thinking. Anyone could have gone home.  
Daniel Keem: They will probably send home a female. It would be nice if they sent home Lola Bunny who is head over heels for Whis now. She probably licks his asshole clean with her tongue when he takes a shit. I wouldn't mind seeing the Leopard making the merge so we could reconnect in Savage like ways.  
Sam Manson: You're sick Daniel.. where do you come up with this stuff?  
 **~Well, what do you know…it seems that voice is already beginning to improve!~**  
Daniel Keem: It is just natural ability don't worry Sam I can tell I am growing on you. Soon you will want a taste of Daniel.  
 **~Sam rolls her eyes~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 19  
 **~Tribe members begin to awaken. Manny Riveria is stretching in the middle of camp. Did he sleep? DOES he sleep? Is he human? Who knows. Manny Riveria spots his tribe mates stirring and starts to run off at the mouth as he is wont to do~**  
Manny Riveria: Who the hell voted off me? I have personal issues and you know this.  
 **~Manny Riveria chuckles trying to rephrase his statement~**  
Manny Riveria: I mean who in the hell voted me off? I ate a bad Taco nobody gives a damn  
Lola Bunny: I just know it was not me. That's it, someone voted for Jack too. Sure Siri the Leopard voted for one of you two, but who was the other one.  
 **~She looks at Manny Riveria~**  
Lola Bunny: Hey I don't want to hear that, I told you sorry.  
 **~DeFranco stands, annoyed by Manny Riveria and his inane rantings about his Taco issues~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Or we can worry about winning the next challenge... yeah let's worry about that instead.  
Lola Bunny: I'm here to win. Not sure on others.  
 **~Samurai Jack stands. He's looking healthier than ever. This unintended rehab stint has done wonders for his pigmentation and physique. He's looking lean and full of life. Unfortunately, however, he's still the same old Samurai Jack as far as personality goes~**  
Samurai Jack: I figure Siri voted for me... sounds like she was listening to her minions across the island... tells me who they may try to target in the future.  
Lola Bunny: I got a feeling if I make merge, I'll be a target, just more reason we need to start winning again so we have everyone at merge.  
Richard Spencer: We made the right decision. She was Katz's puppet. It amazes me of how much of a shit heel he is, how many people follow his lead. The three of them could die savagely before me and I would do nothing but crack a smile. While I am not one for swaying from team unity, it doesn't matter who voted Samurai Jack and Manny Riveria. I've said it all season long - pissing in the wind does nothing but ...  
 **~Spencer tribe mates roll their eyes and finishes his sentence for him~**  
Tribe: Gets pissed on. Yes, Richard we get it.  
Richard Spencer: OK. Good. If you get it then let's stay on course. We need this DUBYA tomorrow. We need it as bad as I need a cold Budweiser. Right, Samurai Jack?  
 **~Spencer looks to the camera~**  
Richard Spencer: Hey Siri- SEEYA NEVER!  
 **~Spencer pauses for a moment…he eyes Lola with southern suspicion~**  
Richard Spencer: And Lola - we haven't always seen eye to eye but, when we make this merge I hope you remember who your real family is. Aptitude needs to fly.  
Lola Bunny: You have nothing to worry about Spencer. I want Daniel out. First Daniel, than Katz, and Tennyson. Those three mean nothing to me. Honestly glad I am not on that tribe. I have voted the way you guys wanted me to, and it will stick.  
Phillip DeFranco: Oh... here's an idea... we can focus on winning. ~Pretending to be someone else~ Oh yeah, that's a great idea Phillip!  
Lola Bunny: I think we all want to win Phillip. I am focused on winning.  
Manny Riveria: I'm actually pretty chill now that I know someone voted me. I don't care, I'm making the merge. I am pulling my weight and nothing more. If anyone wants to vote me off, do it at the merge when it is everyone for themselves. Not when it doesn't matter. Don't vote for someone who you know has no chance of winning it til the end.  
 **~Everybody stares at Manny Riveria as he says this. He's bouncing around on his toes…moving his arms, hands, and fingers. He jerks his head back and forth. Calm wouldn't be the word a person with a grasp of the English language would use to describe Manny Riveria at the moment…or any other moment. Manny Riveria suddenly takes off, running into the jungle. We fade out~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 20  
 **~Sam Manson returns from the river. She soaked. It appears she was bathing. A pair of eyes watch Sam from the shore. She turns around to pick something off the ground. In doing so the pair of eyes ZOOM right in on her ass. Sam straightens up and heads back to camp. The pair of eyes dart into the jungle, concealing their gaze. Sam takes a seat near her stuff. She pulls her hair back and ties it up~**  
Sam Manson: It would almost be worth getting voted off so I could have a real shower.  
 **~An image approaches Sam from the jungle. It's the image those pair of eyes belong to. Sam is unaware. She reaches into a bowl, grabbing a handful of fish. She tosses it into her mouth and swallows it down. It seems to lack any semblance of flavor…aside from fish flavor. She suddenly feels a presence. She turns around and spots…Abu!~**  
Sam Manson: What the hell? Have you been…have you been spying on me?  
 **~Abu nods. His hands are behind his back~**  
Sam Manson: Why you dirty little monkey!  
 **~Sam is about to clobber the tiny primate when she starts to soften. A smile brightens her face~**  
Sam Manson: Were you….were you bringing ME a present?  
 **~Abu nods, sheepishly. Sam is overcome with joy. She loves it when men give her things~**  
Sam Manson: Well…let's see it!  
 **~Abu produces a heart made out of fish guts. Sam looks at it, confused at first…but she quickly melts~**  
Sam Manson: Oh Abu…it's wonderful!  
 **~Abu screams with delight! He jumps into Sam's arms and the two enjoy a warm embrace. A pair of eyes is caught watching this take place from across camp. The eyes begin to blur with water. A few sniffles are heard. The eyes continue to observe Abu and Sam playing around. They shut. Our view switches…we spot the person these eyes belong to. It's Prince Ali!~**  
Prince Ali: She'll break your heart, Abu.  
 **~Prince wipes at his eyes a time or two. Out of nowhere a giant hand slaps him on the back. He looks up…it's Ben Tennyson! Tennyson looks down at Ali, noticing the sadness in his face~**  
Ben Tennyson: Rough day?  
Prince Ali: Yea, kinda  
 **~Ben crouches down, coming eye to eye with Ali~**  
Ben Tennyson: Well how about you go fishing with your buddy Ben Tennyson? Would you like that, champ?  
Prince Ali: Yes…I think I would.  
Ben Tennyson: Well then…let's go catch some fish!  
 **~Tennyson and Ali head to the hottest fishing spot in the world, apparently. We fade out~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 20  
 **~Manny Riveria is seen wandering through the woods. He's feeling a little melancholic. Samurai Jack is seated up against a tree. All we see is the back of Samurai Jack's head and his shoulders. We're following Manny Riveria who approaches from behind Samurai Jack. Manny Riveria spots Samurai Jack's frame~**  
Manny Riveria: Oh…hey, Samurai Jack.  
 **~Manny Riveria looks down and kicks at the dirt~**  
Manny Riveria: I've been a little down lately. Not sure if you've noticed.  
 **~No response~**  
Manny Riveria: I know, it's hard to believe. But it has to do with my future wife…Frida. Ever since we voted Siri…– ever since we voted her off I haven't been able to stop thinking about my Frida.  
 **~No response~**  
Manny Riveria: I know she's probably okay but…I've just got this feeling. I mean, what if she's dead? I don't think she's dead. I have no reason to suspect that she's dead…but what if she's dead?  
 **~No response~**  
Manny Riveria: I know leaving the game sounds ridiculous but…the things we do for love, to borrow a quote from Courage. right?  
 **~No response~**  
Manny Riveria: Haha, I know! Ahhh….maybe I'll stick it out. You're probably right. I probably AM over exaggerating. I'm sure I'm a little home sick and malnourished. Those factors are probably combining to give me this negative attitude.  
 **~No response~**  
Manny Riveria: Really? That's very insightful…if you don't mind, I'm going to steal that line for future usage! But, yea, you're right. I need to be a man. I need to stick this out. Frida is no doubt alive and well at home watching me on Survivor. I can't let her down!  
 **~No response~**  
Manny Riveria: Absolutely! We can all go out for drinks when we get back, I'd love that! You know what, Samurai Jack…you're alright in my hand book!  
 **~No response~**  
Manny Riveria: Fuck yea I'm ready for the challenge tomorrow. We're gonna win! I'm back to my old self…thanks, Samurai Jack! Wahoo!  
 **~Manny Riveria gives Samurai Jack a pat on the shoulder and takes off sprinting. We follow him several feet before turning around and looking at Samurai Jack who is sound asleep~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 21 – PRE-IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~The Savage Tribe seems far less focused than the Paradigm Tribe. It's not that they are lackadaisical or arrogant…there's just a quiet confidence permeating throughout the tribe which is only manifested through winning~**  
Daniel Keem: Tonight we drive a stake through the heart of the Paradigm Tribe. We get to see Samurai Jack head home.  
Prince Ali: Or, you know, we could just win immunity again  
Daniel Keem: Everyone ready for tonight's challenge?  
 **~There's a rustling in the jungle, as branches are shoved out of the way enabling Frieza to return to camp. He walks to the side, dropping several birds of different shapes and sizes into a pile~**  
Frieza: Hey, everyone. Sorry, that took longer than expected, but hopefully this will give us what we need to win tonight. Oh, btw, I looked everywhere, but I just couldn't find any wild boar or pig. My apologies for those craving bacon.  
 **~Frieza settles in, plucking away at some feathers. It's apparently something he's done before, as he's moving efficiently. Katz and Daniel look at one another…they look at the birds…they then look toward the river where Tennyson is reeling in another catch while singing the lyrics to "Can't Tell Me Nothing" by Kanye West~**  
Katz: We may be the first tribe in Survivor history actually GAIN weight during competition

 **Katz dunks his face into** **"Hail, Sleet, Tornadoes, Snow, Jellybeans, California Sunshine, Purple Heart, Blaze, Speedballs, and Spaceballs"**  
Daniel Keem: No shit…I had to cut back on my food intake.  
Prince Ali: That must be why we're winning all these challenges!  
Sam Manson: Whatever the reason behind our success…I don't see any need in screwing with the formula. If he wants to kill every fish in South America, let him do it.  
 **~Everyone nods. They are ready for competition~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 21 – PRE-IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~The diminishing Paradigm Tribe stands around camp. The immunity challenge is drawing near. Manny Riveria is fired up after his heart to heart with Samurai Jack. He glances Samurai Jack's way and nods his head. Samurai Jack narrows his vision~**  
Samurai Jack: What the fuck?  
 **~Whis is giving a pre-challenge speech. He finishes and the group seems energized~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Seriously guys – and girl…we NEED to win today. No more fucking around. NO MORE UNNECESSARY SHOOTING STAR PRESSES  
Manny Riveria: I'll do my best!  
Leafy: I can compete naked, if you think that would throw them off.  
Lola Bunny: Eww, no!  
Leafy: Well, even if it doesn't distract them I can still compete naked.  
Richard Spencer: I think we should all remain fully clothed  
Leafy: Alright, suit yourselves. But the offer is on the table.  
Richard Spencer: I'm sick of seeing those fuckers over there walking away with little, wooden Daniel Coyote. Let's end that shit RIGHT NOW  
 **~The tribe nods in accordance. They head off to the challenge~**

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~Both tribes arrive on time for the challenge. Keemstar is holding the immunity idol. Chris McLean walks up and retrieves it. As always, Daniel is a little reluctant to let it go. Chris, however, throws a bit of back into his tug and pries it away from Daniel's hands. He returns to his spot in front of the two tribes with the idol seated on a table next to him~**  
Chris McLean: Aright…these challenges are constructed in an effort to emulate elements of survival. One key element we've yet to touch on is food. In order to survive, you must catch enough food to sustain a healthy body. So, in today's challenge each tribe will take turns fishing. The tribe that catches the most fish will win immunity.  
 **~Tennyson's eyes light up~**  
Chris McLean: The challenge will go like this…each tribe will send a member up to the river. They will fish for five minutes. Whatever they catch goes to their total…at the end of each tribe mates 5 minutes of fishing the tribe with the most fish wins. Paradigm Tribe, you have one extra member so that means someone is sitting out.  
 **~Samurai Jack is already chilling on a nearby log~**  
Chris McLean: Well, alright then. Tribes, get your orders lined up and we'll begin.  
 **~We flash forward. Sam and Bunny are starting things off. Sam looks over at Bunny and her somewhat modest attire. Sam's ass is in full force and her chest is showing a lot of cleavage. She flaunts her womanly features. Lola ignores her~**  
Chris McLean: Survivor ready….GO!  
 **~Everybody cheers as Sam and Lola cast off. Soon, however, the cheers die out because…they are fishing. It's probably the most boring sport ever created. Teammates soon sit down as the minutes eek by. Chris is SEXTING on his phone (probably not, but who knows). Finally, his phone buzzes~**  
Chris McLean: Alright, time's up…how many fish did you catch?  
 **~There are no fish~**  
Chris McLean: Okay…the score is zero to zero. Who's next?  
 **~Spencer and Ali walk up. They take the fishing poles from Lola Bunny and Sam~**  
Chris McLean: And…GO!  
 **~Spencer and Ali cast off. Again, the five minutes seem to take twenty to expire. Chris's phone goes off~**  
Chris McLean: Time's up! How many fish did you guys catch?  
 **~There are no fish~**  
Chris McLean. Hmm. Alright then, who's next?  
 **~Whis and Katz approach. They take the rods and cast them out. Katz is extremely anxious as he fishes and dunks his nose into Hail, Sleet, Tornadoes, Snow, Jellybeans, California Sunshine, Purple Heart, Blaze, Speedballs, and Spaceballs" on his whereas Whis is very sanguine. The five minutes expire~**  
Chris McLean: Time's up! What do we have?  
 **~There are no fish~**  
Chris McLean: Wow, okay. Next?  
 **~DeFranco and Daniel Keem step forward. They take the poles and cast into the river. Much like before, nothing happens aside from an additional five minutes of EVERYONE'S life being wasted. Chris's phone buzzes~**  
Chris McLean: Time's up! Let's see…how many fish did you guys catch?  
 **~There are no fish~**  
Chris McLean: Damnit…I'm beginning to think this was a terrible idea. Oh well, two more to go…next!  
 **~Leafy and Frieza grab the poles. They cast out. Leafy comes up with a strategy. He pulls his shorts down. Everyone yells at him to pull them back up. With a sigh he acquiesces and returns his shorts to their intended location. Chris's phone buzzes~**  
Chris McLean: Alright, let's see some fish!  
 **~There are no fish~**  
Chris McLean: Wow…this is…well, this is unexpected. We might have to come up with some kind of alternative challenge. Who's the last ones up? I mean, it's probably not going to make much of a difference…there aren't any fish over here, apparently. But we have to see this through.  
 **~Manny Riveria flips forward, grabbing the pole. Clouds cover most of the sun…aside from a tiny hole which permits a ray of sunlight. The refulgent beam illuminates Tennyson. He steps forward and takes the fishing pole~**  
Chris McLean: Alright…good luck, I guess  
 **~Manny Riveria starts talking to the lake, thinking it might bring the fish to him. He's not having any luck. Tennyson takes his time with his pole. He looks over the hook and the line. His tribe grows antsy. "Why won't he cast it? We're already three minutes in?" they ask. Chris looks down at his phone~**  
Chris McLean: One minute!  
Manny Riveria: Fuck this!  
 **~Manny Riveria breaks his pole in half and stands with his tribe. They all groan~**  
Chris McLean: Fifteen seconds!  
 **~Suddenly, thirty or so fish LEAP out of the water and land at Tennyson's feet. The Savage Tribe goes crazy. The Paradigm Tribe stands in shock. Chris's phone buzzes…it takes him a second to realize it as more fish keep jumping out of the water, landing on top of the spastic collection of fish already at Tennyson's feet~**  
Chris McLean: Oh, crap…time's up! And it appears…overwhelmingly so that the winners of this challenge are the Savage Tribe!  
 **~The Savage Tribe goes crazy. We flash forward to both tribes on their mat~**  
Chris McLean: Congratulations on yet another win, Savage Tribe. That's three in a row!  
 **~Killer Keemstar steps forward and rips the idol from Chris's hands. Chris is accustomed to his overzealous behavior when it comes to the immunity idol. Chris turns toward the Paradigm tribe~**  
Chris McLean: Paradigm Tribe…I've got nothing for you. You may head back to camp…I'll see you later this evening at tribal council where you will vote yet another member of your tribe out of this game.  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe sullenly heads back to camp. The Savage Tribe is about to do the same when Tennyson brings something to their attention~**  
Ben Tennyson: Hold on! We need to take these fish back to camp.  
Katz: Ben, I think we've got enough fish.  
Ben Tennyson: A tribe can never have enough fish! C'mon, help me gather em up!  
 **~The tribe groans as they help Tennyson find an apparatus big enough to cart all the fish back to camp~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 21 – PRE-TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~Crestfallen, the Paradigm Tribe returns to their camp without a victory, without the idol and…without any fish. Lola Bunny is the first to break the silence~**  
Lola Bunny: Seriously guys thought we were all going to work to get a win..  
Manny Riveria: I don't care if we win or lose. The numbers are in the advantage of me, Phillip, Richard, and Calvin Veil. You stay if we want you to stay. Our positions are not threatened at all. It is only a matter of time before the four remain til the merge. Then one of those four will win the whole thing.  
 **~People look around like "WTF does that mean?" Lola just shakes her head and walks away. Leafy observes Lola's reaction to Manny Riveria's wild outburst~**  
Leafy: 2 women still bickering. I need help adding another room to this hut mansion. You smell that? That is smoked piranha and capybara coming from that room all the way in the back...  
Lola Bunny: You know what Veil, I'll help you with that other room. I can least be helpful to you.  
 **~Leafy points Lola towards the pile of banana leaves.**  
Leafy: We need to weave those together to put on the roof.  
 **~Lola looks confused because he's not using his hands to point...~**  
Lola Bunny: Veil... seriously put that away please...  
 **~She shakes her head as she looks at the pile of leaves finally, figuring it out, as she walks over to them~**  
Lola Bunny: Alright I can weave them together.  
Samurai Jack: Manny Riveria I don't know why you keep talking like you are in a power play position...I'd advise you to shut the fuck up until tribal...probably in your best interests.  
 **~Manny Riveria tilts his head while looking at Samurai Jack~**  
Manny Riveria: But Samurai Jack…our talk.  
 **~Samurai Jack clearly has no idea what Manny Riveria is referencing. DeFranco kicks back against a log~**  
Phillip DeFranco: This is better than Cable.  
 **~Lola is still weaving the banana leaves, as she nods her head~**  
Lola Bunny: For once it's not me as part of it.  
 **~An unusually silent Angel Whis stands atop the wooden balcony that he and Leafy installed above his now two-story hut, gazing out over the Amazon. The noise of Manny Riveria below is drowned out by the sounds of wildlife fighting for meals before sunset~**  
From up here, Whis sees more clearly  
He sees the hole in the top of Leafy's hut perfectly fixed by their efforts and a brand new room now under construction by the facepainted engineer.  
He sees Phillip DeFranco lounging with ease and wonders how he's planning to vote.  
He sees Lola Bunny weaving outside Leafy's hut and watches the intricate motion of her hands with the utmost interest.  
He sees Samurai Jack and Spencer strategizing how to stop the tribe's misfortunes over a cold brew.  
He sees Lola Bunny weaving again, because she's far more appealing to look at than any of the men.  
Finally, he sees Manny Riveria climbing a tree toward the top of the perfect hut, no doubt looking to perform a Shooting Star Press off the newly-minted balcony. Without a word, the Universe 7 Angel shoots a piercing glare in the masked man's direction. Manny Riveria freezes in his climb, appears to consider his options, then slowly slides back down, inch by inch, to find another launch pad. Whis returns his pensive gaze to the jungle.  
The tribe needs new life.  
The tribe needs just one chance to turn this game inside-out.  
The tribe has exactly what it needs.  
The Perfect One sees.

TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe arrives. They place their individual torches behind the seating arrangement and then occupy the stumps provided for their…I guess you'd call it comfort. None of the members look pleased to be there. Chris takes his usual seat~**  
Chris McLean: I hate to say it…but this is becoming somewhat of a tradition. And not the good kind of tradition. Anyway…welcome back to tribal council. Samurai Jack, the last few weeks your tribe has made some questionable decisions in agreeing to vote Siri the Leopard and Max out…both of whom were solid contributors. In hindsight, do you see those moves as mistakes?  
Samurai Jack: No  
Chris McLean: Okay…umm, Spencer! You're not used to losing…heck, I don't think anyone on this tribe is…are these losses becoming habitual? And, if so, do you find this habit hard to break?  
Richard Spencer: Fuck you trying to say? That we're losers? Fuck off, Chris.  
Chris McLean: Well, that was uncalled for. Manny Riveria! No Shooting Star Press today…that was, well, an improvement.  
Manny Riveria: The day isn't over yet, Chris  
 **~Everyone groans and prepares for something unexpectedly dangerous to occur. Chris turns to Lola Bunny~**  
Chris McLean: Lola…there's been a lot of perception that you've been on the chopping block at every tribal council…yet, despite all the negative speculation…you've persevered. Is it safe to say that your relationships over here, on the Paradigm Tribe are stronger than people initially gave them credit for?  
Lola Bunny: I think it's impossible for relationships to do anything but strengthen under these conditions. I may have been an unknown to all of these players when the game started – just as they were to me. But I feel that, as of today, we have all formed unique, individual relationship that will, hopefully help me advance in this game.  
Chris McLean: DeFranco, you've been quiet as of late. I guess you learned your lesson with that cage order, huh?  
Phillip DeFranco: Don't test me, Chris.  
Chris McLean: Leafy…you seem to be the enigma of this tribe. At times it appears as though you are right in the middle of things…then, at others, you appear to be an outcast. Which is closer to the actual truth?  
Leafy: Look at my face Chris…read my expression, what does it say?  
Chris McLean: Uhh…Leafy?  
Leafy: Well, there you go  
Chris McLean: Angel…tonight's vote is huge. After tonight both tribes will be tied at six member a piece. Do you feel this vote will enable the Paradigm Tribe to get back to its winning formula?  
Angel Whis: I believe it will. But, like all decisions made, it will ultimately be judged in hindsight.  
Chris McLean: Fair enough…it's time to vote.  
 **~That ominous tribal council music plays as each member of the Paradigm Tribe stands and heads to the voting area. One by one they vote and return to their seats. Before too long all votes have been cast. Chris retrieves the bucket full of votes and addresses the tribe~**  
Chris McLean: Alright, once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it – now would be the time to do so…  
 **~Manny Riveria laughs. Nobody moves. There will be no idol played this evening~**  
Chris McLean: Alright then, I'll read the votes.  
First vote…Manny Riveria  
Second vote…Lola Bunny  
Third vote…Manny Riveria  
Fourth vote…Manny Riveria  
That's three votes Manny Riveria, one vote Bunny…I'll continue  
Fifth vote and the eighth person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor….Manny Riveria  
Manny Riveria, that's enough, please bring me your torch  
Manny Riveria: YOU GUYS BROKE MY HEART!  
 **~Manny Riveria ululates while dragging his torch to Chris. Chris grabs his snuffer~**  
Chris McLean: Manny Riveria…the tribe has spoken, it's time for you to go.  
 **~Manny Riveria's torch is snuffed. He crotch chops the rest of his tribe. They don't seem to care all that much. He reaches the bridge and takes a few steps across it. The damn thing has no railing for some reason CLASSIC Cartoon Crossover, BABY. Manny Riveria turns steps to the edge, staring down into the jungle before turning to the rest of his former tribe~**  
Manny Riveria: I just wanted to thank you all for allowing me to experience this amazing show, I'm sad that I won't be winning but you guys were fun to hang with. Phillip, you are my choice to win this. You are a nice dude to hang with, just like Jack. Richard, keep your spirits up and you will go far. Calvin or Leafy as you call yourself, keep you head straight and pants on and you will be fine. Whis, whatever man you were a great guy to Yoga with. Lola...FORGET YOU! You were the one that I really wanted out but whatever. Screw it all! You won't last long, everyone else is chill but you were just...

 _Phillip DeFranco confessional_

 **"Only One Can Judge" plays as Phillip DeFranco talks to the camera.**

Phillip DeFranco: Manny? A good kid. Really fun to hang with...sucked as a competitor.

 _end confessional_

 _Richard Spencer confessional_

 **"When The Smoke Clears" sounds as Richard does his confessional**

Richard Spencer: That bugger was eh. He wasn't horrible and I did try my best from strangling him. He was what we need to keep our minds off of our losses but he was also what was keeping our minds off winning. No beef with him, just business.

 _end confessional_

 _Leafyishere confessional_

Leafy: What-what was he? He wasn't really a contributing member but he wasn't the target of our group. He-he-he was a distraction, he didn't allow us to focus on what mattered...winning is what matters and if I had to break the kid's heart, a bit of my own...so be it, he had to go. Better luck next time if he gets a next time.

 _end confessional_

Chris McLean: I think that says it all…you all can head back to camp, I'll catch up with you at the next challenge.  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe grabs their torches and exits the tribal council area~**

Richard Spencer: Tough vote.

Calvin Veil: For the best.

Whis: Yeah...I guess.

Samurai Jack: I suppose...what are we going to do without him.

Phillip DeFranco: I'm going to miss the sound of that punk kid dropping himself with Shooting Stars.

 **The five men laugh at this as Lola is actually elated to be rid of Manny.**  
NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: Abu offers Sam a startling proposal. Keem declares that the Paradigm Tribe will never again hold little, wooden Daniel Coyote. Katz tries to figure out a way to pull Tennyson away from the lake. Ali searches for a new pet pal. Frieza feels a sense of relief perhaps receiving a supernatural vibe that he's the only masked contestant left. Samurai Jack has feral nightmares depicting him and Manny Riveria hanging out after the game. Leafy makes a near pair of shorts…their special feature – they can be torn off. Spencer tries not to lose his temper but the run of defeats are hard to take. DeFranco contemplates making a special order. Lola is finally FREE of Manny Riveria. Angel Whis makes notes to recommend a skilled therapist to Manny Riveria once he returns home.  
 **~We cut to the booth where the person voted off gives a final statement. Nobody is there. Manny Riveria is unavailable…likely missing at the time. So, we fade to black~**


	8. Blindfolded

The Amazon Jungle Friday, May 26th 2017

Previously on Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~A worn down Paradigm Tribe is shown returning from Tribal Council after voting Siri the Leopard off~**

It appeared as though losing was beginning to take its toll on the Paradigm Tribe. Everyone was down after the previous night's vote except for Manny Riveria who continued to act in a way most of his tribemates found annoying with his upbeat and unpredictable antics.  
 **~The Savage Tribe is shown mocking the Paradigm Tribe. Sam Manson speaks. The vibe is a confident one~**

The Savage Tribe was feeling confident after their string of victories. Intimidation was no longer a factor. The members of the Savage Tribe felt, at the very least, as equals when compared to their adversaries on the Paradigm Tribe  
 **~Manny Riveria's conversation with Samurai Jack is shown, briefly~**

Manny Riveria continued to fret over the wellbeing of his beloved Frida. Samurai Jack, unknowingly, bent his ear allowing the strange, unpredictable member of the Paradigm Tribe to shove some heavy feelings off his chest  
 **~Tennyson's fish continue to stack up at camp. Abu makes a play for Sam's heart. Aladdin watches with tear filled eyes~**

With the fear of being voted out subsided, personal dynamics came into play over at the Savage Tribe. Abu expressed a form of infatuation toward Sam Manson. Prince Ali was saddened that his one, true ally in the game had seemingly turned – until Ben Tennyson showed up, inviting the diminutive Ali on a fishing trip!  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe is shown arguing over the votes cast at the previous tribal council. The argument appears to have been started by Manny Riveria~**

Infighting began over at the Paradigm Tribe when Manny Riveria demanded to know who wrote his name down. The stress of his friend Frida along with the tribe's losing streak threatened to eviscerate what little sanity remained underneath his mask.  
 **~Both tribes are shown preparing for the Immunity Challenge. There's a sense of desperation amongst the Paradigm members whereas the Savage Tribe can almost envision victory~**

A pivotal tribal council was on the horizon. The Paradigm Tribe, despite their recent struggles maintained a one person advantage over The Savage Tribe. With a win, The Savage Tribe could even things up – a loss, however, would almost ensure a numbers advantage for the Paradigm Tribe heading into the merge  
 **~The tribes are shown fishing during arguably the most important immunity challenge to date. A strange choice given Ben Tennyson's gift at snaring gilled creatures. Both tribes come up empty until Tennyson steps forward. The fish leap out of the water, flopping around his feet. Manny Riveria breaks his fishing pole in protest of the challenge~**

To the surprise of no one, Ben Tennyson lured every fish within a half mile radius out of the water, onto shore. The Savage Tribe won their third consecutive challenge, sending the Paradigm Trbie to tribal council and evening up the teams. Manny Riveria, again, came up short when counted on to perform  
 **~At Tribal Council the members of the Paradigm Tribe express their varying ideas and theories on why the challenges have taken such a drastic turn. Despite the wide array of opinions, one narrative is clear – they must start winning. Manny Riveria sees his name written more than the others and, thus, is voted out of the game. In a final act of petulance, he performs a Shooting Star Press off the bridge into the dark, green abyss beneath. We assume he lived~**

Ultimately the Paradigm Tribe decided to evict its most unpredictable member. Perhaps with Manny Riveria removed they can finally find some peace and rhythm within the game. Perhaps the Paradigm Tribe can return to their winning ways. Can they snap the Savage Tribe's win streak? Or will The Savage Tribe continue to beat the Paradigm Tribe into the mud? Both tribes are tied at six members a piece…the merge is imminent…don't miss this week's episode of Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~The opening sequence to Cartoon Crossover Survivor begins to play~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 21 – POST TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe returns to an atmosphere of which they are unaccustomed. Phillip looks around, hands perched atop his hips. He nods with approval~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Should be a LOT quieter around here now. Except for my luxury item!  
 **~Phillip unveils an air horn and presses the button, sending a flock of birds flying from the trees. None of this tribe mates react with distaste toward his behavior. With Manny Riveria gone, they are all feeling a sense of ease~**  
Lola Bunny: Yeah it should be. I'm ready to win the next challenge.  
 **~Everybody just kind of nods and goes about their business. It's a quiet night of reflection. Not much else to say~**

SAVAGE TRIBE - DAY 22  
 **~Frieza gets up from his sleeping position, stretching out his arms. He walks over to the fire and stokes it a few times, before getting some wood to put on it. For some reason, he's feeling exceptionally relaxed this morning. He just has a feeling, a feeling that something good happened last night at the Paradigm Tribe's Tribal Council. Frieza lets the fire grow as he walks away, looking at the sunrise~**  
Frieza: Another day in Paradise... I'm beginning to enjoy this...  
Katz: You're damn right this is Paradise it! This-  
 **~Katz points around to all six members of the Savage tribe~**  
Katz: -This is a team right here. You know what they say, you got to lose some to win some. I feel like we'll just continue to win until the merge. The Paradigm tribe is an absolute mess.  
Daniel Keem: It is going to get interesting now as we are back to even. We need to continue strong going into the merge so we have the numbers.  
 **~Prince wanders back into the camp with a somber look on his face... ~**  
Prince Ali: Ugh, guys Im glad we keep winning and are remaining strong...I just wish Manny Riveria was still around. I was really looking forward to having a shooting star press off with him, now how will everybody know that it looks better when I do it?  
Daniel Keem: Simple Prince when this game is over you step into an Cartoon Wrestling ring and challenge him to a match.  
Frieza: Ali vs. Manny Riveria in a Shooting Stars match. I'd pay to see that.  
Prince Ali: I haven't seen Abu or Sam.

Katz: Weird...maybe they are...I actually don't know...

Daniel Keem: I am sure they will appear.  
 **~The Savage Tribe goes about their daily routine wondering when or if Sam and Abu will reappear~**

PARADIGM TRIBE - DAY 22  
 **~Not much talk is going around the Paradigm camp today. People seem to be tending to their daily rituals. We span the camp to see if there is anything to focus on. Hope is just about lost...the view seems to be fading out when something or better yet, someone emerges from a hut. It's Whis. He exits looking energized, heading down to the river for some yoga~**  
 **~Nothing out of the ordinary...perhaps he was working on some interior improvements. The view slowly shifts toward the hut without any urgency. The view scrolls past the entrance of the hut, almost entirely when a blur catches our view's attention. It jerks back to the right to spot Lola Bunny exiting Whis' hut. She heads in the river's direction along the same path as Whis~**

SAVAGE TRIBE - DAY 23  
 **~Sam pushes her way through some brush and back into camp. She looks worse than usual and her hair is filled with leaves~**  
Sam Manson: Thanks for looking for me guys. No one seemed to care that I've been gone almost all week?  
 **~She picks some of the stuff out of her hair and drops it on the ground~**  
Sam Manson: I'll take that as a no. Thanks for the care and concern... Abu acted like something important was going on and I followed him through this fucked up jungle and ended up falling in some pit…he never came back?!  
 **~She looks around camp to see if he is hanging out anywhere~**  
Sam Manson: I heard some rustling and I figured he was on his way back here to get help.  
Daniel Keem: Sorry Aladdin pulled out the dominoes. Frieza brought out the Coronas. Katz started playing handball against the hut. And Ben well he cooked the fish.  
 **~Daniel's comment raises more than a few questions…but one that rises above. Frieza drinks? And if he does…why Corona? Great beer, but seems kind of stereotypical to me. Is Frieza even Hispanic? SO MANY QUESTIONS~**

PARADIGM TRIBE - DAY 24 - PRE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~It's been a silent cycle of reflection for the Paradigm Tribe. Not much happening – until today. It's immunity challenge day which means everyone has to be at their best. This is a tribe in desperate need of a win. Lola Bunnyis the first member to speak up~**  
Lola Bunny: Hope everyone is ready to win tonight  
 **~It isn't much, but something to kick start the pre challenge conversation~**  
Phillip DeFranco: I hope the lazy camp life isn't a sign of things to come. I'm going to start talking to a beachball soon.  
Lola Bunny: I know... what is going on with everyone...  
Samurai Jack: Wilson has a solid track record...let's go win this challenge!  
 **~What an reference!~**  
Lola Bunny: Yes win it, we need it  
 **~Spencer looks around at the sudden burst of energy from his tribe~**  
Richard Spencer: Fuck yes  
 **~We cut away as they head to the challenge~**

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~The tribes have all arrived for the next Immunity Challenge. Daniel, again, is clutching the Daniel Coyote immunity idol~**  
Chris McLean: Nice to see you all again…welcome to today's immunity challenge! Savage Tribe, I need little Coyote back.  
 **~Again, Chris has to slightly wrestle it away from Daniel. He recovers the tiny Coyote and places it on the immunity table. Our view shifts to a couple of wooden mazes. There is a chair overlooking the maze~**  
Chris McLean: Okay, for today's Immunity Challenge you're going to need teamwork. Which, well, I guess you need in EVERY Immunity Challenge but you'll need it BIG TIME in today's Immunity Challenge. Anyway…this is a two phased challenge. The first phase will see one tribe mate sprint to a crate full of balls. Somewhere, within that crate will be a ball painted the color of your tribe. Once that person has located the tribe colored ball they will sprint back with it, placing it at the starting point of the maze. Four blindfolded tribemates will be handling a corner of the maze…they will move it up and down, manipulating the topography in an effort to get the ball from start, to finish. There is a hole at the finish. A person selected to be 'the caller' for your tribe will be seated atop that chair. They will instruct the blindfolded members when to raise or dip their arms. The first tribe to get their ball into the hole at the end of the maze wins Immunity. Understand? Oh, yea, I forgot, Manny Riveria isn't out here anymore. Select your positions and we can begin!  
 **~Whis has assumed the caller position for the Paradigm Tribe. Daniel Keem mans the caller position for the Savage Tribe. Lola and Frieza are the runners~**  
Chris McLean: Survivors ready? GO!  
 **~Lola and Frieza take off down the runway. Frieza beats her to the crate…but not by much. He digs furiously. Lola reaches her crate and begins digging. She shrieks! Manny Riveria's mask is contained within the crate. She looks back at Chris. He shrugs with a mischievous grin~**  
Chris McLean: Sorry.  
 **~Everyone snickers…Abu HOWLS with laughter. Lola goes back to digging. Frieza pulls out the red colored ball. He sprints back, slamming it into place~**  
Chris McLean: Frieza has returned with the ball…the Savage Tribe can now begin the maze portion!  
 **~Sweat is forming on Lola's forehead. We can hear her saying "Where is it...where IS it?!"~**  
Daniel Keem: Alright mother fuckers! Let's do this! Sam, up!  
 **~Sam raises up, the ball slides down an open path, slamming into a wall~**  
Daniel Keem: Sam DOWN! Katz…UP!  
 **~They shift positions and the ball rolls through a hole, safely. Meanwhile, Lola continues to dig. Her eyes flare with relief, "Finally!" she exclaims. She sprints back with the ball, slamming it into place~**  
Chris McLean: The Paradigm Tribe has retrieved their ball and can now begin calling out for the maze portion!  
Whis: Okay…Phillip and Samurai Jack slightly up, Spencer, slightly down.  
 **~In one fluid motion the ball starts to roll…it appears magnetized, heading directly where it needs to go. It bumps into a wall. In that one move, they have nearly caught up with the Savage Tribe. Keemstar can't keep himself from looking over~**  
Daniel Keem: Son of a bitch. FUCK! LISTEN! Okay, right…Aladdin down, Tennyson up!  
 **~Their ball snakes through a gate, finding a corner to rest in. They are near the finish~**  
Whis: Hmm, let's see here. Okay…Leafy, I need you to go slightly up. Spencer and Phillip to your original positions, Samurai Jack slightly down.  
 **~Again they make up a ton of ground, pulling even with the Savage Tribe. Lola claps with excitement. Daniel looks down at the maze~**  
Daniel Keem: Alright…Ali I need you to pull fucking down! Tennyson, get back to your original spot! Katz, slightly up! Sam, don't you fucking move!  
 **~Whis nods, he seems to have it~**  
Whis: Leafy slightly down, Spencer slightly up…Phillip slightly down….Samurai Jack, just a FRACTION higher…  
 **~Both tribes make their move. The Savage Tribe appears to be one move short of reaching the finish. The Paradigm Tribe looks like they are going to win! Abu into Ali's ear…Ali suddenly pulls up and the ball shoots into the hole as the Paradigm's ball rims out. Frieza lets out an uncharacteristic yell ~**  
Chris McLean: Savage Tribe wins immunity!  
 **~The rest of the tribe remove their buffs and celebrate. Daniel stands atop his chair, holding his arms in the air…he beats his chest in triumph. Whis shakes his head…the rest of the tribe remove their buffs in anger. Lola doubles over, staring at the sand beneath her feet. We flash forward to both tribes re-assembled on their mats~**  
Chris McLean: Now THAT was the closest challenge yet. Savage Tribe, I have something for ya.  
 **~Daniel steps up, retrieving the idol. The rest of the tribe claps. Chris turns and faces the Paradigm Tribe~**  
Chris McLean: Paradigm Tribe…I've got nothing for you. I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council. You all are dismissed.  
 **~The Tribes exit. We focus on the Paradigm Tribe as they are, well, not happy~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 24 – POST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~A triumphant Savage Tribe returns to camp…there's an extra hop in each person's step. Daniel is clutching baby Coyote. He holds it up into the air~**  
Daniel Keem: Nicely done everyone. Everyone brought their A game tonight!  
Ben Tennyson: Good shit everyone! Tonight, we eat like champions. Fetch me my spear!  
 **~Several of Tennyson's tribemates toss furtive glances at the mountain of rotting, uneaten fish carcasses. Daniel shrugs off the obvious overabundance of supply and gives in to demand. He tosses the spear to Tennyson who catches it effortlessly like a God among men.~**  
Daniel Keem: Ben has become quite the fisherman. Did Sam disappear again after the challenge? Can someone find Abu as Prince looks sad like he lost his best friend?  
 **~Evidently sick of fish, Frieza offers up a suggestion~**  
Frieza: After that win? A Monkey Hunt sounds like a blast... so should we choose a direction and spread out?  
Daniel Keem: Should we split into teams of two or three?  
Prince Ali: Teams of two, we can cover more ground that way.  
 **~Prince points up to the sky. ~**  
Prince Ali: I will go north.  
Daniel Keem: Alright then I'll go with Prince so that north is covered. What about everyone else?  
Prince Ali: Alright North sweet, lets go... Which way is North?  
 **~Daniel looks around and then reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a compass and waits for it to figure out the directions.~**  
Daniel Keem: I knew this would come in handy when I stole it from Chris. That way is North Prince.  
 **~Daniel points deep into the forest~**  
Prince Ali: Well then, that way it is. Onward young squire!  
 **~With haste Prince starts to head in the direction Daniel pointed, starts to head into the deep forest. No one knows what dangers lay ahead, but Prince will do anything for Abu... well almost anything~**  
Daniel Keem: i swear if I didn't know any better I would think Abu was Prince's son or daughter. He loves that monkey unconditionally. Hey wait up...  
 **~Daniel runs to catch up Prince~**  
Daniel Keem: So you ready for some danger?  
Prince Ali: Danger, danger... Is Abu in danger we have to hurry. Quick Keemstar put me on your shoulders I will be able to see what horrible horrors await us from a higher vantage point  
 **~Frieza watches Prince and Daniel head out, then looks around the rest of the tribe~**  
Frieza: Probably our best bet since they're going north is to send two more groups east and west. I'm thinking east for me. Katz? Ben? Sam? Any of you want to join me, or at least look in the other direction? We'll find that Abu yet.  
Katz: I shall join you Frieza - Abu is our mascot and we must find him, for tribe unity!  
Daniel Keem: My shoulders ...  
 **~Daniel pauses~**  
Daniel Keem: I think it might be better if you climb a tree a and you can see more from that vantage point. This is the amazon and I'm sure we will run into all types of creatures.  
 **~Just then Daniel happens to look up and he sees a green anaconda in the trees~**  
Daniel Keem: Watch out Aladdin.  
 **~Aladdin hears Daniel and looks up in the tree, he sees the anaconda getting ready to strike and rolls out of the way, he looks over at Daniel~**  
Prince Ali: And you want me to get in the trees with those things?  
Daniel Keem: Why not I'm sure all they want is a little hug.  
 **~Daniel smirks~**  
Daniel Keem: Fine maybe not the trees what if you swing from vine to vine like Tarzan?  
Sam Manson: I was stuck in a damn whole and no one made a search party for me...  
 **~Daniel shouts from a distance~**  
Daniel Keem: You called me a pig and didn't want to cuddle.  
Frieza: It just shows the faith we have in you, Sam, that you could survive without us worrying about it. Abu, on the other hand... alright, Katz, let's get searching. Maybe we can find something worth cooking along the way. Just as long as it's not a monkey, Prince would flip out.  
 **~The tribe spends the rest of this triumphant day searching for a monkey~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 21 – PRE TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe returns to camp angry~**  
Richard Spencer: UN FUCKING BELIEVABLE. HOW CAN YOU BE SITTING RIGHT THERE AND LOSE THE FUCKING CHALLENGE FOR US?! KEEP FEEDING THOSE FAGGOTS EGOS ON THE OTHER TRIBE BY WINNING BY BULLSHIT. WHAT A PILE OF SHIT  
 **~Nobody can really say anything. Lola shakes her head with frustration~**  
Richard Spencer: I can only imagine the singing and dancing those rejects are doing over on the other island. Thinking they are such bad ass winners. They didn't win shit tonight, WE LOST it. WE GAVE it away! They think they running the show but Frieza is the leader over there and they have NO idea.  
Lola Bunny: I'm sure they are. You know they are no better than Manny Riveria really.  
Samurai Jack: Well that blew balls…  
 **~Leafy hangs his head with shame~**  
Phillip DeFranco: The ratings for this show have to be in the toilet by now... there has to be a merge for crying out loud.  
Lola Bunny: Hopefully soon…  
 **~There isn't much discussion in terms of voting strategy. Their entire focus is devoted to releasing anger and mounting frustration stemming from an unfortunate string of defeats~**

TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe enters the all too familiar Tribal Council area. They place their torches behind the seating area and find a comfortable stump (oxymoron alert!). Chris sits like a disappointed father. He folds his arms, shaking his head~**  
Chris McLean: Welcome back, Paradigm Tribe. I'm strongly considering labeling those stumps with your names.  
 **~Most of the tribe ignores Chris's statement. They've got more important Beners dominating their conscious. Spencer, however, cannot let any derisive statement aimed in his direction slide through unimpeded~**  
Richard Spencer: Shut the fuck up, disc Chrisey. If you hadn't rigged that gay ass fishing challenge in favor of The Savage Tribe we would have one the previous challenge. You're fucking us with your WEAK ASS CHALLENGE BOOKING.  
 **~The rest of the tribe nods along with Richard's assertion. Chris sighs, his posture weakens. He concedes~**  
Chris McLean: Alright, so maybe you have a point. I guess I should change our next challenge into something different…I was going to go with 'have your pet perform a trick' challenge but, yea, that might not be 100% fair.  
 **~The tribe grumbles with a few 'fucking Chris' utterances leaking out. Chris decides to move on~**  
Chris McLean: Tough loss today everyone…Leafy, you seemed especially impacted…or, well, more so than usual…thoughts?  
Leafy: I just felt I could have done more  
 **~A few tribe mates nod as though they agree with the man who's face paint remains intact~**  
Chris McLean: Lola…I could almost sense you perk up a bit when Leafy said that. There's no denying you're somewhat of an outlier right now…all these members have been silent when Manny was telling you that you were a target, when he said the same to Max and look what happen…. Does that translate into you being the prime target OR is there merit in what Leafy said about today's challenge?  
Lola Bunny: I feel bad for Leafy. We win as a tribe and we lose as a tribe. As far as feeling like I'm on the outside…definitely at the start of the game – for sure. It was intimidating and, had we lost more challenges early in the game, no doubt I'd be gone. But I've worked hard in this tribe and I've proven, I think, that I'm someone who can be relied upon. So, I think that newness is gone. I feel like a solid member of Team Paradigm.  
Chris McLean: Samurai Jack… What do you think about Lola's assertion? Has she done enough…been around long enough to make up for her novelty?  
Samurai Jack: I don't know.  
Chris McLean: Okay then…Phillip!  
Phillip DeFranco: Chris!  
Chris McLean: What's your feeling on keeping someone like Leafy who, evidently feels responsible for the loss over a newcomer like Lola?  
Phillip DeFranco: I like them both, Chris. It's really hard…all I know is we have to start winning now and whatever decision most benefits that cause…that's the decision I'm going with  
Chris McLean: Makes sense…Mr. Whis…where can I purchase a DVD of Yoga?  
Angel Whis: At all the major online vendors such as Amazon or Ebay…plus, most Targets carry copies as well. No Wal-Mart…NEVER a Wal-Mart.  
Chris McLean: Thanks for clearing that up because I went to Wal-Mart the other day and all I found were TGO yoga DVDs.  
 **~Collectively the tribe groans. Whis shakes his head and leans forward as though he were addressing a misguided colleague~**  
Whis: No, no, no…listen, you go to Target and you look for it near the electronics, in the self-help section. It'll be there…if not, just google Angel Whis Yoga and a number of links to purchase will pop up. Very simple…you won't regret it.  
 **~Chris is writing all this down at a furious pace. He finishes and sighs with relief~**  
Chris McLean: Awesome…OH before I forget, tonight's vote?  
Whis: Hopefully a perfect example in curing what ails  
Chris McLean: Alright…on that note, it's time to vote!  
 **~The super intense Survivor voting music begins to play as one by one the six remaining members of the Paradigm Tribe head toward the voting area. Whis starts it off with Leafy finishing up. Once they are all seated, Chris collects the votes~**  
Chris McLean: Alright…before I get to the votes…if anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so…  
 **~SUPER DUPER INTENSE music begins to play. DeFranco breathes in heavily. Samurai Jack leans back like he couldn't care less. Spencer glares at Chris saying "arrogant mother fucker." Whis tosses a surreptitious glance at his tribe mates, curious to see who might be reaching for something. Lola's eyes meet Chris's in a show of confidence. The skirt around Leafy's torso flies up due to a sudden gust of wind…thankfully our censors provide us with a necessary blur~**  
Chris McLean: Alright then…once I read the votes the decision is final and the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes…  
First vote…Calvin Veil  
Second vote…Lola Bunny  
Third vote…Lola Bunny  
Fourth vote…Calvin Veil  
Chris McLean: That's two votes Leafy, two votes Lola…I'll get to the final two votes…  
Fifth votes…Lola Bunny  
Sixth vote…and the ninth person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor Season 1….Lola Bunny!  
 **~Lola's head lowers. She's obviously very disappointed. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts. Whis pats her on the back, looking truly sympathetic. Lola looks at Whis with emotion in her eyes and they hug. She stands and grabs her torch. Leafy appears to be extremely relieved…the rest of the tribe is mostly unaffected. Lola places her torch in front of Chris~**  
Chris McLean: Lola, the tribe has spoken…  
 **~He extinguishers her flame~**  
Chris McLean: It's time for you to go.  
 **~Sad music play as Lola turns around and waves to her tribe, wishing them luck. She makes her way across the bridge as we focus back on the scene taking place within the tribal council confines~**  
Chris McLean: Well…another tribe member lost…a tribe of ten is now down to five. I guess we'll see if this decision helps or haunts…you all can head back to camp now…I'll see you again in a few days  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe returns to camp~**  
NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: The merge is imminent. Both tribes can sense it. Tensions are running high. The Paradigm Tribe is whittling down…in danger of immediate extinction once the merge arrives. They HAVE to win. With five veterans left…each one knows the importance of winning and how it pertains to survival both inside the wrestling ring as well as outdoors on an island. Meanwhile, the Savage Tribe…an amalgamation of veterans and newcomers to Cartoon Crossover are no strangers to competition. They understand they have an opportunity to deliver a devastating blow to the Paradigm Tribe should they win this next and potentially FINAL team challenge. It's a huge challenge that could decide the winner of Survivor. Don't miss next week's exciting episode of, Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~Lola Bunny is sitting in front of the camera, shaking her head~**  
Lola Bunny: What can I say? It sucks being voted off so close to the merge. I guess I lasted longer than I expected…but I really hoped to go farther. Whis was a great friend I didn't expect to make when signing up…I can't wait to see more of him after the game. As for everyone else…no hard feelings…good luck.  
 **~Lola manages a smile and wave. The show comes to an end~**


	9. (Dis)Stressed Out

The Amazon Jungle Friday, June 2nd 2017

Previously on Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~Spencer rants about losing. He continues to express his anathema toward the Savage Tribe. Lola Bunny is frustrated. She has done everything in her power to connect with her tribemates while also contributing in challenges and around camp life~**

The Paradigm Tribe seemed at a tipping point. Having lost three challenges in a row they suddenly found themselves tied, number wise, with a tribe they once dominated. Nothing was going right. Even the zen filled leader of the tribe, Angel Whis had trouble finding a silver lining  
 **~An interesting juxtaposition…we are shown the jovial Savage Tribe. They joke around, revel in their win streak. Life in the Amazon doesn't seem so bad~**

The Savage Tribe seemed empowered by their success. A new energy permeated within…their attitudes had reached all-time highs. Even Daniel Keem, a man known to get on a monks last nerve was engaging in jocular behavior with his tribe mates.  
 **~We see Whis emerge from his hut. Several minutes later Lola sneaks out of the very same hut, trying to keep her emergence a secret. She hurries to catch up with Angel, we guess, down by the Amazonian river~**

Recent behavior suggested that a potential power couple was in the works between Angel Whis and Lola Bunny. They appeared to do everything within their power…aside from staying away from one another…to conceal their interactions. Both obviously aware of the type of target that's placed on a couple's back  
 **~Sam Manson, missing for a few days, emerges from the jungle. She appears annoyed that nobody noticed her absence~**

A slight disruption on the Savage Tribe when Sam Manson, who had apparently been missing for a few days, re-emerges to the shock and relief of nobody. Her absence more of an afterthought amongst the rest of the tribe did not sit well with her.  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe is shown preparing for the challenge. Spencer is lit up. He's focused…the last thing he wants is to see another Savage victory. At the challenge's conclusion, however, the Paradigm Tribe would taste its fourth consecutive defeat~**

Despite their best efforts, the Paradigm Tribe succumbed to the momentum garnered by the Savage Tribe. Their loss at the Immunity Challenge ensured that they would, for the first time all game, be at a numbers disadvantage  
 **~The Savage Tribe parties…they look for Abu...a missing monkey is their only concern. Meanwhile, The Paradigm Tribe is shown going over their most recent defeat. Spencer is furious, as always~**

With Spencer about the crack, The Paradigm Tribe appeared lost and confused. One of their leaders, Phillip DeFranco wondered aloud about ratings – for some reason. Leafy took the loss personally…Lola hoped for change. They traveled to Tribal Council with a lot on their minds  
 **~Another GRILLING by Chris is shown. And, by grilling, we of course mean slow pitched softballs. It seems to come down to Leafy and Lola Bunny. The votes are cast…Chris reveals the names and Lola Bunny is sent home~**

Lola's efforts weren't enough. After all the work she put into the game, she was dealt a pre-merge elimination. One challenge, one more vote remains before the merge. Who will win? Can the Paradigm Tribe even the numbers to five a piece? Will the Savage Tribe continue their dominant streak entering into the merge with a six to four advantage? Tune in tonight to find out on this week's episode of Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~We cut to the intro~**

PARADIGM TRIBE - DAY 24 - POST TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~An exhausted Angel Whis walks out in front of the rest of the Paradigm tribe as they make their way back to camp. He appears calm as usual, but as they enter the campsite proper, he suddenly launches his torch like an Olympic javelin into the forest, landing it somewhere in the distance with a clang of wood and loud rustling of leaves. An animal of some sort is heard baying, likely having just been hit in the head with a wooden torch on what was otherwise a fine day~**  
 **~Whis turns toward his tribemates and glowers at each of them, perhaps looking for some explanation as to why they voted off someone he had developed a bond with over the course of the game, Lola Bunny. Or maybe that much was obvious, and he is simply looking for someone to confirm it. He takes a deep breath. The Perfect One sees. It had nothing to do with broken alliances or men vs. women or old vs. new. It had everything to do with one loudmouthed ignoramus on the Savage Tribe named Daniel Keem and eliminating anyone who was close to him~**  
Angel Whis: Keem caused this.  
 **~Whis postulates to the tribe, an air of indignation narrowly breaking through his zen-like exterior~**  
Angel Whis: The Perfect One will not stop until I personally break Daniel's torch in two.

SAVAGE TRIBE - DAY 25  
 **~The Savage Tribe seems peaceful, sanguine as always. Or, well since they started winning. Abu continues to be missing despite his immunity challenge contributions one day earlier. He's a capricious primate…here one day, gone the next! Killer Keemstar continues to develop a strange fascination with Prince's buddy and Sam's admirer~**  
Daniel Keem: Well here comes another cycle of preparation. If we don't find Abu before the merge then he may be lost forever. In other news I am sure I am going to be blamed by everyone over the elimination on that other tribe. That's fine with me I am the King of Controversy for a reason and anyone who wants to come at me bring it on because I am waiting for it. Let's see what your best shot is.  
 **~A monkey cries from within the jungle. Daniel looks…he turns toward Ali. Ali rushes into the protective foliage in search for his beloved Abu. He runs past Frieza and Tennyson who are looking at the ground. It seems to be moving~**  
Frieza: Well, that's not good  
Ben Tennyson: A surprise ant infestation!  
 **~Frieza follows the giant line of ants. It ends at the base of the dead, decaying fish~**  
Ben Tennyson: Any theories?  
Frieza: The fish?  
Ben Tennyson: More fish?  
Frieza: No, I said…  
 **~Tennyson grabs his spear and heads for the river. Frieza lowers his head and whispers to himself~**  
Frieza: …the fish…  
 **~Katz walks up getting a whiff of the decaying fish~**  
Katz: Smells like a cheap strip club  
 **~Frieza sighs and heads over to the pile of fish…he sifts through them, removing the rotting carcasses. Katz dunks his head in** **"Hail, Sleet, Tornadoes, Snow, Jellybeans,** **California Sunshine, Purple Heart, Blaze,** **Speedballs, and Spaceballs"**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 25  
 **~Leafy emerges from his hut. He doesn't seem to be his carefree, what-the-fuck-ever self. He finds Angel's torch and picks it up. He returns it to the exterior of Angel's hut. He takes a moment to look over the camp. It feels like it's disintegrating~**  
Calvin Veil: I'm glad I'm still around…  
 **~It's obvious Leafy felt he was done. Lola's departure was a last minute reprieve. Whis steps out of his hut and spots the returned torch. He looks down at it and sighs. DeFranco steps into view noticing what's got his partner's attention~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Sorry Angel. I enjoyed having Lola around too. Perhaps a 10 air horn salute?  
 **~DeFranco removes his air horn from…somewhere. He raises it into the air and fires off ten delayed horn blows in honor of the Lola Once finished, Spencer staggers into view looking like a man battling a hangover. Which is strange because he's been out of alcohol or weeks~**  
Richard Spencer: Hey... fellas... Your ears bothering you? Angel? Phillip? I have this suspicion someone is talking shit about us. Some... idiot.  
 **~Spencer spots Angel and Phillip looking at the torch. He doesn't get it. He looks around confused. Leafy whispers into his ear. Richard's eyes focus with knowledge~**  
Richard Spencer: Oh, yea, right! Lola was a nice gal, I'm sorry, Angel. The 10 air horn salute was a nice touch.  
 **~ Spencer kneels and bows his head in a prayer for Lola's remembrance~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – DAY 27 – PRE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~Daniel is seen doing his best Montana Max impression. He's drawing some numbers in the sand, obviously thinking about the impending merge. Frieza is in the background dragging an old parachute behind him…it's carrying loads of rotting fish. Daniel looks at the numbers and smiles, knowing the numbers are in their advantage. Katz is once again dipping his nose into** **"Hail, Sleet, Tornadoes, Snow, Jellybeans,** **California Sunshine, Purple Heart, Blaze,** **Speedballs, and Spaceballs"**  
Daniel Keem: I can feel it. The merge is coming soon and if you thought I was an asshole before just wait until I have to see the likes of Angel, Richard and Phillip every day until "we" take them out one by one. They won't have any idea that this was the plan all along. I don't even care if Whis has a hidden immunity idol it won't save him.  
 **~ Daniel just smirks at the thought of this master plan coming together~**  
 **~ It's been a long, quiet weekend as the Savage Tribe has put everything together over the last month. Now, the final stretch appears to be before them. Frieza returns without the parachute and sits on a nearby rock, contemplating the coming challenge. Katz is shivering and sweating with red eyes now as he lays next to the lake.~**  
Frieza: So we're expecting a merge any day now. Bringing the tribes together. It looked like it was all over for the Savage Tribe early on, but when we figured things out, we locked it down. Now, we've got a chance to go into the merge potentially 6-4, which would guarantee our domination. If everyone is on their A game one more time, control of Survivor will be in our grasp.  
 **~Frieza climbs down off the rock, as he's not foolish enough to attempt anything stupid. That guy came and went already. Daniel overhears Frieza and responds~**  
Killer Keemstar: Very true it will be Frieza but we have one more challenge to win tonight. I have faith in our tribe after the string of wins we put together.  
Ben Tennyson: Let's finish strong boys!.. And girl. Can I interest anyone in a last second snack? Still got a few fish... Better eat 'em while we can, I think we're running out in the water!  
Daniel Keemstar: I am down for some protein before tonight's challenge.  
 **~Tennyson drops a bunch of fresh, dead fish onto the shortened pile. Frieza looks over and sighs, lowering his head. Daniel grabs the freshest fish he can find. Katz is now shaking like a Earthquack hit him head on as he fondly touches a bag of white powder and pills~**  
Daniel Keem: I must say Tennyson has become a marvelous fisherman since being out here. Kudos to you.  
 **~Tennyson nods and stands confidently with his hands atop his hips. A few fish come wiggling atop the sand…they stop at his feet and die~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 27 – PRE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~DeFranco is wandering around the jungle. He's by himself. He doesn't seem himself. He starts talking TO himself~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Man I hope I don't suck in the challenge tonight... I've come down with a pesky cold out here in the Amazon.  
 **~He continues walking, stumbling a bit. Is he drunk? Is he sick? Or, worse, is his young age finally catching up to him? He's covered in sweat…he's been walking for what looks like hours. He finally takes a seat against a log~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Ugh... I'm feeling miserable today. I must be allergic to losing.  
 **~DeFranco leans his head back, his eyes grow heavy. He stares into the sky through his narrowed eye lids. He calls out to nobody in particular~**  
Phillip DeFranco: I know this may seem like a weird time to bring this up... but Angel, what do you think about another run in Cartoon Crossover?  
 **~Phillip passes out for awhile. He wakes up to voices. He gets to his feet and follows them~**  
Phillip DeFranco: Angel? Richard? Samurai Jack? Veil?  
 **~He reaches a clearing…he sees figures, but they are blurred. He collapses to the ground~**

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe is ready and waiting. They are missing someone. DeFranco is nowhere to be seen. Chris notices the absence of the most Marvelous man in the game~**  
Chris McLean: What happened to Phillip?  
Richard Spencer: We don't have a fuckin clue. Guy went out into the woods and never came back. We tried looking for him but…well, I don't know. We had this challenge to win.  
Chris McLean: Nothing like the team spirit! Well, I hate to tell you this but if he doesn't show up to the challenge he will be automatically eliminated from the game. The good news is, however, you guys wouldn't be forced to suffer another challenge loss!  
Samurai Jack: Fuck you, Chris  
 **~The irascible Paradigm members loudly express their displeasure toward Chris. Whis tries calming them down…them being Richard and Samurai Jack, of course. Voices emerge to their right…they turn and see the Savage Tribe. Tennyson and Frieza are carrying DeFranco. They deposited DeFranco in front of his tribe mates. Tennyson wipes his hands~**  
Ben Tennyson: I think he called me honey.  
 **~Angel's brow winkles. He kneels over and lightly taps Phillip in the face. He reaches back and gives him a good, hard slap. Phillip sits up, awakened. He looks at Angel~**  
Angel Whis: You okay?  
Phillip DeFranco: Is this the challenge?  
Angel Whis: Yep  
Phillip DeFranco: What happened?  
Angel Whis: I'm guessing you got lost…became dehydrated and passed out near the Savage Tribe. In a very un-savage like act of compassion, they brought you here for the challenge.  
Phillip DeFranco: Oh, okay. Well, let's kick their asses!  
 **~Angel helps Phillip to his feet. Daniel's arms are folded…his head is shaking~**  
Daniel Keem: Aye! Just so you know, we didn't do it to be nice. We did it so we could enjoy kicking your asses one last time!  
Chris McLean: Alright, well I'm glad you're all here. Unfortunately, you're going to have to head back to your camps  
 **~The tribes murmur…a few 'whats?' are heard~**  
Chris McLean: Yea, sorry, I forgot to bring tree mail. Anyway, take this box…each tribe gets one. Inside are the details pertaining to today's challenge!  
Richard Spencer: This is some weak ass hosting  
Sam Manson: This is next-level bad  
Chris McLean: No comment. A plane will fly overhead in a few hours. The winning tribe will receive a crate filled with, umm, special things.  
Prince Ali: *cough* Merge supplies *cough*  
Chris McLean: Noooo comment. So, head back to your camps, read your challenge rules and watch for that plane!  
 **~The disgruntled tribes head back to camp feeling like the past few hours have been wasted. They aren't wrong. The whole thing is fairly disorganized. CLASSIC Cartoon Crossover, BABY!~**  
SAVAGE TRIBE – IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~Killer Keemstar and Sam Manson read the instructions~**  
Daniel Keem: Alright…we have to build a distress signal. The tribe with the best distress signals…as judged by the plane flying overhead wins.  
Sam Manson: I could take my top off…  
 **~The five males on Sam's tribe nod in appreciation. Abu suddenly leaps into view, having been miraculously found! Frieza shakes his head, snapping out of the image of a topless Sam~**  
Frieza: No, no, no…that's not very distressful  
Daniel Keem: Frieza's right. We need a fire or a giant SOS  
Katz: We could just spell Paradigm in the sand…they are pretty distressed right now  
 **~The rest of the Savage Tribe laughs at Katz's joke. Abu HOWLS with laughter before quietly suggesting they return to Sam's idea. We cut to the Paradigm Tribe~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe is hard at work. Whis is building his vision. Leafy is using his craftsman skills to quickly construct a distressful structure. Samurai Jack, Spencer and DeFranco use their strength to move the process along as quickly as possible without compromising its integrity~**  
Angel Whis: This is going to be perfect.  
Calvin Veil: Should I bring out the hot tub?  
Angel Whis: In a minute  
Samurai Jack: This would be a lot easier if we had beer  
Richard Spencer: No shit, we'd better fucking win. I didn't come out here so I could move shit around without getting paid.  
Phillip DeFranco: It'll be fine. We get to use our brains in this challenge…something the Savage Tribe lacks  
 **~Several minutes elapse. Whis nods at the logs positioned in the ground and turns to Leafy~**  
Angel Whis: Alright, bring out the Jacuzzi!  
Phillip DeFranco: I'll go get the wild pig we caught  
 **~Whis removes a blade as we fade out~**

SAVAGE TRIBE – IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~Tennyson is leaning against a tree, shaking his head. Frieza and Ali arrange dead finish in an effort to spell HELP. Daniel and Katz climb trees, looking down to make sure everything is spelled properly~**  
Daniel Keem: Looks good from up here...  
Katz: Yea, I can't see any issues from my spot. The 'P' is a little weird…looks almost like a flag, but I think they'll get the message...maybe it's my eyes, I have to quit the LSD.  
 **~Tennyson stands and walks away~**  
Sam Manson: Where are you going?  
Ben Tennyson: To fetch my spear. We're definitely going to need more fish after this waste!  
Daniel Keem: Ben, I think we'll be okay!  
 **~Daniel yells from his tree. Tennyson ignores the advice, making his way across the giant HELP lettering. The fish being used smell. They leak fish blood and guts into the dirt. They are near the river bank. The ground begins to shake…Tennyson freezes~**  
Prince Ali: Earthquake?  
 **~Abu shrieks! Killer Keemstar and Katz descend quickly and carefully. Frieza looks around, he spots a cross impaled nearby. It seems to be the shakiest spot~**  
Frieza: No way…  
 **~We cut out~**

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~Chris McLean is aboard a helicopter flying over the Amazon. He's strapped to a chair making his position far safer than it looks. He's leaning near an opening, staring down. His hair is flying in a thousand different directions. A headset is over his head. He speaks into it~**  
Chris McLean: How much further?  
 **~He receives an answer, nodding along. He turns his attention to the camera~**  
Chris McLean: Alright, in just a few minutes we'll be flying over the Paradigm Camp. Sitting next to me is a member of a South American rescue team. He's an expert on what to look for when discerning whether or not a situation is truly distressful. He will observe both camps from above and declare a winner!  
 **~Something catches Chris's eye~**  
Chris McLean: Ah! It looks as though the Paradigm Tribe is straight ahead. Mr. Silva! We're almost there!  
 **~A middle aged man of South American heritage leans forward, nodding. He turns and stares out the other side of the chopper. They fly over the Paradigm Tribe…the members are standing proudly, pointing at their creation. They have constructed to giant 'S' formations using giant, dark logs. They are extremely visible. The prestige, however, is the O. It's the homemade Jacuzzi from Calvin Veil's hut…the water is a dark, blood red. It swirls around, creating a hypnotic vortex. It is quite the image~**  
Chris McLean: Wow! That is amazing! What do you think, Mr. Silva?  
Mr. Silva: It is striking! I believe they have used animal blood in the water. Very distressful. I cannot see how this can be topped. One of the most distressful images I've ever seen.  
Chris McLean: Wonderful! I'd drop the crate now…but we must follow procedure. We'll hurry over the Savage Tribe, make a quick U turn and deliver the goods to the winning Paradigm Tribe  
Mr. Silva: Sounds good! Nothing can top what I've seen, in my expert opinion.  
 **~Quietly they await the Savage Tribe's demonstration with minimal expectations. The chopper flies over trees, canvassing a large portion of the jungle. The river appears in the distance. They are close~**  
Chris McLean: We're almost there! Just beyond the trees!  
 **~The chopper sails over the trees, revealing the Savage Tribe. Chris nearly falls out of the chopper. Thank goodness for his restraints! NEW ERA Cartoon Crossover, BABY! Mr. Silva goes silent~**  
Chris McLean: Is that…what is that?!  
Mr. Silva: El Diablo!  
 **~Screams echo throughout the Amazon. We look down and see a bunch of undead monkeys running around, sucking the blood from fish and attempting to do the same to members of the Savage Tribe. Tennyson throws his spear, impaling one. It's dead – for a moment. It rises up, like an unkillable slasher. It removes the spear and hobbles towards Tennyson. Abu screams, throwing rocks at them. Katz and Daniel are kicking them away, trying to smash their heads. Sam stands in the background thinking she should be getting paid more. Ali tries to reason with them, citing Abu being their relative. Frieza beheads one of them. The body continues to move around while the head, face down, eats dirt~**  
Chris McLean: Are those…are those UNDEAD monkeys?  
Mr. Silva: Vampire monkeys! This…this is the most distressful thing these eyes have ever seen!  
 **~Chris kicks the crate out of the chopper. In such a hurry to get away, he forgets to open the chute. The falling crate creates a shadow. The vampire monkeys run underneath it, preferring shade. It SMASHES on top of them, crushing them instantly. Even if they AREN'T dead, they are in such tiny parts that they couldn't possibly do any harm. The Savage Tribe stands around for a moment…they finally realized what's happened. Not only did they WIN the challenge…but the vampire monkeys are no longer a threat! They begin to rejoice as they remove the items from the crate. It's a new flag, paint cans and brushes…all the makings for a new tribe logo~**  
Chris McLean: In an unexpected turn of events the Savage Tribe's entirely way too distressful situation has upset the perfectly constructed SOS over at camp Paradigm! So, it appears as though the Paradigm Tribe has lost the final team challenge and will be seeing ME at Tribal Council later tonight!  
 **~Chris, Mr. Silva and the chopper fly away. We fade out~**

PARADIGM TRIBE – DAY 27 – POST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
 **~It's getting late. Leafy and Whis continue to watch the sky. Their eagerness has long gone. Realization is setting in. Samurai Jack and Spencer shake their heads, frustrated. DeFranco is in the background, cooking the pork. The aroma of roasting pork tickles the olfactory senses belonging to the other four. Whis looks at his idea put into art~**  
Angel Whis: I'm shocked we didn't win  
Calvin Veil: Yea, we either lost or that plane went down  
Richard Spencer: Fucking Chris…conspiracy is against us. I've got a feeling this Daniel Coyote guy is going to fuck all us old guys over.  
Samurai Jack: All the more reason for me to not return to the ring  
Phillip DeFranco: Pork is ready!  
 **~One by one they turn and head toward an impending feast. Whis is the last man left to linger. He kicks at some sand and shakes his head~**  
Angel Whis: Oh well  
 **~He joins his tribe for one last feast. The group of five dining together for one final meal before tribal council and the merge~**

TRIBAL COUNCIL  
 **~The Paradigm Tribe arrives at Tribal Council. They each place their torch down and take a seat. Chris nods, feeling a tremendous sense of déjà vu~**  
Chris McLean: Alright, welcome to Tribal Council! Another tough loss earlier this afternoon…two straight close losses…Richard, does it hurt more to lose a close challenge?  
Richard Spencer: Every time I lose to that tribe it feels like jacking off to pictures of Rosie Keem with razor blades. It fucking sucks  
Chris McLean: Wow…now THAT would have been a truly distressful sight  
Angel Whis: Since you bring up distress…how did we lose, exactly?  
Chris McLean: You guys had a great design…GREAT design and we were ready to declare your tribe victorious. However, once we saw the Savage Tribe…I mean, words can't describe. It was like hell on earth.  
Angel Whis: Hell on Earth? Explain that to me…  
Chris McLean: You'd have to see it, honestly. I would have taken a picture but, well, I didn't.  
Richard Spencer: Weak ass host  
Angel Whis: Hmm.  
Chris McLean: Just trust me on this one, guys. Samurai Jack! You've been sort of flying under the radar…are we seeing a new, changed Samurai Jack?  
Samurai Jack: I don't know  
Chris McLean: Alright! Leafy…you seemed to be on the chopping block last week. When Lola Bunny was voted off you were, in my opinion, the most surprised member of the tribe. How are you feeling tonight?  
Calvin Veil: Not good. I've been loyal…I've done all I can. I'd like to make the merge so, we'll see.  
Chris McLean: The merge is upon us, Phillip. Thoughts?  
Phillip DeFranco: IT'S ABOUT TIME  
Chris McLean: Agreed! Well, it's that time…time to vote!  
 **~The super intense voting music plays. One by one the Paradigm members approach the voting box and cast a name down. Once they've all returned Chris stands and retrieves the votes. He returns to his spot of judgment~**  
Chris McLean: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it…now would be the time to do so.  
 **~Spencer laughs. Samurai Jack rolls his eyes. DeFranco moves his hands as if to say 'get on with it.' Whis remains composed…Leafy sighs~**  
Chris McLean: Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes!  
First vote….Calvin Veil  
Second vote…Calvin Veil  
Third vote…Richard Spencer  
That's two votes Leafy, one vote Spencer…I'll continue  
Fourth vote….and the tenth person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor…Calvin Veil  
 **~Leafy stands and heads for his torch. As he does the other four members of the Paradigm tribe stand. One by one they shake his hand out of respect. Leafy reaches Chris and places his torch into the ground~**  
Chris McLean: Leafy, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go  
 **~Leafy watches his fire extinguish. He turns and nods toward the remaining four members of the Paradigm Tribe. He then exits the tribal council area~**  
Chris McLean: Another tough vote…they will only get tougher from this point forward. With a merge on the horizon a lot of questions will surely rise. You can all head back to camp…busy day tomorrow!  
 **~The final four Paradigm members stand, grab their torches and exit~**  
NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: THE MERGE! Yes, the merge is here! The Savage and Paradigm Tribes merge and the game shifts from team to individual warfare! Alliances will be tested…loyalties questioned…the biggest vote of the game so far will go down…all next week on Cartoon Crossover Survivor!  
 **~We cut to Leafy sitting in front of the camera. His face and clothes is as fresh and coherent as it was on day 1~**  
Calvin Veil: Losing all those challenges did me in. Had we won just one other challenge, I might have won. Sucks. Oh well…good luck to the veterans from the Paradigm Tribe. And, if anybody needs a Jacuzzi built.

 **Calvin Veil laughs about him discovering this obscure skill.**

Leafyishere: I will be making a TON of YouTube as soon as I return home. This was fun, I want to let everyone know this was amazing experience.  
 **~We cut out and fade to black~**


	10. When Allergies Flare Up

**A guttural HUAH uttered by a Amazonia aborigine is our singular transition from darkness to scene. The Amazon river…home to a once flourishing aquatic population shimmers in the waning light. 10 logs protrude from the surface. We turn and spot the ten remaining survivors heading toward the river bank. Chris McLean awaits. Daniel is carrying the immunity idol. He leads the way. Spencer is in the back…they are being kept separate. They stand on a GREEN colored tarp. Chris retrieves the immunity idol from Daniel's sticky fingers~**

Chris McLean: Welcome everybody to the first Individual Immunity Challenge! Wooo!

 **~Chris's Woo is louder than everyone else's combined. They are all a little on edge and fatigued from living together for the past few days. Chris seems disappointed in their lack of enthusiasm…but, he pushes forward~  
**  
Chris McLean: So, did we come up with a new name? Something with a Brazilian flare? I'm sure you guys put a ton of…

Sam Manson: SAVADIGM

Chris McLean: Sava…digm?

Sam Manson: Yep.

Chris McLean: Wow, okay, glad you guys put a lot of thought into that one. But SAVADIGM IT IS!

 **~Another minimal reaction. Chris has that look on his face like "Wow, tough crowd." He'd pull at his collar if he were wearing one! Instead, the Daniel Coyote t-shirt will have to suffice. He places the immunity idol in front of him, on a sturdy, metal platform~  
**  
Chris McLean: The most coveted prize in the game. An idol you all have fought over for a month…the meaning of life in this game. The immunity idol.

 **~He grabs a sledgehammer and raises it high in the air. He starts to bring it down. The contestants look on with angst. The sledgehammer is about to bash Little Coyote in the head…but Chris, displaying TREMENDOUS strength in his forearms, pulls up just shy. He laughs…the contestants all sigh~  
**  
Chris McLean: Just kidding…crushing the head of Little Daniel Coyote would probably prevent me from hosting another season. But, despite the lack of a visual metaphor the point remains…this idol is no longer relevant. Instead, we will be competing for an individual immunity necklace!

 **~Chris unveils the necklace…it looks pretty cheap and shitty…like most immunity necklaces. We zoom in to glance at the 'jewelry' clattering around the neck tie. We see tiny images of a smiling, happy Daniel Coyote. They rotate with tiny images of an X'd out image of Ruff-Ruffman. The members of Savadigm clap when they see the necklace~ _  
_**  
Chris McLean: This is what you're now competing for. Whoever has this around their neck at Tribal Council is immune from the vote. So, let's get this show on the road and find out who the inaugural winner of the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Immunity Necklace will be! As you can see, we've placed ten stumps in the river. The challenge is pretty simple…each of you will stand on a stump. The person who remains on their stump the longest, wins. Let's get started!

 **~The survivors swim out to their stumps. Spencer and Daniel try to get stumps next to each other…Chris yells out~**

Chris McLean: No, no, no! Somebody get in between those two!

 ** _~Ali happily hops over, taking the stump next to Spencer. Daniel seems perfectly fine with swimming over to the stump Ali had been standing on. He climbs up and we're set~_**

Chris McLean: Alright…everybody is in position….let's get started! The challenge is underway!

 ** _~The challenge is barely five minutes deep. Tennyson stands around, confident. He's looking as intimidating as ever…the water around his stump begins to bubble~_**

Ben Tennyson: What the…

 **~Suddenly a fish LEAPS from the water…Tennyson dodges it. Another jumps out….Tennyson dodges this one as well…it doesn't stop…soon the air around Tennyson is consumed with flying fish! Tennyson is ducking and weaving, dipping and dodging…it finally causes him to lose balance and fall into the water! Everyone is shocked~**

Chris McLean: Wow…Ben Tennyson has been eliminated!  
 _  
_ **~Tennyson's head pops from the water…fish are swarming him…he starts to swim toward shore. He finally reaches the beach and hurries out of the water, a bit stirred by the natural development. Dozens of fish follow him on shore, flipping and flopping around. Ben looks at Chris…Chris is stunned~**

Ben Tennyson: It's a gift.

Chris McLean: Somebody get over here and collect these fish! Let's have a fish fry!

 **~We are down to nine. Chris as a fryer brought forth and a grill…he takes turns frying and grilling fish. The aroma fills the air. The contestants lick their lips with hunger. Samurai Jack doesn't seem impressed…he fucking hates fish. A rattling of glass catches his ear~**

Samurai Jack: Is that…is that BEER?  
 _  
_ **~A giant chest is opened and a ton of LANDSHARK beer bottles reside within. Samurai Jack INSTANTLY leaps off the log and swims to shore. He swims faster than Michael Phelps. He grabs four beers and twists them all open with one swoop of his hand. Tennyson and Chris extend their hands, Samurai Jack looks at them angrily~**

Samurai Jack: Hey! Get your own!

 **~There is a shit ton of beer so they do as told. We are now down to eight competitors. We fast forward a few hours…the sun is nearing the western horizon~**

Chris McLean: Wow, this sure is taking longer than I expected. Okay, listen up! I've got a gift for anyone willing to leave their platform.

 **~None of them budge. Chris whistles…in the background Samurai Jack is pounding back beer while Tennyson dives into a freshly fried piece of fish. A smoking hot Brazilian woman in a bikini is brought forth. This catches everyone's attention~**

Chris McLean: Whoever jumps off gets a night alone with this woman. So…

 **~Suddenly, Daniel RIPS his shirt off and LEAPS into the river. We can see DeFranco, Spencer and Ali all attempting to do the same…but they are beat to the punch. Daniel reaches shore and grabs a couple of beers. He extends his arm~**

Daniel Keem: Shall we?

 ** _~The Brazilian woman locks arms with Killer Keemstar and they exit. Chris smiles~_**

Chris McLean: Well isn't that lovely…a truly romantic encounter! It looks as though we are down to seven!

 **~Another hour or so passes…it's nearly dark. Something GROWLS in the burgeoning night. It draws the attention of all the competitors and Chris~**

Chris McLean: What the hell was that?

Frieza: An Amazonian beast?!

Richard Spencer: It must be HUGE

Katz: It sounded close

 ** _~It GROWLS again. Sam's face reddens. They all turn and stare at her. It's her stomach~_**

Phillip DeFranco: Wow

Prince Ali: Damn!

Richard Spencer: Sounds like you're fucking hungry

Sam Manson: Fuck all of you!

 ** _~Sam dives into the river and heads to shore. She snatches a piece of grilled fish and looks to quiet the hunger that is raging within. We are down to six~_**

Chris McLean: Eat as much fish as you like

Sam Manson: Suck it, Chris!

 **~Another hour passes, it's full on nighttime at this point. The six Survivors begin to get stiff and sore. They've been up there awhile~**

Chris McLean: We're creeping up on four hours now…quite a long time to be up there. Those legs have to be…

Richard Spencer: SHUT THE FUCK UP

Chris McLean: Okay

 **~Abu wobbles toward some fish. Chris hands him a piece of fried fish. Abu looks at it and SCREAMS~**

Prince Ali: What's that, Abu?

 **~Abu SCREAMS again~**

Prince Ali: Oh, alright

 **~Ali jumps off his stump and swims to shore. He grabs a knife and fork…he cuts the fish up into tiny pieces~**

Prince Ali: I always cut his food up. His hands are too tiny

Chris McLean: Wow, okay…we are down to five…halfway there!

 **~The water under Frieza's stump moves in a very ominous way. A giant ANACONDA begins to slither up his stump. Spencer is the first to notice~**

Richard Spencer: Uhh, Frieza, buddy…you might wanna…ya know

 **~Frieza looks down and jumps! He nearly falls off his stump. The giant reptilian beast continues to slither up. Chris is throwing some game at Sam when she spots the snake and points. Chris grabs a gun~**

Chris McLean: Relax, Frieza…I've got this!

Frieza: Not that I'm questioning your decision making but…are you any good with a gun?

Chris McLean: Of course, I watched a Youtube video!

Frieza: I'd prefer if Tennyson used the gun, thanks

 **~Trumpets sound as Ben Tennyson stands up. He snatches the gun~**

Ben Tennyson: I've got the eye of an eagle. Relax, masked friend…that snake will be dinner in no time!

 **~Tennyson fires off a shot…it nearly takes Frieza's head off! Frieza LEAPS off the stump and into the water…he swims as fast as he can to shore. He storms past Tennyson, angry. Tennyson looks at the gun~**

Ben Tennyson: Must be defective.

 **~The anaconda has reached the top of the stump and coiled, deciding this is a great place to rest for the evening. We are now down to four~**

Chris McLean: Frieza, would you like some…

 **~Chris offers a freshly grilled piece of fish. Frieza, however, having just seen his life flash before his eyes marches into the jungle for some self-reflection~**

Chris McLean: Don't wander off too far, Frieza. The fish will be here when you return! Alright, we're down to the final four!  
 _  
_ **~Katz, Spencer, DeFranco and Whis remain. A few more hours pass by. Samurai Jack continues to guzzle beer…he should be wasted by now, but seems fine. Tennyson has been banned from stepping near the water. Chris has no clue what to do with all the fish and doesn't want any additions. Ali is cutting up more fish for Abu and his voracious appetite. Frieza has returned, enjoying a quiet meal. Daniel is still with his lady. Sam's stomach has silenced, she's enjoying a beer, staring into the sky while seated against a log~**

Chris McLean: Okay so since we've been here awhile and the ecosystem can't possibly afford to lose many more fish…I'm going to make a concession. Whoever is willing to jump off…right now will receive whatever they want.

Katz: Really?

Chris McLean: Yes, really

 **~Katz taps the side of his nose, looking at Chris~**

Chris McLean: Oh, that? That's what you want?

Katz: Fuck yes

Chris McLean: Well, no problem then…I've got plenty of that!

 **~Excitedly, Katz jumps five feet in the air and performs a somersault dive into the river…Spencer, DeFranco, and Whis hold up ten fingers. Everybody on the beach applauds his graceful exit from the challenge. Katz emerges and approaches Chris~**

Chris McLean: We are down to three…the final three!

Katz: Ahem

Chris McLean: Oh, yea…let me get it…I've always got some on me

Katz: Damn, Chris, we need to get to know each other better

Chris McLean: I'd love that!

 **~Chris pulls out a bottle of Flonase Nasal Spray and slaps it in Katz's eager palm~**

Chris McLean: There ya go, brother! I know how hard it can be when those allergies flare up

 **~Katz's eyes fire with rage. He crushes the bottle~**

Chris McLean: HEY…that's now how it's used!

 **~Katz lunges for Chris's throat. Samurai Jack, Tennyson, and Ali rush forward and pry him away. Chris rubs his irritated neckline~**

Chris McLean: Wow, you've got some rage issues, buddy…and now I need a new bottle of Flonase. Oh well, we're down to three. Somebody give that man a fish…he's no doubt irritable from hunger!

Ben Tennyson: You've got it!

 **~Tennyson confidently struts toward the river~**

Chris McLean: NO…not a new…ugh…

 **~Fifteen fish leap forth from the water, into Tennyson's arms. Chris shakes his head and points toward the already massive pile~**

Chris McLean: Just…just put them over there.

 **~A few more hours pass…DeFranco, Spencer and Whis are really set in. They want this terribly. Spencer looks at Phillip~**

Richard Spencer: Hey bud, I need this.

Phillip DeFranco: We all need this, Richard

Richard Spencer: You know what I mean…those fuckers are gunning for me. It's personal, they hate me.

Phillip DeFranco: Just beat me and Whis…that's all you have to do.

Richard Spencer: Just hear me out…

 **~Whis resides a few stumps away, listening in. Nobody on shore can hear what's being said. Chris stands, finally doing his job as host~**

Chris McLean: Hey! What's going on over there!

 **~Phillip's legs are shaking. He's getting tired…his muscle mass is failing him due to a lack of protein. The sweat is causing the more muscular portions of his body to cramp up. He's dehydrated. Spencer continues to push him~**

Phillip DeFranco: Chris! Does your offer still stand?

Chris McLean: What…giving you whatever you want to jump down?

Phillip DeFranco: Yes

Chris McLean: Uhh, sure…what would you like?

Phillip DeFranco: A tag team title shot?

 **~Phillip laughs, knowing Chris won't grant him that request. Whis nods at his partner~**

Chris McLean: You've got it!

Phillip DeFranco: Uhh, really against Chowder and Gorgonzola?

Chris McLean: Yep!

 **~Phillip looks down at his weakening legs. His back aches…the fish smells so good. He sighs~**

Phillip DeFranco: Ah, screw it

 **~He dives into the river and swims ashore. He grabs a handful of fried fish and a couple of ice cold beers. As he heads to the log and sits next to Samurai Jack he yells out~**

Phillip DeFranco: Both of you owe me!

 **~Spencer nods. Whis remains focused with laser like intensity. We fast forward. Everyone on the beach is now asleep. Chris is barely keeping awake. Spencer is bent over at the knees, wincing in pain. Whis has a yoga pose going on, eyes closed~**

Chris McLean: Alright guys, it's been almost ten hours! The damn sun is going to come up if we're out here any longer. We're already set back a day due to the length of this challenge…I'd hate to petition a re-do! How much longer do you guys have, honestly?

Richard Spencer: All FUCKING night

 **Whis responds in his usual high-pitched voice.**

Whis: I'm just getting started  
 _  
_ **~Chris groans and grabs a beer. The snake slithers off the stump and hisses his version of "fuck this". He's done watching. A few more hours pass…the sun is indeed about to rise. Birds begin to chirp…a new day approaches. Chris finishes off another beer~**

Chris McLean: Seriously? C'mon you guys…

 **~Chris is getting kind of drunk by this point. The rest of the competitors are sleeping as sound as ever. Spencer lets out a snore…it wakes him up, momentarily. Whis, in another yoga pose, opens his eye just enough to glance at Spencer. He sees Spencer falling asleep on his feet. Spencer' eyes shut…he lets out another snore…they fly open again but slower and not quite as open as before. He teeters, he wobbles…his eyes shut and this time he falls in! There is a huge splash. This grabs Chris's attention~**

Chris McLean: Huh? What happened…oh my…Spencer is in! Whis WINS immunity!  
 _  
_ **~Whis abandons the yoga pose and stretches out with methodical precision. He then dives into the water and retrieves a drowning Spencer. Spencer breaches the surface and wakes up…he thanks Whis for the help and they swim back to shore together. We fast forward…it's dawn. Everyone is yawning, aside from Whis, they are all standing on their merged tribe colored mat. Chris is holding the necklace~**

Chris McLean: Whis…why don't you come on over here and take this

 **~The competitors give him a strong ovation. Spencer looks at the ground, disappointed. Several people pat him on the back for the tremendous effort he gave~**

Chris McLean: Hell of an effort, Richard. HELL of an effort. Great challenge all around…now, head back to camp and get some sleep. We've got Tribal Council later this evening…everyone BUT Whis is vulnerable to being voted out. I'll see you later this evening

 **~Triumphant music plays as the necklace clad Whis leads his tribe back to camp. We fade out~**


	11. Tap of the Nose, Tip of the Hat

**Dramatic music plays. It's time! Tribal Council is upon us yet again. This Tribal is unlike any in Cartoon Crossover Survivor history. This is a MERGED tribal council where only one person is safe from the vote. The Savadigm tribe emerges from the jungle, making the long, thoughtful trek from camp into the TC area. Daniel leads the way with Katz, Tennyson, Sam, Frieza and Ali all behind him. A few seconds elapse and Whis (along with his shiny, gaudy necklace) emerges with DeFranco, Samurai Jack and Spencer quickly following suit. They place their torches into the ground and take a seat…each on one of the ten stumps. Chris has an excited grin on his face~**

Chris McLean: Hello everybody and welcome to the first SAVADIGM tribal council! Unlike before when an entire tribe was immune from elimination…from the point forward only one person is ineligible to received votes. That person tonight is The Perfect One, Angel Whis. Everybody else, fair game. So, let's get started. Frieza…you seemed rather angry during the Immunity Challenge…is the pressure of the game getting to you?

Frieza: Uh, no. I was angry over my head nearly being blown off, Chris

Chris McLean: Ha, yes, there was that! Sam…you've been kind of quiet, well, aside from your stomach.

 ** _~Everyone laughs, aside from Sam~_**

Chris McLean: Your former tribe, the Savage Tribe, enjoyed a six to four advantage going into the merge. Do you feel those lines have held?

Sam Manson: It's tough to say, Chris. So much is being said, so many promises being made. I'm not sure anybody knows what's going to happen tonight. I just hope it isn't me.

Chris McLean: As long as it isn't me…a great motto! Ben Tennyson! The Marvel! A true fisher of men…or, well, whatever that saying is! If you were to win Survivor, what would you do with the money?

Ben Tennyson: I'd open as many Long John Silvers as possible!

Chris McLean: Stocked with Amazonian fish?

Ben Tennyson: Of course!

Chris McLean: You are truly the reincarnation of Joseph Stalin presiding over the Amazonian River. Daniel…you were in a position of power pre-merge…how has that shifted or changed since both tribes were joined?

Daniel Keem: I don't know how much power I had, Chris. I think that's you trying to stir things up. The Savage Tribe worked as a team…that's why we held a 6-4 advantage. This Paradigm Tribe…they've tried to stir some things up…which, is expected. But as long as the former Savage tribe remembers how they got here…then I think things will play out as they should.

Chris McLean: Katz…sorry about the Flonase misunderstanding. I had no idea tapping your nose meant cocaine!

Katz: Really?! PLEASE LET ME JUST HAVE MY BAG BACK PLEASE!

Chris McLean: Hey, what can I say…I may get pretty wild but it's legally wild!

Richard Spencer: Fuckin pussy

 **~Everyone nods along with Richard's assessment. Like Sam, Chris ignores them~**

Chris McLean: Aladdin…a surprise signing to Cartoon Crossover Survivor…you've done great! You were able to make friends with a whole new wave of Cartoon Crossover stars…you've gelled with the environment…and, I hear the adoption papers for Abu are nearly finalized. I'd say no matter what happens from this point forward…you're already a winner!

Prince Ali: Ha, yea, it's been great and I…wait a minute…what does THAT mean? I'm going home, aren't I?

Chris McLean: I didn't say that…how could I possibly know that? You guys haven't even voted.

Prince Ali: It just sounds fishy…

Chris McLean: I do hope you brought all your personal items, it would be a shame

Prince Ali: See? Now what does THAT mean…where is Abu…Abu?!

 **~A screams sounds out from the voting area. Abu stands next to the marker, bucket, and parchments with a miniature bat in his hands. He pounds it into his hand with a menacing look in his eye~**

Prince Ali: You guys…and girl…see that? Yea, you think about that before writing down the name Ali! UNLESS it's a vote for the Hall of Fame…then totally go ahead and jot that shit down.

Chris McLean: Samurai Jack…the veteran of all veterans! When it comes to Cartoon Crossover you always seem to find success...I bet you'd just love to place Cartoon Crossover Survivor Season 16" as a title.

Chris McLean: Great! I knew it! Alright, Whis…tough challenge out there today. You seemed to…draw strength from within…your mind was almost elsewhere…pain did not appear to be a factor. Am I drawing the correct conclusions?

Whis: The power of the mind soars above any physical hurdle our body throws in front of us.

Chris McLean: You've played this game with great equanimity. It's clear you've got a level of self control most people never come close to mastering. Do you feel that is your greatest asset out here?

Whis: It helps. This game is probably more of a mental challenge than anything physical. So, to have a firm mental grasp of the situation is a tremendous advantage.

Chris McLean: Sweet! We should grab a beer sometime! DeFranco…you held out for quite awhile in that challenge yesterday…err…earlier today. Was the tag title shot worth jumping into the water and forfeiting your chance at immunity?

Phillip DeFranco: I think so. I can't put my finger on it…but I've got a feeling those tag titles are going to be in need of rescuing whenever this show airs.

Chris McLean: Are you clairvoyant? I guess we'll find out…but seriously, are you that comfortable in your position that immunity is of little concern?

Phillip DeFranco: I wouldn't say that. We'd been up there for so long…it's hard to explain, but you just reach a level of exhaustion where there are other things more important than collapsing in the lake, as Spencer did.

Richard Spencer: Hey!

Phillip DeFranco: I mean it as a compliment, Richard. You were a warrior out there. I feel good about my chances in this game…how good? We'll see…I'd be shocked if I went home tonight but I guess just about everyone seated here could say the same thing.

Chris McLean: And, Richard…as Phillip said…great effort at the challenge. You went until you physically couldn't stand any longer. Did you feel, unlike Phillip, it was necessary for you to win immunity.

Richard Spencer: I hope it wasn't necessary…if so then I'm fucked tonight, right? I'm a competitor, Chris…and I'm not saying these others aren't…but I'm saying when you put something in front of me and tell me to go get it…I'm gonna get the son of a bitch or I'm gonna fuckin die trying. That's how I've always lived my life.

 **~There's a smirk from the other side of the seating area. Spencer turns his head and tries to find the culprit. All he sees are the heads of Katz, Tennyson, and Daniel~**

Richard Spencer: One of you tough guys got something to say?

 **~Tennyson laughs. Katz rolls his eyes. Daniel takes the bait~**

Daniel Keem: Mr. Tough Guy, right? Mr I Give It My All…boy you really showed that during the team challenges, didn't you? Great effort there, Spencer

Richard Spencer: Hey, fuck you boy. Yea, I said it, boy! You walk around here like you're some kinda fuckin leader…well, guess what, you're about to get your ass handed to you. You think all these people are you friends…fuckin idiot, they're all about to stab you in the back.

Daniel Keem: I hope everybody sees this…he's crazy! He's gonna turn on everyone and lose his shit before the game ends. I'm just warning you.

Richard Spencer: Let's go right now, bitch

 **~Daniel has no response~**

Richard Spencer: Yea, I didn't fuckin think so. Those three….those 'badasses'…they are gone, Chris. One, two, and three…first three votes. I don't give a fuck what order. And it's going to be so sweet.

Katz: Calm down, Richard.

Richard Spencer: Calm down? Fuck you, Bitch-Up! Oh I so hope I get my hands on you inside an Cartoon Crossover ring when we get back. Fuckin…fuck this, let's get to the fucking vote!

Chris McLean: Wow, well, that was something. Alright…since I'm not one to argue with an angry man who could rip my head off…I'll concur with Spencer and declare that it's TIME TO VOTE…Sam, you're up first!

 **~Sam stands and heads toward the parchment. She stops…we hear a smack and she yells out~**

Chris McLean: Everything alright back there?

Sam Manson: Aladdin! Control your damn monkey! Please! He's swatting me with this bat!

Chris McLean: Aladdin, could you…would you mind?

Prince Ali: Abu! It's alright, boy. If they vote me out it's no big deal…I'll find some other way into the Cartoon Crossover Hall of Fame. Maybe call in a favor to Syren!

Sam Manson: Seriously! Get this monkey away from me and I'll even chip in, helping you and Syren get your lousy ass into the Hall of Fame!

Prince Ali: Deal!

 **~Abu bows to Sam and scurries off. Sam rolls her eyes and writes a name down. One by one, the members of the merged, Savadigm Tribe walk up and vote. The final voter is Samurai Jack. He grunts and writes down some name and tosses it into the bin as though it were an inconvenience. He heads back to his seat and claims it. Chris stands up and grabs the votes. He is now in front of the anxious tribe mates…tension is in the air~**

Chris McLean: Before I read the votes… If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so…

 **~Intense music! The survivors all look around at each other, waiting for somebody to reach into their bag. Whis confidently sits back with immunity around his neck. What feels like an eternity passes.~**

Ben Tennyson: Chris…

Chris McLean: Yeah?

 **~Tennyson stands up and reaches into his pocket. He walks over to Chris and hands him the object. Chris inspects it carefully.~**

Ben Tennyson: I've been holding on to that for a couple of weeks now. Everyone is looking through everyone's bags for it. It's really caused nothing but drama! I don't want it anymore. So tonight, I play it.

Chris McLean: You're playing this?

Ben Tennyson: Yes. On myself.

Chris McLean: This is a stick… With a smile carved into it…

Ben Tennyson: Yes. The hidden immunity idol. Rid me of this demonry!

 **~Chris barely lets Tennyson stop talking before he tosses the stick into the fire.~**

Chris McLean: The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, any votes cast against that person do not count, and the person with the next highest number of votes would be voted out. That was NOT a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast against Ben will count.

 **~Ben scratches his head. He slowly walks back to his seat.~**

Ben Tennyson: What the hell did everyone want that for then?

 **~DeFranco leans in to Samurai Jack and whispers~**

Phillip DeFranco: First and last thing Tennyson and Manny will ever have in common

Samurai Jack: I'd better notate that for future trivia!

 **~Chris clears his throat. The seriousness of the situation returns~**

Chris McLean: Alright…once the votes are read the decision is final the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes!

 **~Tennyson swallows hard. Katz rotates his head. Spencer curses under his breath. Sam looks at the ground with her legs jittering. The tense music plays. Chris opens the canister and reaches in, he pulls out the first vote~**

Chris McLean: First vote….Richard Spencer

 **~Richard shakes his head in anger~**

Second vote…Katz

 **~Katz rolls his eyes~**

Third vote…Katz

 **~Katz sighs with frustration~**

Fourth vote…Richard Spencer

 **~Spencer says 'fuck' and kicks at the ground~**

Fifth vote…Richard Spencer

 **~Spencer, with more demonstration, says 'mother fuck!' and kicks at the ground harder~**

Sixth vote…Katz

 **~Katz half laughs and shakes his head~**

Chris McLean: That's **three** votes Spencer… **three** votes Katz…I'll continue reading the votes

 **~Chris removes another parchment, revealing the name~**

Seventh vote…Katz

 **~Katz shakes his head~**

Eighth vote…Katz

Chris McLean: That's **five** votes Katz, **three** votes Spencer…I'll continue reading

 **~Katz looks at Tennyson and Daniel with a sense of desperation~**

Chris McLean: Ninth vote and the eleventh person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor… **Katz**. That's enough, no need in reading the rest of the votes.

 **~Katz stands and shakes hands with Daniel and Tennyson…the three friends share a quick embrace as Killer Keemstar tips his hat to Katz after they hug. A few of the other tribemates look his way but Katz is too stunned…too hollow…too frustrated to give them the time of day. He grabs his torch and sticks it in front of Chris~**

Chris McLean: Katz…the tribe has spoken.

 **~He extinguishes the flame~**

Chris McLean: It's time for you to go.

 **~Sad music plays as Katz turns around and nods at Tennyson and Keemstar. He then makes the long walk down the bridge. Tennyson leans back…he's deeply relieved. Keemstar sits forward…his furrowed brow is a mixture of confusion and anger~**

Chris McLean: Well…first tribal council post merge was an eventful one. From now on everyone voted out will be a part of the jury. You can all head back now…I'm sure there's lots to discuss. I'll see you at the next challenge!

 **~The tribemates stand and grab their torches. One by one, they exit the Tribal Council area. As Phillip leaves he's heard singing 'That's life that's what people say You're riding high in April Shot down in May'...We fade out~**

NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: Daniel and Tennyson have some work to do. Whis and DeFranco discuss theme music for their eventual return to Cartoon Crossover. Prince and Abu ask Sam if she'd like to become a part of their 'new age' family. Samurai Jack locates some new ingredients for his home brew. Spencer celebrates. Frieza has trouble sleeping…a constant fear of snakes keeps him up at night.

 **~We cut to Katz and his final words~**

Katz: Ughhhh…well, that sucked. I did about as well as I could. I don't know…maybe we…or I should have trusted others, I don't know. Fucking sucks getting voted out. Ugh, wish I was still out there. Oh well…fuck it…at least where I'm heading they'll know what a tap on the fucking nose means! I want to say something important to Courage.

 **"Broken Dreams" plays as Katz turns to the camera.**

Katz (to camera): I didn't win this season Courage, I'm sorry. I love you baby, I can't wait for me to come back to Kansas. Tell the kids I love them, make sure Kortz is still doing his homework, and I'll be over there after they are done filming.

 **~Katz blows a kiss to his partner watching from across the screen. We get a live reaction shot of Courage, Archibald, Precious, Muriel jr, Chloe, and Kitz watching on the sofa as Kortz was in the other room.**

Courage: Awwwwww, we love you. You did fine. (to Kortz in the next room) Do your homework.

Kortz (to Courage): I'm doing my homework, dad.

Archibald: This was hard, my dad was incredible.

Kitz: Let's get a petition for dad to get back onto the next season.

Precious (to Kitz): Way ahead of you.

Courage: He can come back when ever he is done with that combination of heroin, cocaine, and LSD...which isn't even good for him.

 **~We fade to black~**


	12. Most Personality

**challenging beat fills our room via the ridiculously loud speakers we were told we needed after walking in to Best Buy on payday. The NINE remaining members of the Savadigm tribe approach a very happy looking Chris. He's chewing on a fried fish stick. Whis stands out – with the immunity necklace around his, well, ya know, neck. They reach the green platform with their logo freshly applied. The music stops and Chris addresses them~**

Chris McLean: Savadigm Tribe…good to see you all. Last time we were together Katz was sent home. A incredibly experienced contestants who we had seen the good and bad off. He had his highpoint in Cartoon Crossover Survivor Island and Cartoon Crossover Survivor Hollywood Heat and his low point in Total Cartoon Island.

Now, we turn our vision and minds toward immunity. It's back up for grabs…Whis, if you don't mind…

 **~A confident Whis steps forth, removing the necklace and handing it to Chris who places it on a peg sticking out from a pole~**

Chris McLean: Today's challenge is going to be about the Cartoon Crossover series.

 **~Samurai Jack nods. A few nod along, others ignore his arrogance~**

Chris McLean: A poll was recently conducted asking people to name the ten most personality-filled Cartoon Crossover Contestant out of a given list of were able to come up with an average score and an overall top ten. So…this is how the challenge will go. I will give you all two options. One option will be on the list…the other option will not. If you choose the correct option, you will move onto the next question. If you choose the wrong option you will be eliminated. Sound good? ALRIGHT! Let's get started.

 **~The nine Survivor contestants are lined up side by side. They each hold a tiny chalkboard with a RED piece of chalk because, come on, it's Cartoon Crossover! Chris has two stacks of laminated paper on each side. They are face down~**

Chris McLean: Okay, so does everybody get what we're doing here? Terrific! I'll show the first two names!

 **~Chris pulls two laminated flash cards or whatever you wanna call them up and displays the names~**

Chris McLean: Which of these two names is on the list…A: Katz in Total Crazy Island or B: Kim Possible in Return to Cartoon Crossover Island…I'll give you a moment to think it over before revealing your answer

 **~It doesn't take many people long. They all flash A…aside from one B~**

Chris McLean: DeFranco…B, really?

 **~Phillip looks at his B and shrugs~**

Phillip DeFranco: I don't know, I thought maybe the fans were being stupid and went with the worst Cartoon Crossover performance of all time. Plus I saw everyone else had A…thought I might steal an easy one. Damnit, oh well!

 **~Phillip sits down, not all that bothered by the loss~**

Chris McLean: Okay next up we have A: Thomas in Hollywood Heat or B: Jenny Wakemen in Cartoon Crossover Amazon -

 **~Most people flash Thomas. Frieza, however, goes with B~**

Chris McLean: Thomas is correct! I'm sorry, Frieza…but Jenny Wakemen was not on the list.

Frieza: Well, she should be. She was on my team, my team was amazing.

 **~Frieza takes a seat, a little annoyed that he lost AND that Jenny did not make the top 10 most suprising. We continue on~**

Chris McLean: Next up we have A: Johnny Bravo or B: Whis

 **~Almost everyone flashes B. Samurai Jack flashes A~**

Chris McLean: Wow, Samurai Jack going with your bro, Johnny Bravo and you are good friends.

 **~Samurai Jack looks at his chalk board and the corresponding name/letter combo being held by Chris~**

Samurai Jack (to Chris): Fucking hell. I MEANT B…stupid ass game

Richard Spencer (to Samurai Jack): Weak ass challenge, brother

Samurai Jack (to Richard Spencer): Yes, this is a WEAK ASS CHALLENGE. I'd better be on that top ten, Chris

 **~Chris swallows hard. His voice cracks~**

Chris McLean: Moooving on…ahem…A: Mad Dog or B: Cadpig

 **~Cadpig is near unanimous. Only Tennyson shows A~**

Chris McLean (to Ben): I'm sorry, Ben but A is incorrect.

Ben Tennyson (to Chris): Really? But he's MAD DOG, he teamed with VLAD MASTERS.

Chris McLean: Despite what his name may indicate…Mad Dog did not make the position as TOP DOG

 **~Tennyson shrugs, finding the list to be nonsensical at this point~**

Chris McLean: Okay, next up…A: Samurai Jack or B: Tank Evans

 **~All A's aside from Daniel who is displaying B~**

Chris McLean: I'm sorry Daniel but Tank Evans is NOT in the top ten. Samurai Jack, however, made the list…woohoo!

 **~Samurai Jack nods and looks around proclaiming, "Told you I was the greatest!"~**

Daniel Keem: UGH! I just hoped that Jack didn't make the list.

Whis: If you knew him, you wouldn't be surprised

 **~Daniel, frustrated in defeat, heads to the log behind the contestants and takes a seat, staring into the sand~**

Chris McLean: And we're down to four…wow this is moving along faster than I anticipated…cool! Alright, next up…A: Yakko Warner or B: Dodger

 **~A bunch of Dodgers…only one Yakko~**

Chris McLean: I'm sorry, Prince…but Yakko did not make the list.

Prince Ali: Darn…well, if you're gonna go out, you might as well go out voting for yourself!

Chris McLean: I guess there's some truth to that, sure!

 **~Prince, as always, takes the loss in stride and joins his fellow tribe mates on the log. We roll along. Three contestants remain…Richard Spencer, San Manson, and Whis~**

Chris McLean: Okay, next up…we have A: Beerus or B: Richard Spencer

 **~Spencer immediately flashes a B. Sam and Whis struggle. Sam finally shows an A. Whis mulls the decision over~**

Chris McLean: Whis, we're going to need an answer.

Whis: This one's tough. Spencer is out here so he's obviously an influential name in Cartoon Crossover history. No offense, Richard…but I missed your run. I did, however, know Beerus real well and he was great…really great. I'm going with my gut here

 **~Whis flips over a B. Sam gets excited, feeling close to victory~**

Chris McLean: The correct answer is B: Richard Spencer!

Richard Spencer: Fuck yes!

Sam Manson: Ugh…

Whis: Wow, that was close. Alright…let's keep going!

 **~Sam sits down, annoyed she lost~**

Chris McLean: Okay…next up we've got A – Tank Evans or B – Richard Watterson

 **~Spencer immediately flashes an A. Again, Whis is puzzled~**

Whis: Like Spencer…I know Evans did some good things in Cartoon Crossover but, unfortunately, I wasn't around to see any of them. I didn't really see Richard either…he was before my time. I guess I'll go with…

 **~Whis flashes A~**

Chris McLean: You BOTH are correct. Bob Grenier is in the top ten!

 **~Whis breathes a sigh of relief. The questions at this point are far more difficult for him than they are Spencer~**

Chris McLean: Next up…you can go with A: Cajun Fox or B: Le Quack

Richard Spencer: I don't know either of them.

 **~Richard flashes B~**

Whis: Wow…

 **~Whis leans over, as though he were looking through the sand for an answer~**

Chris McLean: Whis?

Whis: Cajun was great. I should know, I watched him. But he wasn't around that long. Quack, again, one of these newer names…

 **~Whis, uses the knowledge that Spencer has already shown B into consideration. He throws up a B~**

Chris McLean: B is correct! Wow, this is getting INTENSE! Final question…good luck you two!

 **~Whis seems to be sweating. Spencer looks confident~**

Chris McLean: You can go with A: Eustace Bagges or B: Frankie

Richard Spencer: Haha! I loved Eustace…A all the way!

 **~Whis gives Spencer a puzzled look~**

Whis: Eustace was a joke. A terrible person. This one is easy. B, Frankie

Chris McLean: Well, it looks like this one is going to decide immunity. The correct answer is….A: Eustace Bagges!

 **~Spencer lets out a triumphant yell! Whis' mouth drops open. He's dumbfounded. He immediately walks up to Chris, arguing the decision~**

Chris McLean: Hey, I didn't submit the results. Blame the fans.

Whis: I'd understand if the other choice was CatDog or Rita but this is Frankie!

Chris McLean: I don't know, maybe she finished 11th in voting. All I know is Eustace Bagges made the list and Frankie didn't.

Whis: Wow.

 **~We cut forward where everyone is re-organized on the team mat. Chris removes the necklace from it's resting place~**

Chris McLean: Richard….step on up here, you earned it!

Richard Spencer: Hell yea! Great challenge, Chris!

 **~Spencer walks up and turns around, allowing Chris to put the necklace around his neck~**

Richard Spencer: Just so you all know…this is the only situation where it's okay for a man to put jewelry on me.

Chris McLean: Alright, looks good!

 **~Spencer looks down at the ultimate prize in Survivor and smiles. He heads back over and high fives some of his tribe mates not named Daniel Keem~**

Chris McLean: Well, Richard Spencer has immunity which means he cannot be voted out at Tribal Council. You all may head back to camp…I'll see you later on at Tribal Council!

 **~The Savadigm Members turn and head out. We fade to black~**

Most Personality Filled

Katz- smooth, sadistic, competitive, sinister

Thomas- laid-back, loyal

Whis- calm, tomgirlish, aloof, peaceful, absent-minded, effeminate at times and very eccentric

Cadpig- relentless, upbeat, compassionate, sweet, cute

Samurai Jack- quick to anger, patient, calm,

Dodger- street-smart, witty, confident, proud, selfless, good-hearted, calm, sly, cool, kind, clever, and crafty

Tank Evans- extremely arrogant, disrespectful, vain, egotistical, competitive, stubborn, egomaniacal, boastful, egocentric, cruel, self-absorbed, rude, pompous, jealous and selfish

Cajun Fox- relaxed, laid-back, demented, friendly

Eustace Bagges- stubborn, disgraceful, lazy, bossy, immature, aggressive, rude, abrasive, greedy and fast talking


	13. More Controversy

**~We cut to Tribal Council…a super creepy snake is shown slithering around and sticking its tongue out for some treacherous imagery! The remaining members of the Savadigm tribe step into the tribal area. One by one they plant their torches into the ground and occupy a stump. Chris seems concerned. Tennyson seems agitated. Daniel looks pissed…could this be…could it…be…~**

 **MOST CONTROVERSIAL TRIBAL COUNCIL IN Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR HISTORY**

~Yes, I think we're about to have the most controversial tribal council in Cartoon Crossover Survivor History~

Chris McLean: Sooo…what's, happening?

 **~He speaks in a very Lumberghian manner~**

Daniel Keem: The fucking hidden idol…they…

 **~Tennyson calms Daniel down~**

Ben Tennyson: Chris, something of mine was stolen.

Chris McLean: Please tell me it was your fishing spear

Ben Tennyson: No, it was my hidden immunity idol

 **~DeFranco laughs and interjects~**

Phillip DeFranco: Whoa, whoa, whoa…I didn't steal anything. You put that thing into the ground…I saw you do it…I dug it up and took it for myself.

Chris McLean: Oh? Okay…well, where is it?

Phillip DeFranco: I threw it into the fire

Ben Tennyson: You did WHAT?

Phillip DeFranco: I was pretty sure I couldn't use it anyway, so I destroyed it

Ben Tennyson: That was MY idol

Phillip DeFranco: You put it INTO the ground

 **~Tennyson and DeFranco are getting heated. Chris does his best to calm them down~**

Chris McLean: Alright, hold on…let me head to the rule book on this one

 **~Chris pulls out the official Survivor rulebook. It takes him awhile…but he finds the page he's seeking~**

Hidden Immunity Idols are considered "personal items," and thus cannot be stolen from its owner, as stated in the Survivor Rulebook. If the owner hides his or her idol for safekeeping and someone else finds it, whoever finds the already-found idol may not take it.

 **~Chris slams the book shut~**

Phillip DeFranco: That's what I thought.

Ben Tennyson: Yea but you still destroyed it…so what the hell do we do now?

Chris McLean: I'll give you a new idol.

 **~Chris looks around. He spots a BATMAN FOREVER CD he was listening to earlier. He hands it to Tennyson~**

Chris McLean: Great soundtrack…Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me is tremendous! Plus, Nicole Kidman never looked better than in that flick.

Samurai Jack: Don't forget KISS FROM A ROSE by Seal. GREAT TUNE

 **~Everyone gives Samurai Jack a curious glance~**

Samurai Jack: What? I fucked my first chick to that song…avert your suspicious eyes!

 **~They turn back to Chris~**

Chris McLean: Take good care of that, Tennyson.

 **~Tennyson stuffs it inside a back between he and Daniel~**

Phillip DeFranco: Since we all know you have it, Tennyson…mind telling us what you're going to do with it?

Ben Tennyson: After the vote.

 **~DeFranco laughs, shaking his head~**

Phillip DeFranco: Like it matters

 **~Spencer clears his throat, LOUDLY~**

Chris McLean: Oh, Richard…sorry, I forgot to ask you how it felt to win immunity.

Richard Spencer: It felt fucking great, Chris! Thanks for asking! The opportunity to shut Killer Keemstar up was too sweet…YEA, I SAID IT!

 **~Daniel Keem stands. Chris acknowledges his action and clears the air for him to speak~**

Daniel Keem: You call yourself legends but you do know what is on the line if you win survivor right? It is four million dollars.

 **~Savadigm looks around at one another~**

Richard Spencer: Sit your ass down, Keemstar!

 **~Daniel Keem remains standing~**

Chris McLean: Well then…I guess with that being said…it's time to vote. Keemstar, how about you go first?

Daniel Keem: Gladly!

 **~Daniel steps up, casting a vote. One by one, the rest of the tribemates get up, vote and return. Tennyson is the final person to vote. They all return. Chris grabs the votes and addresses the contestants~**

Chris McLean: Well…so much for drama, right? Alright, Mr. Tennyson…a true FISHER of MEN…or, well, wait, sorry, that sounds kinda homosexual. You're a great fisherman! Anyway…this fancy new idol you have…what do you say, are you going to play it?

 **~Tennyson looks around…he mulls his options over. Does he feel lucky? He reaches a decision~**

Ben Tennyson: Here's what I want to do…I want to leave the idol in that bag…the bagdown there, between Keemstar and myself. I'm going to leave it there…let the vote play out. Whoever remains…walks away the idol.

Chris McLean (to Ben): So are you giving it to Keemstar?

Ben Tennyson (to Chris): No

Chris McLean (to Ben): Are you keeping it for yourself?

Ben Tennyson (to Chris): No…think of it as joint custody, I suppose for, like, a few minutes. If Keemstar is voted out, I retain the idol. If I get voted out, I pass the idol onto Daniel

Chris McLean: Hmm

 **~We can hear everyone but Keemstar groan~**

Phillip DeFranco: We aren't seriously considering this…are we?

Samurai Jack: This sounds like some…pardon the pun…FISHY BULLSHIT to me

Richard Spencer: WEAK ASS BOOKING

 **~Whis sits back, taking the scene in…evaluating the happenings. Frieza is emotionless…. Sam is looking at her finger nails. Ali is playing paper, rock, scissors with Abu…and losing at an impressive rate~**

Chris McLean: Uhh…hmm…this is a tough one. Let me grab the Survivor rulebook!

 **~Everyone groans, beyond ready to see the votes. Chris flips through frantically. After a while it becomes obvious…this is an unprecedented move~**

Chris McLean: Useless piece of filth…BURN

 **~Chris throws the book into the fire…it catches instantly. There is a monster like flare in his eyes as he watches the book burn with wild lust. DeFranco snaps his fingers. Chris is jolted back to the present time~**

Chris McLean: So…it's up to me to make a ground breaking declaration. Well, the idol is yours, Tennyson…you won it fair and rectangular. I…I'm going to allow it!

 **~Tennyson and Killer Keemstar…the rest of the tribe is, at best, nonplussed. DeFranco shakes his head~**

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): So we've got to deal with this damn idol for ANOTHER week

Chris McLean (to Phillip): It's his idol…I mean, there isn't a rule AGAINST what he's proposing. To be honest…the move hurts him more than it helps him…tonight, at least.

Phillip DeFranco: Unbelievable…

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Always bending toward the Tennyson and Keemstar

Chris McLean (to Richard): I'm just doing what I think is fair…having said that, let's read the votes!

 **~Chris opens the container…he pulls out the votes~**

Chris McLean: First vote is for…Phillip DeFranco

 **~Phillip, beyond frustrated, can only shake his head~**

Chris McLean: Second vote is for…Daniel Keem

 **~Daniel looks down at the idol, wishing he would have been able to play it~**

Chris McLean: Third vote is for…Ben Tennyson

 **~Tennyson rotates his neck, questioning his decision~**

Chris McLean: Fourth vote is for…Ben Tennyson

 **~You can almost hear Tennyson curse as he lowers his head~**

Chris McLean: Fifth vote is for…Daniel Keem

 **~Daniel's face shows that he isn't out of the woods yet~**

Chris McLean: That's two votes Tennyson, two votes Daniel…one vote Phillip. I'll continue reading the votes…

 **~Chris slowly removes the next vote…too slow, you might say~**

Chris McLean: Sixth vote is for…Daniel Keem

 **~Daniel's temper is rising~**

Chris McLean: Seventh vote is for…Ben Tennyson

 **~Tennyson looks at Daniel…Daniel returns his look…they are in a dead lock~**

Chris McLean: That's three votes Ben Tennyson, three votes Daniel Keem and one vote DeFranco…we have two votes remaining

 **~Chris pulls out the next vote~**

Chris McLean: Eighth vote is for…Ben Tennyson

 **~Tennyson shakes his head, he can only hope for a tie at this point~**

Chris McLean: And now for the final vote…the ninth and final vote…and the twelfth person voted out and first member of our jury… ** _Ben Tennyson_**!

 **~Tennyson stands and grabs his torch. He turns around and glares at Killer Keemstar~**

Ben Tennyson: Enjoy the idol

 **~Tennyson walks up to Chris~**

Chris McLean: Ben Tennyson…the tribe has spoken

 **~Chris extinguishes the flame atop Tennyson's torch~**

Chris McLean: It's time for you to go

 **Keemstar hugs Ben the same way the two had hugged their former Savage team mate Katz before tipping his hat at Ben.**

 **~Tennyson heads off~**

Chris McLean: Was this the most controversial tribal council in Cartoon Crossover Survivor history? I certainly think so! And how it came on the heels of a Richard Spencer immunity victory! Anyway…seems like you guys have a lot to sort out

Sam Manson: Ahem

Chris McLean: AND girls…I'll see you all at the next challenge!

 **~A disgruntled Savadigm tribe trudges off. Daniel being the only member with a positive disposition~**

NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR – Keemstar has the idol and everybody knows it. The other members are furious…how will they react to the controversial decision? Another immunity challenge looms…eight players remain…only two can make it to the end…what will happen next week as Cartoon Crossover Survivor rolls on? Tune in to find out!

 **~We cut to Tennyson's final words~**

Ben Tennyson: Well, that sucked.

 **~A few fish fly across the screen while we fade out~**


	14. Getting Balanced

**~It's that time again…immunity challenge is yet again upon us. The eight remaining castaways emerge from the jungle with the immunity necklace around a confederate's neck. The group is still marvelous…however, not the marvel it once was. Killer Keemstar has the hidden immunity idol around his neck, we soon discover. Parading it off with such aplomb that it HAS to be a mind game…that or he just doesn't give a shit any longer. They stand on the Savadigm mat, ready for a very excited Chris McLean to dish out their instructions. Phillip spots a wooden platform out above the lake and immediately throws his arms up in frustration~**

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): Seriously? Balancing? You've got to be kidding me!

Chris McLean (to Phillip): Hey! Everybody relax…just cool out, okay? Nobody said anything about a challenge featuring balance…for all you know, that platform could be a hundred years old.

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): It doesn't look a hundred years old

Chris McLean (to Phillip): Well then sixty years old, alright? That's not the point…the point is you shouldn't assume this challenge is centered on balance…okay? So, everybody repeat after me…we will not assume this challenge is centered on balance…

Everyone: We will not assume this challenge is centered on balance.

Chris McLean: GREAT! Now, get ready…because this challenge is centered on balance

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): Son of a bitch!

 **~DeFranco makes a quick attempt toward Chris…Whis and Frieza are able to hold him back. He finally calms down~**

Chris McLean (to Phillip): Whoa, bro! I never said it WASN'T centered on balance. I merely stated you shouldn't assume such things. Anyway…here are the details. There's a wooden beam out there…long enough to fit all eight contestants. After fifteen minutes, one of the beams will be removed, making the platform skinnier…we will continue to remove these beams until one, super skinny beam remains. The person who lasts the longest, atop that platform wins individual immunity.

 **~Chris turns to the Alt-Right Icon Richard Spencer~**

Chris (to Richard Spencer): Spencer…I'll be needing that necklace back.

Richard Spencer (to Chris): You sure? How about I hold onto it and share it with a person of my choosing after the challenge.

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): That's enough! I don't want to hear another word about Keemstar and his idol. One more word and I will LATHER that beam with vasoline.

Prince Ali (to Chris): Do you always have Vasoline handy?

Sam Manson: Vasoline handy…haha

 **~The rest of the tribe laughs…even Daniel chuckles a bit. Abu howls and slaps his knee while perched atop a tree branch. Frieza's head kinda shakes, so we take that as a laugh. Chris looks at the sand…he kicks at it in anger~**

Chris McLean: Just…just…get to the beams!

 **~We flash forward. All eight competitors are on the beam. Keemstar still has his makeshift necklace on. Chris is on the beach, looking out over the river. DeFranco is already teetering~**

Chris McLean: Survivor's ready…and…go!

 **~Phillip continues to sway back and forth. Whis is in front of him, Spencer is behind him. His arms flail around as he seeks balance~**

Richard Spencer (to Phillip): Watch them arms, Phillip

Phillip DeFranco (to Richard): Sorry…but balance just isn't my thing

 **~Phillip nearly falls in…he staggers back, his giant right arms smacks Spencer in the mouth…Richard falls off the beam and slaps at the water~**

Richard Spencer: What the hell?! Chris!

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): And Richard Spencer has been eliminated!

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Are you shitting me?! Fuck this!

 **~Spencer swims toward Chris. He gets out of the river and walks directly for the host~**

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Whoa, whoa…hold it right there.

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Nothing is going to get in the way of me kicking your ass

 **Chris McLean: I could give Keemstar another idol**

 **~Spencer comes to an abrupt halt~**

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Fuck you, Chris

 **~He finds the log and takes a seat, pissed off~**

Richard Spencer: WEAK ASS Chris!

Chris McLean: We are down to seven…could be six, soon

 **~Phillip stops swaying and finds a smidge of balance. His body still trembles. If he wins…it would be a miracle~**

Chris McLean: Alright, let's remove a beam!

 **~A beam is removed. Phillip's legs shake…his arms wiggle…he's staring intently at the beams…sweat leaks off the edge of his forehead. Via process of elimination…Frieza is behind Phillip~**

Frieza (to Phillip): Phillip…hold still. If you can't find balance there's no shame in jumping off.

Phillip DeFranco (to Frieza): I'm not giving up on this, Frieza. I can win

Frieza (to Phillip): Well, just be careful…that's all I'm saying

 **~Phillip begins to sway. Was it a gust of wind? Probably not…he's shakier than a trailer caught in a tornado. He staggers backward! He bumps into Frieza…Frieza has no choice but to leap off the platform and into the water. His expression looks up at DeFranco and shakes, negatively. He swims back to shore~**

Chris McLean (to Phillip): Frieza has been eliminated!

Richard Spencer (to Frieza): Take a seat next to ole Richard, Frieza. We've both been fucked!

Frieza (to Richard Spencer): I'd be fine with this being our final 'balance' challenge.

 **~Samurai Jack is now behind Phillip. He looks over his shoulder, toward DJ Killer Keemstar and tries to negotiate a switch~**

Samurai Jack (to Daniel Keem): Keemstar, if you switch with me then I promise to possibly not vote for you at the next tribal council

Daniel Keem (to Samurai Jack): No, I want to see you head home. I said that on the first day.

Samurai Jack (to Daniel Keem): Okay, I promise to probably not vote for you at the next tribal council

Daniel Keem (to Samurai Jack): No!

Samurai Jack (to Daniel Keem): Fucking unreasonable idiot

 **~Chris looks down at his super sleek albeit kind of old TIMEX digital watch. It beeps~**

Chris McLean: Let's remove another beam!

Samurai Jack: Fuck

 **~Another beam is removed…Phillip's arms wave around in circles…he staggers back, barreling into Samurai Jack! Samurai Jack crashes into the river. He lets out a deep sigh and swims back to shore. He sits with Frieza and Spencer~**

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): And Samurai Jack has been eliminated!

 **~Killer Keemstar tries to stay as far back from Phillip as possible. His ass bumps into Sam~**

Sam Manson (to Daniel Keem): Get off me!

 **~She pushes Keemstar forward, closer to the dreaded DeFranco~**

Daniel Keem: Damnit

 **~Keemstar keeps his eye on Phillip hoping to avoid an encounter. Phillip seems somewhat stable…for now~**

Chris McLean: Let's remove…another beam!

 **~Another beam is ripped away by local Brazilians who are likely being paid in table scraps to work for Cartoon Crossover Survivor. They are down to three, skinny beams. Phillip shakes…he's about to fall back. Keemstar weaves his upper body, attempting to find a way to avoid what's likely to come~**

Richard Spencer (to Phillip): C'mon, Phillip…knock his ass off!

 **~Phillip finally falters horribly…he rails into Keemstar! Keemstar is going to fall…before he does, the snares Phillip's arm and takes him out alongside! The two men crash into the water. The three on shore cheer. Whis, Sam and Ali can be heard sighing with relief. Phillip and Daniel swim back to shore~**

Chris McLean: Phillip DeFranco and Daniel Keem have both been eliminated!

Richard Spencer (to Daniel Keem): Haha…how did you like that Keemstar?

 **~Keemstar flashes Richard the idol around his neck~**

Richard Spencer: Yea, yea, not for long, bitch

 **~Keemstar sits far away from everyone else. We are down to three~**

Chris McLean: Okay…a much safer apparatus, suddenly. No offense to the marvelous one. Looks like it's going to be either Sam, Ali or Whis…let's see who wins out!

 **~Time goes by…we've reached another fifteen minute interval~**

Chris McLean: Let's remove a beam!

 **~The competitors are forced to shift due to the wooden subtraction. Whis' feet are too long for the width of the remaining beams. He puts one in front of the other, to keep them from stressing against the edge. Aladdin has little feet…he's a little guy. And Sam's delicate feet seem to be completely fine. The three competitors continue to duel it out as Chris looks down at his clock~**

Chris McLean: Okay…it's time to remove that final beam!

 **~The final beam removed. And now…it gets really difficult. The super skinny, remaining beam digs right into their feet. The competitors continually shift their feet around to alleviate the pain and pressure of the previous positioning. Prince is having the most difficulty~**

Chris McLean: Aladdin looking shaky

 **~Aladdin makes a move and shakes his body. Aladdin, while shaking, loses his balance and falls into the river!~**

Chris McLean: And Aladdin has been eliminated!

 **~Aladdin is a chill guy…so he just shrugs and swims back to shore. He relaxes on the sand with Abu lecturing him on taking the challenge more seriously~**

Chris McLean: And we are down to two…Sam Manson…and The Perfect One…Whis

 **~Sam seems perturbed~**

Sam Manson (to Chris): Keep that Vasoline sealed, Chris

 **~Sam is behind Whis...she's facing his back. The two seems immovable. So, Chris takes a seat as time begins to shift forward. It goes from HIGH NOON to late afternoon. The sky is yawning…the sun is fading…it's getting late~**

Chris McLean: Hmm…

 **~Chris realizes this could go on all night. He brings the impoverished Brazilian employees over and throws a suggestion their way. One of them makes a 'vroom vroom' noise while holding both hands toward the sky. Chris gives him a thumb up~**

Sam Manson: What was that?

Chris McLean: We're going to call an audible…otherwise we might be forced to have Tribal Council right here

 **~The Brazilian employees return with a chainsaw. Spencer laughs. Sam looks over, through the corner of her eye…she doesn't appear to be okay with this. Whis has his eyes shut…his mind is somewhere else as he blocks out the fatigue and pain~**

Chris McLean: And now it's time to remove half of the remaining beam!

Sam Manson: WHAT?!

 **~The chainsaw starts up. The Brazilians laugh maniacally. The approach from Sam's side. They go to work on the remaining beam. Sam is NOT okay with this. She looks over her shoulder, frantically. They draw closer…and closer…and closer…finally, it's too close. She leaps off, diving into the water~**

Chris McLean: Sam Manson has been eliminated! Whis wins Immunity!

 **~Whis turns around. The chainsaw is nearly at his feet. He extends his hand in the 'stop' gesture. The Brazilians listen, coming to a halt. The power and presence Whis wields is impressive. He hops off the remaining beam and swims to shore. We flash forward to a shot of the entire Savadigm tribe on their mat~**

Chris McLean: Congratulations, Whis…that's your second individual immunity…well earned!

 **~Everyone aside from Daniel and Sam claps. Whis steps forward, claiming the necklace for the second time in three challenges~**

Chris McLean: Whis cannot be voted for at the next tribal council. You all can head back to camp now and figure out what you're going to do. I'll see you at tribal shortly!

 **~Groovy tribal music plays as we get a shot of the Savadigm members heading back to camp~**


	15. Still Better Than New Chris

**~The super intense Cartoon Crossover Survivor music begins to play. It's TRIBAL COUNCIL time. The remaining members of the Savadigm Tribe enter, one by one. Daniel continues to parade the hidden immunity idol around his neck. Whis walks confidently with the ultimate security in Survivor around his neck. The rest of the tribemates appear nervous. They place their torches in the allotted slots and take a seat. Chris is seated in his usual position. For some reason a fish bowl with a pet goldfish swimming around is next to him~**

Chris McLean: And now I'd like to welcome our jury…Matt Tennyson – voted out at the last tribal council.

 **~Tennyson enters with a fresh shave and an official Daniel Coyote Hawaiian shirt. It's flowery, it's airy…it's, well, it's comfortable, at least. Tennyson takes a seat and looks across at his former tribemates. He doesn't seem pissed or angry. He's probably enjoying the luxuries of five star accommodations…so, not much to really be cranky over~**

Chris McLean: Nice shirt, Tennyson

 **~Chris chuckles, enjoying some fun at Tennyson's expense. Suddenly, his goldfish LEAPS out of the bowl and flops around Tennyson's feet. Tennyson lifts his sandal clad foot and stomps the fish into mush. Chris frowns~**

Chris McLean: Well, that was completely unnecessary.

 **~Chris turns his back to Tennyson, facing the remaining active players. Keemstar finds Tennyson's act comical. Whis remains stoic. Everyone else appears to be fidgety~**

Chris McLean (to Whis): Great challenge today, everyone. Whis, you continue to excel at these challenges. Do you feel that might eventually put a target on your back?

 **Whis speaks again in his effeminate voice.**

Whis (to Chris): Maybe, maybe not. I can't worry about that. All I can do is work to control my fate and ensure my survival in the game.

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): Samurai Jack! You've been pretty much an afterthought in every challenge…could that help or harm your chances in this game?

Samurai Jack (to Chris): I don't know

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Okay! Spencer…you seem somewhat agitated

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Well I'm glad you brought it up, Chris. I'm still furious over your decision to allow Tennyson to share his idol. WEAK ASS DECISION MAKING…yea I SAID IT

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Hey…it was a decision I made under the gun. Was it the right one? Well according to what I've been shown…no. But, the decision is made…I'm sorry.

Richard Spencer (to Chris): You have no idea how sorry if that decision costs me tonight

 **~Chris gulps and turns to the always amiable Aladdin~**

Chris McLean (to Aladdin): Aladdin…so how's life on the island…how was camp today before tribal council?

Aladdin: Stressful! Keemstar and that idol really shook things up.

Chris McLean (to Aladdin): LOOK I'M SORRY ABOUT THE IDOL SITUATION, OKAY?

 **~Chris composes and turns to Daniel Keem~**

Chris McLean (to Daniel Keem): Do you have anything to add?

Daniel Keem (to Chris): Maybe I'll play my idol tonight…maybe I won't…I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

 **~Daniel Keem reaches up and adjusts the positioning of his idol. Spencer rolls his eyes~**

Chris McLean (to Sam): Sam…you've been awfully quiet. A strong effort in the challenge earlier today...are we about to see a strong run from Sam Manson?

Sam Manson (to Chris): I don't know, maybe. What was with that Chainsaw? How was that fair…people want to talk about the idol but what about the chainsaw, huh?

Chris McLean (to Sam): I'm sorry…again, another judgment call. I was afraid we'd be out there all night

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Your judgment fucking sucks!

 **~Chris shakes his head and looks at this empty goldfish bowl. The night just isn't going his way. He sighs and turns toward Phillip~**

Chris McLean (to Phillip): Phillip…is everybody really that mad at me?

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): It was a dumb decision. You could have potentially ruined the game. All these plans people made…all the hard work invested…it could all be destroyed due to your decision, Chris. Think about that.

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Frieza…can I get at least one compliment? Please?

Frieza (to Chirs): You're still better than New Chris

 **~Chris smiles~**

Chris McLean: Let's vote!

 **~The stressful Tribal Council voting music plays. One by one the survivors step up to the ominously lit booth and cast their votes. The first to vote is Whis…the last is DeFranco. Once DeFranco has finished, Chris retrieves the votes~**

Chris McLean: Alright…if anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it…now would be the time to do so.

 **~Tension is in the air. Everyone looks Keemstar's way. Daniel Keem looks down at his idol. He reaches for it. He toys with it. He sighs and lowers his hand~**

Chris McLean: Alright…I'll get to the votes

 **~There is a brief pause~**

 **Voice** : Chris, wait

 **~Everyone's head turns. Daniel stands up and removes his hidden immunity idol~**

Daniel Keem: I may not need this…but I'd rather play it than leave with it around my neck.

 **~Daniel hands the idol to Chris~**

Chris McLean: Alright…the rules in Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played then any votes cast against that person will not count. This IS a hidden immunity idol so any votes cast against Daniel Keem will not count. I'll read the votes.

 **~Keemstar sits down and leans forward…he hopes he made the right choice~**

Chris McLean: First vote is for…Phillip DeFranco

 **~Phillip runs his hand through his hair~**

Chris McLean: Second vote is for…Daniel Keem…this vote will not count

 **~Daniel smiles, feeling better about his decision~**

Chris McLean: Third vote is for…Phillip DeFranco

 **~Phillip looks like he's about to be sick. He turns his eyes toward Chris. If looks could kill…Chris would, at the very least, be severely injured~**

Chris McLean: Fourth vote is for…Daniel Keem…this vote will not count

 **~Keemstar laughs…his confidence is growing~**

Chris McLean: That's two votes DeFranco and two votes for Daniel Keem neither of which will count. I'll continue.

 **~Chris pulls out another vote~**

Chris McLean: Fifth vote is for…Aladdin

 **~Aladdin's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting that. DeFranco continues to stare with sick anxiety. Keemstar's brow winkles~**

Chris McLean: Sixth vote is for…Aladdin

 **~Aladdin fidgets in his seat. DeFranco's foot taps agains the wood floor~**

Chris McLean: That's two votes Ali, two votes DeFranco and two votes that will not count for Daniel…we have two votes remaining.

 **~Chris pulls out the next vote~**

Chris McLean: Seventh vote is for…Aladdin

 **~Aladdin shakes his head, he's not feeling good. A normal hue starts to return to Phillip's face~**

Chris McLean: The eighth vote and thirteenth person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor… **Aladdin** that's enough. You'll need to bring me your torch.

 **~Aladdin kind of laughs. He's obviously disappointed. He stands up and shakes hands with a few tribe members. He snares his torch and places it in front of Chris~**

Chris McLean: Aladdin…the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go

 **~Aladdin's torch is snuffed. He turns and waves~**

Aladdin: Adios amigos!

 **~He exits the tribal council area frustrated, disappointed but…overall, okay because he's Aladdin. A master at living a life devoid of stress~**

Chris McLean: Well…a surprising outcome. The idol has been flushed…so hopefully we've got that little hiccup behind us. You all can head back to camp…I'll see you in a few days at the next challenge.

 **~DeFranco is relieved. Spencer is a little less pissed than before. Keemstar seems conflicted…probably wishing he would have held onto that idol but…given the moment, who could blame him for playing it. Together, as a tribe, they head back to camp~**

NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: Without an idol Keemstar is feeling the heat. A new idol is in play…but who will find it? Will Whis go on an immunity run? Tune in next week to find out ONLY on Cartoon Crossover Survivor!

 **~We cut to Ali and Abu. Abu is gesticulating something fierce. He's screaming and ranting…Ali tries calming him down~**

Prince Ali: It's okay, Abu. Relax…it's just a game.

 **~Abu can't relax. He eventually sprints toward the lens, attacking the camera. We fade to black~**


	16. Puzzling

**~We cut to the familiar Amazonian beach where Cartoon Crossover Survivor has made its home over the past…well…what's it been, 39 days? Geez. Anyway…the Immunity Challenge music picks up as the seven remaining members of the Savadigm Tribe emerge from the woods and onto the beach area. Chris is awaiting their arrival, as always. Whis has the immunity necklace around his neck while Daniel's neck is noticeably bare~**

Chris McLean: Welcome everyone to this week's Immunity Challenge! Last time I saw you all Aladdin was being voted out after Daniel played his hidden immunity idol. How are we all feeling?

 **~A lackluster response is the group consensus. They are tired and hungry. But, they do seem to have a certain focus about them~**

Chris McLean: Great…well, Immunity is back up for grabs so…Whis, if you don't mind.

 **~The always composed Whis steps forward, handing what's quickly becoming HIS necklace over to Chris. Chris secures it in a highly visible spot~**

Chris McLean: Today's challenge is going to involve three stages. The first stage will require athletic ability as you will climb over a wall, dart across a skinny plank and then crawl under low netting. The first four contestants to complete the first portion advance to the second.

 **~Everyone nods, understanding what Chris has said. Sam raises her hand~**

Sam Manson (to Chris): What if we fall in the water?

Chris McLean (to Sam): You have to start over at the beginning of the plank

 **~Nobody has an issue with that~**

Chris McLean: The second portion will require patience as you dig deep into the sand. Somewhere, underneath a squared area of sand resides a bag of puzzle pieces. You must dig up that bag and place it atop a puzzle platform. The first two participants to achieve this move on to the third and final portion of the challenge.

 **~Samurai Jack says something about puzzles sucking~**

Chris McLean: And, finally, the third portion. It's a simple one…you open the bag, dump the pieces out and begin to put the puzzle together. The first Survivor to complete their puzzle wins the challenge and immunity and will be safe from the vote. Is everybody ready?

 **~They all nod. We flash forward. Every contestant is poised forward, prepared to spring into action. They each have their own, specified lane…it's lined in their corresponding color~**

Chris McLean: Survivors ready…GO!

 **~All seven break quickly from their starting spots. They crash into the wall, reaching for the top. Incredibly, all seven manage to snare the top on their first attempt. They work to get one leg over…Whis and Frieza are out in front. They tumble over first. Keemstar is next. Sam and Spencer fall about the same time…Samurai Jack is over next to last with DeFranco bringing up the rear~**

Chris McLean: Whis and Frieza are neck and neck…DeFranco has a lot of ground to make up! Remember only FOUR will advance

 **~Sam takes a bad fall, appearing to be slightly injured. Frieza and Whis fly across the beam. Keemstar isn't far behind…those three seem to be well on their way. Sam sits against the wall, holding her arm. Samurai Jack and Spencer walk across the beam…Samurai Jack stumbles, falling into the water. DeFranco steps up to the beam and slowly makes his way. Spencer is near the end…he tries to hurry up but falls into the water, just like Samurai Jack. Daniel, Whis and Frieza have cleared the beam…all three begin to crawl under the low hanging ropes~**

Chris McLean: Barring something incredible it appears that Daniel, Frieza and Whis will be moving on…only one spot remains.

 **~Samurai Jack and Spencer start over. Sam appears to have given up. She walks off the course, holding her arm. DeFranco is halfway across the beam. Spencer and Samurai Jack have trouble gripping the beam with their wet feet~**

Chris McLean: The more it dries

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Yes, Chris…we get it! It would be easier to walk across if it were dry

Chris McLean: The wetter it gets

Samurai Jack: Shut the fuck up! We're trying to win a fucking challenge

 **~DeFranco clears the beam. He starts to crawl, slowly under the ropes. Daniel, Frieza and Whis finish crawling and cross the finish line~**

Chris McLean: Frieza, Whis and Keemstar are all moving on! We are waiting on one other person to join them!

 **~Spencer falls back into the water and slaps at it. He heads to the beginning. Samurai Jack makes it across the beam and starts to crawl. DeFranco is near the end. Samurai Jack reaches the halfway point, making up some great ground~**

Chris McLean: Samurai Jack could catch DeFranco…this is going to be close!

 **~DeFranco reaches the end of the ropes and tries to stand…he gets tangled, slightly. Samurai Jack's head pops out…he's nearly through. DeFranco finally rips his arm loose and he dives for the line…making it across JUST before Samurai Jack~**

Chris McLean: Phillip DeFranco moves on!

 **~Samurai Jack shakes his head~**

Samurai Jack: I don't even know why I try

 **~We flash forward as the contestants are ready for the second portion~**

Chris McLean: Alright…in front of you is a sectioned square. Inside of that square is sand…you have to dig into that sand in order to find a bag of puzzle pieces. The first two competitors to dig up their bag and place it on the puzzle platform win. Ready…and…GO!

 **~Killer Keemstar and Frieza get to their squares first. Whis isn't far behind. A winded DeFranco stumbles to his knees and begins digging. All four men are consuming mass amounts of sand with their hands and arms. The sun is high…their backs are coated with sweat~**

Chris McLean: These challenges can be grueling…especially in this heat

 **~Killer Keemstar gets frustrated…he digs in another location. DeFranco stops…he reaches in with both arms and unearths a red bag~**

Chris McLean: Phillip has found his bag!

 **~Phillip stumbles to his feet and dumps it on his red platform~**

Chris McLean: Phillip is moving on to the final stage…we are looking for one more competitor!

 **~Daniel Keem continues to dig…his frustration increases~**

Daniel Keem (to Chris): Are you sure there's a bag in here?

Chris McLean (to Daniel Keem): Huh?

Daniel Keem (to Chris): The bag, dumbass…are you sure you put one in there!

Chris McLean (to Daniel Keem): Oh, yea, I'm sure. Just keep digging

 **~Keemstar sits up on his knees, breathing heavily…his square is one giant hole. We see Frieza struggling with something~**

Chris McLean: It looks as though Frieza has a grip on his bag!

 **~Whis begins struggling as well~**

Chris McLean: Whis looks to have a grip on his bag as well!

Daniel Keem: Fucking hell!

 **~Keemstar continues to dig, faster than before. Whis and Frieza pull their bags out at the same time. They reach for their platforms…Whis EDGES Frieza out, due to reach. Frieza places his hands on his hips, shaking his head in frustration~**

Chris McLean: And Whis advances to the final stage!

 **~Keemstar FINALLY pulls his bag out~**

Daniel Keem: Chris!

Chris McLean: What is it?

Daniel Keem: Don't 'what is it' me like I'm asking some kind of riddle. Come here and look at my square!

 **~Chris stands over Keemstars' square…it's very deep~**

Daniel Keem: Now look at theirs!

 **~Chris looks at the other three…they are far more shallow. Daniel extends his hands inquisitively~**

Chris McLean (to Keemstar): Well, what can I say…they aren't all buried at the same depth, I suppose

 **~Spencer laughs from the sidelines. DJ Killer Keemstar curses and hurls the bag of pieces into the river. He takes a seat far away from everyone else. Frieza exits as well~**

Chris McLean: Alright…now for the final portion. The puzzle portion! When I say go you will untie your bag…dump out the pieces and put a puzzle together. The first person to complete their puzzle…with my okay…wins immunity. Survivors ready…and…GO!  
 **~Phillip and frantically grab at their bags…they work on the knot. Phillip gets his undone first and dumps the pieces out onto the platform. He sifts through them, looking for a good starting point. Whis gets his knot undone and follows a similar path. Before long, both men are working on their puzzle~**

Chris McLean: Very even right now…neither competitor with a noticeable advantage

 **~Phillip finds a starting point, placing a piece in the center. Whis begins with a corner piece…working from the outside, in. Both men begin to make progress…it's still too close to call~**

Chris McLean: Immunity on the line…a ton at stake…

 **~Spencer rolls his eyes at Chris trying to be dramatic. Phillip reaches a pivotal point. Two pieces…both could fit. He pauses, trying to figure out which piece to go with. Whis, meanwhile, takes control of the challenge. Phillip glances over, noticing 's lead. He makes a choice and picks up the pace, hoping to catch up~**

Chris McLean: Whis with a lead! Phillip is working fast to catch up! This is going to be close!

 **~Phillip catches up with Whis…it's going to come down to that decision Phillip made earlier in the puzzle. They both reach the final piece. Whis slides his in, perfectly. Phillip's doesn't fit! He slams his fist into the puzzle and looks over at Whis. Whis calls Chris over~**

Chris McLean: Whis thinks he's got it figured out…let me check…

 **~Phillip hastens to remove the wrong piece and replace it with the correct one so he can finish. While in the process, he gets some bad news~**

Chris McLean: Whis WINS IMMUNITY!

 **~Phillip slings the wrong piece into the air…he twirls like a propeller, horizontally, slicing through the humid atmosphere, disappearing into a green sea of bushes. Chris and tell Phillip is frustrated…he's covered in sand and sweat. So, he offers an olive branch~**

Chris McLean: A towel

 **~Phillip snags it, angrily and heads away from the puzzle. We flash forward to the a shot of the entire tribe standing on their mat~**

Chris McLean (to Sam): Great challenge everyone…Sam, how is that shoulder?

Sam Manson (to Chris): I'll live, asshole

 **~Chris doesn't know why she called him that, but whatever, he'll go on with his life~**

Chris McLean: Congratulations, …you fought hard…the necklace stays with you!

 **~Chris extends the immunity necklace. walks up, graciously accepting his ironclad protection~**

Chris McLean (to Whis): As a result, you cannot vote Whis out at the next Tribal Council. That's all I've got…you can head back to camp. I'll see you all at Tribal Council.

 **~The members of the Savadigm Tribe head back into the jungle. We fade out~**


	17. Into the News Or Out Of Survivor?

**~The super intense Tribal Council music starts up as we return from commercial break. It's dark…flames light the scene. Chris is seated looking very reasonable. A figure emerges, followed by another…and another….it's the Savadigm Tribe! Their faces are stern, their muscles are tense…their torches are lit. They plant their torches into the ground and take a seat. The immunity necklace chimes around 's neck. Chris looks to his side~**

Chris McLean: I'll now bring in the members of our jury. Ben Tennyson and Prince Ali…voted out at the last tribal council.

 **~Tennyson looks fairly normal. Aladdin has a TWISTED TEA in his left hand, enjoying an alcoholic refreshment. He seems to be over his elimination. He sits down…the camera zooms in, trying to build suspense…hoping Ali will glare, angrily at some of the remaining contestants. He doesn't…instead, he chooses to read the writing on the side of his Twisted Tea tall boy~**

Chris McLean: So much for drama! Anyway…welcome to tonight's tribal council. We're down to seven and, well, after a few INTENSE moments the Savadigm tribe will be whittled down to six.

 **~Everyone shifts around, nervously…aside from Whis~**

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Richard…I think it's pretty obvious at this point that Whis is a challenge machine. You're the only contestant who has proven themselves capable of dethroning Whis in an immunity challenge. Any advice?

Richard Vargas (to Chris): What is he, Zeus? Some kind of deity? Shit…I just did my best and won. There's no secret to it. He's good…but he ain't unbeatable. Fuck.

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): Alright then…Samurai Jack, Whis is a definite threat…if he keeps winning immunity he'll, obviously, be untouchable. Is there a motivation to oust him the first chance you get?

Samurai Jack (to Chris): I don't know

Chris McLean (to Sam): Okay. Sam…you've flown somewhat under the radar. How's your arm?

Sam Manson (to Chris): What the hell? Strange lead in to the question, Chris. My arm is fine. I'll be able to write SOMEBODY's name down

 **~Sam glares at Keemstar. He ignores her~**

Chris McLean (to Daniel Keem): Daniel Keem…you've managed to survive far longer than anyone would have guessed heading into the merge. Do you have another ace up your sleeve tonight?

Daniel Keem (to Chris): Maybe…you never know. The hidden immunity idol is back in play. That could be a factor.

Richard Vargas: We all know Phillip has it!

Chris McLean: Wait a second…is this true?

Richard Vargas: Yea, he told ALL OF US

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): Samurai Jack?

Samurai Jack (to Chris): Mmhmm

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Frieza?

Frieza (to Chris): Yep

Chris McLean (to Sam): Sam?

Sam Manson (to Chris): Of course

Chris McLean: …?

Whis: I'd hope so

Chris McLean (to Daniel Keem): Keemstar?

Daniel Keem (to Chris): Uhh, yea, absolutely

Chris McLean (to Phillip): Phillip!

Phillip DeFranco: Hey, what can I say…I'm a transparent player…nothing shady going on with "The Marvelous" Phillip DeFranco.

Chris McLean (to Phillip): Well…it's your idol. Play it however you wish. Anyway…it would seem as though Keemstar is the obvious choice tonight…however one could argue that someone as seemingly isolated as Keemstar would make a good ally moving forward.

Daniel Keem: That's what I've been trying to tell them

 **~Phillip looks at Keemstar and says 'Checkmate'. Daniel pauses~**

Daniel Keem: Checkmate?

 **~Ali perks up~**

Prince Ali: Checkmate?

Chris McLean: Order! I will not have jury members speaking out of turn. Prince…if you say one more word I am taking that drink away.

 **~Aladdin quiets down. Daniel continues~**

Daniel Keem: As I was saying…I've been trying to tell people they can align with me. I've got nothing to lose. People are going to need votes…not EVERYONE of the six are going to make it to the end. Hopefully they've listened to me.

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Frieza?

Frieza: It makes sense, sure. But at this point you've got to go with your best odds. And that's what I'm doing.

 **~Everyone nods, agreeing. Keemstar shakes his head~**

Chris McLean: Alright…well, on that note…it's time to vote!

 **~The voting music begins to play. One by one the remaining contestants head to the voting area and cast their vote. Spencer walks up…he snares the parchment followed by the marker and aggressively writes a name down. He reveals it to be Killer Keemstar. He yells into the camera~**

Richard Vargas: FINALLY

 **~Instead of folding, he balls up the parchment and slams it into the container. DJ Killer Keemstar shakes his head, disgusted by Richard's actions. A few of the other members half smile. Whis remains stoic. Sam appears nervous. Samurai Jack, the final voter, returns~**

Chris McLean: Alright…I'll tally up the votes

 **~Chris heads over, grabs the container and returns~**

Chris McLean: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it…now would be the time to do so…

 **~Intense music plays. Everyone looks at Phillip. He smiles and shakes his head 'no'~**

Chris McLean: Alright…once the votes are read the decision is final and the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

 **~Chris pulls a vote out~**

Chris McLean: First vote…Daniel Keem

 **~Chris pulls another vote~**

Chris McLean: Second vote…Phillip DeFranco

 **~Chris pulls a third vote~**

Chris McLean: Third vote…Daniel Keem. That's two votes Daniel, one vote Phillip. I'll continue reading.

 **~Chris pulls the Spencer vote out…we can tell because it's all crumpled up~**

Chris McLean: A very emphatic fourth vote for…Daniel Keem

 **~Chris removes another vote~**

Chris McLean: Fifth vote and the fourteenth person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor… ** _Daniel Keem  
_**  
 **~Keemstar curses under his breath~**

Chris McLean: Keemstar that's enough, you'll need to bring me your torch.

 **~Keemstar stands and retrieves his torch. He refuses to acknowledge any of the other players. He places the torch in front of Chris. Chris extinguishes the flame~**

Chris McLean: Daniel Keem…the tribe has spoken…it's time for you to go

 **~Daniel Keem exits the tribal council area. Spencer yells "BYE" and waves~**

Chris McLean: Well…Daniel Keem last as long as he could. This tribe is now down to six…a tight six…it's going to be interesting to see where we go from here. You all can head back to camp…I'll see you at the next challenge.

 **~The remaining players stand, grab their torches and exit~**

NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR: With Daniel Keem gone who emerges as the primary target? Six competitors have worked closely together for several weeks…now one of them must go home. Alliances will be tested. Oaths will be relied upon. Lies will be spread. Let the backstabbing begin on the next episode of Cartoon Crossover Survivor.

 **~We cut to a shot of Daniel…he's frustrated but not shocked~**

Daniel Keem: I trusted the wrong people. If the merge had worked out a little differently I'd be in the driver's seat. Once you get on the wrong side of the numbers there's not much you can do. Oh well, at least I get a say in who wins. I hope the remaining contestants keep that in mind. For now Katz, Ben, and I are going to be chilling out and I'm going to be reporting the news on Drama Alert

 **~We fade to black~**


	18. Written In Blood

**The typical Tribal Council music begins to play. The Savadigm Members enter into the tribal council area. Richard Spencer leads the way, proudly, sporting his Immunity Necklace. They take a seat. Chris is rubbing his forehead, consumed by stress. Spencer jokes around with everyone about how he killed the challenge. Chris clears his throat~**

Chris McLean: Excuse me…I've got…well…I've got some tough news to deliver.

 **~Everyone quiets down…Richard being the last to do so…but the permanent smile is still stretched across his face. The man is feeling good about life~**

Chris McLean: Due to some…abnormalities…with the challenge earlier today I'm afraid I'm going to have to take back that necklace.

 **~Richard's smile disappears~**

Chris McLean: And we will…we'll have to do another, impromptu challenge right here to declare a true winner.

 **~Richard frowns~**

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Richard…if…if you'll be so kind as to

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Whoa whoa…wait a minute here. What are you saying?

 **~The rest of the tribemates lower their heads as if they were adopting a protective stance against an impending explosion~**

Chris McLean: I'm saying…what I'm trying to say…what I'm attempting to get across is…is…

 **~Spencer leans forward, staring a hole through Chris. Chris is suddenly pouring sweat~**

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): I need that necklace back. You no longer have immunity.

 **~Spencer laughs. He looks around…nobody is laughing with him. He laughs louder and louder…he slaps his knee and shakes his head…his face is turning red~**

Richard Spencer (to Chris): I knew it…I knew this would happen…I FUCKING KNEW IT

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Richard, please, don't make this any harder than it has to be…I don't like this anymore than you do

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Bullshit…you're trying to fuck me. You're trying to screw me over because…guess what…I'm not SUPPOSED to win this game

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Richard, calm down…we have evidence that suggests this challenge was tampered with. I know it's not what you want to hear but it's our job to maintain the integrity of this game.

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Is this because Whis didn't win…huh? Is that it? It's rigged for him to win, isn't it?

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): That has nothing to do with it.

Richard Spencer (to Chris): And now I'm being punished. How about Samurai Jack? Huh? Good ole Samurai Jack…why is HE getting a pass through all of this…through laying around during challenges, huh? Is it because of who he is?

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Richard, you're way off base…just give me that necklace

Richard Spencer (to Chris): And Phillip and Frieza…why don't THEY get punished for shit…why am I the only one?

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Richard, relax…calm down

Richard Spencer (to Chris): And Sam…good, old Sam…I guess I should suck a little dick around here to get ahead, is that right?

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Please, Richard, there's no need to get personal

 **~The rest of his tribemates shake their heads as they watch the proud, Alt-Right Icon self-destruct~**

Richard Spencer (to Chris): No need to get personal? Man, I've been out here for two months working my ass off…I'm doing everything I can to win this game and now you're telling me that I'm going to get fucked over…for what…for what, exactly?

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): The challenge was compromised, I've already told you. I'm not allowed to go into any further detail.

Richard Spencer (to Chris): FUCK this SHIT. Fuck it

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): Alright, fine…so can I have

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Come over here and get it, pussy.

 **~Chris looks around, nervously~**

Richard Spencer (to Chris): C'mon Chris…you wanna sit here and fuck me over…then come and take my damn necklace…the necklace I won…OUTRIGHT

 **~Chris stands. The look on a few of the member's face says "Don't Do It". We notice the jury hasn't arrived yet…we can only guess they are being held back for a POST CHALLENGE vote. Chris reaches forward…Spencer remains still~**

Chris McLean (to Richard Spencer): If you touch me…

Richard Spencer (to Chris): Fuck you

 **~Chris reaches for the necklace…as he does, Spencer drills him in the side of the head with a right fist! Chris falls backward. Spencer leaps to his feet and jumps on top of Chris with lefts and rights flying into his face. Chris yells and screams for help…he's no match for the Alt-Right Icon. The rest of the Savadigm members rush forward…they pull Spencer off of Chris. He's yelling and screaming, trying to break free~**

Richard Spencer: LET GO OF ME! THIS IS BULLSHIT!

 **~Samurai Jack yanks the necklace from around his neck. The rest of the members shove him down the bridge, away from Chris. He stands there, breathing heavily…staring back up at the platform. The rest of the tribemates look down at him, some disappointed…some angry…others sad~**

Richard Spencer: FUCK YOU ALL. I DON'T NEED A SINGLE FUCKIN ONE OF YOU AND FUCK THIS GAME!

 **~Spencer turns around and storms off. Whis and Frieza tend to Chris. His face is red and scratched…his nose and mouth are bleeding. But he looks like he'll live. He motions for Whis and Frieza to sit with their team~**

Chris McLean: Well that sucked.

 **~The comment lightens the mood a bit…but everyone is still upset by the recent incident~**

Chris McLean: I guess there's no need for a vote tonight. Sadly, Spencer has decided to eliminate himself from the game. You all can head back to camp. I'll see you at the next challenge.

 **~The remaining members stand and exit. Chris is instantly treated to by medical staff~**

 **NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR** : The Savadigm Tribe attempts to regroup after the nastiest tribal council yet. Only five contestants remain…only three challenges are left…DeFranco's idol is only alive for two more votes. Can they stop the Whis immunity train? Will DeFranco play his idol? Discover the answers to these questions and more next week on Survivor!

 **~There are no comments from Spencer. Only a message written in Chris's blood on the lens~**

 _ **WEAK ASS RULING  
**_  
 **~We fade to black~**


	19. Taz! Bring This Man A Beer!

**~Five members remain. They approach the Challenge area. Whis has immunity around his neck. Looks of fear, trepidation are canvassed across the faces of the five remaining members….well, all aside from Samurai Jack. They breathe a sigh of relief. We turn and see OLD Chris seated, ready to begin another Survivor cycle. His face is bruised…he's got some bandaging and a couple of stitches but his spirits couldn't be higher! He greets the Savadigm members~**

Chris McLean: Hey everybody…welcome to today's immunity challenge.

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): Nice to see you're okay, Chris

 **Whis speaks with his effeminate voice.**

Whis (to Chris): We were fearful new Chris might have taken your place

Chris McLean (to Chris): Oh no, he's still fighting those criminal charges. It was either me or Tasmanian Devil and, well, Taz can't speak English.

 **~Everyone nods, understandably. Chris reaches his arm out~**

Chris McLean (to Whis): Whis, I'll be needing that necklace.

 **~Whis obliges, removing the necklace and handing it over. Chris places it in a safe, visible location~**

Chris McLean: Alright…Immunity is BACK up for grabs. Today's challenge is a simple one…as you can see over the river there is a structure. It's got two platforms with a log in the middle.

 **~We are shown the structure it is…well…it's exactly as Chris described it~**

Chris McLean: Two members will climb onto a platform…they will step out onto the log and they will try to knock the other competitor off the log. The competitor who remains on the log the longest wins and advances…

 **~Chris stares at the uneven number~**

Chris McLean: Hmm, we have five so we might have to do sort of a Round Robin…

Samurai Jack (to Chris): Fuck it, I'll sit out

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): Really?

Samurai Jack (to Chris): Yea, I'm not good at this shit anyway. I'm just gonna be over here…can I have a beer or something while I watch?

Chris McLean: Uh, sure…Taz! Bring this man a beer!

 **~Taz sprints into view with a six pack of Brazilian beer. Samurai Jack gladly accepts and takes a seat, ready to watch the action~**

Chris McLean: Well, that was awfully convenient. Okay so now that we have four we will draw for match ups. The two winners will face off in a final match with the winner of that claiming immunity and, therefore being safe from the next vote. So, let's draw names.

 **~Names are drawn. We flash forward to find DeFranco and Whis standing opposite each other on the platform over the river. DeFranco shakes his head, Whis appears confident~**

Chris McLean: Okay, our first match up will be DeFranco taking on Whis…the winner will move onto the finals. Survivors Ready…GO!

 **~DeFranco steps, gingerly out onto the log. Whis, already on the log, does one of his trademark Yoga poses. DeFranco scowls, trying to knock Whis off with his vision. Whis resumes a normal stance and the two start to knock one another off. Whis shifts the log with his feet…it rolls to the side. Phillip nearly falls into the water…Whis shifts it the other way…he then shifts it back the original way really quick. Phillip falls off the log, crashing into the water~**

Chris McLean: Phillip DeFranco has been eliminated! Whis moves on!

 **~Sam Manson and Frieza are on the platforms~**

Chris McLean: Survivors Ready….GO!

 **~Sam and Frieza step out onto the log. Frieza turns to his left and begins running. The log rolls. Sam tries to keep up. She runs and runs. Frieza runs faster…Sam's positioning starts to lag. She tries to jump to make up ground…BIG MISTAKE. She her flailing arms slap against the log as she tumbles down, crashing into the water~**

Chris McLean: Sam Manson has been eliminated! Frieza moves on to the finals!

 **~Frieza and Whis are now squaring off~**

Chris McLean: Whis and Frieza will duel for immunity. Survivors Ready…GO!

 **~Whis and Frieza square off…both men step onto the log. They appear equal in balance. Whis shifts the log in between his feet. Frieza doesn't struggle. Frieza rotates the log between his feet…Whis barely budges. They return to a stale mate…both men light on their feet, almost in a chess match with each other~**

Chris McLean: This one is going to be close…neither man seems able to gain an advantage

 **~Frieza jumps to his left in an effort to take off running the log into a rolling frenzy. Whis, however, shifts the log between his feet! Frieza loses his balance and teeters forward…he rotates his arms, leaning back…Whis continues to shift the log…he's got Frieza leaning backward…then forward…swaying like a tree in the wind~**

Chris McLean: Whis with an advantage…Frieza is one wrong step away from falling into the river

 **~Frieza stumbles forward…in doing so, his foot grips part of the log and kicks it backward. The violent backward rotation takes Whis off his feet. He falls to his hands and knees on the log. He looks up at Frieza who looks back at Whis. Whis struggles to get back to his feet, realizing he's in trouble. Frieza starts to sprint forward, rotating the log at a furious rate. Whis reaches his feet but it's too late…the log is moving too fast and Whis is forced to jump off the log, into the water~**

Chris McLean: Whis has been eliminated. Frieza WINS IMMUNITY!

 **~Frieza somersaults off the log, into the river. He swims to shore. Once on shore he accepts a congratulatory hand shake from Whis. We flash forward to all five members standing on their team's mat~**

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Great effort out there Frieza…come on up here and take your necklace, you earned it

 **~Frieza steps forward and accepts the necklace. He places it over his head and around his neck~**

Chris McLean: Frieza is immune from the vote. Everyone else is fair game. You all can head back to camp, I'll see you at Tribal Council.

 **~Intense music plays as the other four members head back, staring at the ground, wondering what the decision will be at Tribal. Frieza does a quietly respectful pump of the fist, sensing he really needed to win that challenge. We fade out~**


	20. this game was mine before she was yours

**~It's Tribal Council time. The mood sets along with the sun. Chris is seated in his normal position…he appears a bit jumpy. There is a bottle of PEPPER SPRAY attacked at his hip. The Savadigm Tribe enters. Frieza leads the way with his immunity necklace swaying to and fro. The remaining players secure their torches in the appropriate position before occupying the provided tree stubs. The music begins to dissipate as Chris speaks~**

Chris McLean: Welcome to another Tribal Council…with five players remaining that means there are only three eliminations left until we reach the coveted final 2. So, with that being said, I'll bring in our jury…you may recall a certain incident that took place at the previous tribal council. Unfortunately, due to Richard's behavior he has been removed from the jury. Taking his place will be…

 **~The jury members all enter…Ben Tennyson, Daniel Keem aka DJ Killer Keemstar, and Aladdin aka Prince Ali appear…the expected jurors. A figure emerges…the remaining players look on with intrigue…it's….Katz!~**

Chris McLean: That's right, The Incredible Katz will be fulfilling Richard Spencer' jury obligations.

 **~Katz takes a seat with the rest of the jury. He's got a smug look on his face. Phillip shoots a death glare his way. Chris breaks the tension~**

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Alright, so let's get down to business. Frieza…huge immunity win…it came down to you and Whis…how much do you think you needed to win?

Frieza (to Chris): I think it's safe to say at this stage we all need to win. There aren't exactly a ton of voting options at this stage. Plus, I would have felt disappointed if I left this game without winning one immunity challenge. It was a much needed victory in every way.

Chris McLean (to Whis): With every victor there is a loser. Whis, as you look at your tribemates and this jury, how do you feel about your destiny being in their hands without immunity around your neck?

 **In a feminine voice, Whis responds.**

Whis (to Chris): That's illogical, Chris. Destiny is destiny because it isn't in anyone's hands. It is already decided. However, we are in control of how we get there. It is the ride that matters, and I would be lying if I said I didn't see my ride ending tonight.

Chris McLean (to Whis): Because you didn't win immunity?

Whis (to Chris): Because fear is a greater motivator for many than competition and honor. The Perfect One sees.

 **~A shot of a conflicted Phillip is shown~**

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): Samurai Jack…you're another veteran of Cartoon Crossover already. You've sort of hung around despite not really winning anything. Would you be surprised if you went home tonight?

Samurai Jack (to Chris): Yes

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): Okay…but, can you give me more? I mean some insight into what you've been doing this entire time?

Samurai Jack (to Chris): Playing the game

Chris McLean (to Sam): Fair enough. Sam…you're another one who's been somewhat quiet. The final female standing…do you feel vulnerable tonight?

Sam Manson (to Chris): Sure…I think we all do…well, aside from DeFranco and Frieza…the two with immunity. So, if you do the math, that means there's a 33 percent chance I go home. That number is too high for any of us to be relaxed.

Chris McLean (to Sam): Wow, Sam the mathematician

Sam Manson (to Chris): And what is that supposed to mean?

Chris McLean (to Sam): Uhh, nothing, nothing at all! Some people might look at this grouping and say it's obvious…you, Samurai Jack and Frieza against the brothers from another mother…Perfectly Marvelous. IS it that simple?

Sam Manson (to Chris): We all know how close they are…and it's been something that's been in the back of our minds all game long. If they make it through tonight's vote then they will make up half the remaining players…I, personally, don't think that would be smart.

Chris McLean (to Sam): So, you're voting for Whis, then?

Sam Manson (to Chris): I'm voting for the name I gave my alliance before we came up here

Chris McLean (to Phillip): Fair enough. Now, Phillip…you seem awfully conflicted this evening. Your body language is wrought with guilt.

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): I didn't realize how tough this game was going to be

Chris McLean (to Phillip): The deeper you get, the harder the decisions…at least that's the view from where I sit.

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): I'm close with everyone left in the game. I honestly feel like I'm being force to pick a side tonight.

Chris McLean (to Phillip): So…is there an effort being made to break you and Whis up? That would seem like the way to go if I were in the game.

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): I mean, sure, that's been an issue for a few votes now. Whis' been such an immunity beast that it hasn't been a realistic option. However tonight, well, he's vulnerable and, to put it nicely, people on the tribe have taken notice.

Chris McLean (to Phillip): Well, you could always give him your hidden immunity necklace, saving your best friend.

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): I'd be lying if I said that thought hadn't crossed my mind.

Chris McLean (to Phillip): So is it safe to assume Whis is the target?

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): We're all targets, Chris. Everyone aside from Frieza….this decision, it's so gut wrenching...

 **~Phillip stares at the ground. There is a long, painful silence. Whis casts a worrisome look over his new-found friend. Sam and Samurai Jack are emotionless. Frieza is simply relieved. Chris appears tense~**

Chris McLean: Okay well I can't take anymore of this! So, let's vote…Whis, you're up!

 **~Whis stands and heads toward the voting area. He casts a vote, we can't see it…we can only hear his words in his feminine voice~**

Whis: No fear.

 **~Whis returns. Samurai Jack stands and votes. We can't see the vote, we only hear his words~**

Samurai Jack: Nothing personal. I'm out here to win.

 **~Samurai Jack takes a seat. Sam stands and votes~**

Sam Manson: My game was almost ruined when Spencer flipped out. I really hope the vote goes the way I think it does tonight.

 **~Sam takes a seat. Frieza votes~**

Frieza: I have tremendous respect for you as a competitor. That's the only reason I'm writing your name down.

 **~Frieza casts his vote and sits. DeFranco is the final voter…he makes his way to the voting area~**

Phillip DeFranco: Geez.

 **~He holds onto the pen and taps it onto the parchment. He starts to write a name down but stops. He begins to write once again…yet pulls the pen away. He looks into the camera~**

Phillip DeFranco: This sucks

 **~Phillip lets out a deep sigh and, with almost a 'fuck it' attitude, takes the pen and scribbles down a name. He places the vote into the bucket and returns to his seat. Chris snares the bucket and returns~**

Chris McLean: Alright, all the votes have been cast. If anybody would like to play a hidden immunity idol now would be the time to do so.

 **~Whis looks at Phillip. Phillip looks at Whis…he then turns his eyes toward the ground. The dramatic music comes to a halt~**

Chris McLean: Okay then…once the votes are read the decision is final and the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

 **~Everyone is on edge. This vote is huge~**

Chris McLean: First vote is…. Whis

 **~ Whis adjusts his position a bit, remaining hopeful~**

Chris McLean: Second vote… Whis

 **~Whis' shoulders dip a bit…one more vote and he's gone~**

Chris McLean: Third vote…Samurai Jack

 **~Samurai Jack smirks, hiding the concern that is given away by the sweat forming just beneath his brow~**

Chris McLean: That's two votes and one vote Samurai Jack. I'll read the next vote.

 **~Chris pulls out the next vote~**

Chris McLean: Fourth vote and the 16th person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor… ** _Whis_**.

 **~Whis appears stoic as ever, even smiling slightly as he stands up.~**

Chris McLean (to Whis): Whis, that's enough. You'll need to bring me your torch.

Whis (to Chris): No.

 **~Chris's eyes widen, unsure of what he just heard.~**

Chris McLean (to Whis): …No? What do you mean, "no"?

Whis (to Chris): I'll not _need_ to do anything. Our lives are one enormous set of choices. Our only need is to make them.

Chris McLean (to Whis): Oh. So… could you _choose_ to bring me your torch? Please?

Whis (to Chris): That I will.

 **~Chris appears relieved as Whis grabs his torch, making eye contact with each of his tribemates. Sam tries to look away. Samurai Jack makes an effort to look disinterested, but a bead of sweat rolls down his forehead. Frieza shifts on his stump uneasily. DeFranco just nods, visibly upset. Whis places his torch down in front of Chris and flashes a knowing smirk.~**

Chris McLean: Whis, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go.

 **~Chris puts the torch out. exits the tribal council area~**

Chris McLean: Alright, a tough vote…decisions were made tonight that will have an immediate impact on who wins this game. Only two more votes are left before we reach the final 2. You all can head back to camp…I'll see you at the next challenge.

 **~The remaining Savadigm members stand and exit. Our feed comes to an end~**

 **NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR** : Phillip DeFranco's guilt turns to anger. Heads will roll. Is Samurai Jack in charge? Has he been running this game the entire time? After seeing what his tribemates did to Whis, Frieza feels immunity is his only key to making the final 2. Sam Manson continues to slide by…could she make it to the end and win? Tune in next time as we take one step closer to crowning the first ever Cartoon Crossover Survivor!

 **~We cut to a shot of Whis, gazing out into the Amazonian night, seemingly at peace.~**

Whis: This game… was one of my great joys. I hope every member of both tribes knows just how much I was willing to put into this, and I'm proud to have left every ounce of it on the battlefield of every challenge. I have made a great friend in Phillip DeFranco and we will continue to be friends and dominate these crossovers as the now official Perfectly Marvelous. To those who let cowardice overtake their loyalties and competitive spirits, I have no hope for you. But for the rest, I am grateful for the opportunity to play alongside you. To whoever wins now, just remember… _this game was mine before she was yours_.

 **~We fade out~**


	21. Key To Success

**~Aggressive music plays…we are shown the familiar Cartoon Crossover Survivor challenge area. The remaining members of the Savadigm Tribe emerge. Frieza has the immunity necklace around his, well, ya know, NECK. Samurai Jack, DeFranco and Manson are following close behind. Chris is seated in his usual spot. We see a three part challenge behind him~**

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Hello again Survivors and welcome to today's Immunity Challenge…this is the second to last Immunity Challenge meaning the game is drawing to a close. Frieza…I'll take that necklace back.

 **~Frieza doesn't mind, removing the necklace and handing it over. Chris sets it up where everyone can see~**

Chris McLean: As you can see…this challenge is multilayered. There are three portions. The first portion is making a fire…the first three competitors to successfully build a fire out of the kindle and flint supplied will move on.

 **~Samurai Jack says "fuck" under his breath~**

Chris McLean: The second portion of the challenge will require a rope climb. The three remaining members will climb a rope and retrieve a key. The first two competitors who climb the rope, retrieve the key and return to the ground with the key will advance.

 **~Everyone nods, understanding this portion…everyone except Samurai Jack. He's mentally checked out after hearing the first portion~**

Chris McLean: And the third and final portion will require swimming. The two remaining competitors will swim across the lake, to the other bank where a locked box is situated. They will use the key they grabbed during the second portion to unlock the box…inside the box is a machete…they will use the machete to chop a rope in half which will release a flag with their name on it. Whoever completes this task first will win immunity. Everybody understand?

 **~They all nod~**

Chris McLean: Great….take your places!

 **~We flash forward. The four remaining members are standing on mats, staring at the fire stations in front of them~**

Chris McLean: Survivors Ready….GO!

 **~The four members rush toward the fire. Samurai Jack is a little slower than the rest. Frieza and DeFranco grab the kindle and situate it in a nicely formed pile. Sam follows suit. Samurai Jack gathers his last. Frieza and DeFranco search and find rocks…they rake the flint across the rocks, producing embers. DeFranco's kindle flames! He looks to Chris~**

Chris McLean: DeFranco moving on!

 **~Frieza's erupts seconds after Phillip's~**

Chris McLean: Frieza moving on!

 **~Samurai Jack looks to be slightly ahead of Sam. Phillip's flame is next to Sam's…a win picks up…it blows his fire into her kindle. Her kindle fires up! She yells and claps her hands~**

Chris McLean (to Sam Manson and Samurai Jack): Sam Manson moving on! Samurai Jack, I'm sorry to say…you've been eliminated

Samurai Jack (to Chris): Fuck this shit

 **~Samurai Jack heads back to what some people are now calling "Samurai Jack's Log" and takes a seat. The other three members head toward the next portion of the challenge~**

Chris McLean: Alright…in this portion you will climb a rope, rip a key down from the top and return to the ground. The first two competitors to complete this task will move forward. Survivors Ready….GO!

 **~All three members rush forward and snare the rope. Frieza flies up the rope thanks, in part, to the proportion of his muscular arms and small-ish frame. DeFranco struggles…Sam does as well. Frieza reaches the top, rips the key away and slides down the rope, landing safely~**

Chris McLean: Frieza moving on!

 **~Phillip's heavy mass is making it tough on his arms. Sam…well, it appears she hasn't done a lot of 'pull ups' in her life. Phillip begins to consume as much rope as possible with each reach. He finally gets to the top, yanking the key free. He carefully works his way down. Sam is only midway up the rope. She lets go, landing safely, realizing it's over. Phillip's feet hit the ground~**

Chris McLean (to Phillip and Sam): Phillip DeFranco moving on! Sam Manson, you've been eliminated.

Sam Manson (to Chris): Yea, yea, I know

 **~The final two competitors reach the bank of the river. Both holding their key~**

Chris McLean: Alright…simple enough…you two swim across the river…once you reach the other side, unlock your box, remove the machete within, cut the rope and your flag will fly. The first person to do so wins Immunity…Survivors Ready…GO!

 **~DeFranco and Frieza dive head first into the river. DeFranco emerges first, free styling harder than Eminem in 8 Mile. Frieza emerges a few seconds later with a good body length lead. Phillip fights to keep up…but Frieza is a superior swimmer. Frieza reaches the other side first. By the time he does, he's extended his lead to three Friezas~**

Chris McLean: Frieza with a solid lead…can Phillip catch him?

 **~Phillip reaches the shore and crawls out, he's exhausted. Frieza unlocks his box. Phillip reaches for his lock, inserting the key. His lock comes undone. Frieza removes his machete. Phillip reaches into his box…Frieza chops down…his flag flies up!~**

Chris McLean: Frieza WINS IMMUNITY!

 **~Phillip, frustrated, chops his rope anyway. His flag flies…albeit too late. Frieza walks over and shakes Phillip's hand. We flash forward. All four competitors are reassembled on their place mat~**

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Frieza, come on over here and reclaim your prize

 **~Frieza steps forward and is bejeweled with the Immunity Necklace for the second straight challenge. His members clap…is it fake? Or genuine? Doesn't matter…because Frieza is secure`**

Chris McLean: Frieza will be safe at tonight's tribal council…the rest of you will not. You all can head back…I'll see you at tribal council.

 **~The members turn and exit. We receive an elongated, slow motion view of the victorious Frieza followed by Samurai Jack, Phillip and Sam all staring at the ground, contemplating their options. We fade out~**


	22. I Blame Chris

**~It's Tribal Council time once again! Chris is seated in the groovy lit tribal council area. The four remaining Savadigm Members enter. Frieza's necklace shows his immunity. The other three, vulnerable members enter with stern faces. They place their torches in the proper positions and occupy a seat. Chris begins speaking~**

Chris McLean: Now we'll bring in the members of our jury

 **~Tennyson, Katz, Killer Keemstar, Aladdin, and Whis all enter…Whis, obviously, being the last one to make an appearance~**

Chris McLean: Whis voted out at the last tribal council.

 **~They seat in the jury section. Whis tosses a frustrated look Phillip's way. Phillip simply nods, turning his focus quickly back to Chris~**  
Chris McLean: Alright, time for another tribal council. We're down to four…after tonight we'll be down to three with one, final tribal council remaining before the final two will face a jury of their peers. So, in other words…you're almost there. Would suck to get voted out now, wouldn't it?

 **~Chris chuckles. None of the remaining players are amused…so his laughter dies an awkward death~**

Chris McLean: Sooo…final four, nice milestone. Frieza, you've got to be feeling the most comfortable with immunity around your neck. That assures you a spot in the final three. Given what happened to Whis last tribal council, how imperative is it…in your mind, to complete the hat trick at the next challenge?

Frieza: Pretty pivotal…I have a feeling final 3 immunity might be the only way I make it to the end. I hope to not test that theory.

Chris McLean: Samurai Jack…you've made it to the final four…a lot of people have suggested that you haven't done much in this game…riding coattails seems to be a phrase uttered when people talk about your existence in Cartoon Crossover Survivor. What are your thoughts on these assumptions?

Samurai Jack: I'm in the final four and they aren't.

Chris McLean: No arguing that! Sam…the lone female remaining in this game…you've been carrying the torch for the women for awhile now. How satisfying is it to be the last female standing?

Sam Manson: I don't know. I want to win, Chris. I didn't come out here to be the last woman standing…to be the last Manson standing…to walk away flattered that I made it to the final four. I came out here to win.

Chris McLean: Worried it might be you tonight?

Sam Manson: Wellll…we can't vote for Frieza. We all know Phillip has the hidden idol so…yea, I'm a little concerned.

Chris McLean: And, Phillip…the last night the hidden idol can be played. If you do, in fact, have the idol…is it safe to assume you'll play it tonight?

Phillip DeFranco: It would be reckless to not play it at this stage. Reckless arrogance.

Chris McLean: Have you considered using it to save Sam or Samurai Jack?

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): Anything can happen, Chris.

 **~Sam perks up. Samurai Jack looks confused~**

Chris McLean: Well, on that note…it's time to vote! Frieza, you're first!

 **~Frieza stands and heads to the voting area. He writes a name down~**

Frieza: You played a great game. Had I not won immunity tonight I think you may have gone all the way.

 **~Frieza stuffs the name. He exits. Phillip approaches~**

Phillip DeFranco: The less said the better.

 **~He stuffs his vote and exits. Samurai Jack approaches and scribbles a name~**

Samurai Jack: You or me…did you really think you had a shot?

 **~Samurai Jack smirks and stuffs the vote. Sam heads forward and writes down a name~**

Sam Manson: I hope it's you. But I'm not feeling very good about this.

 **~Sam deposits the name and returns~**

Chris McLean: Alright, I'll go grab the votes!

 **~Chris returns with the votes~**

Chris McLean: If anybody has an immunity idol and would like to play it…now would be the time to do so…

 **~Phillip instantly stands up and heads toward Chris~**

Phillip DeFranco: Chris, if you don't mind…

 **~He pauses, standing next to Chris. He looks at the group. Sam looks at Phillip, smiling~**

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): I would like to use this idol on…myself.

 **~Sam instantly frowns. Phillip sits back down~**

Chris McLean: Rules state that if an immunity idol is played any votes cast for that player will not count. This IS a hidden immunity idol so any votes cast for Phillip will not count. I'll read the votes.

 **~Samurai Jack appears relieved…Sam is angry~**

Chris McLean: First vote is for…Sam Manson

 **~Sam rolls her eyes~**

Chris McLean: Second vote is for…Sam Manson

 **~Sam shakes her head and reaches for her bag~**

Chris McLean: Third vote is for…Samurai Jack. That's two votes Sam and two votes Samurai Jack…I'll read the final vote.

 **~Chris reaches in and pulls out the fourth and deciding vote~**

Chris McLean: Fourth vote and seventeenth person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor… ** _Sam Manson_**. Sam that's enough, I'll need you to bring me your torch

 **~Sam stands. She doesn't say goodbye to anyone. She snares her torch and heads straight for Chris~**

Chris McLean (to Sam): Sam…the tribe has spoken

 **~Chris snuffs the flame~**

Chris McLean (to Sam): It's time for you to go

 **~Sad music plays as Sam and her ass exit down the bridge, away from the Tribal Council area. We get a shot at Samurai Jack, Frieza, and DeFranco…the final three~**

Chris McLean: Tough vote as another veteran was sent home after…many days in the Amazon. We are suddenly down to the final 3. One more immunity challenge…one more regular tribal council…the end is definitely near. You all can head back to camp. I'll see you in a few days.

 **~DeFranco, Samurai Jack and Frieza stand and exit. We fade out~**

 **NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR** : With three players remaining, tensions are high. Frieza is certain only immunity will save him. The game seeks to consume Phillip, pushing him to the brink of mental exhaustion. Samurai Jack chlls. Don't miss another episode of Cartoon Crossover Survivor!

 **~We cut to a shot of Sam's final words~**

Sam Manson: So stupid. I don't know why they didn't keep me. I blame Chris for all of this. First that ruling on the idol keeping Killer Keemstar and costing Aladdin his spot…THEN the Spencer debacle. Ruined my game…THANKS Chris.

 **~We fade to black~**


	23. Final Immunity Challenge

**~The super dramatic Tribal Council music plays. Chris is seated in his usual spot…guy is always sitting, it seems. He waits, patiently. A figure emerges, it's Frieza. He leads the way. Immunity shines around his neck. Behind him enters DeFranco and Samurai Jack. Neither one looks all that comfortable. It's all led to this. Three Cartoon Crossover contestants. Three warriors…one must go home~**

Chris McLean: Come on in and take a seat.

 **~They place their torches in the proper spot before snaring a stump. Each man seems to suck back a good deal of air before Chris rolls into the process~**

Chris McLean: Alright…welcome to the final tribal council. Or, well, the final tribal council BEFORE the final tribal council. Or, ya know…the final tribal council where someone will be voted out…yea, there we go. Welcome! I'll bring in the members of our jury at this time…

 **~We see the near complete jury enter. Whis appears first…then Aladdin…followed by Katz…Tennyson is next with Killer Keemstar strolling forward…finally, Sam enters…she's all dolled up, wearing a form fitting attire. She sits down and glares at Phillip~**

Chris McLean: Sam Manson…voted out at the last tribal council

 **~Sam mouths the word "asshole" at Phillip. DeFranco chooses to ignore the remark~**

Chris McLean: Alright…final traditional tribal council. After tonight we will be down to the final two…a final two that will face a jury of their peers…peers you each had a hand in voting out. Having gone through so much…endured such strife…unfortunately, someone will be voted out right at the finish line…tonight means…

Samurai Jack (to Chris): We fucking get it

Chris McLean: Okay, cool…I was running out of things to say. Anyway…let's get down to it. Frieza…the prevailing opinion amongst, well, everyone was that you needed immunity to have any shot at making the final 2. And, well, you did just that…you snared immunity and are guaranteed a spot in the final 2. How does it feel?

Frieza (to Chris): Feels great, Chris. Achieving goals always do.

Chris McLean (to Frieza): On the negative side it will be your vote and your vote alone that sends the final person home. That's a lot of responsibility.

Frieza (to Chris): It is and one I haven't taken lightly. I've been back and forth all day…Phillip or Samurai Jack…Samurai Jack or Phillip. Not an easy choice.

Chris McLean (to Frieza): What goes into a choice like that, Frieza?

Frieza (to Chris): A lot…too much, probably, ha. I considered loyalty…should I take the person I feel the most loyalty towards? Then there's strategy. Who would I have a better chance at defeating in the final 2? It would be tough to make a decision tonight that would cost me the game at the end.

Chris McLean (to Phillip): DeFranco…how do you think Frieza should vote?

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): I think he should vote for red, obviously! I think Frieza should go with his gut. Vote the way he feels is right. It's his vote…he should do what he's most comfortable with.

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): Samurai Jack…same question

Samurai Jack (to Chris): He should keep me

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Frieza…do you have your mind made up?

Frieza (to Chris): I do

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Are you ready to vote?

Frieza (to Chris): I am

Chris McLean: Alright, let's get to it. Phillip and Samurai Jack…Frieza has immunity, so you cannot vote for him which means your votes would simply cancel each other out. Therefore, only Frieza will be voting tonight. Frieza…whenever you're ready.

 **~Frieza stands and heads toward the voting area. The jury watches with great anticipation. Samurai Jack stares Frieza down, as though trying to bend him to his will. Phillip chooses to look at the ground, perhaps too nervous to watch. Frieza scribbles a name down and looks into the lens~**

Frieza: You played a great game…a true legend. I'm sorry you had to go so close to the finish. No hard feelings.

 **~Frieza stuffs the vote into the bucket and returns. Chris stands and heads toward the voting area. Tension fills the air. Samurai Jack stares at Frieza. DeFranco continues looking at the ground. Frieza chooses to watch Chris. Chris returns with the vote~**

Chris McLean: Alright…only one vote in here so, we all know what that means. Once I read the vote the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.

 **~Samurai Jack continues to stare Frieza down. Frieza finally turns and meets Samurai Jack's gaze. DeFranco stares at the floor~**

Chris McLean: Eighteenth person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor and the final member of the jury…. ** _Samurai Jack_**

Samurai Jack (to Chris and Frieza): Fuck you

 **~Samurai Jack shakes his head, staring at Frieza. Frieza doesn't back down, continuing to look at Samurai Jack. Samurai Jack stands, angry. He grabs his torch. Phillip leans back, breathing a sigh of relief. He's overcome with a sense of achievement. Samurai Jack slams his torch into the ground~**

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): Samurai Jack, the tribe has spoken

Samurai Jack (to Chris): No shit

 **~Chris snuffs the torch~**

Chris McLean (to Chris): It's time for you to go

 **~Samurai Jack rips the torch from it's place and storms along the bridge, exiting the tribal council area. Phillip turns and pats Frieza on the back~**

Phillip DeFranco (to Frieza): Thank you

 **~Frieza nods~**

Chris McLean: Alright…and then there were two. Immunity is finished…voting people out is over…you will now enter the final phase of the game. You two will head back to camp…say goodbye to whatever it is you're going to miss from the Amazon…if anything…and then meet up back here where a jury of your peers…these people and that really angry guy who just got voted out…will question and judge you while ultimately deciding who deserves the title of Cartoon Crossover Survivor.

 **~Phillip and Frieza both nod~**

Chris McLean: Alright then…you can head back to camp. Get some rest…you're going to need it

 **~Phillip and Frieza stand, snaring their torches. We fade to black~**

 **NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR** : The jury decides who is the Sole Cartoon Crossover Survivor

 **~We see Samurai Jack seated at the final words table~**

Samurai Jack: That sucked. I really wanted to be the winner or at least in the finale. Oh well…whatever.

 **~We fade to black~**


	24. The Final Member of the Jury

**~The super dramatic Tribal Council music plays. Chris is seated in his usual spot…guy is always sitting, it seems. He waits, patiently. A figure emerges, it's Frieza. He leads the way. Immunity shines around his neck. Behind him enters DeFranco and Samurai Jack. Neither one looks all that comfortable. It's all led to this. Three Cartoon Crossover contestants. Three warriors…one must go home~**

Chris McLean: Come on in and take a seat.

 **~They place their torches in the proper spot before snaring a stump. Each man seems to suck back a good deal of air before Chris rolls into the process~**

Chris McLean: Alright…welcome to the final tribal council. Or, well, the final tribal council BEFORE the final tribal council. Or, ya know…the final tribal council where someone will be voted out…yea, there we go. Welcome! I'll bring in the members of our jury at this time…

 **~We see the near complete jury enter. Whis appears first…then Aladdin…followed by Katz…Tennyson is next with Killer Keemstar strolling forward…finally, Sam enters…she's all dolled up, wearing a form fitting attire. She sits down and glares at Phillip~**

Chris McLean: Sam Manson…voted out at the last tribal council

 **~Sam mouths the word "asshole" at Phillip. DeFranco chooses to ignore the remark~**

Chris McLean: Alright…final traditional tribal council. After tonight we will be down to the final two…a final two that will face a jury of their peers…peers you each had a hand in voting out. Having gone through so much…endured such strife…unfortunately, someone will be voted out right at the finish line…tonight means…

Samurai Jack (to Chris): We fucking get it

Chris McLean: Okay, cool…I was running out of things to say. Anyway…let's get down to it. Frieza…the prevailing opinion amongst, well, everyone was that you needed immunity to have any shot at making the final 2. And, well, you did just that…you snared immunity and are guaranteed a spot in the final 2. How does it feel?

Frieza (to Chris): Feels great, Chris. Achieving goals always do.

Chris McLean (to Frieza): On the negative side it will be your vote and your vote alone that sends the final person home. That's a lot of responsibility.

Frieza (to Chris): It is and one I haven't taken lightly. I've been back and forth all day…Phillip or Samurai Jack…Samurai Jack or Phillip. Not an easy choice.

Chris McLean (to Frieza): What goes into a choice like that, Frieza?

Frieza (to Chris): A lot…too much, probably, ha. I considered loyalty…should I take the person I feel the most loyalty towards? Then there's strategy. Who would I have a better chance at defeating in the final 2? It would be tough to make a decision tonight that would cost me the game at the end.

Chris McLean (to Phillip): DeFranco…how do you think Frieza should vote?

Phillip DeFranco (to Chris): I think he should vote for red, obviously! I think Frieza should go with his gut. Vote the way he feels is right. It's his vote…he should do what he's most comfortable with.

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): Samurai Jack…same question

Samurai Jack (to Chris): He should keep me

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Frieza…do you have your mind made up?

Frieza (to Chris): I do

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Are you ready to vote?

Frieza (to Chris): I am

Chris McLean: Alright, let's get to it. Phillip and Samurai Jack…Frieza has immunity, so you cannot vote for him which means your votes would simply cancel each other out. Therefore, only Frieza will be voting tonight. Frieza…whenever you're ready.

 **~Frieza stands and heads toward the voting area. The jury watches with great anticipation. Samurai Jack stares Frieza down, as though trying to bend him to his will. Phillip chooses to look at the ground, perhaps too nervous to watch. Frieza scribbles a name down and looks into the lens~**

Frieza: You played a great game…a true legend. I'm sorry you had to go so close to the finish. No hard feelings.

 **~Frieza stuffs the vote into the bucket and returns. Chris stands and heads toward the voting area. Tension fills the air. Samurai Jack stares at Frieza. DeFranco continues looking at the ground. Frieza chooses to watch Chris. Chris returns with the vote~**

Chris McLean: Alright…only one vote in here so, we all know what that means. Once I read the vote the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.

 **~Samurai Jack continues to stare Frieza down. Frieza finally turns and meets Samurai Jack's gaze. DeFranco stares at the floor~**

Chris McLean: Eighteenth person voted out of Cartoon Crossover Survivor and the final member of the jury…. ** _Samurai Jack_**

Samurai Jack (to Chris and Frieza): Fuck you

 **~Samurai Jack shakes his head, staring at Frieza. Frieza doesn't back down, continuing to look at Samurai Jack. Samurai Jack stands, angry. He grabs his torch. Phillip leans back, breathing a sigh of relief. He's overcome with a sense of achievement. Samurai Jack slams his torch into the ground~**

Chris McLean (to Samurai Jack): Samurai Jack, the tribe has spoken

Samurai Jack (to Chris): No shit

 **~Chris snuffs the torch~**

Chris McLean (to Chris): It's time for you to go

 **~Samurai Jack rips the torch from it's place and storms along the bridge, exiting the tribal council area. Phillip turns and pats Frieza on the back~**

Phillip DeFranco (to Frieza): Thank you

 **~Frieza nods~**

Chris McLean: Alright…and then there were two. Immunity is finished…voting people out is over…you will now enter the final phase of the game. You two will head back to camp…say goodbye to whatever it is you're going to miss from the Amazon…if anything…and then meet up back here where a jury of your peers…these people and that really angry guy who just got voted out…will question and judge you while ultimately deciding who deserves the title of Cartoon Crossover Survivor.

 **~Phillip and Frieza both nod~**

Chris McLean: Alright then…you can head back to camp. Get some rest…you're going to need it

 **~Phillip and Frieza stand, snaring their torches. We fade to black~**

 **NEXT TIME ON Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR** : The jury decides who is the Sole Cartoon Crossover Survivor

 **~We see Samurai Jack seated at the final words table~**

Samurai Jack: That sucked. I really wanted to be the winner or at least in the finale. Oh well…whatever.

 **~We fade to black~**


	25. Two Losers, One Must Be Named The Winner

**~We open up to the Tribal Council area. IT'S SUPER INTENSE TONIGHT. It's time for the Final two. Chris is dressed as usual – casually. He sits back, excited. Is he eager to see who wins OR is he ready to head home? WHO KNOWS? The final two emerge…Frieza leads the way with the immunity necklace and his torch. DeFranco is close behind. It's tough to gauge Frieza's level of intensity…but his muscles look tense. DeFranco, on the other hand, can sense a tough hour or so on the horizon. They place their torches down and take a seat~**

Chris McLean (to Frieza): Welcome to the final tribal council. Congratulations on being the final 2…I don't have to tell you guys what a long, tiring journey this has been. So, to make it to the end…that's quite an achievement. HOWEVER…only one of you can walk away winner…and we're about to find out who that person will be. Frieza…you wanna give me that necklace or do you want to keep it?

Frieza (to Chris): I'll keep it

Chris McLean (to Frieza): It's your call…you pretty much owned it for the back half of the game. Alright…well I'll go ahead and bring in the members of our jury.

 **~The jury enters…Katz, Tennyson, Daniel Keem, Aladdin, Sam, Whis, and Samurai Jack – whose hands are full with beer. He's got four tallboys…two in each hand, stacked. They take a seat. Samurai Jack cracks a can open and takes a sip. We notice Sam receiving a tray of fruit. She slowly enjoys the fruit while keeping a fastidious glare on DeFranco and Frieza~**

Chris McLean: Samurai Jack, voted out at the last tribal council. So…here's how this will go…a jury of your peers…seated across from you will be given an opportunity to make a statement or ask a question. Once they are finished, they will sit back down. After every jury member has had their turn…you two will have an opportunity to issue a closing statement. Once that is finished it will be time to vote. And, just to make things clear jury…you will be voting for a WINNER. So whose ever name you write down is the person you think should win Cartoon Crossover Survivor.

 **~The jury nods. Samurai Jack takes a sip. Chris feels comfortable that he got the point across~**

Chris McLean: Alright…everybody ready? Great! First person up will be Sam Manson! Sam…come on down!

 **~Sam stands with the tray of food. She grabs a few pieces of pineapple and enjoy them, slowly, making sure Frieza and DeFranco can TASTE the flavor. She finishes them off and speaks~**

Sam Manson: Would you guys like a taste?

 **~Neither Frieza nor DeFranco seem eager to budge~**

Sam Manson: I'm kind of full as it is. So, here, I'll just give you the tray for being such great pals to me in the Amazon.

 **~Sam walks forward with the tray…before she reaches Frieza and DeFranco, she drops the tray, spilling the fruit everywhere. She tugs at her bottom lip, looking at the mess~**

Sam Manson: Whoops…must have had too much wine. Anyway! I don't have a question – I didn't even know I was supposed to speak tonight because they threw me in because they couldn't find Tigre (that's Manny for you Frieza) in time. So, I guess I'll just say that Samurai Jack should be in the final two. Phillip, you should have gone home long ago…but you apparently jacked off the right people to get to where you are. Oh well, whatever.

 **~Sam turns and takes a seat. Phillip shakes his head, not pleased with her judgment. Frieza remains stoic~**

Chris McLean: Man…there was some honey dew melon on that tray. Bummer. Anyway! Let's move on…next up, Daniel Keem!

 **~Daniel stands…he's taking this far more seriously than Sam~**

Daniel Keem: Two part question, Chris…addressed to both competitors. Why should I vote for you? You have both used your friends as bait so you could advance your own game more. Pick two members of the jury who you think deserve to be in the final two and be careful who you pick because the other jury members are paying close attention.

 **~DeFranco and Frieza look at one another. Frieza nods, deciding to go first~**

Frieza: There are three points to Survivor: Outwit, Outplay, Outlast. I believe that I've performed well in all of these categories. I was on the edge of elimination numerous times, and managed to find a way to survive every time. I made some big moves that changed the game for me, and by winning the last three Immunity Challenges, I played my way into the finals. I think everyone knows that Whis would have been in my spot had I not managed the victory that week. From the jury, I think any of you could easily have been there, but if I had to pick two... I'd probably go with Aladdin and Ben. It easily could have been Phillip going home that week instead of Aladdin, who was willing to take risks to move forward. Unfortunately, the final risks didn't work out. Ben was a great player in the game, and a couple of changes in his final week might have sent him all the way. I could see him having rallied the rest of Savage together.

Daniel Keem: Okay, and Phillip…same question

Phillip DeFranco: First... why should you vote for me? Because from day one I played this game to its highest possibilities. I formed an alliance. Then added more members to that core alliance with the goal of making sure we could take you, Katz, and Tennyson out. Because you guys were the biggest threats in the game. From day one there was this line in the sand that it was the new guys vs the top guys. Maybe I imagined that but that's what I saw as the obvious story line and that was the story I ran with as I built my team, which included Frieza, Ali and surprisingly Sam. I honestly didn't expect her to side with us from my conversations with Frieza.

I do take a bit of issue with "using Whis as bait". Hindsight is 20/20 and if I could've known then what I know now I would've saved Whis and the both of us would be sitting up here. But I had a LOT of votes cast against me... mostly from you Keemstar. I honestly felt like I was going to need that idol the next week, and playing it for Whis would put it back in the game and available for anyone to win it. There was also the thought that the challenge could be the one specific type of challenge that Whis has been sub-par at and that he wouldn't be able to win it and then use the idol to save me in return. How dumb would I have looked if all that happened eh? So it is really easy to point a finger and say I should've saved Whis, but you have to be holding the cards that I was holding and feeling the pressure I was feeling to be able to judge that move.

The final reason you should vote for me. I'll use the money. Frieza here, while being a dear friend of mine, has no intentions of using the reward for winning this game. I do. It is the ONLY reason I played this game. .

And finally you want me to name two guys I would place up here instead of myself and Frieza? Well, the Alliance of Spencer, Samurai Jack, Whis, Frieza and myself knew we only needed one more body to flip the script and get Kings of Controversy out. Enter Aladdin & Sam. But the Alliance was always operating on "first we defeat The Kings of Controversy and then whatever happens will happen". You'll have to allow me to play this out aloud or else I'll jumble it all up. So from merge we didn't know if you or Tennyson had the idol... so that's why Katz went first. Secondly Tennyson normally would've played the idol on himself to save himself and then you would've went home. At that point Sam would've likely been next. Then Prince. Then there would've likely been a big push to remove Frieza even if I wouldn't have wanted it to happen. Then Spencer. Then I likely would've gone home at 4. Leaving Tennyson, Whis & Samurai Jack. I'd be willing to bet Whis would've taken Tennyson over Samurai Jack. So I'd Whis & Tennyson would've likely been the outcome. Sorry for the long winded response.

 **~Chris turns and looks at DJ Killer Keemsar~**

Chris McLean: Satisfied?

Daniel Keem: Yes

Chris McLean: Alright…next up, Prince Ali!

 **~Daniel Keem takes a seat. Aladdin stands~**

Prince Ali: It is no suprise that Phillip made it this far, he played a good game. What does surprise me is that Frieza got here without me holding his hand the whole way. I thought as soon as I was out you would shortly follow, but I guess that is why you two one of the best. Well so am I. I really don't give two shits who walks away from this the winner. I have no doubts in my mind that whoever the winner is will be one of the best Cartoon Crossover Rumble winners, so I am putting you boys on notice. When you win the Cartoon Crossover Rumble I will be the one to take your spot from you next time I get a chance.

 **~Aladdin turns and takes a seat. Chris nods and calls out the next jury member~**

Chris McLean: Alright, let's hear from Ben Tennyson!

 **~Ben Tennyson stands and takes center stage, confidently~**

Ben Tennyson: Hey guys, congratulations on making it this far! How you didn't starve to death without me, I'll never know. Frieza, you made a somewhat shocking decision to take Phillip with you to the finals. You had a pretty free win staring you in the face there, what made you decide on that? And do you think you would have been shown the same respect by Phillip?

Frieza: Well, first off, I don't think it would have been a free win, as Samurai Jack had a lot of same alliances that Phillip had, and he is a great player. But the reason I took Phillip is pretty simple: I gave my word that I would, if it came down to that, and it did. I think Phillip's played a pretty strong game, and I have no problems with him being up here with me. Would he have done the same if he had won final immunity? Maybe, maybe not. Fortunately, I was the one who got to make the choice.

Ben Tennyson: Fair enough. Phillip... If you had won final immunity, who would be sitting next to you right now and why?

Phillip DeFranco: Tough question. Great question though. Honestly I didn't need to win. I knew if Frieza won he was going to take me and I knew that if Samurai Jack won he was going to take me. I still wanted the win though... I wanted to win one damn immunity challenge while out here instead of doing really poor or finishing in the top 3 but just missing out. But alas as much as I tried it didn't happen. With that being said though you want to know who I hypothetically would've taken to the finals. It's not an easy answer. Frieza had given me permission to take Samurai Jack in the final two. Samurai Jack would've been the choice for the final two but there was some bitterness over the Whis vote when I didn't want to write Whis' name down. But at the end of the day I probably was taking Samurai Jack since Frieza had given me permission to do so as it would likely be in my best interest.

Chris McLean: Satisfied?

Ben Tennyson: Not until I've caught every last fish in the Amazon.

 **~There's a deadly serious vibe in Tennyson's tone~**

Chris McLean: No, with the answers

Ben Tennyson: Oh, yea, sure!

Chris McLean: Great! Moving on…let's hear from Samurai Jack!

 **~Samurai Jack places three of his beers down and stands up, freshly shaved with a cold Budweiser in his hand~**

Samurai Jack: Man it sure is nice to be drinking the good ole diesel of beers again instead of that shit I had been brewing for 38 days or so...So I obviously do not need to ask a question but I will go ahead and make a statement... a lot of people sitting behind me really believe that I didn't play this game but the fact of the matter is that every big move that was made in this game I was behind. Bravo's big blindside (try saying that three times fast) to start this game off was all me... Getting rid of the Savage tribe members one by one I was behind...Cutting the head off Aladdin once the core alliance was left I was behind...Hell I even convinced a guy to vote his best friend of 30 years out of this game...There were times during this game where I had control of two alliances that included 6 votes so I don't wanna hear about "Samurai Jack didn't play the game" bullshit.

 **~Samurai Jack turns around and looks at Whis~**

Samurai Jack: You think that was your buddy's doing... no sir that was all me...so Frieza you were smart to vote me out last week cause I outplayed both of you from start to finish...For these people behind me who also think that Frieza played a good game they are completely negligent with their thought process...Frieza was a pure and simple "yes" man...he would ask who to vote for every week never really had a thought process and just did what he was told riding the coat tails of others to the final 2 while never thinking for himself until he wrote my name down which had to be his decision...So I don't wanna hear this bullshit that Frieza was a master strategic player or a mastermind...I would like to give Frieza mad props for keeping that damn mask on all season with the heat... that was probably Frieza's biggest accomplishment this game...Never the less I do have to write one of your names down as part of the jury...I will stick with who I trusted all along and who my alliance was with...

 **~Samurai Jack sits back down with DeFranco looking towards him... Frieza doesn't seem very encouraged with Samurai Jack's comments~**

Chris McLean: Thanks for the contribution, Samurai Jack!

 **~Samurai Jack nods and reclaims his other three beers. He wedges a pouch of tobacco into his bottom lip~**

Chris McLean: Up next…The Incredible veteran of the series with what? nine seasons under his belt...Katz!

 **~Katz stands and takes center stage~**

Katz: Congratulations to both of you, Frieza & DeFranco, you outlasted a field of incredible talents and both of you deserve to be sitting there in the final two. Frieza, during our time on Savage, you constantly talked about being a strong group, and sticking it to the Paradigm tribe, wanting to pick them off one by one once we made the merge. Why then did you contradict yourself and pair with them and take your Savage tribemates out of the game?

Frieza: I'd say that was my toughest decision of the whole game. I had a lot of respect for the Savage Six, since we'd won so much together. But it was a matter of trust. Keemstar made it pretty obvious he wanted me to go home next. He talked a lot about me having no shot of winning Survivor, and he just seemed like the guy everyone was going to follow. When we had a private conversation and he subsequently revealed it to the rest of The Kings of Controversy, while changing around what I had said to suit himself, that was the last straw for me. I knew I had no chance sticking with Savage. Apparently Aladdin and Sam felt the same. I know people thought I'd betrayed them after the merge, but I was following what I had said, in that it was a team game until the merge, and then it became an individual contest. In the end, it was a game decision that I had to make, and I chose to go farther in the game.

Katz: Okay, okay. Now, Phillip, I don't think many people know this, but before this game even began, you expressed to me that you wanted to work with me, and no one would see it coming, because of how everything went down with me being defeated by Mordecai... your words. The first chance you got to work with me, you blindsided me. Why?

Phillip DeFranco: Yup I said that. So this was a move on my part to hopefully stop myself from being an early eviction had tribes came out differently than what they did or a potential tribe swap. I originally wanted to vote you out as soon as I could... referencing our off the record conversation. And when I offered to work with you because nobody would see it coming... that was still the plan. However as the game progressed a little bit it seemed like that could be something that really did work out and would be useful. Until Spencer started telling me things that he got from Keemstar, which came from you, which originally came from my mouth. So when that happened I was done with thinking about working with you because I couldn't trust you not to tell Keemstar, because Keemstar was setting himself up as the Alpha from Savage that was running the game and needed to be dealt with. So it was a lie that I later considered only to go against it because you passed the word on... and you know from my and Whis how I am with trust.

And while I'm on the subject of lies real quick... I just want to point out that everyone can sit there and say I lied about whatever... but I only lied to the following people: Katz... about working with him. I'll throw Keemstar in there but I don't think I actually made him any promises. Whis because we had a final 3 deal, although I did tell him he was the vote ahead of time just like I did with virtually all of you... because that is what you asked me to do. I'm only calling it a lie because I said I wouldn't write his name down and I did because I bought into the idea I had to save my own hide, because everyone said if I saved him they would vote me next. That's it. Anyone else claiming I lied to them is either lying or after all this time it slipped my mind. But I'd own up to it if you brought it up because I did try to play a very honest game. Sam may very well try calling my bluff... but she is full of shit. I told her when her time was up and she tried to blackmail me to keep her in the game by not voting for me when she was on the jury... for doing the EXACT same thing that Frieza & Samurai Jack were both doing. She claimed I had a final three with her and Spencer because Spencer told her as much. I never said that, I never knew of that in any way shape or form. And when Sam attempted to blackmail me to keep her she actually sealed her fate even more than it already was. I would be damned if I didn't use the idol to save Whis and then turn around and give it to her after she tried to blackmail me. I don't care if she holds up to what she said and doesn't vote for me. I never lied to her.

Katz: Okay... thank you both for your answers.

 **~Katz takes a seat before dipping his** **head into "Hail, Sleet, Tornadoes, Snow, Jellybeans, California Sunshine, Purple Heart, Blaze, Speedballs, and Spaceballs" ~**

Chris McLean: And that leaves one jury member remaining… Whis

 **~DeFranco squirms a little bit, showing a bit of physical angst. Frieza remains stoic. "The Zen Master" and "The Perfect One" calmly rises and walks slowly over next to Chris to face the final two. Whis peers deeply at each of them, as if staring directly at their souls.~**

Chris McLean: You okay, ?

Whis: Yes. I was just staring directly at their souls.

Chris McLean: I thought so!

 **~Whis clears his throat and takes a deep breath before talking in his feminine voice, trying to retain a level of tranquility before finally addressing the pair in front of him.~**

Whis: Frieza… Phillip… I have very little left to offer you out here in our rainforest home. I've already provided you food, shelter, adventure, leadership, friendship, competition, and, despite the situation… peace.

 **~DeFranco and Frieza both nod at that assessment.~**

Whis: Tonight, however, you're asking the Perfect One to provide you with one last thing… my vote. A vote for a winner, not a loser. A vote that says I, Whis, support your claim to win this game… that you were the best this game had to offer. …If I'm being honest, brothers, I can't provide that to you. I'm sorry.

 **~The final two competitors appear confounded by Whis' statement, as does Chris, who reaches out to put a hand on 's shoulder.~**

Chris McLean: Whis, sorry to say, buddy, but you have to vote for someone tonight.

 **~Whis shoots Chris a death glare, causing the host to slink back to his seat.~**

Whis: Don't worry, Chris. I respect this game too much to break the rules on a whim.

 **~Chris lowers his head in shame as Whis turns back to Phillip and Frieza.~**

Whis: When I think of the sole Survivor, I believe the winner should be the person who fought for his or her tribe through good times and bad. I believe it should be the Survivor who best epitomized the "outwit, outplay, and outlast" mantra created all those years ago. I believe it should be simply the best competitor in the game. …Unfortunately, that person is standing here talking to you right now and isn't eligible to receive votes.

 **~No one really denies the obvious, but everyone looks on uneasily.~**

Whis: So, I'm left with two choices that each present their own reasons why they do not deserve to win. Phillip, everyone with even the remotest brain cell activity knows that you and I have been best friends for almost the start of the game. And I'll say this much—you played the best social game out here for the longest time. You created alliances, you and I got the Paradigm tribe to blindside Bravo, you worked with me to keep Lola in the game, and you buttered Katz up to the point that he never once expected he was a target. Those were all great social plays.

Of course, then we fast-forward to the final five… and your social game evaporated as a wisp of dust that was once a flood. Instead of controlling the game, you let the game control you. You let your fear of people turning on you lead to you turning on the one person that would always have your back. You even had an opportunity to use your immunity idol on me, which would have all but guaranteed us the Final Two. The challenge beast and the alliance beast. The two kids ruling the Amazon. Perfectly Marvelous. Instead… well, you buckled under pressure. You gave up on the plan we had since the very beginning when it was in our grasp, and you handed it to undeserving ignoramuses. And now, here you are, in the Final Two with Frieza… oh don't worry, brother, we'll get to you… and despite my own code of honor and loyalty, it's going to be extremely difficult for me to write your name down… because you didn't earn it.

 **~Phillip opens his mouth to say something, but Whis turns to Frieza and continues before he can get a word out.~**

Whis: As for you, Frieza, you played a strong game when you were surrounded by strength. You had nearly this entire jury on your tribe, and you dominated the Paradigm Tribe for most of the early game. Of course, the moment we merged, you and Ali practically leapt over to our side. Why? You can say it was because you wanted Keemstar and his boys out, but we both really know it was because you saw strength. You saw power. You saw a former winner in Katz and a leader figure ein Daniel Keem, and you wanted to be a part of that. Truly, I can respect that.

What I do not respect is how your only accomplishments in this game came with the help of someone else or because those stronger than you weren't around to do anything about it. I won four individual immunities in my time on the island while competing against you every time. Not once did I consider voting you off because unlike you, I thrive on competition, as a sole survivor should. That led to your single greatest act of cowardice… when I approached you and asked you, as a competitor, to vote out someone who was coasting through and disrespecting this game and to fight it out with me until the end. Instead, you voted out your only competition because you KNEW you couldn't beat me and told me as much to my face. What kind of sole survivor admits he can't beat someone else? You lost my respect in that moment, Frieza. Like Phillip, it is going to be nearly impossible for me to write your name down tonight… because you didn't earn it.

 **~Frieza silently takes in Whis' words from behind his mask as , still stoic, turns to the rest of the jury.~**

Whis: Truly a conundrum, fellow jury brothers and sister. Two men who don't deserve it, yet one must be called a winner. You can either vote for the guy who could only win when all the real competitors were gone or the guy who held all the strings but dropped them when the going got too tough. If I can offer any last semblance of advice to you all, it is to cast your former tribal alliances aside to see the bigger picture. Did Phillip truly make all the big moves? Then vote for him. Did Frieza truly win anything at all? Then vote for him. At the end of the day, both of them are fully aware of who should be getting each and every one of the votes tonight. That's all I have, Chris.

Chris McLean: Thank you, . Great game, by the way.

 **~Whis closes his eyes and simply nods without looking at Chris before returning to his seat.~**

Chris McLean: And there we have it…now, it's time to vote…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…._


	26. The Finale

Chris McLean: Whis…you're first up

 **~The intense tribal council music plays. Whis stands and heads toward the voting area. He writes down a name…it's show clearly~**

DeFranco

~Whis takes a seat. Next up is Sam. She reaches the voting area and casts a vote…clear for us to see~

Frieza

 **~Sam finishes. Next up is Samurai Jack. He's down to two beers remaining. He carries them with him and scribbles down a name. It's shown~**

DeFranco

 **~Samurai Jack returns to his seat. Ali is up next. He approaches the voting area and scratches his head a bit. He then writes a name down~**

Frieza

 **~Aladdin returns. Katz, Tennyson and Daniel all get up and vote. But we aren't shown their votes. They finish~**

Chris McLean: Okay…I'll gather the votes.

 **~Chris snares the container of votes and returns~**

Chris McLean: Now, just to be clear…again…you WANT to see your name written down. The person with the most votes will be the winner of Cartoon Crossover Survivor. It's been a great season. Best of luck to both of you. I'll read the votes.

 **~Chris reaches in~**

First vote is for… **Phillip DeFranco  
**  
Second votes is for... **Frieza**

Third vote is for… **Phillip DeFranco  
**  
Fourth vote is for… **Frieza**

 **~Chris pauses, reaching something resembling the halfway point~**

Chris McLean: That's two votes Frieza…two votes DeFranco. I'll continue

~Chris reaches in, pulling another vote out~

Fifth vote is for… **Frieza**

 **~Chris reaches in, grabbing another vote~**

Sixth vote…and the WINNER OF Cartoon Crossover SURVIVOR… **Frieza**!

 **~Frieza shakes his head, overcome with relief. DeFranco also shakes his head – in disappointment. Frieza clutches his fist, pumps it and stands. Phillip stands as well…the two share a friendly embrace. The rest of the jury steps forward, shaking their hands~**

Chris McLean: What a season! We started with twenty…it all led to tonight…an epic final two featuring two Hall of Famers. In the end…Frieza was able to claim the title of Sole Survivor. Congratulations to everyone who played, making this a great first season!

 **~Chris receives a note~**

Chris McLean: And, it looks as though another SEASON has been agreed upon! So, don't worry…Cartoon Crossover Survivor will be back with another season and a cast yet to be determined. However, for Cartoon Crossover Survivor Amazon…I'm Chris McLean saying so long, for the last time.

 **~We fade to black~**


End file.
